The Kingdom and a Basilisk
by The One True Demon Lord
Summary: Alice is tired of everything going on, something always wanting to kill her or her family, she wants a vacation. In a new crossover world, she thinks she might be able to get it, until something new happens, causing our Heroine more distress than ever before. Will she overcome this, or will she have to start over? And what will become of her family? Multi Crossover. Gamer Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**So, people have, rather strongly, asked me to post my original book 3 and 4. So I will, but they will be book 2.3 and 2.7. **

**.**

**Don't flame me if its not good, as I give forewarning now**

**.**

**You can skip to book 3 if you don't want to read this, I explain much of it anyway**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**.**

**In a white plain of existence, the only color emerging from thousands of translucent and opaque planets floating as far as the eye can see. Further ahead we see a three story white house with a grey roof, with a granite walkway going up to the door, next to it is an small ocean several miles in length, on it floats a majestic black ship.**

**.**

**In front of the house stand four people wearing long cloaks, the one on the far left is a girl with pink eyes and long pink hair styled in pigtails, two hanging as frontal locks featuring a pair of red bows, and the back pigtails left bare. Her attire consists of a knee length dark blue skirt and dark blue top, black and purple cloak with purple eye like markings covering her form. Her armor consists of bracers on her arms, a chest plate and a katana sword hanging from her hip. She is Yuno Gasai, Queen of Yandere and first Girlfriend of Alicia Grima, better known as Alice**

**.**

**Next to her is another girl, blonde hair down to the center of her back, blood red eyes, and pale white skin. Her attire consists of a black dress and a dark red cloak similar to Yuno's, along with a pair of black boots. She wears a chest plate across her black dress and a sword on her hip. She is Keeno Fasris Inberun, Prime Grade Magic Caster and second Girlfriend of Alice.**

**.**

**The third girl is younger than the others; she has with shoulder length light purple hair and light purple eyes, a black dress, knee high black boots, and a tactician coat like the other two. She wears a black chest plate and a sword on her hip. She is Morgan Grima, the youngest child of Alice.**

**.**

**The final girl, standing ahead of the other three; she has dark reddish brown hair, light purple eyes, a black knee length dress, a chest plate across her dress, a black and purple cloak in the same design as the other three, and a European sword on her hip, with a gold hilt and a black blade. She is Alice, our main heroine and multiverse traveler**

.

* * *

.

Irritation, that was what Alice felt staring at the screen in front of her, she looked at it with a frown present on her face as she also notes that their infinite money is also gone, so they have to rely on what they have stored in their inventory

.

* * *

**Thank you for completing the tutorial of the gamer, all stats will now be reset to level 1 and will be adjusted for personal preferences**

* * *

.

She was very angry at this development but held it in to at least see what the new system would be like

.

* * *

**The new system has several new points so we hope you will take the time to read over the explanations**

**First, the Mag stat now only determines MP as all magic attacks have specified attack values**

* * *

**Second abilities have been separated into two forms**

**Inborn Abilities – Abilities affecting the body, mind or soul**  
**Inborn abilities:**  
**[Gamers Soul] - Passive - MAX - Grants the user the [Gamer Ability] and the ability to live life like a video game**  
**[Gamers Mind] - Passive - MAX**  
**\- Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Immunity to psychological mass effect.**  
**[Gamers Body] - Passive - MAX**  
**\- Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**  
**\- Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP, RP and all mass effects.**  
**[Observe] - Active - MAX - 0 MP**  
**\- Allows the user to quickly gather information**  
**\- Tells the target's HP and MP, remaining HP, and weaknesses.**  
**\- It shows additional information like attributes, status, and background.**

* * *

**Remaining Gamer and Other Abilities have been put into classes**

**Class Abilities – Abilities granted from classes being used and previous classes**

**Once a class levels up to a certain point it gains a new skill that may be gained that can be equipped to be used in the class or outside of it**

**Due to Previous battles and Race, the following classes are available:**  
**[Yokai]**  
**[Fell Dragon]**  
**[Wizard]**  
**[Hollow]**  
**[Exorcist]**  
**[Barrier Master]**  
**[Blacksmith]**  
**[Caster] *Overlord Universe Magic***  
**[Accelerator]**

* * *

**Due to unlocking [Fell Dragon] and [Hollow] Classes, the number of abilities that can be used has increased by 1**

* * *

**Third, values of stats have changed**  
**1 HP = .1 Regen**  
**1 Vit = 140 HP**  
**1 INT/MAG = 27 MP**  
**1 INT/MAG = 78 RP**  
**1 WIS/SKL =3 MP Regen**  
**1 WIS/SKL = 5 RP Regen**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Now, we understand you may be less than happy about this change so we are offering you several abilities to make up for it. You may pick four**

**[Alpha Stigma] *to learn magic easier***  
**[Decrease EXP requirements by 25%] *this effect stacks***  
**[Increase EXP gain by 25%] *This effect stacks***  
**[Increase number of classes that can be equipped by 1] *This effect stacks***  
**[Grants all classes equipped EXP when gained] *Instead of the main on equipped***  
**[Max out one class] *This effect stacks***

* * *

.

Alice looking over the options recognizes the advantage they will give. Leveling up faster is helpful, but in a new world being able to learn new magic quickly would be better than waiting for the right class, and being able to equip another class and have all of them gain experience is the seemingly best option.

.

Alice selects **[Alpha Stigma]**, **[Increase number of classes that can be equipped by 1]**, **[Grants all classes equipped EXP when gained]**, and **[Max out one class] **picking the [Fell Dragon] class

.

* * *

**Now that you have chosen your perks, please choose three classes to be equipped**

* * *

.

She scrolls through the abilities of each class and looking through their costs, realizes that her beginning stats won't give much MP she chooses the three that give her the most to gain in the beginning and equips abilities from her newly maxed class

.

* * *

**New stats**

* * *

**Name: Alicia Grima**

**Level: 1 EXP: 0/15**

**Class: [Hollow] Exp: 0/30**

**Sub-Class: [Yokai] Exp: 0/30**

**Extra-Class: [Exorcist] Exp: 0/30**

**HP: 140/140 HP Regen: 1.4 per minute**

**MP: 27/27 MP Regen: 15 per minute**

**RP: 78/78 RP Regen: 25 per minute**

**Str - 5**

**Vit - 1**

**Mag - 3**

**Spd - 3**

**Wis - 5**

**Def - 5**

**Res – 5**

**Inborn Abilities:**  
**[Alpha Stigma] - Active - 1/50 - 20MP per use**  
**\- The Alpha Stigma gives the user the ability to analyze and copy any magic they see used**  
**\- Analyze and copy any magic**  
**\- Level 5: Passively increases Mag and Wis by 2 per level**  
**\- level 10: Allows copying of partially completed spells the user observes**  
**\- level 25: Empowers spells copied using [Alpha Stigma] by 25%**  
**\- level 50: [Solver of all formulas] - Anything and everything can be observed by one of such power, nothing can be hidden from one with this ability**  
**\- [Analyze Existence] - Active - Max - 0Mp**  
**\- As the solver of all formulas, not only can magic be observed but relics, people, etc.**

* * *

**[Gamers Soul] - Passive - MAX**

**\- Grants the user the [Gamer Ability] and the ability to live life like a video game**

* * *

**[Gamers Mind] - Passive - MAX**

**\- Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Immunity to psychological mass effect.**

* * *

**[Gamers Body] - Passive - MAX**  
**\- Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**  
**\- Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP, RP and all mass effects.**

* * *

**[Observe] - Active - MAX - 0 MP**  
**\- Allows the user to quickly gather information**  
**\- Tells the target's HP and MP, remaining HP, and weaknesses.**  
**\- It shows additional information like attributes, status, and background**

* * *

**Class Granted Abilities:**  
**[Undo Trois] - Increases [Undo] abilities from one turn to three**

**[Hollow Reiryoku] - Allows use of [Hollow Spells]**

**[Arrancar's Body] - Increases Power of Hollow Abilities by 50%**

**[Echo] - When casting a spell, has a 25% chance to cast again with no MP or RP cost**

**Equipped Abilities *Max 6*:**

**[Heart of the Fell Dragon] - Support 1- Grants access to [Fell Magic] Outside of class**

**[Greater Magic Reserves] - Support 1 - Increase MP by 30%**

**[Sacrifice Enemy] - Support 1 - When an enemy is defeated they may be sacrificed to the Fell Dragon Grima**  
**\+ 50% EXP gain when equipped**  
**\+ 50% Class EXP when equipped**

* * *

.

Alice looks over her stats and decides they're not the worst to start with, especially with the boost the level ups will get at level 5 of **[Alpha Stigma]**

.

Alice looks over the others of her group and seeing their new stats realizes that Yuno has a strength and speed build with good magic capability, while Keeno has a Magic build with decent strength and speed capability, and Morgan is like her, a magic build with good strength and speed.

.

"So what did you three end up getting for the perks" Alice asks

"Extra Class, Alpha Stigma and All Class Gain EXP" Keeno says

"You only got three?"

"Yeah, how many did you get?"

"Four"

"Weird" Yuno says as Morgan nods

"I ended up choosing Max class for my Swordmaster Class, Alpha Stigma, and All Class Gain EXP" Yuno says

"I chose the same as Mother Yuno but picked the Fell Dragon Class instead" Morgan says

"It seems we all picked the Alpha Stigma" Alice notes

"It will be useful when going to a new world especially since we lost a large portion of our abilities" Keeno says as the other nods their heads

.

Alice opens up a portal and they all move to walk through before a large blue screen appears in front of it

.

* * *

**One last thing, because you all picked Alpha Stigma and because we want to make things more interesting we will include magic from the Universe the Alpha Stigma comes from along with a few abilities from their as well**

* * *

.

The screen disappears and the four look at each other

.

"Does anyone know where the Alpha Stigma comes from" Morgan asks as the other three think before shaking their heads

.

"I don't think in all my travels I ever hit that universe, whichever one it is" Alice says with a shrug as they walk through the white portal as it closes behind them

.

* * *

**? Universe**

* * *

.

The portal opens and the four emerge in a field. They look around and the only thing in site is a road and a house a bit away next to a river. As they walk closer to the house they see it is a small house with another attachment the size of a large shed, a little bit from the house, on that shed it has a sign above the door that says 'Lisa'.

.

Alice walks forward and knocks on the door. After a moment a young girl answers the door, she has long blond hair, purple eyes, pointy ears, and rosy cheeks

.

"Yes, may I help you miss" she says politely

"Hello, me and my companions are lost, can you please point us in the direction of the nearest town" Alice says smiling

"Yes, please come in and I will get a map"

.

The group walks in and all sit at a table as the blonde haired Girl gives them some tea and pulls out a map. While this happens they all hear loud banging of a hammer against metal  
.

"Please excuse him, Luke doesn't really interact well with others" she says before putting on a stern yet adorable face

"LUKE, we have company, get in here"

.

The metal banging stops, and after a moment the door opens and a young man, about 17 enters, he has white shirt, black pants, blue eyes, his left being fake, and spiky brown hair, on top of his head is a mask one wears when smithing

.

"What is it Lisa, you know we need to get back to work in the forge" Luke says

"I know that, but these nice people need directions to town"

"And if it wouldn't be much trouble could you tell us where we might find an appraiser, we lost all our money on the way here and we'll have to sell a few things to find a place to stay"

"Who are you all anyway?" Luke asks

"Apologies, my name is Alice"

"My name is Keeno"

"My name is Yuno"

"Mines Morgan, nice to meet you"

"What are you trying to sell?" he asks with a sigh

.

Yuno drops the large backpack and Alice reaches in and, from her inventory, pulls a sword in the shape of a lightning bolt, as she unsheathes it, it possesses a yellow blade and a black hilt. She hands it to Luke who looks it over with a careful eye before backing up and swinging it several times as lightning crackles along the blade

.

"This is very finely crafted, I have not seen a blade yet that could create lightning except for the demon swords, where did you get this?" he asks

"I made it, several years ago, since then my skills dulled a fair bit. How much do you think I could get for it?" Alice asks

.

Luke thinks for a moment before speaking

.

"With how valuable something like this could be, I'd say you could get a few hundred million for it, no sword that we know can create lightning except for Demon swords and no one knows how to create those so if you could make more you could be set for life fairly easily"

"Thank you; and what about how to get to town?" Alice says taking the sword back

"Lisa will take you, I need to get back to work" Luke says leaving as Lisa exits along with Alice's group

"Hang on a second Luke" Alice says stepping closer

.

Alice places a hand on the left side of his face where his fake eye is and her hand glows a purple color. When it dissipated Luke stands there astonished as he now has sight in both of his eyes once more as Alice breathes heavily, losing all her magic for the moment

.

"You made a powerful friend today Luke" Alice says with a smile as she walks out the door leaving a stunned Luke

.

* * *

**Nearby town**

* * *

.

"So this is the town of Houseman, one of the Independent Trade Cities, if you've got the money you can buy pretty much anything" Lisa says as they walk into town

"Would you happen to know where I could hire some people to build a house quickly?" Alice asks

"Sure I know just the place" Lisa says leading them further into the city

.

Lisa leads them into a shop

.

"Ah, Lisa, what can I do for you today" the man says smiling

"My new friends need a house built" Lisa says gesturing to Alice and her group

"Any friend of Lisa's is a friend of mine, so what type of house would you like built"

.

Alice tells the man the design they want for their house and he asks where they want it built

.

"About 50 yards from Luke and Lisa's"

"Oh, it seems Lisa and Luke made quite the impression"

"You can never have too many friends" Alice says smiling

"Are you sure though, the location is kinda isolated, a good walk to get to the city" he asks

"Yes I'm sure" Alice says

"Well alright then, it should be done within the week" he says

"Alright then, can you tell us a place we might stay" Alice asks politely

"No worries Miss Alice, you all can stay with me and Luke" Lisa says smiling

"Ok, then, how much will you need?" Alice asks the man

"How about five hundred thousand?" he says

"That sounds fair" Alice says shaking his hand

.

The group makes their way back to Lisa and Luke's house to tell Luke they will be guests for a few days

.

"How did you fix my eye" he asks the moment they get back

"Magic" Alice says with a smile

.

Luke huffs and sits down on the couch next to them

.

"Fine they can stay but their sleeping on the couch" Luke says

"That's fine, we've slept in worse places" Alice says with a shrug

.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

.

Alice wakes up and notices that the couch is a little cramped with all of them trying to fit, she carefully gets up and walks outside and sees a 50 yards away, their house being built at great speed. Curious she activates her Alpha Stigma and as she does, a red magic circle appears on her eyes and in the center is a pentagram. She looks at the building and notices magic circles all around it and the building

.

* * *

**Time Dilation Spell**  
**500MP per day**  
**1/50(days) time dilation**

* * *

**Agility spell**  
**200MP per day**  
**Multiplies speed by 5**

* * *

**Would you like to learn spells?**  
**Y/N**

* * *

.

Alice presses no and another screen appears in front of her

.

* * *

**Due to observing high level spells [Alpha Stigma] has leveled up several times**

* * *

**[Alpha Stigma] - Active - 7/50 - 6MP per use**  
**\- The Alpha Stigma gives the user the ability to analyze and copy any magic they see used**  
**\- Analyze and copy any magic**  
**\- Passively increases Mag and Wis by 2 per level**  
**\- level 10: Allows copying of partially completed spells the user observes**  
**\- level 25: Empowers spells copied using [Alpha Stigma] by 25%**  
**\- level 50: [Solver of all formulas] - Anything and everything can be observed by one of such power, nothing can be hidden from one with this ability**  
**\- [Analyze Existence] - Active - Max - 0Mp**  
**\- As the solver of all formulas, not only can magic be observed but relics, people, etc.**

* * *

.

Alice looking shocked at the number of levels the skill gained uses it a few more times on the same spell until it seems to stop leveling up

.

* * *

**[Alpha Stigma] - Active - 10/50 - 0MP**  
**\- The Alpha Stigma gives the user the ability to analyze and copy any magic they see used**  
**\- Analyze and copy any magic, even partially completed spells the user observes**  
**\- Passively increases Mag and Wis by 2 per level**  
**\- level 25: Empowers spells copied using [Alpha Stigma] by 25%**  
**\- level 50: [Solver of all formulas] - Anything and everything can be observed by one of such power, nothing can be hidden from one with this ability**  
**\- [Analyze Existence] - Active - Max - 0Mp**  
**\- As the solver of all formulas, not only can magic be observed but relics, people, etc.**

* * *

.

"Ah well, guess you can only spam the ability on one spell so many times before it stops working. Still though, when I get find some magicians with easier to use magic, it will be very useful" Alice thinks to herself as her eyes change back to their original light purple color

"So, you're an Alpha Stigma huh" Lisa says walking up next to her

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I can feel it when you use those eyes" Lisa says

"Hmm, the others are as well you know, we haven't really learned much magic from them yet"

.

Alice looks at Lisa and notices a few cuts on her face

.

"Hard morning in the forge?"

"Yeah, but it'll heal soon enough"

.

Alice laughs softly and brings her hands up and balls of green light move around Lisa as the cuts on her face heal

.

"How did you do that?" she asks innocently

"Exorcist Magic, it reverts anything to how it was in the recent past, the ability is called [Undo]"

.

Lisa looks at her for a moment before shrugging

.

"I'm going into town for some groceries; do you want to come with me Miss Alice?"

"I was going to go hunt some meat from the forest, what animal do you guys like best?"

"Deer and pig mostly" she says before walking off to go into town

.

Alice walks into the forest sword drawn as she notices another screen in front of her

.

* * *

**You have leveled up**  
**All three of your classes have leveled up**  
**Due to [Alpha Stigma] Mag and Wis have increased due to level up**

* * *

.

* * *

**Name: Alicia Grima**

**Level: 2 EXP: 8/30**

**Class: [Hollow] Exp: 8/100**

**Sub-Class: [Yokai] Exp: 8/100**

**Extra-Class: [Exorcist] Exp: 8/100**

**HP: 420/420 HP Regen: 4.2 per minute**

**MP: 63/63 MP Regen: 24 per minute**

**RP: 182/182 RP Regen: 40 per minute**

**Str - 7**

**Vit - 3**

**Mag - 7**

**Spd - 5**

**Wis - 8**

**Def - 6**

**Res – 6**

**Alice looks through the new abilities unlocked and immediately equips the newest from the [Yokai] class**

**Equipped Abilities *Max 6*:**  
**[Heart of the Fell Dragon] - Support 1- Grants access to [Fell Magic] Outside of class**  
**[Greater Magic Reserves] - Support 1 - Increase MP by 30%**  
**[Sacrifice Enemy] - Support 1 - When an enemy is defeated they may be sacrificed to the Fell Dragon Grima**  
**\+ 50% EXP gain when equipped**  
**\+ 50% Class EXP when equipped**  
**[Awakening] - Support 1 - Enables class level 11 to be reached**

* * *

.

* * *

.

Alice walks into the forest and notices a deer grazing on nearby grass

.

* * *

**Deer**  
**HP: 20/20**  
**Normal Deer, nothing special about it**

* * *

.

Alice takes her sword and quietly creeps up behind the deer and quickly and cleanly decapitates it as a screen appears and she presses yes as the body disintegrates in purple flames

.

* * *

**[Sacrifice Enemy] has activated**

**Level: 2 EXP: 15/30**  
**Class: [Hollow] Exp: 15/100**  
**Sub-Class: [Yokai] Exp: 15/100**  
**Extra-Class: [Exorcist] Exp: 15/100**

* * *

.

Alice looks at the screen dissatisfied with how little EXP she got before going out and killing another deer and bringing it back to the house to be cooked. As everyone sits at the table and eats the deer Alice brought along with bread and cheese

.

"So Alice, I have a buddy in the auction house who said he can get you a good price for that sword, consider it repayment for fixing my eye" he says looking off to the side

"Thanks Luke, but I meant what I said before, were your friends, whether you like it or not" Alice says as she hands him the lightning bolt shaped sword

"I'll bring you the money later" Luke says before he leaves and goes into the city

"You know Miss Alice, I don't think Luke has acted that nice in a long time" Lisa says before giggling and going outside to do the laundry

.

Alice and her group go outside and notice their house is about halfway done and will most likely be done ahead of schedule. They look out at the town and notice that out in the forest they notice small fires and people running, they rush forward in an attempt to reach them

.

* * *

**About 15 minutes later**

* * *

.

Alice and her group rush through the trees to see two boys running away, they both wear dirt orange uniforms, one has silver hair and the other has short brown hair. They are being chased by two men wearing red and brown armor and head coverings. Alice activates her Alpha Stigma and the Magic circle and pentagram appears on each of her eyes

.

"Go one, let's see how fast you can run you little brats" one of the armored people say

"Yeah, it's no fun if you just stand there and wait for it" the other says as the two stop

"I offer up this contract, to bear the wicked beast that sleeps within the earth!"  
.

The armored mage grabs his right hand with his left, raises it above his head and swirls his index finger in a circle as three empty red magic circles moving from his head to the ground. As the Magic circle glows, he shoots forward much faster and grabs the silver haired boy by the head

.

Alice reflexively grabs her right arms with her left and twirls her index finger in the air above her as three empty red magic circles descend from her head to the ground before she glows

.

"I offer up this contract, to bear the wicked beast that sleeps within the earth!"

.

Alice shoots forward and launches a kick at the man grabbing the silver haired boy, launching him backwards as the boy lands on the ground and the second mage performs the same spell before the brown haired boy's eyes glow with the same pentagram before he kicks the second mage back. The brown haired boy goes to check on the other but looks Alice in the eyes with his eyes still active as she does the same before they nod to each other

.

"Are you okay" he says helping the other boy up

"Yes, that magic, how did you do it?" the silver haired boy asks

"You know how I did it; you also know I didn't want to use it though"

"So I was right"

"How is it you two know our Estabul magic?" one of the mages say as a dozen more join the fallen two

"Unless you're…"

"Of course, they're Alpha Stigma's"

"The eyes of destruction, they have them"

"No. I offer up this contract to unleash the magic…"

"Stop, don't use magic fool"

""I offer up this contract, to unleash the magic beast that dances through the skies!""

.

Alice and the boy perform the spell after seeing only half of it. Raising and twirling their hands as three magic circles descend from their heads to the ground as their hands glow and they throw the balls of energy at the magic glyph on the ground. As they do, six wolves made of light emerge from each of the magic circles and shoots towards the soldiers, who are killed by their own looks over the dead before going to the check on the two boys as her group runs up behind her

.

"Are you two okay?" Alice asks as her eyes change back to normal

"Yes, Ryner, you didn't tell me you had more friends, were you holding out on us" the silver haired boy says with a teasing tone

"Shut it Sion, they came and helped us, I don't know who they are but I'm thankful" Ryner says, the last part focused at Alice

"My pleasure, my name is Alice"

"Yuno"

"Keeno"

"Morgan"

"Nice to meet you"

"I hate to meet new friends and run but we need to go rescue our remaining friends" Sion says as he and Ryner rush off

"Men, if they had stayed a moment longer we would've gone with them" Alice says shaking her head

"Are we following them" Yuno asks

"Yes, I just need to check something" Alice says checking the screens in front of her

.

* * *

**You have leveled up x 3**  
**[Alpha Stigma] has increased MAG and WIS**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Name: Alicia Grima**

**Level: 5 EXP: 20/150**

**Class: [Hollow] Exp: 205/300**

**Sub-Class: [Yokai] Exp: 205/300**

**Extra-Class: [Exorcist] Exp: 205/300**

**HP: 840/840 HP Regen: 8.4 per minute**

**MP: 144/144 MP Regen: 48 per minute**

**RP: 416/416 RP Regen: 80 per minute**

**Str - 9**

**Vit - 6**

**Mag - 16**

**Spd - 9**

**Wis - 16**

**Def - 8**

**Res – 8**

* * *

**Skills have leveled up**

* * *

**[Alpha Stigma] - Active - 13/50 - 0MP**  
**\- The Alpha Stigma gives the user the ability to analyze and copy any magic they see used**  
**\- Analyze and copy any magic, even partially completed spells the user observes**  
**\- Passively increases Mag and Wis by 2 per level**  
**\- Level 25: Empowers spells copied using [Alpha Stigma] by 25%**  
**\- Level 50: [Solver of all formulas] - Anything and everything can be observed by one of such power, nothing can be hidden from one with this ability**  
**\- [Analyze Existence] - Active - Max - 0Mp**  
**\- As the solver of all formulas, not only can magic be observed but relics, people, etc.**

* * *

**Skills have been created**

* * *

**[Spirit Beast] – Active – 50MP**  
**\- Magic from Estabul, conjures beasts of light to attack enemies**  
**\- Attack power: 250**  
**\- Chant: "I offer up this contract, to unleash the magic beast that dances through the skies!"**

* * *

**[Speed Boost] – Active – 15MP**  
**\- Magic from Estabul, greatly enhances the users speed**  
**\- Multiplies the users speed by 5**  
**\- Chant: "I offer up this contract, to bear the wicked beast that sleeps within the earth!"**

* * *

.

"Have you all leveled up as well" Alice asks as they all nod their heads

"We also got the skills you just got thanks to our Alpha Stigma"

"Good, now let's go catch up to our new friends" Alice says as they rush forward as the sky turns dark red

When they arrive at a field they see Sion and a red headed girl on the ground as Ryner laughs with a voice not his own as he lays on the ground

"Monster, I'll finish you. I offer up this contract, to unleash the spirit which envelops the air!"

.

The mages all hold out their hands in front of them as the red magic circles move from their heads to the ground as a several bullets of air shoot forward at Ryner and hit him as a smokescreen covers them.

.

* * *

.

When the smoke dissipates Ryner is standing with the pentagram on his eyes now on his right hand

.

"Analyze Existence, and Release"  
.

A red beam shoots forward and decapitates several soldiers before he disappears and reappears in front of the leader of the mages

.

"First comes destruction, I create nothing, forgive nothing, save nothing, I just erase, completely…"

.

He places his hand on the man's face as his head is disintegrated

.

"…Shatter. Collapse, Break and disappear"

.

Dozens of soldiers are pulled apart in gruesome ways as Ryner laughs along with way before he walks over to Sion and the girl and picks them up by the throats with a deranged smile

.

Alice sneaks up behind him and chops him in the neck knocking him out and causing him to release the two and falling into Alice's arms

.

"That's enough for now my friend, rest" She says laying him on the ground and walking up to the other two and using [Undo] to return them to good health

"Thank you Alice, you saved us and Ryner, I just wished we could have saved the rest" Sion says looking over to the dead bodies

"How long were they dead?"

"Half an hour"

"Yeah, my limit is about ten minutes" Alice says

.

Sion, the girl, who Alice came to be known as Kiefer, And Alice herself carry Ryner back to Lisa's and Luke's and lay him on the couch for him to rest, as they drink tea Alice goes over a few more screens

**.**

* * *

**[Alpha Stigma] has recorded a new spell**  
**A new skill has been created**

* * *

**[Air Bullet] – Active – 25MP**  
**\- Magic from Estabul. Releases a bullet of air at a target**  
**\- Attack Power: 175**  
**\- Chant: "I offer up this contract, to unleash the spirit which envelops the air!"**

* * *

**Being near a Solver of All Formulas has accelerated Growth of [Alpha Stigma] and granted a new skill to be used later**

* * *

**[Alpha Stigma] - Active - 24/50 - 0MP**  
**\- The Alpha Stigma gives the user the ability to analyze and copy any magic they see used**  
**\- Analyze and copy any magic, even partially completed spells the user observes**  
**\- Passively increases Mag and Wis by 2 per level**  
**\- Level 25: Empowers spells copied using [Alpha Stigma] by 25%**

**\- Level 50: [Solver of all formulas] - Anything and everything can be observed by one of such power, nothing can be hidden from one with this ability**  
**\- [Analyze Existence] - Active - 0Mp**  
**\- As the solver of all formulas, not only can magic be observed but relics, people, etc.**  
**\- [Release] – Active – 0MP**  
**\- By using [Analyze Existence] this red beam of energy attacks the opponents weak points**

* * *

.

"A traveling group of Alpha Stigma Bearers, that is something I never thought I would see in my life" Sion says sipping his tea

"Yeah well, not really traveling anymore, were getting a nice place around here, remote for the most part, except for our friends next door who don't care what we are" Alice says

"So you're from the kingdoms magic academy?" Lisa asks

"Yes, we were on a scouting exercise when Kiefer here betrayed us to Estabul" Sion says calmly

"Why exactly are we talking about it so calmly" Keeno asks taking a sip from her tea

"Because she is still mine and Ryner's Friend" he says

"You can stay here for the night, we'll get you back to the academy in the morning" Yuno says as everyone Alice's group go to try out their new spells and Sion and Kiefer go to be with Ryner until he wakes up

.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

.

Kiefer left in the middle of the night saying she was sorry, Sion and Ryner go back to the academy with a promise to seek Alice out again when Sion becomes king. Ryner gets arrested and is held in a jail cell. Alice goes to see him discreetly

.

"Ryner" Alice whispers to the barred window

"Alice?" Ryner says

"I can get you out of here, you ready?"

"Nah, I'm good, got my books, naps, and I'm working on my thesis" he says casually

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, look at the time, it's time for my afternoon nap, see ya round Alice" he says

"Ha, see ya Ryner" Alice says as she sneaks out and back to the house before anyone wakes up

.

* * *

**Houseman, Lisa and Luke's house**

* * *

.

While Luke and Lisa work in the forge Alice and the others go to see their new house which has been completed. The walk up to the man who is admiring his handiwork, the house is two story and a dark brown color, one large window on the bottom floor where the living room is, and 3 windows on the second floor, one for each of the rooms. Alice takes out one of the sacs of coins Luke gave her the day before and an empty bag. After coming to this world it took a moment to realize how the monetary system worked, one bronze is one dollar, one silver is 50 dollars and 1 gold coin is 500 dollars. She places 1000 gold coins and places them into the bag, handing it to the man who looks shocked at the amount of gold takes it, hands her the deed and walks off.

.

Alice and the others spend the day taking furniture from their inventory and decorating the house, inviting Lisa and Luke over for dinner where Alice cooks a stew using meat and vegetables from their inventory

.

"Miss Alice, you cook very well" Lisa says with a happy look on her face as she continues eating

"It's alright" Luke says as he continues to eat

"Mother's cooking is the best" Morgan says in a daze as she stuffs her face

"Mother!" Luke says as he chokes on what he was eating

"Morgan you need to watch what you say" Alice says pinching Morgan's cheeks

"okway, okway, it hwts, it hwts" Morgan says with a teary face

.

Alice lets go and looks to Luke and Lisa who are confused and shocked

.

"Are dragons a thing around here?" Alice asks as the Luke and Lisa nod their heads

"Wonderful then this is a bit easier" Alice says unfurling her wings as Yuno, Keeno, and Morgan do the same

"In order of the questions you will ask, yes we are dragons, Yes Morgan is my daughter. These two are my girlfriends and I have been alive for a few centuries. Does that about answer your questions?"

.

The two can only nod their heads as they process the information before going back to eating as they all sit in silence.

.

"Oh come one you all just got through with a demon war not even a hundred years ago and you have those who are bearers of Magic Eyes such as Alpha Stigma, Dragons can't be that weird, not to mention that you have magic academies across the different countries teaching strange and unusual magic" Alice says after a minute of silence

"They're not, but no one has seen a dragon is several hundred years, they were beginning to think they were extinct, but apparently they just learned to look like humans"

"I mean, Humans and Dragons aren't; that different if you take away appearance, just a few more quirks her and there" Keeno says sipping her tea

"…And the occasional Alpha Stigma bearer from our race" Alice says as she and her group all reveal their Alpha Stigma while the two take in the sight of so many in one place

.

They finish their meal, bid good night and return to their residence as Alice and her group goes to bed

.

* * *

**Several days later**

* * *

.

Alice and her group are walking through the woods with their Alpha Stigma active looking for a small disturbance they saw when using their Alpha Stigma during training. As they wander closer to town they see a disturbance inside it and run into town seeing an old man wearing ragged armor and wielding a large sword, destroying everything in sight, the Alpha Stigma reveals a demonic magic circle over his heart. They change back their eyes before anyone notices and are about to move in when a girl emerges, with red hair, a thin chest plate and an old sword

.

She draws the sword and orders the man to stand down, only for him to continue destroying things before looking at her with widened eyes and a trance like state. He swings his sword once and she blocks with hers only to be sent flying and into the ground as the man moves closer to her. She stands up and rushes at the man as he draws his sword back and swings, breaking her sword in two. She sits on the ground afraid as the man brings his sword up to deliver the killing blow. Alice and the others draw their own weapons but relax when Luke steps in and blocks the next swing with his katana blade, slicing clean through the man's sword. The man is tackled by men wearing armor and arrested. The red haired girl looks up to Luke as he sheathes his sword

.

"Thanks for saving me, I'm one of the knight guards" she says before falling down again

"You're a sorry excuse for a knight" he says walking off

"What did you say? Hey, you don't even know me…" she tries to get up to chase him but falls down again

"Alice, you girls coming or what?" Luke yells as Alice and her group follows as Alice stops in front of the girl

"You know, you're pretty weak, but there's potential. If you got a better sword and actual training that is" Alice says before walking off

"Luke, Miss Alice, don't leave without me" Lisa says running up next to the girl holding a bag with a sword in it

"I'm glad we ran into you; that was a close call. Jeez why are they in such a hurry? Wait up" Lisa says with a bow to the girl before running after them

"Luke, Alice" the girl says remembering their names

.

* * *

**With Luke, Lisa, Alice and Company**

* * *

.

"You certainly don't see female knights very often" Lisa says

"She's no knight, she's totally incompetent" Luke says dismissively

"But did you see the way she stood up to him"

"All she did was make things worse, at least Alice and her group would have handled it"

"You know I'm starting to think you have a crush on Miss Alice" Lisa says as Luke ignores the statement

"Did you see the way she was swinging around that joke of a sword?"

"It was only a joke because it was old" Alice says chiming in

"Swords like that need to be retired before they get someone like her killed" Yuno says, a hand on her own sword

"Agreed, she's better off without one anyway" Luke says as he and Lisa walk in two different directions

"Luke where are you going we have a meeting today" Lisa says

"I don't feel like going anymore"

"Your skipping again, don't you think they're going to be mad? They're expecting you" Lisa says running after him as Alice laughs softly at the two

.

* * *

**Field near Alice's house**

* * *

.

Alice looks out in the forest looking for the disturbance once more before seeing it off in the distance moving slightly

.

"I offer up this contract, to bear the wicked beast that sleeps within the earth!"

.

Alice grabs her right hand with her left raises her hand above her head and twirls her index finger in a circle as three empty red magic circles move from her head to her feet as her legs glow before she takes off into the forest. As she gets closer it seem to move in different directions to escape it as she activates her Alpha Stigma and as she reaches a clearing and sees, strangely, a large hole in the ground. She walks closer to it a screen pops up in front of her

.

* * *

**Dungeon(?)**  
**LV 10**  
**Claim?**  
**Y/N**

* * *

.

Alice clicks on the question mark and a large screen filled with text appears

.

* * *

**A Dungeon is created in areas of great Ambient Magic(?). Over time they gain semi-consciousness, and seek to improve themselves further. They seek out the highest concentration of ambient magic available. When a Dungeon reaches a high enough level it will permanently fix itself to a location. As people explore it and die in it, their energy goes to feed the dungeon. With ambient magic and life energy fueling the dungeon, it gains power and becomes stronger, offering greater challenges, stronger monsters, and more EXP. This cycle improves the dungeon until it becomes a greater dungeon, and the cycle starts over. These types are hard to find and even harder to claim, but if one is, then a person has a place where they can train to their hearts content, steadily getting stronger than their peers at an astonishing rate as the dungeon improves.**

* * *

.

* * *

**Dungeon**  
**LV 10**  
**Claim?**  
**Y/N**

* * *

.

Alice looks over the screen and smiles a feral smile as she claims the dungeon

.

* * *

**Please select a location for the dungeon**

* * *

.

A map of the immediate area appears and Alice shortens it to the area near her house and places it five yards away from her house as it disappears in a burst of light. Alice uses the remaining speed from the spell to rush back to her house and sees a large boulder next to her house, a cave extends into it and down into the dungeon

.

* * *

**Alice's Dungeon**  
**Lv 10**  
**5 floors**

* * *

**.**

**And so ends chapter 1 of book 2.3**

**.**

**The way this story currently is how I intended it to be, with Alice starting over and once more becoming overpowered with better abilities**

**.**

**She will be overpowered again, so don't complain**

**.**

**But if you've read book 3 then you know many if not all of the events that will occur, and THEY WILL OCCUR, I AM NOT CHANGING ANYTHING ABOUT THIS STORY**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your patronage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, a long chapter this time**

**.**

**Just so you guys know, I'm going to throw these chapters out as fast as possible, I wanna get back to working on Book 3, Rebirth of the God of Speed, Team Free will Gains 2 more, and a couple other things in the works**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

Alice walks over and into the house as Luke is reading a book as the girl stands there confused before she coughs into her hand  
.

"I am one of the knight guards that protect the independent trade cities of Houseman, my name is Cecily Cambell. I want to thank you for saving my life, I owe you one" she says extending her hand

"Yeah great, my names Luke Ainsworth" Luke says continuing reading his book

.

Cecily huffs before grabbing his hand and shaking it as he snatches it back as Alice laughs as she gets noticed

.

"Hey, you're the girl that was with Luke, I'm Cecily" she says extending her hand

"I'm Alice, nice to meet you Knight Girl" Alice says shaking her hand

"Please call me by my name" Cecily asks not wanting a nickname like that

"Nope, it fits and I find it amusing" Alice says grinning as Cecily sighs

"Was that a dungeon outside your house?" Cecily asks

"Yep, literally got it half an hour ago" Alice says as Luke looks interested

"You got a dungeon? How new is it?"

"Didn't fix its location yet before I claimed it"

"It will produce a great quantity of Tamehagane; tell me before you go in. I'd like to go with you"

"Sure"

"Hey, don't ignore me" Cecily says whining

"How's introductions going, you all friends yet" Lisa says bringing in tea

"Were getting there" Cecily says as Luke huffs and Alice laughs

"Is there a reason you're still here" he says sipping his tea

"I was hoping you might forge me a sword. Like the one from earlier, strong enough to slice through other swords" Cecily says

"Sorry, we don't take requests, we stopped making them a while ago, you can try Alice, she says she's a blacksmith, she forged a pretty good sword, it conjured lightning" Luke says throwing Alice under the bus

"You're the one who made the lightning sword, I placed a bid on it but lost by a large amount, it was so cool, I watched the demonstration they gave and wanted it so badly" Cecily says with stars in her eyes

.

Alice glares at Luke who turns away before nodding to Cecily

.

"That was several years ago, I haven't done much since then, I would need at least a month if you want one like that"

"Okay, let's shake on it"

"You sure, my blades are strong but waiting a whole month for one seems a bit extreme"

.

Cecily takes Alice's hand and shakes it vigorously

.

"You won't regret this Alice; I'll use your sword to protect the people"

"I should also mention that if you want one of my blades you have to be trained by me to use it"

"That's okay, I'd actually be really grateful"

.

Alice laughs softly before exploding into full blown laughter

.

"You say that now, wait and see Cecily, wait and see" Alice says leaving as Cecily seems to gulp and pale a bit

.

* * *

**Alice's house, near the dungeon**

* * *

.

"Hollow spells are too costly right now so I can replace that for the blacksmith class and work on it in the dungeon" Alice thinks messing with her settings

.

* * *

**By not possessing [Hollow] Class or [Hollow Reiryoku] RP cannot be used**

* * *

.

* * *

**Level: 5 EXP: 20/150**

**Class: [Blacksmith] Exp: 0/30**

**Sub-Class: [Yokai] Exp: 205/300**

**Extra-Class: [Exorcist] Exp: 205/300**

* * *

.

* * *

.

Alice checks her skills and makes sure [Sacrifice Enemy] is active, leaves a note for Yuno and the others and calls for Luke, who comes to her location and sword in hand and walks with her into the dungeon

.

* * *

**Floor 1**

* * *

.

Alice and Luke walk through the dungeon and emerge in a large flat plain-like area, the sky is red and there is only one road available for them to travel on. Luke bends down and examines the ground

.

"Tamehagane dust, the lower floors might actually have the pure stuff, it's really hard to come by" Luke says as they continue walking

.

The two walk forwards and hear howling as the several somethings come towards them. Black dogs with rotting flesh and blood red eyes

.

* * *

**Demonic Hounds**  
**Lv: 2**  
**HP: 300/300**  
**MP: 75/75**

* * *

.

"Not bad for first floor enemies" Alice says as she faces the dogs as Alice grips her right hand with her left

"I offer up this contract, to unleash the magic beast that dances through the skies!"  
.

She raises her hand to the sky twirling her index finger in a circle as her hand glows and three red magic circles descend to the ground. She throws the ball of magic from her hands into the circle and an equal number of wolves of light shoot from the circle at the demonic hounds. The dogs, being demons, are weak to light based attacks and are destroyed by the double damage the attack does

.

* * *

**You have leveled up x 3**

**[Blacksmith] has leveled up to level 4**

**[Yokai] has leveled up to level 5**

**[Exorcist] has leveled up to level 5**

**[Alpha Stigma] has increased Int and Wis**

* * *

.

* * *

**Name: Alicia Grima**

**Level: 8 EXP: 15/300**

**Class: [Blacksmith] Exp: 165/400**

**Sub-Class: [Yokai] Exp: 100/800**

**Extra-Class: [Exorcist] Exp: 100/800**

**HP: 1120/1120 HP Regen: 11.2 per minute**

**MP: 216/216(281/281) MP Regen: 72 per minute**

**Str – 11**

**Vit – 8**

**Mag – 24**

**Spd – 12**

**Wis – 24**

**Def – 10**

**Res – 10**

* * *

**The following abilities have been unlocked for [Blacksmith] Lv 4:**  
**Level 1: [WeaponCraft Lv 1] - Allows increase in power of blade**  
**Increase damage for 50MP**  
**Increase slashing and piercing damage by 20%**

**Level 2: [WeaponCraft Lv 2] - Allows decrease in weight**  
**Decrease weight for 20MP**  
**Decrease weight by 30%**

**Level 3: [Superior Skill] - Support 1 - Decrease MP cost for WeaponCraft by 25%**

**Level 4: [WeaponCraft Lv 3] - Allows increase in Durability**  
**Increase Durability for 40MP**  
**Increase Durability by 30%**

* * *

**The following abilities have been unlocked for [Yokai] Lv 5:**  
**Level 1: [Diabolism Lv1] - Use Asmodeus and wield [Lust] and [Thundaja]**  
**[Lust] - 50% chance to charm all enemies - 20MP**  
**[Thundaja] - Deals major lightning damage to all enemies - 99MP - Attack Power: 500**

**Level 2: [Awakening] - Support 1 - Enables class level 11 to be reached**

**Level 3: [Diabolism Lv 2] - use Beelzebub and wield [Gluttony] and [Acid Breath]**  
**[Gluttony] - Inflicts Gluttony effect - changes Damage into HP regen. K.O. if HP become higher than Max HP**  
**[Acid Breath] - Physical attack on all foes - lowers Defense and Resistance by 75% - Attack Power: 400 - 0MP**

**Level 4: [Diabolism Lv 3] - use Mammon and wield [Avarice] and [Bizzaja]**  
**[Avarice] - Prevents foes from attacking *all enemies* - 0MP**  
**[Blizzaja] - Deals major water damage to all enemies - 99MP - Attack Power: 500**

**Level 5: [Diabolism Lv 4] - use Belphegor and wield [Sloth] and [Firaja]**  
**[Sloth] - Cancels all support effects and make enemies weak to all elements - 99MP**  
**[Firaja] - Deals major fire damage to all enemies - 99MP - Attack Power: 500**

* * *

**The following has been unlocked for [Exorcist] Lv 5:**  
**Level 1: [Undo HP] - Return HP to previous turn's value. *Will not return to lower numbers* - 20MP**  
**Level 2: [Undo Action] - Cancel 1 enemy attack - 16MP**  
**Level 3: [Steady MP recover] - Support 1 - Recover 30MP per turn**  
**Level 4: [Purgation] - Dispel all status effects on target - 8MP**  
**Level 5: [Undo MP] - Return MP to Previous turns value - 16HP or 16RP *Will not return to lower numbers***

* * *

.

"Estabul Magic, very effective, especially that spell you just used" Luke says as they continue walking

.

As they walk and see a cave going into the next part of the cave, in front of it stands another Demonic Hound, bigger than the rest, and with three heads

.

* * *

**Demonic Cerberus**  
**Level 5**  
**HP: 750/750**  
**MP: 150/150**

* * *

.

"Looks like it's time to get serious" Alice says looking over the creatures stats

.

Alice raises her hand to the creature as red and purple fireballs surround her and two red square circles form a star with her in the center

.

"Alice, what are you doing" Luke asks cautiously

"Relax. This is a special ability. **[Sloth],[Thundaja], [Firaja]**"

.

Two creatures appear in front of her. The first, a large cloak, emerging from it are snakes and within the cloak two red eyes. The second is a leech like being, in a floating chair

.

The two beings glow yellow and red respectively, the creature falls to the ground, alive but unmoving as a large blast of lightning and fire shoot towards the Cerberus who howls in pain as it disintegrates in purple flames

.

* * *

**You have leveled up x 8**  
**[Alpha Stigma] has raised Int and Wis**  
**[Blacksmith] has reached level 11**  
**[Yokai] has reached level 11**  
**[Exorcist] has reached level 11**

* * *

.

* * *

**Name: Alicia Grima**

**Level: 16 EXP: 0/1400**

**Class: [Blacksmith] Exp: MAX**

**Sub-Class: [Yokai] Exp: MAX**

**Extra-Class: [Exorcist] Exp: MAX**

**HP: 2520/2520 HP Regen: 25.2 per minute**

**MP: 405/405(527/527) MP Regen: 135 per minute**

**Str – 22**

**Vit – 18**

**Mag – 45**

**Spd – 23**

**Wis – 45**

**Def – 20**

**Res – 20**

* * *

**Abilities unlocked for Blacksmith lv 11:**  
**Level 5: [Weapon Creation] - Support 2 - Allows use outside of class**

**Level 6: [WeaponCraft Lv 4] - Support 2 - Allows Imbument of 1 Attribute**  
**Allows Imbuement for 60MP**  
**Attributes: Holy/Demonic/DemonSlayer/DragonSlayer/Vampiric**

**Level 7: [WeaponCraft] - Support 1 - Allows use outside of class**

**Level 8: [WeaponCraft Lv 5] - Allows element imbuement**  
**Allows Element Imbuement for 40MP**  
**Elements: Fire/Water/Earth/Wind/Light/Shadow/Poison/Lightning**

**Level 9: [WeaponCraft Lv 6] - Allows imbuement of blood to alter metal**  
**Type of blood determines effect - Costs 30MP**

**Level 10: [Weapon Master] - Support 2 - Lowers MP cost by 50% for [WeaponCraft], allows creation of all weapons and armor**

**Level 11: [WeaponCraft Lv 7] - By using Extra MP can increase all attributes**  
**\+ 20% MP cost = + 10% increase to all attributes**  
**\+ 50% MP cost = + 25% increase to all attributes**  
**\+ 100% MP cost = + 50% increase to all attributes**  
**\+ 150% MP cost= + 75% increase to all attributes**

* * *

**Abilities unlocked for Yokai lv 11:**  
**Level 6: [Diabolism Lv 5] - use Satan and wield [Wrath] and [Three Blades]**  
**[Wrath] - 75% chance to make all enemies go berserk - 20MP**  
**[Three Blades] - 50% chance to deal all enemies 50% of their combined Max HP - 0MP**

**Level 7: [Echo] - Support 1 - Allows use outside of class**

**Level 8: [Diabolism Lv 6] - Use Leviathan and wield [Envy] and [Consume Life]**  
**[Envy] - Cancels all support effects for enemies and lowers attack and defense by 75% - 99MP**  
**[Consume Life] - Four random attacks that have 50% chance of instant death or no damage at all - 0MP**

**Level 9: [Diabolism Lv 7] - Summon Lucifer and wield [Pride] and [Aeroja]**  
**[Pride] - Cancels support effects for enemies and increases Physical and Magic Attack Power, Defense and Resistance by 25%**  
**[Aeroja] - Deals Wind Damage to all enemies - 99MP - Attack Power: 500**

**Level 10: [Obliterate] - Support 1 - Causes instant death to enemies 20 or more levels below you**

**Level 11: [Diabolism Lv 8] - Grants access to [Disguise]**  
**[Disguise] - Assume class of target along with appearance and all abilities and powers. May change back at any time**

* * *

**Abilities unlocked for Exorcist lv 11:**

**Level 6: [Undo Attack] - Allows allied target to attack again - 25MP**  
**Level 7: [Undo Trois] - Support 1 - allows use of [Undo] abilities outside of class and Increases [Undo] abilities from one turn to three**  
**Level 8: [Eradication] - 33% chance to cause instant death to all enemies**  
**Level 9: [Ectoplasm] - Support 1 - Cast ghost on yourself when K.O.'d**  
**Level 10: [Glossolalia] - Support 1 - Enables use of magic used by allies**  
**Level 11: [Auto Undo] - Support 3 - Automatically restores HP, MP to previous turns values**

* * *

.

Alice immediately looks through the new abilities and equips the best ones while changing classes to new ones and keeping the [Yokai] in the extra class, to keep the good magic available just in case

.

* * *

**Name: Alicia Grima**

**Level: 16 EXP: 0/1400**

**Class: [Wizard] Exp: 0/30**

**Sub-Class: [Hollow] Exp: 205/300**

**Extra-Class: [Yokai] Exp: MAX**

**HP: 2520/2520 HP Regen: 25.2 per minute**

**MP: 405/405 MP Regen: 135 per minute**

**RP: 1170/1170 RP Regen: 225 per minute**

**Str – 22**

**Vit – 18**

**Mag – 45**

**Spd – 23**

**Wis – 45**

**Def – 20**

**Res – 20**

* * *

**Class Granted Abilities:**  
**[SpellCraft] – Allows modification of spells**  
**[Hollow Reiryoku] - Allows use of [Hollow Spells]**  
**[Arrancar's Body] - Increases Power of Hollow Abilities by 50%**  
**[Echo] - When casting a spell, has a 25% chance to cast again with no MP or RP cost**

* * *

**Equipped Abilities *Max*:**  
**[Auto Undo] - Support 3 - Automatically restores HP, MP, and RP to previous turn's values**  
**[Heart of the Fell Dragon] - Support 1- Grants access to [Fell Magic] Outside of class**  
**[Sacrifice Enemy] - Support 1 - When an enemy is defeated they may be sacrificed to the Fell Dragon Grima**  
**\+ 50% EXP gain when equipped**  
**\+ 50% Class EXP when equipped**  
**[Awakening] - Support 1 - Enables class level 11 to be reached**

* * *

.

Alice looks over her stats approvingly before dismissing the screen and following Luke down into the next floor. Upon reaching the next floor they see boulders of shiny rock, Luke touches it and realizes what it is

.

"Alice, this is pure Tamehagane, we need to take some of this with us" he pleads

.

Alice reaches up and opens up her inventory, expanding it and covering three large boulders as Luke looks curious

.

"Don't ask, it would take too long to explain" Alice says as Luke shrugs and they leave the dungeon as Alice looks back

.

* * *

**Alice's Dungeon**  
**Lv: 15**  
**7 floors**

* * *

.

Alice and Luke walk back to his place and Lisa stands there curious as Alice pulls out three large boulders of Tamehagane to which she widens her eyes at the size

.

"Thank the dungeon, it provides great incentives to keep going into it" Alice says

"Enjoy the Tamehagane Luke, I need to get forging Cecily's sword and some armor myself" Alice says walking to the house

.

* * *

**Inside the house**

* * *

.

Alice walks into the house and finds Yuno, Keeno, and Morgan reading in the living room

.

"You have fun in the dungeon Allie?" Yuno asks closing her book

"Yep, maxed out the blacksmith, Yokai, and exorcist classes so I can make Cecily's sword now, along with armor and gained pretty good abilities from the maxed out classes"

"You can make good swords now, because I've needed a new one for a while now" Yuno says as she places her Katana on the table showing signs of wear and tear

"Okay, shape the same, color doesn't matter, what attribute and what element do you want it to have?" Alice asks equipping her blacksmith class and her two supports to lower the cost by 75%

"Vampiric and Poison" Yuno says

.

Alice holds out her hand and a purple magic circle appears in front of Alice with the symbol of the fell dragon on it as a screen appears. Alice takes a vial of Dragon's blood from her inventory and places it in the magic circle and she floods it with MP to increase the power of all attributes

.

* * *

**Vampiric and Poison Sword**  
**Base cost BloodMetal Form: 130MP**  
**Element Imbuement: 40MP**  
**Attribute Imbuement: 60MP**  
**Damage Increase: 50MP**  
**Durability Increase: 40MP**  
**Decrease Weight: 20MP**  
**Total Cost: 340MP**  
**\+ 150 cost**

**Total Cost: 510**  
**-75% MP cost**  
**Final Cost: 382MP**

* * *

.

Alice looks over as the stats for the sword rise and is greatly surprised at what the final product is.

.

* * *

**Yuno's Sword – BloodMetal**  
**\- Slashing: Str + 95**  
**\- Piercing: Str + 74**  
**\- Poison – Deals 18 damage to enemy every 5 seconds. This ability stacks**  
**\- Vampiric – 35% of damage dealt heals the wielder**  
**\- Durability: 1225/1225**  
**\- Weight: 5lbs**

* * *

.

Alice hands the new black katana sword to Yuno who looks at the stats surprised and in shock, before she rushes up and hugs Alice tightly  
.

"Thank you, it's amazing" Yuno says taking a few practice swings

"And really light too" She says noticing the weight

"It's quite powerful" Alice says as green balls of energy circle around her and she notices her health and Mana are back to where they were before.

"What was that?" Keeno asks putting her book down

"The greatest ability of the Exorcist class, [Auto Undo], it automatically restores HP, MP, and RP to previous values, so if I go into battle with everything full, and don't get one shot; then I can't lose" Alice says as the others look at her in shock

"I think we need to get that ability" Morgan says messing with her classes as the others go and do the same

"You also need the level 2 ability of the Yokai class to get it" Alice says going over to help them change classes

**.**

* * *

**A week later**

* * *

.

"Okay Alice, I'm here, where's my sword" Cecily says excited

"I'm going to make it in front of you but first I need to know a few things" Alice says as Cecily nods

"Shape, you want a Katana, normal sword form, or rapier?"

"Katana"

"Second, what attribute, Holy, Demonic, DemonSlayer, DragonSlayer, Vampiric"

.

Alice tells her what each of the attributes does

.

"Vampiric seems like the best option" she says after a moment of thought

"Okay, next is which attribute to choose, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light, Shadow, Poison, and Lightning"

"Lightning"

.

A magic circle appears in front of Alice with the symbol of the fell dragon on it, Alice reaches into her inventory and takes out a vial of dragons blood and pours it on the circle as she floods it with magic. She pulls out a black katana sword with a silver hilt.

.

* * *

**Blood from the Demonic Fell Dragon Grima has granted an additional ability**

* * *

**Cecily's sword – BloodMetal**  
**\- Slashing: Str + 95**  
**\- Piercing: Str + 74**  
**\- Lightning – 35% chance to paralyze enemy**  
**\- Vampiric – 35% of damage dealt heals the wielder**  
**\- DemonSlayer – Deals double damage to demons**  
**\- Durability: 1225/1225**  
**\- Weight: 5lbs**  
**\- [Lightning] – Active**  
**\- Fires a bolt of Lightning from the blade**

* * *

.

Alice reveals what the sword does and how strong it is compared to a regular sword and Cecily takes the sword which crackles with electricity as she takes a few practice swings before it discharges a lightning bolt which shoots at Alice who blocks it with her sword before sheathing it and taking the sword from Cecily

.

"And this is why you will be trained by me how to use it" Alice says putting the sword into a sheathe

.

Cecily nods with her head low and apologizes

.

"Good, let's get started" Alice says tossing the sheathed weapon at Cecily who fumbles with it before keeping hold of it

.

"Unsheathe the weapon and point it at me" Alice says as she does so

"You must wield the sword with strong intent, only use it when you have the determination to use its full capabilities" Alice unsheathes her sword and points it at Cecily

"Swing the sword, 1000 times, do that, get a feel for your sword, your range with it, max reach, area of movement, everything. Figure it out in those thousand strikes" Alice says sheathing her sword as she walks off and Cecily starts swinging as the sound of crackling lightning is heard

.

Alice walks into the house as Yuno walks up to meet her

.

"So how did it turn out?" she asks

"Vampiric Lightning sword, with an added DemonSlayer effect from the fell dragon blood, All in all pretty good, for her at least" Alice says as Yuno nods

"The sword drill?" Yuno asks as she hears the strikes and crackling lightning

"Yep, it'll be good for her, since she seems to have not received actual training" Alice says going and lying down on the couch

"I'm going to take a nap, my stats may be full because of [Auto Undo] but sword making like that makes me tired" Alice says as she opens her arms and Yuno lies down with her as Alice wraps her arms around her as they fall asleep

.

* * *

**Several hours later**

* * *

.

"A-Alice"

.

Alice rubs her eyes, one arm still around a sleeping Yuno as Cecily stands there, red face and stammering

.

"What, I was in the middle of a great nap" Alice says sleepily while nudging Yuno awake

"I-I finished the thousand strikes like you told me"

.

Alice waves her off and stands up, stretching her hands over her head, she picks up her sword and gestures Cecily to follow her as she walks outside

.

"Now then, I admit that I didn't tell you what to do after the strikes, so I'll be a little lenient. But do you know how hard it is for me to get any time to spend with either Keeno or Yuno" Alice says as her Alpha Stigma appears

"We always have to be doing something, so rarely can we genuinely relax that it becomes our bonding time, where we do nothing and talk or sleep. So I'll be generous and give you ten seconds" Alice says

"Ten seconds to what"

"Nine…Eight…Seven"

.

Cecily realizes and takes off into the forest with her sword drawn

.

"Two…One…Zero"

.

Alice shoots into the forest sword draws as she uses her Alpha Stigma to search for Cecily's magic sword. A hundred feet away she sees a glow and shoots towards it and ends up in a field

.

"It would have been smarter to stay in the forest" Alice says looking at Cecily

"It wouldn't be a fair fight that way" she says

"True, but a fight is not fair" Alice says stabbing her sword into the ground

"I offer up this contract, to unleash the spirit which envelops the air!"

.

Three red magic circles move from her head to her feet as she holds her hands in the direction of Cecily and a bullet of air shoots forward at Cecily who slashes her sword down and launches a bolt of lightning which meets the air bullet before dissipating as Cecily moves to dodge the bullet.

.

"Is that all you have Alice, for a punishment I expected more" Cecily says as Alice narrows her eyes and Cecily pales as Alice's aura spikes

"I offer up this contract, to unleash the magic beast that dances through the skies!"

.

Alice grabs her right hand with her left and raising her hand, twirls her finger in a circle as three red magic circles move from her head to the ground. A ball of energy appears in her hand and as she throws it down at the magic circle, three wolves of light emerge from the glyph and shoot towards Cecily

.

"I offer up this contract, to bear the wicked beast that sleeps within the earth!"

.

Alice repeats the process and as her legs glow beneath the three magic circles she grabs her sword and shoots forward along with the wolves

.

Alice clashes her blade with Cecily before moving as Cecily blasts one of the wolves with lightning before blocking Alice's sword again as she moves to dodge the other two wolves that graze her sides as they pass and dissipate. Alice shoots back dodging another blast of lightning before shooting forward, sweeping Cecily's leg and pointing her sword at her neck as Cecily lies on the ground

.

"I win" Alice says with a grin

.

Alice sheathes her sword and helps Cecily up

.

"That wasn't a sword fight, you're not allowed to do that" Cecily says as Alice sighs

"Your one of those huh, we'll break you of that real quick. Listen Knight Girl, in battle there is no, 'you can't do this' or 'I won't do this to be fair', you win or die. I'm not asking you to kill, not everyone has the stomach for it, what I'm training you to do is to seek to incapacitate. So do anything to win, it's time to fight smart and not hard, to avoid idiotic mistakes, and to take the smartest path to victory. Cheating, underhanded tactics and cowardly behavior, I think you mean common Sense." Alice says as Cecily considers her words

.

While Cecily thinks Alice uses her speed to sneak up behind her and sweep her, once again pointing the sword at her neck

.

"Get up, learn, fight me like a warrior, not a soldier" Alice says as Cecily glares and spins around in an attempt to sweep Alice who lunges back

"Better" Alice says as she swings her sword into the ground causing a large puff of smoke, obscuring vision

.

As Cecily looks around in the smoke trying to see, she hears steps and swings at them, only to hear them on the opposite side, then from all directions

.

"**[Shining]**"

.

A bright light engulfs the area blinding Cecily even further, and in the blink of an eye she is back on the ground, sword once more on her neck as the dust settles and the light dissipates.

.

"Seems I was right about you; that was a good fight, once you started fighting smart" Alice says helping her up

"I think I'll keep you around for a while knight girl, so every day we will do this, and if I like your growth I will reward it. Think of it as an apprenticeship" Alice says as Cecily smiles

"This should be fun then…Master" Cecily says bowing to her

"Yeah sure why not" Alice says shrugging

.

Alice and Cecily walk back as Alice looks at the screens in front of her

.

* * *

**You have leveled up**  
**[Wizard] has reached level 4**  
**[Hollow] has reached level 6**  
**[Alpha Stigma] has increased Mag and Wis**  
**[Alpha Stigma] has leveled up due to continuous use of spells learned from it**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Name: Alicia Grima**

**Level: 17 EXP: 0/1500**

**Class: [Wizard] Exp: 0/400**

**Sub-Class: [Hollow] Exp: 0/1500**

**Extra-Class: [Yokai] Exp: MAX**

**HP: 2800/2800 HP Regen: 28 per minute**

**MP: 432/432 MP Regen: 144 per minute**

**RP: 1248/1248 RP Regen: 240 per minute**

**Str – 23**

**Vit – 20**

**Mag – 48**

**Spd – 25**

**Wis – 48**

**Def – 22**

**Res – 22**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**[Alpha Stigma] - Active - 27/50 - 0MP**  
**\- The Alpha Stigma gives the user the ability to analyze and copy any magic they see used**  
**\- Analyze and copy any magic, even partially completed spells the user observes and empowers spells copied using [Alpha Stigma] by 25%**  
**\- Passively increases Mag and Wis by 2 per level**  
**\- Level 50: [Solver of all formulas] - Anything and everything can be observed by one of such power, nothing can be hidden from one with this ability**  
**\- [Analyze Existence] - Active - 0Mp**  
**\- As the solver of all formulas, not only can magic be observed but relics, people, etc.**  
**\- [Release] – Active – 0MP**  
**\- By using [Analyze Existence] this red beam of energy attacks the opponents weak points**

* * *

**[Alpha Stigma] has empowered abilities**

* * *

**[Spirit Beast] – Active – 50MP**  
**\- Magic from Estabul, conjures beasts of light to attack enemies**  
**\- Attack power: 310**  
**\- Chant: "I offer up this contract, to unleash the magic beast that dances through the skies!"**

* * *

**[Air Bullet] – Active – 25MP**  
**\- Magic from Estabul. Releases a bullet of air at a target**  
**\- Attack Power: 220**  
**\- Chant: "I offer up this contract, to unleash the spirit which envelops the air!"**

* * *

**[Speed Boost] – Active – 15MP**  
**\- Magic from Estabul, greatly enhances the users speed**  
**\- Multiplies the users speed by 6 for 12 minutes**  
**\- Chant: "I offer up this contract, to bear the wicked beast that sleeps within the earth!"**

* * *

**Abilities available for Wizard lv 4:**  
**Level 1: [Spirit Magic] - Enables use of Spirit Magic**  
**[Heat] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Frost] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Lightning] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Tornado] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Soil] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Shining] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Shadow] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**  
**[Spirit] - 5MP - Attack Power: 50**

* * *

**Level 2: [SpellCraft Lv 1] - Level 1 Spellcraft may be used**  
**[Dart] - 5MP - Attack Power x 1.5 - Always hits first**  
**[Needle] - 10MP - Attack Power x 1.5 - 100% accurate**

* * *

**Level 3: [Damage Dispersion] - Support 1- Each ally takes 15% of the damage instead of the user**

* * *

**Level 4: [SpellCraft Lv 2] - Level 2 Spellcraft may be used**  
**[Hammer] - 10MP - Attack Power x 2 - Physical attack**  
**[Mist] - 30MP - 0% increase - Deals damage for 3 turns**

* * *

**Abilities available for Hollow lv 6:**  
**Level 1: [Hollow Spells Lv 1] - Grants Access to [Cero] and [Sonido]**  
**[Cero] - 200 RP - A skill used by Hollows, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy. This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku - Attack Power: 300**  
**[Sonido] - 50 RP per use - A speed technique developed by Hollows to combat the Soul Reaper Shunpo. Grants a burst of near instantaneous speed for a short distance - Max Distance: 125 Meters**

* * *

**Level 2: [Hollow Spells Lv 2] - Grants access to [Bala] and [Descorrer]**  
**[Bala] - 20 RP per bullet - A skill used by Hollows, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy. This skill allows the user to shoot bullets of pure Reiryoku - Base Damage: 100**

* * *

**[Descorrer] - 1000RP per use - A skill used by Hollows of the Espada, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**  
**\- This skill allows the user to create a Gargantua to transport the user to any location they desire**

* * *

**Level 3: [Hollow Reiryoku] - Support 1 - Allows use outide of Class**

* * *

**Level 4: [Hollows Spells Lv 3] - Grants access to [Gran Rey Cero]**  
**[Gran Rey Cero] – 550RP and 10HP**  
**\- A skill used by Hollows of the Espada, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy. This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure Reiryoku infused with the blood of the user**  
**\- Base Damage: 1300**

* * *

**Level 5: [Arrancar's Body] - Support 2 - Allows use outside of class**

* * *

**Level 6: [Hollow Spells Lv 4] - Grants access to [Hollowfication]**  
**[Hollowfication] - 100RP per minute - By donning a Hollow's mask, temporarily increases power by using a Hollow's energy - All stats increase by 75% while in use**

* * *

.

Alice looks over the stats happy at their progress before closing them and walking back with Cecily

.

* * *

**Several days later**

* * *

.

Cecily and Alice clash swords back and forth, Cecily sweeps Alice who flips back and lands in a crouched position, lunging forward she brings the sword up and goes for the neck only for Cecily to kick her in the stomach

.

Alice retreats and her left hand crackles with black lightning. She thrusts her hand in Cecily's direction as a black lightning bolt shoots at her as Cecily shoots a yellow bolt at it. The black lightning shoots through the yellow and strikes Cecily in the side. Alice lunges forward as Cecily is stunned and, unfurling her wings, flaps them, creating a large gust of wings, pushes Cecily back and to the ground. Alice stands over her pointing her sword at her neck.

.

Alice sheathes her sword and helps her up

.

"Your definitely getting better, can't beat me yet, but I think you'll do just fine in a fight" Alice says

"Thank you Master" Cecily says bowing to her

"What was that black lightning, and those wings?"

"Hmm, I didn't tell you" Alice says as Cecily shakes her head

"How old do you think I am knight girl?"

"18, maybe 20?"

"Try 220 dear, I've been alive for a long time" Alice says flapping her wings before they retract

"A-a dragon?"

"Yep, one of the rare one's too, because of this" Alice says showing the Alpha Stigma

"I am a Fell Dragon, a breed of warlike dragons with abilities geared towards that, course lately I prefer to sleep then to fight" Alice says

"Since were done for the day, let me ask you something, does Houseman have any of its own magic?" Alice asks

"Yeah, once you reach a certain rank in the knight guard you get to learn it. It was created by a man named Nelpha" Cecily says

"And what type of magic is it?"

"Fire, Ice, and Earth magic"

"You notice; no country has more than a few spells that they repeat over and over again?"

"Yeah, that's why Alpha Stigma's are the most dangerous, because they can learn all of it and have the best chance to defeat anyone they come across if given enough time"

"And the occasional loss of control and destruction of the nearby area" Alice says as Cecily nods and scratches the back of her head

"Yeah, that's why most don't live long, how'd it not happen to you?"

"Immune, Dragons are highly magical creatures; a simple Alpha Stigma is not enough to overpower their magic and willpower. In essence, for dragons, it just allows us to learn new magic faster" Alice says

"And that black lightning was your magic" Cecily asks as Alice nods

"Were done for the day, I'm going to take a nap, wake me if and only if something happens" Alice says as she walks back into the house, waving to Cecily behind her

.

Alice walks into the house and lies on the couch; Keeno puts her book down and lays down with Alice who wraps her arms around her and they drift peacefully off to sleep

.

* * *

**Two hours later**

* * *

.

Alice and Keeno are awoken with a loud bell; they look around, grab their weapons, grab Yuno and Morgan and run outside only to see near town, there is fighting going on against something inhuman. As they get closer they see they are large human shaped wolves walking on two legs, eight feet tall and blood red eyes, beating knights left and right

.

"You know, they should've sent magic users" Alice notes as they observe the fight

.

* * *

**Wolf Demon x 3**  
**HP: 750/750**  
**Str: 75**  
**Def: 50**  
**Res: 30**

* * *

.

"Yeah, definitely going to need long range fighters for this" Alice says shaking her head

"I offer up this contract, to unleash the magic beast that dances through the skies!"

.

Alice unleashes the Estabul Magic as three wolves of light shoots forward and attacks the three demon wolves, dealing double damage and cutting off most of their HP. Cecily, Luke and Lisa show up a moment later, Cecily unsheathes her sword and it crackles with lightning. Cecily walks forward and stabs the sword into the ground sending a shockwave of lightning out and hitting the three beasts disintegrating them

.

"Be careful with that attack my student" Alice says walking up to Cecily

"Master? What are you doing here?"

"I was having a good nap when I heard the warning bell go off, came out here and was using long range attacks to weaken them before you showed up"

.

Cecily nods her head and goes to check on the remaining knights as Luke looks at the damage with a grim look

.

"If they had sent mages instead of soldiers, no one would have had to die" Luke says as Alice nods

.

A purple glow appears in the nearby tree line, expanding before exploding as the nearby are begins to freeze itself and continue into the nearby area at a rapid pace. From the forest a new creature emerges, a giant spider like creature made entirely of ice; it looks at them with one eye in the shape of a magic circle as it roars an inhuman roar

.

"Idiot, how could you sign a demon contract" Luke says staring at the demon

"I've got it" Cecily says running at the Demon

"No don't" Alice yells

.

Cecily shoots forward and strikes at the monster with her lightning blade, cutting off one of its legs before being thrown back being struck by another. It raises one of its legs and moves to impale Cecily who closes her eyes in fear. When the killing blow does not come she opens her eyes to see Alice slicing through it with her sword

.

"Master"

"Listen when I tell you these things okay. We train and you'll do just fine against humans, and most monsters, but this is a demon so let me handle it" Alice says softly

.

* * *

**Ice Demon**  
**Lv: 30**  
**HP: 4500/4500**  
**MP: 3500/3500**  
**Def: 75**  
**Res: 75**

* * *

.

"Now then, let's see what you got. **[Firaja][Mist]**"

.

Two red squares form around Alice in the shape of a star and red and purple fireballs form around her. A blood red mist forms around the creature and fire emerges from the mist hitting the creature as the mist stays. Alice rushes forward, sword drawn as it glows white and she jumps and slashes at its body as it bleeds black blood and lets out an shriek as it tries to stab Alice with its legs, only nicking her sides before she gets a safe distance away. Green balls of energy circle around Alice as her health and Mana are returned to max. The ice creature roars and a pair of ice wings appear on its back, from the bullets of ice shoot from them at Alice

.

"I offer up this contract, to bear the wicked beast that sleeps within the earth!"

.

Alice uses the Estabul spell and her legs glow as she dodges a majority of the bullets and takes grazing shots from others

.

As the green balls of energy circle around her, restoring her, the mist once more conjures fire and damages the creature

.

"**[Firaja] [Hammer]**"

.

A blue magic circle appears in front of her, it is connected to strings of runic inscriptions hanging off the circle, along with familiar red squares in the shape of a star below her. A large red hammer appears and strikes the creature, exploding in a burst of flame. Alice pants after expending so much magic, even as it is restored by the green balls of energy

.

* * *

**Ice Demon**  
**HP: 2308/4500**  
**MP: 2100/3500**  
**Def: 75**  
**Res: 75**

* * *

.

Alice shakes her head in frustration before narrowing her eyes and facing the creature once more

.

"Let's try something new. **[Gran Rey Cero] [Hammer]**"

.

Alice cuts her hand on her sword and her blood pools into the Cero blast. Once the Cero changes to black it moves into the air changing shape into a black hammer before striking at the creature and firing a beam upon contact. The creature, now having a hole in its face, falls to the ground, dead and twitching before disappearing in a blast of purple flames. As the green balls of energy restore her to max Health, Mana, and Reiryoku, she looks exhausted as screens appear in front of her

.

* * *

**For defeating an enemy over a dozen levels ahead of you EXP has increased**

* * *

**[Sacrifice Enemy] has Increased EXP**  
**You have leveled up x 15**

* * *

**[Alpha Stigma] has increased Mag and Wis**  
**[Wizard] has maxed out**  
**[Hollow] has maxed out**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Name: Alicia Grima**

**Level: 32 EXP: 0/4500**

**Class: [Wizard] Exp: MAX**

**Sub-Class: [Hollow] Exp: MAX**

**Extra-Class: [Yokai] Exp: MAX**

**HP: 4480/4480 HP Regen: 44.8 per minute**

**MP: 828/828 MP Regen: 276 per minute**

**RP: 2392/2392 RP Regen: 460 per minute**

**Str – 35**

**Vit – 32**

**Mag – 92**

**Spd – 31**

**Wis – 92**

**Def – 30**

**Res – 30**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Abilities unlocked for Wizard:**  
**Level 5: [SpellCraft] - Support 2 - May be used outside of class**

**Level 6: [SpellCraft Lv 3] - Level 3 Spellcraft may be used**  
**[Blast] - 15MP - No increase - Deals damage to all enemies**  
**[Wall] - 5MP - No increase - Deals damage when attacked *Counter Type***

**Level 7: [Absorb Magic Damage] - Support 1 - Restore HP equal to 25% damage taken**  
**Level 8: [Full Charge] - Support 1 - When MP is full Magic Attack Power is increased by 50%**

**Level 9: [SpellCraft Lv 4] - Level 4 Spellcraft may be used**  
**[Rain] - 40MP - Attack Power x 0.6 - Four Random Attacks**  
**[Arrow] - 20MP - Attack Power x Varies based on enemies**  
**1 enemy X 2**  
**2 enemies X 1.2**  
**3 enemies X 0.9**  
**4 enemies X 0.8**  
**5 enemies X 0.7**  
**6 Enemies X 0.6**

**Level 10: [Ventriloquism] - Support 3 - when a user casts a spell with [SpellCraft], any attack that comes after it will automatically use the same [SpellCraft]**

**Level 11: [SpellCraft Lv 5] - Level 5 SpellCraft may be used**  
**[Nova] - 50MP - Attack Power x 2 - Attack hits all enemies and Allies. Ignores barrier and reflection**

* * *

**Abilities unlocked for Hollow:**  
**Level 7: [Espada] - Support 2 - lowers RP requirements by 50%**

**Level 8: [Bankai] - 100RP per minute - The final form of your sword, temporarily increases power by using a Shinigami's energy - Str and Spd increase by 75% while in use**

**Level 9: [Getsuga Tensho] - 250MP - Fires a large crescent shaped blast using Reiryoku - Attack Power: 250 Dark**

**Level 10: [Hollow Spells Lv 5] - Grants Access to [Cero Oscuras]**  
**[Cero Oscuras] - 750RP - A skill used by Hollows of the Espada, recreated using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy**  
**\- This skill fires a compressed beam of pure Reiryoku with a large amount of power**  
**\- Attack Power: 2000**

**Level 11: [Resurrección] - 1000RP per minute - Restores the offensive power of an Arrancar. In your unique circumstance it will turn you into a Vasto Lorde**  
**\- All stats increase by 500% while in use**  
**\- Activation Phrase: Hail to the Fallen Dragon, Grim Excalibur**

* * *

.

Alice swipes through the screens and equips some new abilities and classes

.

* * *

**Class: [Fell Dragon] Exp: MAX**  
**Sub-Class: [Wizard] Exp: MAX**  
**Extra-Class: [Yokai] Exp: MAX**

* * *

**Class Granted Abilities:**  
**[Heart of the Fell Dragon] - Grants access to [Fell Magic]**  
**[SpellCraft] – Allows modification of spells**  
**[Echo] - When casting a spell, has a 25% chance to cast again with no MP or RP cost**

**Equipped Abilities *5 out of 6*:**  
**[Auto Undo] - Support 3 - Automatically restores HP, MP, and RP to previous turn's values**

**[Hollow Reiryoku] - Support 1 - Allows use of [Hollow Spells] outside of Class**

**[Sacrifice Enemy] - Support 1 - When an enemy is defeated they may be sacrificed to the Fell Dragon Grima**  
**\+ 50% EXP gain when equipped**  
**\+ 50% Class EXP when equipped**

* * *

.

Alice closes the screens and looking at the situation and seeing it well in hand, unfurls her wings

.

"Well, you seem to have this covered, I'm going to take a nap" Alice says waving before quickly taking off

.

Alice lands at home and walks in, up the stairs and into her bedroom, all the while leaving her coat, sword and boots strewn across her path. Alice lies on her bed and lies down on her back, wings still out as she falls asleep. Moments later, having seen Alice come in, Yuno and Keeno, walk in, her sword and clothes in hand, place them at the foot of the bed before curling up next to Alice and enjoying the feel of her wings as they snuggle together with Alice

.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

.

"Master…Master, are you awake" Cecily says banging on the front door

.

Alice opens her eyes and seeing Yuno and Keeno snuggled up with her, using her wings as a blanket, she gently retracts her wings, puts a blanket on them and wanders down the stairs sword in hand, black lightning in the other. She opens the door with a frown on her face and narrowed eyes as she points her sword at Cecily's neck

.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't fry you right now, for waking me up this early" Alice says noticing that the sun has just come up

.

Alice looks behind Cecily and notices a new girl, wearing a green skirt, brown heeled shoes, and a green top that shows off her stomach, along with light, chocolate brown hair.

.

"Oh, you're coming out, I'm so happy for you" Alice says sheathing her sword and dissipating the lightning as she hugs Cecily who turns bright red and stammers

"It's so nice to meet you, Cecily sure chose a good one" Alice says shaking the new girl's hand

"My name is Aria, Cecily's partner, nice to meet you" Aria says shaking Alice's hand with a smile

"W-wait, I'm not…"

"This is great, Yuno and Keeno have wanted me to get a few more like us to go on dates with. Matter of fact, Yuno, Keeno; come down here" Alice says

.

A moment later, a sleepy Yuno and Keeno emerge rubbing sleep from their eyes

.

"This is Aria, Cecily's girlfriend. How about we all go into town later" Alice says as the two perk up and go to introduce themselves to her as Morgan walks out tired and stretching and sees the happy looks

"What's going on?"

"Mother's found some more friends for her date nights with Yuno and Keeno" Alice says

"Good for you Mother, I'm going to cook some breakfast" Morgan says walking back in the house

"This'll be wonderful" Alice says as Cecily yells

"Hey"

.

The all turn to Cecily who is red with anger

.

"I. Am. Not. Gay" Cecily says as Aria puts on a teary expression

"I'm hurt Cecily, what about all we promised each other. That we'd be partners, and protect the people together, did that all mean nothing to you" Aria says tears flowing before smirking and wiping her eyes

"It's ok Cecily, you tell us when you're ready" Alice says patting Cecily on the shoulder as they walk back inside with Aria as Cecily screams to the sky before walking in and sitting down for breakfast with the others

.

Morgan gives each of them a plate of bacon, eggs and sausage along with some wine. As they eat Aria and Cecily have happy, dazed expressions

.

"It tastes really good"

"So much flavor"

"Thanks, I inherited my cooking from Mother" Morgan says proudly

"Oh, who's you mother" Aria asks

"Ali…"Morgan starts before Alice pinches her cheeks

"Morgan, you need to control that mouth of yours"

"Ywes Mwther. Pwese, it hwts" Morgan says as Alice lets go and sighs

"Ok, once more" Alice says unfurling her wings

"Names Alice, 220 year old dragon, Morgan's mother, and lover of Yuno and Keeno" Alice says as Aria shrugs, and goes back to eating

.

* * *

**About an hour later**

* * *

.

The group walks over to Luke and Lisa's, and are having tea when they all walk in

"Here you go Miss Alice" Lisa says handing her a cup of tea along with one to the others

"So who's the new girl" Luke asks

"Cecily's girlfriend Aria" Alice says taking a sip of her tea as Cecily chokes on hers

"Come on, I'm not…"

"Makes sense, I got that vibe off her when we met" Luke says reading his book

"W-what"

"Cecily and I promised to be partners and I look forward to the future" Aria says grinning as Cecily hangs her head in defeat

"You know at this rate, I'm going to need a bigger house, with all the people that continuously come into my house" Luke says

"The guy who built our house does great work" Alice notes offhandedly sipping her tea

.

* * *

**An hour later**

* * *

.

"Allie, I found it" Keeno says coming up to Alice, who is training in a field

"The Roland magic academy?" Alice asks as Keeno nods

"Wonderful, let's go see if we can get some new magic from the kingdom"

.

Alice and Keeno unfurl their wings and take off, out of the city and fly for several miles until they reach a remote part of the forest, covered by a fence is an academy obscured by the trees. The two land a mile away and trek the rest of the way, they look out from the tree line once they reach the academy and crouch down as to not be spotted as students emerge and walk into a practice area and use magic to duel each other. Alice and Keeno watch with their Alpha Stigma as the two complete a practice match

.

"What I seek is thunder, Izuchi!"

.

One student's right hand glows and he touches it to his left hand before placing his hands, one above his head and once below his torso and a green magic circle appears covering the circumference of his hands. The green magic circle has a diagonal cross covering the circle. From it a bolt of yellow lightning shoots forward and at the other student who dodges and performs the same spell as the other sidesteps it and charges with a sword, the weaponless student dodges a few times before lunging back. His hands glows and he takes the glow into both of his hands, separating them then pushing them back together as a magic circle within a square appears, in the center is a diagonal cross.

.

"What I seek is the water cloud, Mizui!"

.

A blast of water shoots forward, hitting the sword wielder and pushing him back, as the other student glows and a magic circle appears in the shape of an eye overtop a pentagram

.

"What I seek is the burning field, Kurenai!"

.

A blast of fire shoots into the sky, forming a blood red Y. Fire bolts shoots forward and the sword wielder dodges and blocks using the lightning and water spell. He stops and looks over at the student who unleashed the fire spell

.

"What the hell was that, this was a practice match?"

"I play to win, if you can't handle it, find someone else"

.

The two argue and head back inside and Alice and Keeno look over the screens in front of them

.

* * *

**Skills have been created due to observation by [Alpha Stigma]**

* * *

**[Alpha Stigma] has empowered skills**

* * *

**[Lightning] – Active – 35MP**  
**\- Magic from Roland. Fires a bolt of lightning**  
**\- Attack Power: 250**  
**\- Chant: "What I seek is thunder. Izuchi!"**

* * *

**[Water Blast] – Active – 20MP**  
**\- Magic from Roland. Fires a jet of water**  
**\- Attack Power: 150**  
**\- Chant: "What I seek is the water cloud, Mizui!"**

* * *

**[Fire Bolts] – Active – 55MP**  
**\- Magic from Roland. Fires bolts of fire at an area**  
**\- Attack Power: 375**  
**\- Chant: "What I seek is the burning field, Kurenai!"**

* * *

.

Alice and Keeno look over the screens and nod to each other before cautiously moving back and through the forest before using their wings to take off and head back to their house. They arrive and head inside, grabbing Yuno and Morgan before going into the field before showing them their new moves after making sure no one can see them. Yuno and Morgan pick up the moves before they go inside and Morgan falls asleep on the couch as Yuno, Keeno and Alice go upstairs and fall asleep together on the bed.

.

* * *

**About an hour later**

* * *

.

"Master, Luke and Lisa invited us for dinner" Cecily says knocking on the door

.

Alice gets up and nudging Yuno and Keeno awake walk downstairs, wake up Morgan and open the door

.

"The only reason, I am not mad at being woken up is that I'm hungry and I refuse to leave Aria without a partner" Alice says as Cecily sighs, not even trying to fight the accusation anymore

.

They walk over to Luke and Lisa's and sit down for dinner, as they eat they discuss recent events

.

"With Aria here, you now have greater diversity in you sword skills, but now it seems I have to teach you to dual wield" Alice says to Cecily who nods

"True, two swords with DemonSlayer properties, will provide much better chances in encounters with demons, along with the diversity from using a wind sword and a lightning sword" Cecily says

"What about the new influx of demon contracts. It is concerning given that we are getting closer to producing a sacred sword" Luke says as Cecily widens her eyes

"You are?"

"With Alice's help, dragon's blood and imbuement of specific attributes, we are getting close to producing a sword between the two of us that shall be strong enough, the ones we've produced are good but we melt them down to reuse the metal and it seems to strengthen the attributes as long as we add more dragons blood during forging" Luke says

"What's the current strength of your best sword?"

"A weak Demon Sword, but next time it should be middle tier, then high, then the last time should be where we want it"

"Honestly we might not even need that, I've figured out that grinding down dragon bones, if from a strong dragon, strengthens a swords attributes even more" Alice says

.

Luke thinks about this as the rest continue eating dinner before the warning bell is sounded. They all look up and Alice's group looks up with narrowed eyes as they make their way outside and into the city. When they reach the city they see townspeople running away from people with snake like parasites attached to their necks.

.

Alice takes her sword and begins going through the people left and right, making sure the parasites are dead and consequently the people they were attached too. Her group joins a second later and after a minute they go through all in the immediate area before separating to take the rest of the town.  
.

Alice looks into an alleyway and sees Cecily holding the demon sword, which takes the shape of a silver Europeans sword with a gold hilt, and her forged sword from Alice, staring at a single opponent. Cecily only stares at the man, unmoving and Alice realizes what happened, she moves in and decapitates the man, and the parasite before pulling Cecily into a hug as she drops the two swords

.

"It's okay child; I understand. You're a kind spirit, you don't have it in you to kill something human, but that was not human anymore. There was nothing you could have done" Alice says softly as Cecily cries on Alice's shoulder

.

Alice picks up Cecily's sword and sheathes it on Cecily's hip as the other turns back into Aria

**.**

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

.

Cecily holds up her two swords as Alice unsheathes her one, and they fight, clashing back and forth as Alice is on the defensive due to the disadvantage of having only one sword. Cecily unleashes a bolt of lightning and a blast of wind as Alice raises her hand and a black ball of energy appears. Alice shoots the ball at the two attacks and as it moves it expands and explodes upon contact with the two attacks.

.

Alice charges through the smoke and blocks one strike with her sword and the other, Alice pulls out a Sword, the hilt and grip made of bone, the blade oddly shaped, spikes around the blade and on one side the spikes form the shape of a fanged mouth.

.

"What is that sword, it feels wrong?"

"It is a shadow sword, tricky thing to use, but very worth it in certain circumstances" Alice says charging

.

The two meet their swords as Alice's shadow sword glows every now and then causing small cuts to from on Alice

.

"That sword damages you doesn't it?"

"Yep, but when you have a plan it works"

.

For several more minutes the two go back and forth, after a moment Alice sheathes her sword and places the shadow sword back in her inventory, pulling out a gold three pronged lance, twirling it and pointing it at Cecily. The lance glows with purple flames as Alice rushes forward and thrusts the spear, breaking through Cecily's defense of her two swords in an x formation and strikes her in the side, causing her pain.

.

Alice removes the lance, placing it back in her inventory, and reequipping her abilities as green balls of energy surround her and restore her health and mana

.

* * *

**Equipped Abilities *Max*:**  
**[Auto Undo] - Support 3 - Automatically restores HP, MP, and RP to previous turn's values**

**[Hollow Reiryoku] - Support 1 - Allows use of [Hollow Spells] outside of Class**

**[Undo Trois] - Support 1 - allows use of [Undo] abilities outside of class and Increases [Undo] abilities from one turn to three**

**[Sacrifice Enemy] - Support 1 - When an enemy is defeated they may be sacrificed to the Fell Dragon Grima**  
**\+ 50% EXP gain when equipped**  
**\+ 50% Class EXP when equipped**

* * *

.

Alice walks over to Cecily and uses [Undo HP] to restore Cecily's health before helping her up

.

"You did well today; I had to use more than one weapon, and had to use one of my more interesting combinations to beat you"

"What exactly was the combination?"

"Lower health by taking damage and the sword's effect, and then change to the lance which deals greater damage the more health I have lost"

"A risky but effective strategy"

"Unless you have a lot of health to spare"

"Your dual wielding is coming along nicely, even though I don't really know much about it. Honestly I prefer one sword to two"

"You teach me well Master, anything you can give me will help sometime soon" Cecily says as Alice smiles

.

* * *

**Several days later**

* * *

.

Alice walks through the ongoing festival with Yuno and Keeno, each holding one of her hands with happy smiles on their faces.

.

Alice places a silver bracelet on Yuno's wrist, the design formed into a diamond shape and in the center a blood red ruby; on Keeno she places a silver necklace which hangs a small silver tome with a blood red ruby

.

"Allie, it's beautiful, thank you so much" Yuno says holding her bracelet

"I love it, thank you" Keeno says smiling while admiring it

.

The two reach over and kiss Alice on the cheeks before linking their arms to one of Alice's before they continue walking

.

"Go find a real man to show you a good time instead of that girl you pathetic wenches" a man yells

.

Alice turns to the man filled with rage as her eyes change to solid black as her aura turns blood red

.

Alice grabs her right hand with her left, raises it to the sky and twirls it in a circle as three black circles move from her head to the ground

.

"I offer up this contract, to unleash the demonic beast that prowls through the underworld!"

.

A ball of blood red ball of energy appears in Alice's hands, she throws it into the magic circle and three black wolves with blood red eyes made of shadows emerge from the circle and charge at the man, devouring him and causing large amounts of pain as he dies, when the wolves dissipate, the body is completely gone. Alice spikes her aura and looks to the crowd

.

"**Anyone else!**" Alice yells as the area is flooded with killing intent

.

Everyone quickly shakes their heads as her aura dissipates and her eyes change back to light purple as Yuno and Keeno calm her down as they walk away

.

"You didn't need to do that Allie" Yuno says

"We don't want to cause any you trouble" Keeno says

"You don't cause me any trouble. If anyone ever treats you like that, I'll do the same to them, because you two have done so much for me. Pulled me away from the darkness several times, and I love the both of you for it"

.

Alice kisses each of them on the lips briefly before they link their arms together and continue walking

.

A loud explosion is heard and Alice, Yuno and Keeno rush towards the arena where it came from and see a large golem, at least 8 feet tall, made of lava, slashing a sword which they quickly recognize as Aria in her sword form, as it slashes the sword, arcs of flames fire out and at the surrounding area. They see Cecily trying to combat the golem with her forged sword, shooting blasts of lightning

.

"Give back Aria. Now" She says firing more powerful blasts of lightning

"My mood had just gotten better then you had to go and ruin it again" Alice says looking at the golem

"Master, he took Aria, help me get her back, please"

"You never had to ask, child, I will always be here for you"

.

Alice closes her eyes as her aura spikes and turns blood red, she opens her eyes and they change once more to jet black. Her hands glow blood red and she holds them out, in front of them forms a jet black magic circle, in the center is the symbol of the Fell Dragon, six eyes connected by lines that intertwine on the bottom.

.

"What I seek is the darkness that strikes the earth, Jigoku Izuchi!"

.

From the magic circle, black lightning shoots out and at the golem, striking through its heart and it stops moving and its flames go out, slowly reigniting from the ground up.

.

"I offer up this contract, to bear the wicked beast that sleeps within the earth!"

.

Alice performs the Estabul spell and as her legs glow, she shoots forward and grabs the sword from the monsters unmoving form, tossing it to Cecily who, grabs it and charges the golem with her two swords as Alice unsheathes her own and it glows a white color as she charges at the monster and slashes it, as it screams and reignites immediately and breathes fire, forcing the two back, Cecily shoots a blast of lightning and wind at it as Alice holds her hands up as a blue magic circle appears with strings of runic inscriptions attached to it as two red squares appear beneath her forming a star with her at the center

.

"**[Blizzaja] [Hammer]**"

.

A blue ball of energy appears in front of her, moving ahead it changes shape into a large hammer, strikes the golem, who is pushed back into the stadium wall. It stumbles forward before falling down and disappearing in a blast of purple flames as several screens appear in front of her

.

* * *

**Skills have been created by mixing this worlds magic with the power of the Fell Dragon Grima**

* * *

**[Demonic Beast] – Active – 65MP**  
**\- Magic from Estabul mixed with the power of the Fell Dragon Grima. Conjures beasts of darkness to attack enemies**  
**\- Attack power: 450**  
**\- Chant: "I offer up this contract, to unleash the demonic beast that prowls through the underworld!"**

* * *

**[Hell Lightning] – Active – 45MP**  
**\- Magic from Roland mixed with the power of the Fell Dragon Grima. Fires a black bolt of lightning at a target**  
**\- Attack Power: 325**  
**\- Chant: "What I seek is the darkness that strikes the earth, Jigoku Izuchi!"**

* * *

**You have leveled up x 2**

* * *

**[Alpha Stigma] has Increased Mag and Wis**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Name: Alicia Grima**

**Level: 34 EXP: 0/4700**

**Class: [Fell Dragon] Exp: MAX**

**Sub-Class: [Wizard] Exp: MAX**

**Extra-Class: [Yokai] Exp: MAX**

**HP: 4760/4760 HP Regen: 47.6 per minute**

**MP: 873/873 MP Regen: 291 per minute**

**RP: 2522/2522 RP Regen: 485 per minute**

**Str – 37**

**Vit – 34**

**Mag – 97**

**Spd – 33**

**Wis – 97**

**Def – 32**

**Res – 32**

* * *

.

* * *

.

Alice looks over her stats before dismissing the screens and looks over at Cecily hugging Aria tightly and sobbing into her shoulder

.

"You did very well until I arrived, I think you would have been fine without me" Alice says as Cecily shakes her head

"No, I couldn't have done it without you Master"

"We'll work on your confidence later, for now spend some quality time with Aria" Alice says turning around and waving as she leaves with Yuno and Keeno. When Cecily does not defend herself Alice turns around and sees Aria and Cecily kissing, she smiles and links her arms with Yuno and Keeno's as they walk home

.

* * *

**Several days later**

* * *

.

Yuno, Morgan, Cecily, Aria, Lisa, and Luke go into town on a shopping trip leaving Alice and Keeno at the house, for both do not like shopping. Alice stands in the field ready to create another sword this time for herself, Keeno stands next to her to provide further magic power. Alice summons a purple magic circle with the symbol of the Fell Dragon, she places her sword on top of the magic circle, along with several dozen dragon's bones and several dozen vials of Dragon's blood, before flooding it with Reiryoku and Mana as Keeno does the same as a screen appears

.

* * *

.

* * *

**Provided strong metal foundation: - 500MP and RP cost**  
**Blood imbuement: + 300MP cost**  
**? Imbuement: + ?**  
**Durability: Infinite Durability - granted from Metal Foundation: - 250MP and RP cost**  
**Increase damage: + 500MP cost**  
**Weight: Unchangeable due to Metal Foundation**  
**Attribute Imbuement: DemonSlayer: +600MP Cost**  
**Element Imbuement: None**  
**Additional Imbuement of unknown element (RP) may cause additional affects**  
**\+ 175% MP cost**  
**-75% cost due to equipped abilities**  
**Total Cost: 325MP + ?**  
**Cost has been covered due to additional MP and RP provided by second person**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**[Excalibur Reaper] – Blood Metal Weapon – Shape-Shifting weapon - Current Form: Sword**  
**\- Attack Power: 75% STR of user**  
**Attributes:**  
**\- [Holy] – Adds holy element to weapon. Deals double damage to Demonic and Undead beings**  
**\- [Demonic] – Adds demonic element to weapon. Deals double damage to Holy and Angelic beings**  
**\- [Dragon Slayer] – Deals Double damage to Manaketes, Wyvern Riders and Dragons**  
**\- [Demon Slayer] – Deals Double damage to Demonic and Undead beings**  
**\- [Vampiric] – Steals HP to restore users HP. Restores user HP by 20% of damage dealt**  
**Abilities:**  
**\- [Nightmare] – Creates illusions - 1800 MP per minute in use**  
**\- [Transparency] – Turns the wielder and the weapon invisible - 1200 MP per minute**  
**\- [Rapidly] – Grants speed fast enough to create after images - 1500 MP per minute**  
**\- [Ruler] – Grants the ability to control anything stabbed with the weapon - 2000 MP per use**  
**\- [Destruction] – Shatters anything weaker when it comes into contact with it - 1000 MP per minute**  
**\- [Mimic] – Morphs weapon into any shape or size - 800 MP per change in weapon**  
**\- [Blessing] – Grants increased magic power. Increase MP by 25% when activated**  
**Special Abilities:**  
**\- [Resurrección] - 1000RP per minute - Restores the offensive power of an Arrancar. In your unique circumstance it will turn you into a Vasto Lorde**  
**\- All stats increase by 500% while in use**  
**\- Activation Phrase: Hail to the Fallen Dragon, Grim Excalibur**

* * *

.

Alice looks over the sword, seeing no physical change, but the great internal changes to her weapon; she smiles a feral smile at the growth of her weapon

.

"This will definitely be fun" Alice says

.

* * *

**An hour later**

* * *

.

When they return, Yuno and Morgan, carry bags of new clothes while Cecily and Aria seem to have gone home. Luke is holding Lisa's hand, while she smiles happily while playing with the small hat on her head, wearing a new outfit, brown shorts, a brown and white top with a red bow that shows some of her stomach and a small brown and white hat that has a small feather on it.

.

"Did you all have fun" Alice says sheathing her sword

"Yep, Morgan and I got lots of new clothes to wear"

"And they look so good on us"

"Honestly I don't get how you two like shopping, Keeno and I are content to do magic research and make new inventions"

"You're you and were us" Morgan says profoundly as Alice shrugs

"And what about you two, you look cozy"

"Luke bought me this hat, it goes with my outfit, isn't it nice?" Lisa says happy

"Yeah, its real nice, now why are you holding hands"

"I think it's time to go home Lisa" Luke says

"Luke, don't you want Miss Alice to know" Lisa says teasing voice

"Oh that you two got together, I figured that out a while ago" Alice says

"But It was just now" Luke says before covering his mouth with his hands

"Hey I don't judge, Lisa is a bit older then she looks, I mean look at me I'm well over two centuries old and I look 18" Alice says

.

Luke and Lisa walk back to their house holding hands and go inside as Cecily and Aria run up after a minute

.

"Did you see where Luke and Lisa went" Cecily quickly asks

"If you mean the two lovebirds, you just missed them" Alice says

"We missed their confession and were hoping to catch them in the act"

"Leave them alone for now, give them some time, then you can bother them" Alice says in a scolding tone as the two lower their heads

"Yes Master"

"Yes Miss Alice"

.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

.

Alice walks through the market, getting supplies when she hears fighting going on nearby

.

"Can't we get a week without this happening?" she asks with a sigh as she puts the supplies in her inventory as she draws her sword and takes off in the direction she heard the fighting from

.

She rushes into an enclosed area and sees Cecily fighting with three people wielding Demon Swords attacking her at the same time, she is doing well with both swords, but is slowly losing steam. Alice unfurls her wings and goes into the sky before shooting down and landing in the middle of the fight, stopping all of them

.

"Why are you attacking my student?"

"Master" Cecily says happy she arrived

"We want the sword, that's all; we all have demon swords so it's a fair fight"

"So, three on one is a fair fight, I think I'll show you why you don't mess with my students" Alice says as her aura changes to blood red and her eyes change to solid black

"What I seek is the water that corrodes the gods, Sutikusu no Mizu"

.

Alice's hand glows with a blood red energy that spreads to both her hands, she brings her hands out and then back together as a black magic circle appears with the symbol of the Fell Dragon in the middle. Black Water shoots from the circle at one of the opponent's hitting them before she turns and does the same to the other two. They all scream in pain as the water corrodes their skin slowly and painfully

.

"Who do you work for?"

"Princess Charlotte, she is a daughter of the current king"

"Great another brat to deal with"

"Hey don't you dare…" one of them starts before yelling in pain

"You're lucky I'm trying not to piss a kingdom off right now" Alice says using her [Undo HP] to return them to before they were affected by her spell

.

* * *

**A new skill has been created by combining this universes magic with the magic of the Fell Dragon Grima**

* * *

**[Corrosive Blast] – Active – 30MP**  
**\- Magic from Roland combined with magic of the Fell Dragon Grima. Fires a jet of water that corrodes the enemy over time**  
**\- Attack Power: 175**  
**\- Corrosive: Enemy loses 10% of HP per minute when hit with this spell**  
**\- Chant: "What I seek is the water that corrodes the gods, Sutikusu no Mizu"**

* * *

.

Alice knocks all of them unconscious, ties them together and drags them to the Knight guards HQ while Cecily follows. Alice kicks open the door to see Luke and Lisa sitting there with the commanders of the knight guard and a young girl with blonde hair in twin tails along with a blue coat

.

"What did you do to my retainers" she says looking over her unconscious and beaten guards

"You attack my friends, you're lucky I didn't kill them, especially when you're just a bastard child of the king. The only kid he recognizes is his son with the queen and you're not Sion"

"You know big brother Sion?"

"Know him, I saved his life, but that's not important, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand" Alice says as her eyes turn black and her alpha stigma shows

"B-because"

"Exactly, there is no good reason, and since Sion never mentioned you, we don't even know for sure you're a kid of the kings" she says unsheathing her weapon as Cecily puts a hand on Alice's shoulder

"Alice, violence is not the answer to everything" Cecily says softly as Alice puts away her sword

"Fine, but they come near me or you again, I can't promise their lives. I'm going for a nap. Luke, whenever you're ready, we can make the sacred sword" Alice says closing the door

.

* * *

**Several days later**

* * *

.

Cecily took the girl and her retainers to her house and they, Cecily included were made to work as maids. Eventually they got a response from the king, denying the girl as his daughter and ordering their immediate capture. Cecily helps them leave with the lesson that they don't need anything but each other

.

"Are you ready for this Alice?" Luke asks as they stand in the field

"Sure" Alice says looking over to Yuno, Keeno and Morgan

.

Alice summons a magic circle with the symbol of the Fell Dragon. Luke places a pure silver blade with no impurities on top of the magic circle. Alice places a thousand shrunk dragon's bones, and a thousand shrunken vials of dragon's blood.

.

* * *

**Completely Pure Sword Base: -150MP cost**  
**Dragon Bone Imbuement x 1000: + 300% to all attributes**  
**Dragon's blood Imbuement x 1000: + 300% to all attributes**  
**\+ 1500MP cost**  
**Element Imbuement – Light x 10: + 400MP cost**  
**Attribute Imbuement – DemonSlayer x 10: + 600MP cost**  
**Durability Increase x 10: +400MP cost**  
**\+ 175 cost**  
**-75% MP cost**  
**Total cost: 5840MP**

**Between 6 people MP cost have been covered**

* * *

.

Alice reaches into the magic circle and pulls out a black Katana with a white hilt. It radiates holy power

.

* * *

.

* * *

**The Sacred Sword**  
**A sword created to seal the Demon Vaalbanil. Its power will be enough to seal him permanently**  
**Attack power: None**  
**Durability: Unbreakable**  
**Greater Holy Sword and Greater DemonSlayer grant the skill [True Sealing]**  
**[True Sealing] – Active**  
**\- When the Demon Vaalbanil is stabbed with this sword it will permanently seal him away, never to be awakened**

* * *

.

"This is the sword that will seal Vaalbanil forever. All we have to do is stab him through with it" Alice says holding the sword up as they all look on in awe.

"Soon, I'll bring this sword before the council, they will organize a trip up the mountain and then this will all be over" Luke says with hope in his eyes

.

* * *

**Several months later**

* * *

.

"Now then, with the sacred sword forged, we shall journey up the mountain to slay the demon Vaalbanil once and for all. For our protection the kingdom has temporarily allowed the Alpha Stigma Ryner Lute to join us, and if necessary to kill him when he loses control"

.

Ryner walks up to Alice who is also tuning out the man talking  
.

"Hey Alice how've you been" Ryner says with a smile as Alice hugs him

"It is good to see you my friend, how has captivity treated you?"

"Meh, three meals a day, naps, and all the books I can read, pretty well in my opinion, you?"

"Been able to keep our Alpha Stigma hidden all this time, and the ones who know, don't care, so made some real friends, learned some good magic and even improved anything we learned with it"

"Really now?"

"Yep, combined their spells with my own special magic and created stronger versions" Alice says proudly

"How have you been Uncle Ryner" Morgan says

"Good, why do you call me uncle?"

"Believe in dragons Ryner?" Alice says smirking

"Really now, that's cool"

"Have you finished your thesis yet?" Keeno asks

"Almost halfway done now, that's pretty good for the almost year I've been imprisoned"

"Did you find any special swords when you were researching your thesis?" Yuno asks

"Only one but it required the sacrifice of body parts to use"

"Shame, I love the sword Allie made me but a legendary sword to go with it would be awesome" Yuno says

"How about Sion, how's he been?"

"Don't know, haven't seen him since he tried to break me out. Told him the same thing I told you, it would be nice to find out how he's doing though" Ryner says

"Alright, let's move out"

"Guess it's time to get going Ryner" Alice says

"Ladies first" he says gesturing into the forest

.

* * *

**The forest day 1**  
**Nothing happens**

* * *

**The forest day 5**  
**Nothing happens**

* * *

**The forest day 10**  
**Nothing happens**

* * *

**The forest Day 20**  
**The group walks through the forest, the mountain bottom clearly visible. As they move to climb it they hear howling and loud steps as several somethings are coming for them. From the forest emerge bear like demons, standing on two legs with blood red eyes and brown fur covered in blood, dry and fresh**

* * *

.

* * *

**Bear Demon x 6**  
**HP: 150/150**  
**Def: 10**  
**Res: 10**

* * *

.

Alice sits back and watches as the knights easily dispatch the demons and they begin up the mountain. On the mountain a screen appears

.

* * *

**Vaalbanil Dungeon**  
**Lv 100**  
**100 Floors**

* * *

.

Alice recognizes the danger they will face the closer they get to the top floor as they enter the mountain

.

* * *

**Floor 1**  
**Lv 1 monsters**

* * *

.

"Hey Ryner, discreetly use your Alpha Stigma on the nearby area" Alice says as he does so and is shocked at realizing what the mountain is

"A dungeon" he says deactivating his Alpha Stigma

"Yep, one hundred floors, each progressively harder" Alice says

"Were screwed"

"They are maybe, but dragons flourish in diversity, they also protect friends" Alice says patting Ryner on the shoulder as they continue in

.

* * *

**Rat Demon x 100**  
**HP: 50/50**  
**Def: 0**  
**Res: 0**  
**This low level demon's strength comes in its numbers**

* * *

.

Alice looks at the scene then at Ryner, gesturing for him to watch, her aura turns blood red and her eyes, jet black. Her hands glow at her sides as she brings them together, conjuring a black magic circle with the symbol of the Fell Dragon on it

.

"What I seek is the field of the infernal flame, Rengoku!"

.

From the magic circle, black flames emerge and bathe the area in front of them in hell fire before dissipating leaving nothing in its wake

.

* * *

**Exp gained: 250/4500**

* * *

**A skill has been created by mixing this universes magic with the magic of the Fell Dragon Grima**

* * *

**[Hell Fire] – Active – 70MP**  
**\- Magic from Roland mixed with the power of the Fell Dragon Grima. Fires the flames of Purgatory to decimate an area**  
**\- Attack Power: 500**  
**\- Chant: "What I seek is the field of the infernal flame, Rengoku!"**

* * *

.

"This is the result of magic research" Alice says as her group walks forward and the knights follow

.

* * *

**1 week later, Floor 10**

* * *

.

"This is taking forever Allie" Yuno groans

"This is what happens when you need to stop for sleep" Alice says looking at the knights and Ryner all asleep

"Well excuse those of us who need sleep" Ryner says waking up

"You have the right idea Ryner, naps are better, sleep takes up too much of the time we could be spending getting to the higher levels of the mountain" Alice says

"It's good someone shares my point of view on naps"

"Oh, we all do, they're very pleasant, and still allow for a lot of the day to be spent productively"

.

As the knights wake up and eat, they march on and soon they reach a large door

.

"Come on, this is the way to the next floor" a man says pushing open the door

.

* * *

**Boss Room**

* * *

.

Alice looks at the screen and thinks for a moment before following them in. Once they are all in the door closes behind them, Alice shakes her head, unsurprised before a loud roar draws their attention. They look ahead and see the creature that made the roar. Standing two meters tall, wielding a large broadsword, stands a bipedal ox, with red fur and blood red eyes

.

* * *

**Kobold lord**  
**Lv: 10**  
**HP: 5000/5000**  
**MP: 2500/2500**  
**Def: 25**  
**Res: 25**

* * *

.

Alice looks at the screen carefully as the knight's charge at the boss blindly, raising their swords and surrounding the boss who swings his sword once and sends them all flying

.

"Come on then Monster, you're here for a reason" A man says shoving Ryner closer to the boss as Alice walks with him

"Use it on me Ryner, see if you can copy this, for I am very curious" Alice says as Ryner nods

.

Alice walks forward and her aura turns red as her eyes turn black. She takes her right hand with her left, raises it to the sky, twirls her index finger in a circle as three black magic circles descend from her head to the ground

.

"I offer up this contract, to bear the wicked beast that devours the light"

.

The circle glows darkly and Alice glows the same as the light around her seems to disappear within the endless void she is covered in. She disappears and reappears behind it, performing the same ritual as three more black circles descend

.

"I offer up this contract, to unleash the demonic spirit that rules over the skies"

.

A black missile made of air shoots forward and at the monster, tearing through its hide and dealing significant damage. Alice disappears and reappears as it turns behind to look where she just was. She takes her glowing hands out and presses them together, summoning a magic circle with the symbol of the fell dragon

.

"What I seek is the water that corrodes the gods, Sutikusu no Mizu"

.

A black blast of water shoots forward and hits the monster as its skin slowly corroding it as she repeats the spell before rushing back and happily looking at the development as Ryner replicates her moves. Everyone rushes back as the monster disintegrates into nothing from the corrosion

.

* * *

**You have leveled up x 5**

* * *

**[Alpha Stigma] has increased Mag and Wis**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Name: Alicia Grima**

**Level: 39 EXP: 0/7000**

**Class: [Fell Dragon] Exp: MAX**

**Sub-Class: [Wizard] Exp: MAX**

**Extra-Class: [Yokai] Exp: MAX**

**HP: 5600/5600 HP Regen: 56 per minute**

**MP: 990/990 MP Regen: 330 per minute**

**RP: 2860/2860 RP Regen: 550 per minute**

**Str – 42**

**Vit – 40**

**Mag – 110**

**Spd – 40**

**Wis – 110**

**Def – 40**

**Res – 40**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Skills have been created by combining this universes magic with the magic of the Fell Dragon Grima**

* * *

**[Greater Speed Boost] – Active – 25MP**  
**\- Magic from Estabul mixed with the power of the Fell Dragon Grima, greatly enhances the users speed using the power of darkness**  
**\- Multiplies the users speed by 10 for 20 minutes**  
**\- Chant: "I offer up this contract, to bear the wicked beast that devours the light"**

* * *

**[Darkness Bullet] – Active – 35MP**  
**\- Magic from Estabul mixed with the power of the Fell Dragon Grima. Releases a bullet of darkness at a target**  
**\- Attack Power: 320**  
**\- Chant: "I offer up this contract, to unleash the demonic spirit that rules over the skies"**

* * *

.

Alice walks up to the door the monster was guarding and pushes through it

**.**

* * *

**One Month Later, floor 50**

* * *

.

As they have climbed the floors, the EXP from enemies has dropped to almost nothing, only the boss monsters provide any good EXP but Alice still has not leveled up since floor ten. The only thing that has leveled up is her Alpha Stigma from the repeated use of magic learned from it and observing magic for damage and weaknesses

.

* * *

.

* * *

**[Alpha Stigma] - Active - Max - 0MP**  
**\- The Alpha Stigma gives the user the ability to analyze and copy any magic they see used**  
**\- Analyze and copy any magic, even partially completed spells the user observes and empowers spells copied using [Alpha Stigma] by 25%**  
**\- Passively increases Mag and Wis by 2 per level**  
**\- [Solver of all formulas] - Anything and everything can be observed by one of such power, nothing can be hidden from one with this ability**  
**\- [Analyze Existence] - Active - 0Mp**  
**\- As the solver of all formulas, not only can magic be observed but relics, people, etc.**  
**\- [Release] – Active – 0MP**  
**\- By using [Analyze Existence] this ability fires a red beam of energy that attacks the opponent's weak points or can destroy a target through touch**

* * *

.

"This is getting boring" Ryner says as they walk

"Yeah, well the enemies are getting stronger and we seem to stay about the same"

"Except you figured out how to control the Alpha Stigma completely" he says jealous

"Dragon, we can do just about anything we want to with enough time and energy. Secondly, do you know how hard it was hiding that fact when there is an army ready to kill Alpha Stigma if they use that specific power?"

.

Alice walks with her group and the army before reaching another door, they try to push it open and it does not budge. Alice places her hand on it and hides her face from view

.

**"[Analyze Existence]"**

.

Alice's Alpha Stigma appears on her eyes and one appears on her right hand placed on the door

.

* * *

**Floor 50 boss room**  
**Requirements:**  
**One member of the party must be Level 50**

* * *

.

"Bloody hell"  
.

"What is it Alice?"

"Were nowhere near strong enough to open the door"

.

Alice slides away from the army who doesn't notice and slips down into the floor below where wisps of black energy are condensing into the boss they defeated three days ago. A black Phoenix forms ten feet tall, spreads its wings and screeches as it looks at Alice with its blood red eyes

.

* * *

**Black Phoenix revived**  
**Lv 62**  
**HP: 30,000/30,000**  
**MP: 10,000/10,000**  
**Def: 40**  
**Res: 50**  
**This creature, created by Vaalbanil, gains power every time it is defeated and resurrected through its power**

* * *

.

Alice smiles at the creature, knowing it would get stronger since it was a Phoenix. She spreads her hands as they glow blood red and bringing her hands together, conjuring a magic circle with the symbol of the Fell Dragon

.

"What I seek is the water that corrodes the gods, Sutikusu no Mizu"

.

A stream of black water shoots forward and hits the creature as it begins corroding the bird's skin. It screeches at it propels itself at Alice, who takes off using her wings and releasing the spell again, raising the erosion to 20% per minute. The creature fires black flames at it chases Alice, who does her best to dodge before getting hit and being healed by [Auto Undo]. The bird surprisingly stops and begins glowing with a dark energy as it explodes and reappears from the explosion, bigger, and with another pair of wings

.

* * *

**Greater Black Phoenix**  
**Lv 75**  
**HP: 45,000/45,000**  
**MP: 50,000/50,000**  
**Def: 75**  
**Res: 75**  
**This creature, created by Vaalbanil, gains power every time it is defeated and resurrected through its power, its resurrection can be caused anytime it desires or is killed**

* * *

.

Alice fires the corrosive spell again as it works as the bird begins disintegrating again before it resurrects itself. Alice, getting frustrated, raises her hand as the Alpha Stigma appears on her eyes and her hand

.

"**[Analyze Existence] and [Release]**"

.

Her hand glows and a red beam shoots from it, hitting and cutting off its wings and legs before decapitating it as the rest of its body disappears in black flames. Alice looks around for the creature before sighing in relief as screens appear in front of her. Due to one person instead of a party, Share EXP does not affect this battle

.

* * *

**[Sacrifice Enemy] has increased EXP**

* * *

**You have leveled up x 23**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Name: Alicia Grima**

**Level: 62 EXP: 0/17400**

**Class: [Fell Dragon] Exp: MAX**

**Sub-Class: [Wizard] Exp: MAX**

**Extra-Class: [Yokai] Exp: MAX**

**HP: 9100/9100 HP Regen: 91 per minute**

**MP: 1458/1458 MP Regen: 486 per minute**

**RP: 4212/4212 RP Regen: 810 per minute**

**Str – 70**

**Vit – 65**

**Mag – 162**

**Spd – 68**

**Wis – 162**

**Def – 55**

**Res – 55**

* * *

.

* * *

.

Alice reads her screens, thinking she needs to come back here some time by herself, since it fixed the low EXP problem, before walking back up, seeing the others still pressing on the door as it clicks and swings open. Everyone walks in and they stand on a platform hovering over a large seemingly bottomless pit. They look around as the doors swing shut and the torches illuminating the room change to an ominous blood red color. They hear a screech and all look up as a creature drops from the ceiling. When the smoke dissipates, a bipedal ram with blue fur and blue-white eyes, curved horns, and a large sword in its hand as its snake headed tail swishes back and forth

.

* * *

**The Gleam Eyes**  
**Lv: 95**  
**HP: 75,000/75,000**  
**Def: 85**  
**Res: 50**  
**A special boss monster appearing at the halfway point between the beginning and the end of a dungeon, cannot be defeated by [Alpha Stigma] abilities**

* * *

.

"Crap"

"What is it?"

"Alpha Stigma is ineffective against it"

"Were toast aren't we?"

"Well…The facts seem to support that, but I think we can do it"

"And why is that"

"My abilities are a cheat form of regeneration, constantly keeping me at top form, any drain from abilities used replaced almost immediately, allowing active spells to remain active indefinitely"

.

Alice walks forward, sword in hand and places her left hand on her sword as it glows a jet black color

.

"Hail to the Fallen Dragon, Grim Excalibur"

.

The glow spreads to her body and surrounds her completely as the glow blinds everyone. As it dissipates everyone notices Alice's new appearance with shock, bone white skin along with red tufts of fur around her wrists, ankles and forming a collar around her neck. Black lines across her body leading to a hole in her chest, black claws in the edge of her white hands. A skull mask covers her entire face with two holes for eyes and two horns on the top of its head pointing horizontally in front of her, Alice's tactician coat on its body protecting her chest and leaving only the hollow hole and the black lines across her body visible as her red hair flows in the wind as it emerges from the bottom of the mask.

.

The mask opens and Alice lets out an inhuman roar as she charges the monster with her sword raised as Black magic circles appear around her with the symbol of the fell dragon. As she slashes at the creature it hits and the magic circles fire each of the variants of the spells she has learned from the Alpha Stigma and modified with the Fell Dragons power. Black Lightning, Flames, blasts of water, bullets of darkness, they all shoots towards the creature who takes the attacks and is stunned for a moment before charging

.

The creature swings its sword down at Alice, who raises her sword with one hand and blocks the monsters two handed swing

.

The creature falls to one knee as its other leg is corroded to nothing; it strikes with its snake tail, which opens to bite, only to meet the steel of Alice's sword. Alice raises her clawed fingers and cuts the tail off effortlessly. The creature glows red and spews fire at Alice, who spreads her wings and takes off to avoid it as green balls of energy surround her and restore her mana and health, healing all ailments and injuries

.

As the creatures other leg disintegrates it roars and two bat like wings emerge from its back, lifting it off the ground as it strikes with its sword and blasts of wind as Alice disappears and reappears behind it, conjuring several black magic circles beneath her that glow with blood red energy before several dozen wolves made of shadows emerge and turn their blood red eyes on their blue furred foe and shoot forward

.

As the wolves dissipate the hollowfied Alice stands over the creature, its arms, legs and wings torn off. It stares at Alice defiantly as it shoots more fire at Alice, who stands there as the green balls of energy heal her injuries. She raises her sword above her head and in one clean movement slices off its head and it disappears in a burst of purple flames.

.

Alice changes back in a glow black flames as she looks back to the army behind her who stare with looks of fear, disgust and hatred. Alice, deciding to stoke the fires a bit more, activates her Alpha Stigma and grins at the as they all pale and look afraid, before they all raise their weapons and charge Alice who grins and glows with darkness as three black magic circles descend from her head to the ground

.

"I offer up this contract, to bear the wicked beast that devours the light"

.

As Alice dodges and blocks the strikes she grins and laughs

.

"Come on now, we got along so well the past month, can't we be civil?" Alice asks teasingly

.

"Monster"

"Demon"

"Kill it"

"Purify it"

"Kill it with fire"

.

Alice laughs, amused with their responses as her group watches her, ready to step in if necessary. After a moment of dodging the army seems to realize the implications of Alice being some kind of monster and turns to her group

.

"They were harboring a monster"

"They're probably monsters as well"

"Kill them all"

"Let me at them first"

.

Alice frowns and opens a Gargantua that transports her right in front of her group as she looks at the army with narrowed eyes

.

"You want a monster, I'll give you one" Alice says looking at the several hundred members of the army as two pairs of purple eye like tattoos appear on her face giving the appearance of six eyes, her six wings spread and her eyes change to blood red

.

"**Do you know who I am**" Alice says, voice filled with power as the others pale and step back

.

A black aura engulfs Alice

.

**"I am the wings of despair."**

**"I am the breath of ruin."**

**"I am the Fell Dragon."**

.

A black stone appears in Alice's hand

.

"**I, am, Grima**"

.

Alice holds the stone up to the sky and a black rose shape engulfs Alice as black lightning strikes the rose. When the light dissipates, a 300 foot long dragon floats in the sky above them, flapping its six large dark purple wings, staring at them with its six blood red eyes. Its horns pointed straight at them as its snake like body moves with its wings

.

"**If you are what they call a 'human being' then I am glad I am a monster**" Alice says as large black magic circles appear below the army with the Fell Dragon's symbol on it

"**Die pathetic humans, [Expiration]**"

.

Jet black spikes with purple veins emerge from the magic circles and impale everyone inside them. When they dissipate only a few dozen members remain. The Dragon glows a dark purple and begins shrinking, when it reaches the ground it turns back to Alice, who looks at them with narrowed eyes

.

"How about now, you still think you can kill us" Alice says raising her hand as black lightning crackles in her hand

.

Alice thrusts her hand forward and a dragon made of black lightning shoots at them with its maw open, as they scream as the dragon shoots through one and the next and the next until they all are dead on the floor in a smoking pile. Ryner looks at the scene then at Alice with sadness

.

"I understand, merely existing is enough for most to want us dead, and for plenty to actively seek our deaths" he says, a hand on Alice's shoulder as she smiles at him as the bodies disappear in a burst of purple flames

.

* * *

**EXP: 9245/17400**

* * *

.

"I don't feel bad about it, I admit, murder isn't my favorite activity, but I protect me and mine, friends and family" Alice says as her group comes up and hugs her

**.**

* * *

**2 months later beginning of floor 100**

* * *

.

Without the army to help in the fighting, it took a bit more time to clear dungeons, boss fights became easier, since they weren't getting any better and at times were actively in the way, EXP was hard to come by since the fight with The Gleam Eyes, Ryner and the rest of Alice's group level up considerably while Alice doesn't at all

.

"These past few months have been pretty good, gave me plenty of time to nap, and new ideas for my thesis. I think if Hero Relics are as magically charged as I think they are, dungeons would form around them, and lengthen or shorten depending on the amount of magic within them"

"That's good, we'll have to go search for a few after we get done here"

"Maybe, though once we go back I think, they'll put me back in jail"

"You could always run"

"Maybe, but being hunted is not very pleasant, I wouldn't get as many chances to nap, always looking over my shoulder."

.

The group silently continues through the dungeon until they reach a large mausoleum. The push open the large metal doors and lying in the center is a demon with its eyes closed, its wings spread protectively around itself, the moonlight showing through on its black skin. His hands, clawed, are placed across his chest. Through his hands and chest is a golden sword radiating Holy energy, not as powerful as an Excalibur level sword, but strong. Alice reaches into her inventory and removes the black blade and grips its white hilt

.

* * *

**Vaalbanil**  
**HP: 75,000/200,000**  
**MP: 100,000/500,000**  
**Def: 100**  
**Res: 100**  
**The Demon Vaalbanil, leader of the demon hordes, the demon who begun a war against humanity. He is sealed now, but if not stopped soon, in several years he shall awaken**

* * *

.

Alice looks over the screen and is not really surprised, with the amount of Holy energy that he would awaken in a few years; even now she can feel the diminishing of the power, if ever so slight

.

Alice takes the sacred sword and stands over Vaalbanil, she raises the sword. In one motion, she stabs through the old sword and into Vaalbanil, whose body spasms as blood soaks the ground beneath him. The blood seeps into the ground as his body seems to liquefy and seep into the ground like his blood. After five minutes they watch the remaining black blood seep into the ground along with the sword, which had liquefied into a gold white color.

.

"All in all that is anticlimactic" Alice says looking over the ground shaking her head

"I almost expected we would have to fight Vaalbanil himself" Ryner says with relief as Alice sighs

"And here I was actually ready to fight him. I expected a great battle with the possibility of death, after a long drawn out fight, at the last moment some unexplainable force would come in, fill us with new power and we would come from behind in victory"

"Come on Alice, this isn't some story. Although maybe in the future I will tell my descendants this one" Ryner says as he stands at the door

.

* * *

**One month later Base of the dungeon**

* * *

.

Going down is often easier than going up; this was especially true when the opponents get weaker as you go down, after a month of descending they finally make it to the beginning of the dungeon, where they began their journey almost five months prior only to find a surprise waiting for them

.

"You are to stand down immediately and surrender Ryner Lute to imperial custody"

.

Alice raises her hands and black lightning arcs around them in a dome surrounding Alice and her group

.

"Say the word Ryner and I'll deal with this, you're my friend, if you say the word we will keep you from them"

"I appreciate that Alice, more then you know, you and yours are true friends and I could have asked for such great companions but I believe it is time for me to go. I promise, we'll see each other again" Ryner says putting a hand on Alice's shoulder

"You change your mind, use my lightning spell, and I'll find you, got it" Alice says lightly punching him in the shoulder as he nods and Alice dissipates the dome and Ryner is cuffed and taken away

.

Alice and her group make their way back to their house, only to be met, and then tackled, by Cecily and Lisa, saying how worried they were, and are led to a feast with Luke, Aria, Lisa, and Cecily

.

"So what was the mountain like?"

"It turns out it was a dungeon owned by Vaalbanil"

"One hundred floors, each progressively harder"

"And yet after floor 50 it became strangely easy, for us at least. They all tried to kill us, so we had to get rid of them"

"So after three months we reached the final floor"

"I took the sacred sword to Vaalbanil's form and stabbed straight through the old sword and into him; where he melted along with the sword into the earth, never to return"

"We spent the next month traveling down, fairly easy, and then when we reached the bottom floor the army was waiting to take Ryner back into prison, he didn't fight even though we were ready to defend him"

"I've actually heard some rumors about that" Luke says

"Yeah, and what do these rumors say" Alice asks

"That there is a coup soon to take place, led by the kings own son, course its unproven so it is uninvestigated"

"It would make sense, Sion was never fond of his old man, he would make a much better king, and then Ryner could get out of prison"

"Why are you so fond of him anyway?" Cecily asks

"I see things in people, potential, emotion, he didn't really care that we were dragons, so many people have feared or tried to offer things to us for favors, but Ryner, he thought it was cool and we kept moving along on our journey, he treated us like family and he became the same to us, he has the biggest heart and hides so much pain, yet an equal amount of potential, he's my brother, one of the few I allow that position" Alice says, her expression growing soft towards the end

"You really care that much about him"

.

"I didn't want to send him back to that hellhole. I would have killed all of them if he'd only said the word, but he didn't, that heart of his, he won't kill needlessly or for himself"

"And you will?"

.

"when I was 18 so many years ago, I killed eleven people, the face they were trying to kill me is irrelevant, I found Yuno again soon after, we tried to fix things, put balance back, we made it worse, condemned so many to a horrid fate because of a mistake. Millions were killed because of us; don't tell me it wasn't our fault, because that weighs on me when my conscience rears in my mind." Alice says laughing bitterly

"Age is a funny thing for us dragons; the older we are the less things bother us but the more we feel, that's why dragons are territorial creatures. Our conscience leaves slowly, but it returns every now and then, and the mistakes of our past rear at those times and it hurts more and more every time." Alice says as the others remain silent until Lisa walks over and hugs her

.

"I'm sorry" the small girl says holding Alice tightly

"It weighs on me too Allie" Yuno says softly joining the hug

"I was not around yet but I understand where you are coming from" Keeno says joining as well

"Everything will be ok mother, you'll always have us during those times" Morgan says hugging Alice tightly as Alice lets a few tears fall before wiping her eyes

"I really couldn't have asked for better friends and family" Alice says holding onto them

.

* * *

**And there is chapter 2, don't know how many chapters this book will have but it will be completely posted by the middle or end of next month**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

* * *

**Five months later**

* * *

.

Everything was peaceful for these months, minus the coup in the kingdom, but that doesn't concern our heroine so that's another story, Sion became king and when he didn't free Ryner, Alice was rightly angry, she stormed the castle and demanded he be set free, he did and Alice set off to see her brother. That is where we place our heroine today on this latest adventure

.

* * *

.

Alice sits in a tree waiting for Ryner to cross through the forest on the way into the kingdom and she sees him and takes in his appearance, a green prisoner uniform, no shoes, his hair in a ponytail past his shoulders and stubble across his chin. Next to him is a girl with long blonde hair, a purple armor and a large sword on her hip, Alice listens carefully to their conversation

.

"…Sorry to have asked; my next question is what would you do if I made a break for it?" Ryner says

"I take it that's not rhetorical" the girl says

"Sorry no, I've got a promise to keep" he says as his hands glow green and a magic circle appears, a cross over a magic circle

"What I seek is thunder, Izuchi!"

.

Lighting shoots from the circle at the girl who blocks it with her sword that seems to absorb the energy before she throws the sword at him as he dodges and a crater is created where the sword hit

.

"Wow that's impressive, better focus, I'm going to have to take this one a bit more seriously than I thought" Ryner says

"Oh, so all that just now was a practice run?"

"Yep, just feeling out my opponent" Ryner says crossing his arms

"Ah yes, I can see why he wants you. En guarde" the girl says taking her sword and charging

"W-wait hold on, I offer up this contract, to bear the wicked beast that devours the light"

.

Ryner's legs glow with darkness as he takes off, bounces off a tree and lands on a branch of another, his hands glow blood red as he aims a black magic circle at the sky  
.

"What I seek is the darkness that strikes the earth, Jigoku Izuchi!"

.

The black lightning shoots into the sky and as Alice watches, she feels the magic recognizing it as her specific brand of power from the fell dragon

.

Ryner jumps from the tree dodging another sword strike and shoots high above the trees. He twirls his index finger above his head, grasping his right hand with his left, as three black magic circles descend from his head to his feet

.

"I offer up this contract, to unleash the demonic spirit that rules over the skies"

.

A magic circle with the symbol of the fell dragon appears on his hands and he aims it at the girl, a bullet of darkness shoots at her and she throws her body to the side, falling to the ground to avoid the blast. Ryner lands on the ground and she charges again as he dodges left and right as he tries another spell only to be stopped by having to dodge another strike. He finally manages to move far enough away as his hands glow blue and he places his hands out and then together as a magic circle appears overtop a square, the shape on the circle a diagonal cross

.

"What I seek is the water cloud, Mizui!"

.

A blast of blue water shoots forward at the girl who plants her sword into the ground, the momentum pushing her and her sword into the air over the water. She lands and places the sword next to his neck as he holds his hands up in surrender. Alice stands up in the tree as her hand crackles with black lightning. She thrusts her hand forward and the lightning shoots at the girls who lunges back as the lightning harmlessly passes by the spot she was at Alice walks forward as the girl sinks into a combat stance and Ryner moves towards Alice

.

"That's enough picking on my brother" Alice says as she looks over to Ryner

"You ready to go?" Alice asks

"Yeah, let's go"

"You can't leave, your presence has been requested and you will follow me to the capital" the girl says raising her sword

"Oh really; Ryner, dear brother, give me a moment ok" Alice says smiling as her aura expands and moves with a swirling purple and black coloring and red mixed between the two

"Now child, I understand that you have a job to do, as do I, protect family" Alice says as her aura settles on the blood red coloring as her eyes change to a deep black color

.

Alice unsheathes her sword and her entire form crackles with black lightning moving from her and into her sword. She swings her sword, causing an arc of black lightning to shoot at the girl who tries to absorb the blast with her sword but it merely travels through the sword and into her as she screams in pain as she falls to the ground twitching and smoking. Alice looks at Ryner who appears concerned for the girl; Alice rolls her eyes and sighs. Alice raises her hand and uses [Undo HP] to restore the girl before she get up using her sword to balance herself

.

"Y-your coming with me to the capital" she says trying to raise her sword

"Relax girlie, were going to see Sion too, I just didn't like you too much for threatening my brother" Alice says as she and Ryner walk towards the capital as the girl slowly follows from behind

"So Sion pulled a few strings so he could see me before my execution?"

"You could say that, just wait and see. If anything happens though be ready to flee" Alice says seriously as he nods

.

The girl eventually catches up and stares at Alice

.

"Why do you call me child when I appear to be older then you" she says as Alice frowns

"How old do I look?"

"18-maybe 19, I'm 21 so I'm older then you"

.

Alice flexes her wings, never stopping as they walk, the girl stares at them

.

"Looks have very little to do with age dear, thank you for the compliment though, I do try to keep this young appearance" Alice says as her wings retract into her body

"How long have you been alive?" the girl asks curious

"Long enough to know the true importance of family. Listen here, keep family close, one day you're together then the next their gone, and all you have is memories" Alice says staring wistfully at the sky before settling back on the girl

"That is why I am so protective of family, because I have seen enough of mine die from age and war" Alice says as Ryner puts a hand on her shoulder as they walk

.

Eventually they walk through the capital and Ryner stares at the happy people with a confused expression

.

"What's going on here? Did I really miss that much?"

"You have no idea, just wait and see" Alice says with a knowing smirk

.

As they walk through the castle door and into the throne room Ryner stares shocked at the man sitting on the throne

.

* * *

.

"To bid you fair welcome in the courtly manner, hi" Sion says waving from his throne

"That's it wake me up when this makes sense, goodnight" Ryner says laying down on the ground

"Need I remind you, you're in the presence of royalty" Sion says sarcastically

"Good a place to sleep as any!" he responds as Sion smiles

"So then I trust he behaved well Ferris" Sion says looking to the girl

"I'm afraid he's quite depraved S-… I mean he was very well behaved and treated us very well" Ferris says as Alice holds her sword on Ferris's neck

"Excellent, and how about you my friend" Sion says looking to Alice who places sheathes her sword and looks back at him

"All in all, pretty good, got married" Alice responds casually as two rings appear on each of her ring fingers before disappearing

"Good for you, I'm sure Keeno and Yuno were very happy"

"Yep, some friends of ours recently got married and that made them want to as well. The past couple months have been very good to the three of us"

.

Sion smiles and looks over to Ryner who has his hands behind his head and eyes closed

.

"On your feet Ryner, I have news about Kiefer" Sion says to Ryner who turns on his side, eyes still closed

"How exciting for you"

"She's no longer with us" he says as Ryner sits up quickly and looks at him

"…But not dead. She took her leave of Roland and became a citizen of the world, asking that I keep an eye on you in her absence, but I didn't arrange your release to keep you abreast of Kiefer's exploits" he says pulling out a large stack of papers

"That's my thesis"

"How to build a kingdom of afternoon naps, a rather amateurish title if you don't mind me saying so but the idea approaches genius. 'What better way to guarantee world peace then the shadow of mutually assured annihilation, and what better way of casting that shadow…'"

"You know if I had intended you to read that…"

"Alas read it I have old friend. I'm inspired; to you I assign the sacred task of uncovering what your thesis refers to as 'Hero Relics'"

"What, you're out of your mind"

"I won't tempt fate by sending you alone of course. To ensure the missions integrity, Ferris will join you. I request this of you for the sake of peace"

"I just wrote that stupid thing to occupy myself, it's meaningless"

"I suppose you'd prefer, execution" he says smiling as Alice unsheathes her sword with narrowed eyes

"Now see here Sion, friend you may be but if he doesn't want to I will merely take him and leave, nothing you can do to stop me" Alice says as Sion looks at her

"He might not, but I could"

.

From the shadows emerge a man, his eyes closed and a smile on his face with blonde hair down to his shoulders

.

"Brother" Ferris says

"You know I was wondering when you would show yourself" Alice says activating her Alpha Stigma

"Ryner, yes or no, do you want to go look for hero relics?" Alice says as the same pentagram appears on her hand and the blonde haired man looks interested and shocked

"Fine, fine, could be interesting" he says standing up and stretching

"You shall go with him Ferris" the man says as she nods

"Go for now, I shall join you in a moment" Alice says as the two leave and Alice sheathes her sword as the pentagram on her hand glows along with her eyes

.

"Weaver"

"Solver"

.

The two speak to each other as Sion looks at them intrigued as Alice raises her hand and it glows with a blood red color

.

"**[Analyze Existence]**"

.

L͜͜ứ̸̡͝c̛͢i̧͘͠l̨̧̢è͏̡́͘ ̢̀͞E҉͏̸̢̢ŗ͏́͡i̷͝͏̵́s҉͞  
̷[̷́͢T̵̨͏̨h͜͢è̷̢̛ ̵̵̕͝͞W҉e҉̸̧̕͜a̢v̛͢͟͝e̡͢͠͞͝r͡͠ ̶͞͠o̵̴͟f̡̧ ̛҉̧́A̢̢l̵̴͜l̵̨͡͏̀ ̀͏̷̡͞F̵̨͘͡͞o͜͠͞͠r̸̨̧̛ḿ̴̷ú̷̡̨l̸͘͟͟͜à̸̡s̡͜͡]̸͢͞

.

Alice looks at the screen as a headache flares just by examining the screen as Alice grits her teeth

.

**"[Release]"**

.

The red beam shoots from the pentagram as the blonde haired man raises a magic barrier, the beam hits and cracks the barrier before disappearing

.

"Come now, a newly awakened Solver could not hope to do any damage against me, let alone break the universal rule to kill me. I would like to know how there is more than one though, so I'll keep you around awhile" he says pulling out a dagger and disappearing, Alice quickly erects a dome of black lightning as his blade stops once it makes contact, he back away as lightning makes his body spasm a bit as Alice falls to the ground as her dome takes more and more energy to maintain

.

"An attack that actually reaches me, interesting. But it seems we are at a stalemate, a fully awakened Solver cannot defeat a fully awakened Weaver, our powers prevent us from killing each other, we do not have the energy required for either of us to kill the other, those are the rules our power abides by. Its a law of the universe, of course that means I just have to have Sion kill you"

.

A golden crack opens in the air next to Alice and blood red energy and jet black energy emerge from it and flows into Alice's eyes and mouth as she stands up and holds her hand in front of her face as it glows red, black and gold

.

Alice's wings unfurl and her aura flares with jet black energy as the pentagram in her hand swirls with blood red and black energy as it crackles with lightning as black flames emerge on her body as she glows a golden color

.

"Sorry what did you say, did you mention the rules? Now listen, bit of advice, tell me the truth if you think you know it, lay down the law if you're feeling brave, but, Weaver, Never, Ever, tell me the rules" Alice says as the glow intensifies and she holds out the hand with the red pentagram on it

"Sion quickly you need to kill her now" Lucile says as Sion glows a rainbow light as Alice laughs

"Haha, oh look at this, all four of us together, were breaking some serious magic laws here boys. Haha, its gonna be amazing"

"Now, hurry up and do it now" Lucile says getting worried

"You think you can stop me now Weaver, If you want my life ha-ha. Come. And. Get it"

.

Alice thrusts her hand forward and black lightning strikes Sion in the chest forcing him back on the throne weakened as energy bursts from her in all directions streaking lightning across the entire room

.

"Ha-ha, a gift from the Fell Dragon tribe boys, **[Release]**" Alice says placing her palm with the pentagram towards Lucile

.

A beam of golden light shoots forth, surrounded by red, black and purple energies as it connects with the Weaver's barrier and smashes through it hitting the weaver who looks at Alice with shock on his face as he disappears, piece by piece

.

"Hmm, four more solvers, how that came to be I may never know, but I do know that blast will have made the other three particularly weak right now. For your sake I hope they are someplace safe" he says as he disappears

"You know Alice, I went through a lot of trouble to get him on my side" Sion says as he glows with a rainbow coloring

"Oh please, **[Analyze Existence]**, Focus target on 'The Mad Hero' **[Release]**"

.

The red beam shoots from her hand and strikes Sion, causing a ghostly form of him to shoot from his body as it screams in pain as it dissipates

.

"Now then Sion, go about this by your own power and you'll have mine and Ryner's help, but try to make contact with the mad hero, or seek to find the next weaver of all equations and it won't end well, I'll be sure of that" Alice says leaving Sion sitting on his throne as she leaves

"So what did you need to speak to Sion about?" Ryner asks

"Just a friendly discussion, about the Mad Hero and the Lonely Demon, don't worry too much about it. Now Ferris, if I hear your mistreating my dear brother, you'll find that I am quite sadistic, and oh so creative" Alice says as the girl nods. Alice and Ryner hug and he leaves with Ferris as Alice returns to her house to find Yuno, Keeno and Morgan asleep on the couch, Mana filling the air. Alice walks over and kisses each of them on the forehead

"You all did a great thing today, eliminated two threats at once" Alice says levitating all of them and placing them upstairs in bed as she walks outside and notices that her dungeon is emitting large quantities of Mana

.

* * *

**Alice's Dungeon**  
**Lv: 150**  
**Floors 150**  
**Time until evolution to greater dungeon: 3 weeks**

* * *

.

"The large amount of power they used must have affected the immediate area, interesting"

.

Alice reaches the center of the field and lays down, her hands behind her head as she looks up at the sky

.

"Master, how are you doing today" Cecily says walking up with Aria, holding hands

"Alright, Brother got freed and is on a quest, killed off the Weaver of all equations and the reincarnation of the mad hero, a good day" Alice says, her eyes still closed

.

Cecily, confused, nods along and lays down next to Alice with Aria following suit

.

"Not much happens these days Master, apart from a few skirmishes here and there, no one makes demon contracts, no demons show up, no war is currently happening, how did you deal with this boredom Master?"

"Traveled mostly, either found areas of conflict or explored new lands, at one time, I took over the world because I was bored, although ask anyone today and they will have no clue" Alice says remembering as Cecily looks interested

"The whole world huh, I guess people need things to do, less they go insane"

"This is why I envy you a bit Cecily, when I first realized that I was effectively going to live forever, I spent a bit of time wondering what the point was, that was of course after the initial wonder wore off and I had been learning for several decades. It just hit me one day; even with people to spend it with, eventually there would not be a point to anything. I haven't reached that point yet, but when I do…" Alice starts then trails off

"You envy humanity, because we only live for a hundred years at best, and we make the most of it, but you who will never die, would experience everything, and would grow bored of the world" Cecily says as Alice sits up and puts her head on her hands and lays them on her knees

"I don't talk about it much but when I was young, and I thought I lost Yuno, I spent ten thousand years in the void, never moving, barely speaking, just existing, because at the time there was no point. After all that time, she found me again, as young as the day I lost her, while I had aged but never matured a day, in mind or appearance"

"And you fear that eventually even with Morgan, Keeno and Yuno, that you will reach that point again" Cecily says as Alice nods

"That is why I refuse to be stagnant, if nothing happens soon I think I will move on, to a new place filled with conflict, I know there are plenty"

"One of my friends, has lived for somewhere around 650 years, I am barely under 225, withholding the ten thousand years spent in the void. She became emotionless, wanting to find a way to die, and that was only after 650 years. If your effectively immortal and this happens after such a short amount of time, it worries me that I will be the same soon enough" Alice says

"Is she still trying to die?"

"Not right now, she found another immortal, they got married and for now they are happy. The keyword is 'for now'; the way I am dulls any negative emotion, so eventually if my theory comes to pass then I'll merely be bored of everything"

.

The three sit in silence, watching the stars as Alice sighs in relief and smiles slightly

.

"It feels good to get that off my chest, I don't talk about it much, thank you for listening" Alice says

"Anytime Master"

.

Alice hugs the two and walks back inside and lays on the couch and falls asleep

.

Alice wakes an hour later and walks upstairs to see the three still sleeping peacefully. Alice sits next to them and strokes their hair. After several minutes they wake with a groan

.

"I was beginning to get worried, I'm glad you're alright" Alice says

"We knew you needed us"

"So we used the gate spell"

"We knew we didn't have enough power to go ourselves so we sent the power of our Alpha Stigma to you to increase the power of **[Release]**"

"Rest now, you all did a great thing, gave this place a bit more time before war breaks out. At least now, the outcome will be better" Alice says as the three fall back asleep as Alice closes the door and goes back to lying on the couch

.

* * *

**Several weeks later**

* * *

.

Yuno, Keeno and Morgan are still quite weak from the amount of power they sent Alice but now they can at least manage a few spells before tiring. Hearing of Ryner's exploits and his current path, Alice moves towards the border

.

Alice sits in a tree watching soldiers from Houseman in yellow uniforms and leather helmets, undetected. She watches Ryner casually walk through the forest and meet the soldiers

.

"Halt, state your business"

"Visiting some family"

"Your papers"

"Yeah, I don't have any; don't suppose you'll let me pass"

"Not a chance spy, attack him"

.

The soldiers bring their hands to their chest and glow yellow as a string of yellow runes move from the glow around their right arms in a coil. Ryner activates his Alpha Stigma, along with Alice who observes the magic intently

.

"Basic attack spell, Attribute flame, Range 20, power level A, Adjusted value 072, catalyst Nelpha Pattern Crest form"

.

Ryner glows and replicates their spell as Alice does the same

.

The soldiers swing their right hands up and the coil unwinds and straightens and curves into a yellow magic circle as Ryner and Alice do the same

.

""Flare Burst""

.

From the magic circle a blast of fire shoots forth and at Ryner and without realizing, Alice as well. Ryner and Alice swing their right arms and the same magic circle forms from the coil

.

""Flare Burst""

.

Ryner's blast shoots forth and Alice's shoots from behind Ryner, joining with his blast and overpowering the blast from the soldiers

.

"Hey, that's our spell"

"Yes but he's from Roland, how can he be using our magic" they say before looking at Ryner's eyes

"Alpha Stigma. Stand down, any spell cast he'll appropriate. Do you travel here as a spy, has the terms of our treaty expired, does Roland degrade itself to declare war on the independent trade city of Houseman?"

.

Alice walks out and slings an arm around Ryner

.

"Lady Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came here to greet my Brother upon his arrival, but it seems I need to deal with you now" Alice says narrowing her eyes as the others back up while her aura begins to show in shadowy wisps

"We deeply apologize Lady Alice, we wish you and your brother well" the commander says as they move, giving the two a path

.

Alice and Ryner walk through the path as Ferris rushes to join them, the soldiers stop her and she shouts to Alice and Ryner, who ignore her and keep walking

.

"Thanks for that Ryner, I've been trying to get some of their spells for a while now, but they refuse to show anyone, even though they still don't know about my Alpha Stigma"

"Magic is information, it would make sense for a trade city to hoard magic, not showing it to anyone" he says

"By the way, what was with the whole 'Lady Alice' thing?"

"Apparently you get nobility for vanquishing greater Demons such as Vaalbanil, I'm just powerful enough to be called Lady Alice but I don't have to attend those stuffy balls and meetings if I don't want to"

"That's good, wouldn't want to have to save all those nobles should any try to court you"

"Believe me dear brother, if one would try, Yuno and Keeno would take care of them before they got anywhere near me"

"How are they doing by the way?"

"Still weak magically, but that should fade after a month or so, physically they are in perfect health" Alice says, overjoyed no serious harm came to them

"I still can't believe Sion made a contract with the Mad Hero in order to aid in his peace, he still doesn't seem to understand what it would have done to him"

"I still can't believe that you haven't managed to overcome your Alpha Stigma yet"

"Hey, there is a demon god in my head, you try controlling or defeating that"

"**Actually she already has**" Grima says as Alice's hand glows with a purple circle

"What was that?" Ryner says looking around

"**Down here human**"

.

Ryner looks at Alice's glowing hand then looks up at her for an explanation

.

"Grima lives in my head, defeated him, and then took his power, that is how I became a dragon in the first place"

"**And I'm still not happy about it, but that is only from time to time. For now it is interesting to travel with the Hatchling here**" Grima says as the glow disappears

"Hatchling?"

"By dragon standards I am still very young; the problem is my human mindset"

"Concept of time, right?"

"Yep, the concept of living forever really doesn't seem like the best idea, especially when I don't sleep for long periods of time or cause wars like some dragons"

.

Ryner puts a hand on Alice's shoulder before remembering something

.

"That reminds me when I was using your spells I begun to feel this warmth in my soul, and then this itching in my back. Any idea what it is?"

.

Alice looks shocked and interested for a moment before she places a finger on Ryner's back. He looks confused until Alice pulses a bit of energy from the Fell Dragon; from Ryner's back emerge six feathered dragon wings, the wings black with black and purple feathers.

.

"I'm sorry about this one, it appears that using Fell Dragon magic has slowly changed you into a dragon" Alice says with a sad look on her face

"Don't worry about it too much, this just means more time for naps, and the discovery of Hero Relics" Ryner says casually waving it off as he flaps his wings before retracting them

"Wow that feels weird"

"Wings just take some getting used too so, you managed to find some Hero Relics?"

.

Ryner reaches into his coat and pulls out two rings and then a small dagger. The first ring is a black diamond shaped ring with a blood red circular gem in the middle. The second ring is a yellow ring with a square piece made of gold attached to it. The dagger has a blue blade and a ringed guard on the hilt

.

"It took three dungeons to get these, along with fighting Humans who turned out to be the guardians of the relics at the end of the dungeon. Once we took the relics they disappeared and the dungeon along with it"

.

* * *

**The Ring of the Dark Emperor**  
**\- A Hero Relic with the ability to control shadows**  
**\- Grants ability [Shadow Control]**  
**\- [Shadow Control] – Active – 0MP**  
**\- By using the incantation, along with a purpose, they may command the shadows to do whatever they wish**  
**\- Incantation: "Let there be darkness"**

* * *

**The Ring of Thunder Beasts**  
**\- A Hero Relic with the ability to control Lightning**  
**\- Grants ability [Lightning Control]**  
**\- [Lightning Control] – Active – 0MP**  
**\- By using the incantation, along with a purpose, they may command Lightning to do whatever they wish**  
**\- Incantation: "Lightning Beasts"**

* * *

**The Blade of Dolueli**  
**\- A Hero Relic with the ability to transform anything stabbed with it into a dragon**  
**\- When used on a person grants the body part stabbed the ability [Dragon Transformation]**  
**\- [Dragon Transformation] – Active – 0MP**  
**\- Anything possess this ability is changed into a dragon's head and gains the skill [Dragon Fire]**  
**\- [Dragon Fire] – Active – 0MP**  
**? A blast of Dragon fire**  
**? Attack Power: 350 per use**

* * *

**Observing three [Hero Relics] has granted you some insight into their history**

* * *

**Hero Relics in the past were created by [The Weaver of all Equations] to grant normal people power so that they may kill the [Solver of all Formulas] so that the Weaver need not break the rules set between the Weaver and Solver's power preventing them from killing each other**

* * *

.

"Fascinating" Alice thinks to herself

"Oh yeah, when I went into the throne room the next time I saw Sion, I saw this, he didn't notice it and I thought I should take it to you, I barely wanted to touch it, it's mere presence just felt wrong to me"

.

Ryner pulls out a glowing black circular crystal with a red gem floating in the middle of it. Alice looks at it at feels the energy it is giving off, similar to her own when using the Alpha Stigma

**.**

* * *

**[Weaver of all Equations] – Relic – Item**  
**\- From the death of the previous wielder, its power survived to find another to host its power**  
**\- Upon use Grants the user the ability [Weaver of all Equations]**

**[Weaver of all Equations] – Active – 0 MP**  
**\- Allows for Mana to accomplish any task as long as Mana cost is met**  
**\- [Creation] – Active – MP Cost: Varies**  
**\- Allows creation of anything including Hero Relics**  
**\- [Destruction] – Active – MP Cost: Varies**  
**\- Allows destruction of anything including Hero Relics**  
**\- [Support] – Active – MP Cost: Varies**  
**\- Allows any type of defensive magic to be used, from shields to barriers**

* * *

.

"You can have all of them, the legends speak of hundreds, maybe thousands more" Ryner says handing Alice the four objects

"Thank you Ryner, but you should know that you just handed me The Weaver of All Equations, you sure you don't want it" Alice says holding out the gem as Ryner looks at it in disgust

"If that was the power of the man who influenced Sion, then you can have it. Maybe you can do some good with it, as for the Hero Relics, no clue how to use them"

.

Alice slips on the two rings

.

"These two control lightning and shadows. Let there be darkness, Lightning beasts"

.

Four wolves emerge from the area around Alice, two made of yellow lightning with blood red eyes, and two made of shadows with blood red eyes. Alice takes off the rings and the beasts disappear. She takes the dagger and plunges it into her right arm, she grunts in pain as it changes into the head of a dragon, she points it up and it shoots fire before she removes the dagger and her arm goes back to normal.  
.

"And the dagger turns anything it stabs into a dragon"

"Interesting, now then, what should we do about my turning into a dragon" Ryner asks as Alice walks up, her hand glows light blue as she flicks him in the forehead

.

* * *

**[Gamer's Mind] has been learned by Ryner Lute without access to [The Gamer Ability]**

* * *

.

"There, now you should be able to control it, try and use [Analyze Existence]"

.

Ryner looks conflicted for a moment before deciding to trust Alice, he activates his Alpha Stigma and places his hand on his right eye and the pentagram shows on his hand, he looks at it shocked before pointing it at the rings and the dagger

.

"A-analyze Existence"

.

Ryner's hand glows and dissipates as his eyes change back to normal

.

"I-I understand what they are, and who created them. The Weaver" Ryner says after a minute of processing the information

"Yep and with the crystal you gave me, I could create as many Hero Relics as I want or need" Alice says as Ryner nods

.

The two make their way to Alice's house and in next to her house the dungeon entrance has changed from a boulder with a hole in it to a Japanese gate in front of the now rounded boulder leading underground through a perfectly cut square entrance

.

"Greater dungeon, cool" Ryner says as they walk past and into the house

"Uncle Ryner" Morgan says rushing up and hugging Ryner

"How you doin Kiddo and…Did you get younger" Ryner says looking at Morgan who now appears to be 13 years old

"Yep, Mother said I should enjoy my childhood so I am" she says chipper

"So you made yourself younger?"

"Dragon ability, we can look however we like" Alice says ruffling Morgan's light purple hair as they all sit at the table.

.

Alice takes the [Weaver of all Equations] out and looks at it before placing it against her chest as it glows and sinks into her body

.

* * *

**[Alpha Stigma] has been updated**

* * *

**[Alpha Stigma] - Active - Max - 0MP**  
**\- The Alpha Stigma gives the user the ability to analyze and copy any magic they see used**  
**\- Analyze and copy any magic, even partially completed spells the user observes and empowers spells copied using [Alpha Stigma] by 25%**  
**\- Passively increases Mag and Wis by 5 per level**

**[Solver of all Formulas] - Anything and everything can be observed by one of such power, nothing can be hidden from one with this ability**  
**\- [Analyze Existence] - Active - 0Mp**  
**\- As the solver of all formulas, not only can magic be observed but relics, people, etc.**  
**\- [Release] – Active – 0MP**  
**\- By using [Analyze Existence] this ability fires a red beam of energy that attacks the opponent's weak points or can destroy a target through touch**

**[Weaver of all Equations] – Allows for Mana to accomplish any task as long as Mana cost is met**  
**\- [Creation] – Active – MP Cost: Varies**  
**\- Allows creation of anything including Hero Relics**  
**\- [Destruction] – Active – MP Cost: Varies**  
**\- Allows destruction of anything including Hero Relics**  
**\- [Support] – Active – MP Cost: Varies**  
**\- Allows any type of defensive magic to be used, from shields to barriers**

* * *

.

Alice adjusts to the power before information floods her head about how to use it. She raises her hand and snaps her fingers as a cup of tea appears in front of each of them; they pick up the cups and sip the tea

.

"Not bad" Keeno says

"Pretty good" Yuno says

"That was cool, and this is good too" Morgan says

"So, is it anything that it can do or is there requirements?" Ryner asks

"It can create anything, destroy anything, and tells me every from of defensive magic. I can use it all as long as I can provide enough mana to do it"

.

Ryner nods and drinks his tea. Once they finish their drinks Alice snaps her fingers again and they disappear. A knock on the door prompts Alice to stand up and go answer it, seeing Ferris, tired, cuts and scrapes, and clothes covered in blood

.

"Would it really have hurt to stick up for me like you did Ryner" she says panting from exhaustion

"It would, because I don't like you, and besides, your fine now"

"Why you…" She says taking out her sword only to see Alice's hand directly in front of her face sparking with black lightning. She glares but puts her sword away as Alice leads her inside and she stands next to Ryner

.

Alice looking at her appearance, sighs, and snaps her fingers, Ferris glows and when it clears she is looking fresh and her clothes repaired and blood free. She sits Ferris down as Ryner pulls out a map with red X's present on many locations as he and Ferris discuss their next destination as Alice lays on the couch, Morgan sits on her lap, and Alice strokes her hair

.

"This has been fun Alice but I think we need to get going" Ryner says

.

Alice gets up and leads them to the door

.

"How has she been treating you on your journey?"

"Fairly well, more so when I started using your spells more, I think she's afraid of you" he says as Alice nods

.

Ryner and Alice hug and she shoots Ferris a look as the two relic hunters walk off into the forest. Alice walks back into the house and lays on the couch, unsure what to do next as she falls asleep, wondering if it's time to move on. A few hours later Alice awakes to the whispered voices, she gets up, snaps her fingers and she turns invisible. She walks silently into the next room and sees Yuno, Keeno and Morgan standing in the middle of the room

.

"Has she found out yet?"

"No"

"We can't keep this up much longer"

"What other choice do we have?"

.

Three glow with magic as they spread their wings and Alice gasps, she sees their wings missing feathers and looking sickly and weak. The three glow black, blood red and gold respectively as the glows mix together before settling on the golden color as their wings expand and feathers regrow as Morgan seems to slump to the ground as her golden aura engulfs Yuno and Keeno along with herself

.

"T-there…all set" Morgan says exhausted

"It's happening more often now"

"How much longer can you keep this up Morgan?"

"I only got off a bit better then you two; my life force can't fix the damage for much longer without damaging me. We irrevocably damaged ourselves when we unknowingly sent our life force along with our magic to Mother to aid her, me being the youngest ended up better and healing but at a very slow rate, and it stays stagnant by the amount I give up to heal you"

"We know and were sorry, but its better Allie doesn't know, you will heal given enough time, but us…" Yuno says

"We dealt permanent damage to our life force and magic, nothing can help us. Given one or two years, it will kill us, but for now, we'll enjoy our time with Allie, then…"

.

Alice pushes open the door and dispels the invisibility

.

"Then what" Alice says tears flowing

"Were you just going to disappear one day, never letting me know, never telling me goodbye. If you told me we could have been searching for a way to stop this, to save you"

.

Alice slumps to the floor and sits in the fetal position

.

"P-please, d-don't leave me"

"Allie, its ok"

"We'll enjoy every last minute we have with you"

"But you need to be ready, because we have already tried, and no universe we visited can stop the draining of our life force and magic"

"No, NO. This is not how it will end"

.

Alice marches out of the room as her aura expands and shakes the very ground. She exits the house and opens a white portal she walks into it as it closes behind her leaving Yuno, Keeno and Morgan in shock

.

* * *

**For those of you who actually know what two anime worlds I merged, I merged Houseman and Nelpha, their magic is the same**

**.**

**And yes Yuno and Keeno are dying, they damaged their life force helping Alice break a law of the world**

**.**

**When they enter a new world, they become bound by its laws and rules, and they broke one of its laws, causing irreparable damage, Morgan was helping them stay fine, but no longer**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your patronage**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now onto chapter 4**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**The multiverse hub**

* * *

.

The white portal opens up and Alice walks straight into the garden of planets

.

"Show me what I want to know, how to keep them alive"

.

The planets change and shuffle, going through many different incarnations and shapes before settling on two planets, she looks to the first and gets a massive headache

.

E͜͠͠l̵̸d̨҉́r̀͘į͟t̡̛͘͟͝c̴̷̴h͘͟҉̛͢ ̷̷͟͟C̷̡͝ò͢҉ừ̢͟͠n̸͟͝c̸̸͝i̴͜l͟͜͞ ҉̸̕͟ó̶͟f́̀͟͠͞ ̨̡D̶̢̀̕o̵͠҉̨͢o̧͜m̴̧͠  
͘̕͝͠Ć̷̕ḩ̵̀͘á̴͜n̷c҉̴̛́͘e̸̶̢͠ ͘͜҉̴̛o͢͢͟f̵̨̢͢͠ ̵͘҉T͜r̨̕͜͡͝o͏͟l̴͞l̴̨͝i̶̡͘͟n̕͢͟͡҉g͘͠͝͠:̧͜ ̵̛҉̛҉1̡̕͢͡0̸͡0̶̧̕%̴͢͏̶̡  
̵҉̸̶͝  
̵̷̀͏͜T̢̀h̶̀͏̴i̴̧̨͡s̡ ̢̀͟͏i͠҉̀ş̶̵͟ ͜͞a̛҉ ̴̕v̢҉̵̛è͝͡r͜͏y̷͝ ̕͢͠͏͜b҉̶͝͝à̡͢d͜͜ ͢͠i͏̷̀̕͘ḑ̴͠͏e̡͘a̸̡͘͏,̨̀͠͏ ̛͡ţ̶̷h̀͡e̢͘͜ ̸̛̛͘͝ẃ͘ó̡̕ŗ͢ś̢́̀t͘ ҉̷̶͠ò͜͢͞n̛͢͏ȩ̶̵͡͠ ̶̨͢ỳ̨̛͜͝o̧͡͠͞u̸̢̡͠ ̨͟͝e̵̵͞v̵́̕͘͢é̸̢͟r̸̨͡ ̴̛͘m͟͝a͜͜͠͏̨d̴̴̛͝͞e̶̕͞

.

Alice hears a voice in her head

.

C͢͜o͘͞m̵͝e̵̡̢͢҉ ̸́̀͜͝a̵̸n҉̷́͢ḑ̡̡́ ̸͘͠s̴̶̀è͝ȩ҉̴͡ ̡́̀͠ų̶̷̕s̛̀́͏,̨̨́͟ ̴̛̕͝͡w͟͡ę̀ ̨͜h̶͠a̸̕v҉̢̛e̵̢̛̛̕ ̵̨̕͠ẁ̶̶̛͜h͢͡a̴̡͏̕t̡͘͟ ͟͏҉ỳ͘ó͟͝u̵̶͞ ̶̸̵͢d̕͟͡e̕͢s̢҉͟͡í̸͜͞r̡̡͝e͝͠

.

"Oh Shit, someone actually found a way here" a voice says in her head as the other voices disappears

"Zelretch?"

"A-Alice, my friend is that you, Cthulhu open the damn portal, get this crazy fucker in here"

.

A black portal opens in front of the planet and black miasma and lightning streaks from it; Alice walks towards it as a screen appears

.

* * *

**Are you sure kid, this is probably your worst idea yet, no matter if it works**

* * *

.

"If it works then it doesn't matter" Alice says walking through the portal

.

A portal opens and Alice steps out into a black void, the only illumination from the chairs sitting at a table with a velvet blue cloth covering it, many beings sitting in the chairs looking at Alice, including one Alice recognizes

.

"Father!"

.

A man stands up, he has black hair and his attire is a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length red frock overcoat with a cape. On his head is a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. On his hands sit a pair of white gloves which each have a five-pointed seal adorning their backs.

.

"Sup"

"Aren't you supposed to be running my empire with Mother Ophis and Mother Seras?"

"Empire runs itself, they don't even know I'm gone, and secondly they can contact you if they need to so I told them that you would return only if they absolutely needed you, so you don't have to go back unless you are needed"

"Thank you for that Father" Alice says hugging him

"Wait, Alucard, this is the daughter you boast about when we get you drunk?"

"The one who stuck it to your old boss…"

"…Took over an entire planet…"

"…Turned into a three hundred foot dragon…"

"…And became a conceptual being…"

"…All because she was bored…"

"Not to mention what she did in Zelretch's universe" he says smiling a fanged smile

.

They all look over to said man, tall, with short grey hair and beard, wearing a long cloak

.

"Not enough Alcohol in the world"

"Hey it wasn't that bad"

"Y-you, the hell… I give up, I'm going to go help Dante recover" Zelretch says walking to a man crying in the corner

"When did he get there?"

"Jack finally broke him"

.

Alice looks to the head of the table and sees Slender Man

.

" stop following me" she yells before she along with the others burst out laughing

"I like this girl"

"…There are two of them" Dante says sobbing harder in the corner

"Anyway daughter, what are you doing here?"

"Yuno and Keeno are dying; I came to seek help from the elder gods"

"It's true we could help you" Slender man says

"Who are you exactly?"

"Cthulhu"

"And I take it that is Nyarlathotep?" Alice says pointing to a girl with silver colored hair, green eyes, a black and grey checkerboard dress and a long strand of hair defying gravity on top of her head

"How'd you know?"

.

Alice points to the twitching lock of hair on her head as it sways side to side despite there being no wind or her moving, and then to the checkerboard dress she wears

.

"I had to deal with you before, another version? I don't know, I dealt with a girl named Nyaruko"

.

The silver haired girl scratches her head for a minute before a lightbulb appears over her head glowing. She rushes toward Alice who tries to run but is grabbed by Nyarlathotep as she rubs her cheek against Alice's as her one strand of hair swings back and forth

.

"I remember now, I missed you so much"

"Not again" Alice says hanging her head down

"Hey, Nyarlathotep, what about jack?"

.

Nyaruko snaps her fingers and another exact duplicate of herself appears and goes to sit at the table where she was previously

.

"There, now the scrub can have that one and I can have my Allie" she says happy before Alice snaps her finger and teleports behind Cthulhu/Slender man using him as a shield

"This was not why I showed up; you said you can save them?"

"Well technically I can't, the entire multiverse probably felt what they did"

"Then what can you do?"

"They will die, but we could reincarnate them, new bodies, new life, same old memories"

"So they'll be the same, just with a different body?"

"Even then, they would have a few characteristics of their old body"

"Deal what do you want?"

"Not much, just to turn you into one of us" Cthulhu says holding out his hand as it glows with sickly yellow and green energy

**.**

* * *

**Deal**  
**Gain power over reincarnation by becoming an Eldritch Abomination**  
**Y/N**

***This is most likely the stupidest decision you will ever make***

* * *

.

Alice shakes his hand as the sickly yellow and green move onto her as screens appear as she screams in pain before passing out

.

* * *

**Hours later she opens her eyes and sits up in a chair at the table while everyone looks at her**

* * *

.

* * *

**A new class has been unlocked**  
**Race is now equipped and new classes may now be equipped**  
**[Eldritch Abomination] is now available**  
**Mag and Wis have been increased to magic reserves necessary to use powers**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Name: Alicia Grima**

**Level: 60 EXP: 9245/17400**

**Race: [Fell Dragon] [Eldritch Abomination]**

**Class: [Yokai] Exp: MAX**

**Sub-Class: [Wizard] Exp: MAX**

**HP: 9100/9100 HP Regen: 91 per minute**

**MP: 4500/4500 MP Regen: 1500 per minute**

**RP: 13,000/13,000 RP Regen: 2500 per minute**

**Str – 70**

**Vit – 65**

**Mag – 500**

**Spd – 68**

**Wis – 500**

**Def – 55**

**Res – 55**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**New skills have been gained**

* * *

**[Magical Transmutation] – Active**  
**\- When more magic is needed this skill lets other energies be used**  
**\- Transfer HP to MP at a rate of 1:2**  
**\- Transfer RP to MP at a rate of 1:2**  
**\- Transfer HP to RP at a rate of 1:0.5**  
**\- Transfer MP to RP at a rate of 1:0.5**

* * *

**[Reincarnation] – Active – 1/100 – 10,000MP**  
**\- Want to give someone a new body once they've died, now you can**  
**\- This skill takes a soul/s and places it/them into a new body synchronized with their energy**

* * *

**[Outer God Form] – Active – 1/100 – 5000MP**  
**\- Return to your true form as an Outer God. A Form beyond human comprehension, driving them insane just by looking at it.**  
**\- [Outer God] – Passive**  
**\- As an Outer God you have access to abilities that warp reality itself**  
**\- [Reality Warping] – Active – MP Cost: Varies**  
**\- As an Outer God, you can change reality to fit your whims**  
**\- The longer a non-Eldritch looks at you the easier it is for them to go insane**  
**\- Any who gaze upon this form gains the status [Madness] and is increased by 10% per second as long as they look upon your form**

* * *

.

Alice looks at the screens before screaming in pain and falling to the ground. Her body lengthens and contorts, ripping and tearing as limbs change and form

.

As the others look upon their form they are intrigued by her form, a four legged dragon like creature, black skin, a smaller neck for a dragon instead of their typical long necks. A pair of bat wings on its back folded in while another pair of feathered wings sits behind those, also folded in. Alice looks at the group with her two blood red eyes as she unfurls her four wings and flaps them as she screeches, from her back, large black tendrils emerge and swing wildly as Alice settles in her new form as the dozens of tentacles point at the people at the table

.

"̸̀̕T̶̴̴̢̛h̴̨í̴͝͝s͢͏̷͘ ̴̡̛i̶҉͟ś̴̸̡͟ ͏͘͟e̸̕͟x̨͞͞t͏̵̀́r͠e҉̨m҉́e͏l͏͜y̶̧̨̛͝ ̷̡́w͞͝e̴̢͞͠i̢͟͜͡r͝҉̀d͘͞.͘͢͡ ̛͜͏H̢͏͘ơ̶͞ẃ̸̛̕͜ ̡̕͢͟d̸o̵̶̡ ͝͝I̵̵̕͡ ̢̢͘͝ļ̵͢͡ó̧o͏̡͟k̴̴̛?̕͟"̡͘҉

.

Nyaruko cheers before she walks up and nuzzles her face to Alice's dragon head

.

"An Outer God form certainly takes getting used to, and you're not even that strong yet, imagine the fun we'll have when you get as strong as the other Eldritch. Although you seem more magic inclined than physical, which is not too surprising"

.

Nyaruko moves back to look at Alice and finds several tendrils pointed at her

.

"Easy, that doesn't mean you can fight physically"

.

Alice retracts all the tendrils into her body before reverting to her human form

.

"Now that that is over with, can you tell me how reincarnation works?"

"It's actually not that hard, you just have to take the soul, and find a compatible body to place it in"

"And if I can't?"

"Then you'd have to create one, but you don't have the energy for that, at least right now"

"And I take it your coming with me Nyaruko"

"You bet" Nyaruko says interlocking her arm with Alice's

"Fine, but you need to get along with Yuno and Keeno"

"Fine" she says in a huff

.

Alice opens a portal and looks back to the other one last time

.

"Have fun daughter, be sure to visit every now and then, or at least send a letter" Alucard says

"Why does everyone get the hot chicks except me" Dante says crying in the corner

.

The two walk into the portal and it closes as the group at the table looks at a screen showing a man with black hair being carried by a woman with blue hair and one with blonde hair

.

"Hey guys, Jack's getting laid" Cthulhu says

.

A few walk off saying something about the Bro Code while others pull up chairs to watch

.

* * *

**The Multiverse Hub**

* * *

.

A white portal opens and Alice and Nyaruko emerge, arms interlocked, she lets go and looks around in wonder as the silver strand of hair standing on top of her head swings and bobs up and down reflecting her wonder

.

"So this is the center of the multiverse"  
.

"Wrong, this is the center of everything" Alice says as Nyaruko looks confused

"Every planet you see has its own multiverse, this place exists outside of everything, that little problem your multiverse has, will not affect this place or any other multiverses here, just your own"

.

Nyaruko looks again in wonder as Alice chuckles and, confused, looks to the other planet that popped up from when she searched

.

* * *

**Universe with compatible Reincarnation for Yuno Gasai and Keeno Fasris Inberun**  
**In another world with my smartphone**

* * *

.

Alice looks over the universe and happy with its summary and reading over it closes the screens and opens a portal back to her home, Nyaruko follows her in as it closes behind them

.

* * *

**The Legend of the Legendary Sacred Blacksmith (Combined Universe)**

* * *

.

The portal opens and Alice is tackled to the ground by three sobbing girls

.

"Allie, we were so worried"

"We though you left us"

"Please don't leave again Mother"

.

Nyaruko smiles upon the scene before the three girls with narrowed eyes

.

"Who is this Allie" Yuno asks sweetly, eyes closed and a smile on her face as she exudes killing intent

"Mother, don't tell me you brought another one"

"A-another one, aren't we enough for you" Keeno says pouting with a teary eyed expression

"Okay, okay, calm down, let me explain what happened for the few hours I was gone"

"Weeks"

"W-what" Alice says confused

"You were gone for weeks"

.

Alice looks to Nyaruko who shrugs

.

"I blame Cthulhu"

.

* * *

**The Eldritch Council of Doom**

* * *

.

"Hey, I resent that"

.

* * *

**Back with Alice**

* * *

.

"You get the impression we're missing a joke here?" Alice says as the others shrug as Alice tells them her story

.

About an hour later Alice finishes her story and the others stare at her crying

.

"So, you found a way to keep us alive"

"But not as we are now"

"Yeah, from what I understand you won't be too different and with time you would look about the same, course you could merely shapeshift back to your look if you really want to" Alice says as she hugs the two. They stay that way for a while before walking up to bed and snuggling together, where Nyaruko joins shortly after they fall asleep

.

The next morning Alice wakes up and slides out of bed, leaving its three remaining occupants to sleep as she walks downstairs and outside as she pulls up a screen

.

* * *

**[Magical Transmutation] – Active**  
**\- When more magic is needed this skill lets other energies be used**  
**\- Transfer HP to MP at a rate of 1:2**  
**\- Transfer RP to MP at a rate of 1:3**  
**\- Transfer HP to RP at a rate of 2:1**  
**\- Transfer MP to RP at a rate of 2:1**

* * *

**[Reincarnation] – Active – 1/100 – 10,000MP**  
**\- Want to give someone a new body once they've died; now you can**  
**\- This skill takes a soul/s and places it/them into a new body synchronized and compatible with their energy**

* * *

.

"Can it really be that easy?" Alice says staring up at the sky

"Well, it's not without risks"

.

Nyaruko walks out and lays on her back with her hands behind her head

.

"Admittedly, their soul will have to overpower the one in the body they take, or else it will be someone else with their memories, not them in a new body. Then there's the possibility of fusion, their soul mixes with the one in the body they're trying to control and it creates a new personality completely. Finally there is the fact that you can't control where they go, we'll go to the world with a compatible body, activate the spell, release their souls and have to find them again"

.

"That wouldn't be very hard; I can feel their energies, so in a new world I should be able to pick them out very easily" Alice says

.

The two sit there, staring at the sky, before a messenger rushes towards the house

"Lady Alice, your presence has been requested in the capital"

.

Alice sighs and gets up and, unfurling her wings takes off towards the capital building. As Alice sits at the round table she notices who all has come, Sion from Roland, Cecily, who became the leader of Houseman, along with Luke and Lisa sitting next to her, and a girl with blue hair from Estabul

.

"We are here to discuss a permanent treaty between our three kingdoms"

"As the king of Roland I would like for you all to come under our banner" Sion says

"Never"

"Go to hell"

"Really Sion, I thought you were more subtle then that"

"I have armies waiting at your border, using necromancy, we have created magic proof soldiers ready to invade, you will surrender now and be spared or be destroyed as we take what is left" Sion says as the door is kicked open

.

Four soldiers emerge, skull masks on their faces and armor covering their entire bodies

.

"These are The Risen, our elite…why are you laughing" Sion says as Alice laughs

"Those, you think those are The Risen?"

.

Alice snaps her fingers as the soldiers fall to the ground

.

"Let's see if I still have my touch"

.

Alice snaps her fingers a second time as a purple light engulfs the corpses as they rise, now covered in a layer of purple miasma

.

"These are The Risen, my creations, souls filled with hate, given form to serve my purposes, anyway…" Alice snaps her fingers and the Risen explode in a puff of purple smoke

"…you were saying something about them being magic proof, even though I just killed four using magic"

"Y-yeah well, even you couldn't destroy them all"

.

Alice stands up and goes to the window, as everyone follows her, they see the large army of Fake Risen

.

"You wanna put that to the test?" Alice says with a feral grin

.

Alice looks to the group and snaps her fingers, behind her; every Risen explodes in the same puff of purple smoke

.

"Oh, and I killed all of them, not just the ones here" Alice says bored as she sits back down

"H-how?"

"Don't worry about that, I'd worry about the retaliation for threatening the leaders of the two greatest powers in this world" Alice says resting her head in her hand as Sion pales

.

* * *

**Several hours later Sion was led away in chains and Ryner was crowned King of Roland and was set to marry Ferris, who he had grown close to, in the coming months, he still dedicated four months out of the year to the discovery of hero relics and delegated most of his work to trusted advisors. He was beloved by the people, despite being an Alpha Stigma, and was known as the Napping King**

* * *

.

* * *

**A year had passed since then and Yuno and Keeno were beginning to grow weaker. They all said goodbye to Ryner, Luke, Lisa, Cecily and Aria and gave them portal cards to stay in contact, and the four of them returned to the Multiverse Hub with Nyaruko in tow as Alice uses magic and takes the entire house and dungeon from the combined universe and places it next to her house in the Multiverse Hub. She sends a letter through a portal as Yuno and Keeno do not have too much longer**

* * *

.

"Don't worry Yuno, Keeno, they should be here soon" Alice says to the two as they lay on a large bed

.

A portal opens and two people emerge from it, the first, a young man, 16 years old, with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes, wearing the telltale cloak that Alice wears. The second, a young woman, also 16 years old, with dark red hair like Alice, light purple eyes and the same cloak

.

""Mother Yuno, Mother Keeno"" the two says as they rush to the bed with tears in their eyes

"Carnage, Toxin, we're glad you came" Yuno says with a weak smile

"O-of course we came"

"We couldn't let you go without seeing you first"

.

Yuno and Keeno sit with Carnage and Toxin, before they fall asleep and everyone goes outside and lets the two sleep as the two young teens hug Alice crying

.

"Mother"

"Mama"

.

Alice hugs the two and cries with them. As they settle down they move to the table and Alice creates a cup of tea for each of them

.

"What have we missed Mother" Carnage says

"Yes Mama, we seem to be behind on quite a bit" Toxin says

.

Alice recounts her tale, starting from the new gamer system to her adventures in the combined universe, ending with Yuno, Keeno, and Morgan sending their energy and Life force to Alice to allow her to defeat a great evil of the latest world

.

"Where is Big Sister Morgan?" Toxin asks

"Resting, she uses her powers to keep the two from feeling much pain, but it drains her" Alice says sadly as they nod and drink tea before sighing

"Mother, do you have anything stronger"

.

Alice snaps her fingers and the tea cups disappear and are replaced with beer and a glass of wine for Alice, Toxin, and Nyaruko. The group drinks in silence, sad looks on their faces

.

* * *

**Several months later**

* * *

.

As the time goes by, Yuno and Keeno are awake less and less. The two decide that before they go they want to spend one more day with Alice

.

Morgan, Alice, Carnage, and Toxin flood the room with their energy as it flows into Yuno and Keeno, Morgan, having more expertise in the spell, had spent several months teaching it to everyone. Yuno and Keeno sit up in the bed before standing and smiling bright smiles at the feeling of no pain and temporarily getting back to the way they were

.

"Now, this won't last for more than a day, then it will come back and that will most likely be it" Morgan says as she lies down exhausted along with Carnage and Toxin

.

Yuno and Keeno get dressed up in their original wardrobe, for Keeno, her black dress and red cloak; and for Yuno, her old dark blue skirt and top, red ribbons in her hair and on her three walk through the portal together, to spend the day in happiness, one last time.

.

* * *

**DXD Universe, Kyoto**

* * *

.

The portal opens and the three appear in an alley, as they walk forward, arms interlocked, they see the festival going on, the lights illuminating the dark sky. The three play games for hours before Alice opens another portal and leads them through

.

* * *

**Code Geass Universe, Britannia**

* * *

.

The three sit on thrones as they are led through a parade, next to them are Lelouch and Cera, intent on letting them have as many happy memories as they can before…

.

* * *

**Fire Emblem Universe, Capital**

* * *

.

Chrom orders an impromptu festival and Alice, Yuno, Keeno and the Shepherds enjoy the food and the companionship before saying goodbye as they walk through another portal

**.**

* * *

**P.O.C. Universe, Open Ocean**

* * *

.

Alice, Yuno and Keeno sail around, enjoying the sights for a while before returning the ship and going through another portal

.

* * *

**? Universe**

* * *

.

Alice, Yuno and Keeno sit on a hill looking at the night sky

.

"You know, throughout all of this, I don't think I would have gotten as far as I did without the two of you" Alice says

"We should be the ones saying that Allie" Keeno says

"If it wasn't for you, I would still be lonely, going between universes to spend a few more fleeting moments of happiness, surrounded by death" Yuno says

"I would have had to watch as my friends die, only to grow attached to others and have the same happen again, an infinite cycle of unhappiness with a few brief reprieves"

.

Alice puts her arms around the two as they lean their heads on her shoulders. On the horizon they see the sun rising slowly

.

"Don't leave us waiting too long Allie"

"Find us soon"

"Love you"

"I love you"

"I love you both too" Alice says with tears in her eyes

.

Eventually Alice's hands fall to her side and she looks and sees two floating orbs. The first a pink orb with a black outline; and the second a gold orb with a red outline.

.

* * *

**Soul of Yuno Gasai**  
**Contains abilities, powers, and memories of Yuno Gasai**

* * *

**Soul of Keeno Fasris Inberun**  
**Contains abilities, powers, and memories of Keeno Fasris Inberun**

* * *

.

Alice reaches out and carefully takes the two orbs in her hands before placing them in her inventory. She stands up and opens a portal

.

* * *

**The Multiverse Hub**

* * *

.

Alice walks through the portal, a sad expression on her face as she is embraced by Nyaruko, Morgan, Carnage and Toxin. Alice sinks to the ground crying as the others continue to hold her

.

* * *

**Several days later**

* * *

.

Alice sits in the garden of planets and looks at the same universe, the one that appeared when she needed a place to reincarnate Yuno and Keeno, before looking at the two now glowing orbs in front of her and the note in her hand

.

* * *

Allie  
I know you probably didn't realize this would happen that you would need a sacrifice to do this. Don't worry, I don't mind, I'm happy I could do this for you. I'm aware you don't love me like the other two, and that's okay, I'm still willing to give everything so you can be happy. The other me, will know what happened here, so don't worry, we'll probably see each other again, or not, we'll see ;)  
Love  
Nyaruko

* * *

.

Alice laughs bitterly at another person being taken from her, before looking at the two orbs that move closer to the planet. Alice glows a deep purple color as the spell takes effect, the orbs launch into the planet and towards the large continent, Alice watches carefully to get some insight as to where they are going as they appear to both be going to the same place. When Alice cannot see anymore she sighs and walks back to the house, deciding to wait a few more days before moving to the next world. She sits with Carnage, Toxin and Morgan in the smaller house as opposed to the mansion as they drink wine and beer reminiscing on better times

.

"…And then Mother Yuno bonked me on the head and told me not to release Cero near the forest again" Morgan says laughing as the others join her

"To be fair, I was the one who was teaching you it, I didn't really think you'd accidentally release it" Alice says with a smile

"…And that's how Mother Keeno taught me how to use dark magic"

"…And then we went hunting with Alucard and Seras"

"…And then Yuno and Keeno worked as hard as they could to learn enough Martial Arts to keep up with me"

.

* * *

**A few days later**

* * *

.

Alice stands in front of the planet, a bag on her shoulder next to Morgan as Carnage and Toxin see them off

.

"We'll see you at Christmas Mother" Carnage says

"We'll be sure to write Mama" Toxin says

.

As Alice and Morgan see Carnage and Toxin walk through a portal smiling and waving; once the portal closes behind them Alice looks at Morgan

.

"You ready?"

"Yes Mother, let's go find them"

.

The portal opens in front of the planet and the two walk through talking

.

"Since it might be a while Morgan, I've got a great idea for an experiment" Alice says as the light obscures her feral grin. The portal closes and the title above the world shimmers and warps before revealing a new title

.

* * *

**? Universe (Formerly 'In another World with My Smartphone')**

* * *

**.**

**And so ends chapter 4, with Yuno and Keeno dying and Alice finding a way to save them, now we go to a new world, just her and Morgan**

**.**

**And the 'Eldritch Council of Doom', that's from a great gamer story 'The Eldritch Gamer', read it, its hilarious**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your patronage**


	5. Chapter 5

**And now onto chapter 5**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

The portal opens and Alice and Morgan emerge; they look around and realize that they are in a forest and they begin walking. Soon they reach a road and Alice pulses out a bit of magic and senses a nearby town and they begin walking there.  
.

"Morgan, have you thought about what I said?"

"Yes Mother, I think it would be most interesting to see the result of such an experiment"

"No, not that, thank you though. What I meant was that if we're going to tell people you're my daughter you need to look younger"

.

Morgan waves her off as she glows a bright purple light before it dissipates. Now, Morgan looks around 5 years old, 4 feet tall, her dress reaching down to her knees, and her cloak adjusting so it doesn't go past her knees, and her hair reaching the center of her back

.

"Hi I'm Morgan, and I'm this many" Morgan says holding up five fingers before laughing

"How was that?" She asks

"Very good dear, now let's get going" Alice says placing Morgan on her shoulders as she keeps walking

.

Eventually they come to a city and a man in a carriage stops them.

.

"Wherever did you obtain such marvelous apparel from, you must allow me to purchase it from you for my wife. I'll pay you well, you won't regret it" he asks astounded

.

Alice smiles and snaps her fingers and an identical pair of clothes appears in the man's hand, minus the cloak, which is merely a normal black cloak without the gold trim or eye like shapes. The man thanks her profusely and hands her a sack of coins. Alice and Morgan continue their walk as Alice discreetly snaps her fingers as the bag multiplies several times and she places the now 7 bags in various pockets in her cloak

.

They continue walking along the street before hearing a commotion in an alley

.

"You said you'd pay us one gold coin for it"

.

Alice turns into an alley and sees two silver haired girls arguing with some shady characters

.

"That was if the goods were in better shape, this one has a scratch on it, here" one man says holding up a crystal antler with a small cut before tossing them a single silver coin

"That's just a single silver coin; a scratch doesn't make the thing ten times less valuable"

"Sis, calm down" the other girl says

"Forget it, I don't want your money, just give me back the antler"

"Don't misunderstand us sweetheart, we aren't negotiating"

"Excuse me, I couldn't help overhearing and though I could help" Alice says as she places Morgan on the ground next to her

"I was hoping you would part with that antler for one gold" Alice says

"Heck yeah"

"Great" Alice says snapping her fingers as it shatters

"What the heck are you doing?"

"I think I'm allowed to destroy my own property"

.

The two men charge Alice, knives in hand as Alice sighs

.

"You're not worth my time" Alice says to the two thugs before snapping her fingers causing them to fall to the ground as if crushed by the gravity

.

Alice walks to the two girls and hands them a gold coin

.

"Here, I broke it to catch them off guard, it's only fair I pay for it" Alice says

"Alright, thanks for the assist stranger, my name is Elze Silhoueska, and this is my younger twin Linze Silhoueska"

"Thank you for helping us" Linze says

"My name's Morgan, and this is my Mama, her name is Alice" Morgan declares back on Alice's shoulder

"Aren't you a bit young to have a daughter at her age?"

"I raised her since she was young, so she is my child but I did not give birth to her" Alice says as the other two nod

"Our full name is Morgan and Alice Grima"

"That's certainly an exotic family name"

"We're not exactly from around here, on that note, would you know a good inn around here?" Alice asks

"Yeah, we know just the place" Elze says

.

* * *

**The Silver Moon Inn**

* * *

.

"Do you think we could book a room for the next month?"

"Sure thing"

"This a friend of yours Elze?" the red haired girl says behind the counter

"Yeah, she helped us a moment ago"

"My, playing for the other team are we"

"Shut your gossip mouth Micah"

.

The four sit down and have a cup of tea  
.

"How did you do that thing in the alley?" Linze asks

"Let's just call it family magic" Alice says taking a sip of tea

"Why were you two dealing with such shady characters anyway?" Alice asks

"I was against that job from the beginning remember, I really wish you would listen to me more often" Linze says

"Yeah, I guess we should stop freelancing and start taking jobs from the guild now. Think there's still time to register today?"

"No, they'll be closed by now, let's go tomorrow"

"Can we come with you tomorrow, we need to be looking for work ourselves" Alice asks

"Sure, we'll meet you here tomorrow; we can show you the way to thank you for earlier"

.

* * *

**That night**

* * *

.

Alice and Morgan sit on the bed as Alice reaches into her inventory and pulls out an egg sat upon by a toad; she places it on the bed and observes it

.

* * *

**? Egg**  
**Time to hatching: 2 weeks**

* * *

.

Alice smiles and places it back into the inventory as she and Morgan fall asleep

.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

.

Alice and Morgan look at a board along with Linze and Elze. On the board are jobs, their descriptions and rewards

.

"Anything on your end of the board Alice?"

"Not really, what about you?"

"This one is to kill some horned wolves, the reward is 18 copper, that's six for each of us" Linze says as Alice nods and Elze takes the job to the counter

.

* * *

**Sometime later**

* * *

.

Alice stands in a field along with Morgan, Linze, who holds a small staff with a crystal focus and Elze, who wears large blue-green gauntlets. As Elze takes two wolves with her gauntlets and Linze who burns several using her flame spell. As two do that five rush towards Alice and Morgan, Alice draws her sword and slashes three straight through as Morgan fires lightning from her hand killing the other two

.

"We were only hired to kill five, maybe we'll get more for the others" Elze says

.

Alice pockets one of the horns as a reminder of their first mission in this world before they gather the horns of the others and they head back to the city

.

* * *

**Guild**

* * *

.

"Alright, I've confirmed the receipt of ten wolf horns, please present your guild cards and I'll update your records"

.

The four present black cards with the insignia of a shield, sword and staff. The woman takes a stamp and places it over a card as it glows and a magic circle appears, before doing the same to the others.

.

"And now your reward, 36 copper coins for completing double the amount required" she says handing them a small bag filled with the coins

.

* * *

**The Silver Moon Inn**

* * *

.

The four sit and have a cup of tea, as Elze pulls out the bag of coins. She reaches in before Alice stops her hand, she looks around and seeing no one present smiles

.

"Now, I'm going to show you something, promise to keep it a secret" Alice says as they nod curious

.

Alice snaps her fingers and the bags multiply, one for each of them as Elze and Linze widen their eyes as Alice holds a finger to her lips as she and Morgan take one of the bags

.

"It's family magic, we can duplicate anything, any amount of times" Alice says as Elze and Linze take their bags

"So your saying if you wanted you could be very wealthy right now?"

"Well, yeah, but we chose to live this way because it is pleasant" Alice says sipping her tea

.

The four sit there for a moment before Elze speaks up

.

"I think the four of us make a good party, especially with the lightning Morgan can use"

"Is lightning magic not common here?"

"No one can control lightning"

"Hmm, well me and Morgan have excellent control over lightning, and have many spells for it, along with our other magic, which also seems different to yours"

.

Elze and Linze look interested and before long they wind up in a field. Linze pulls out seven crystals and Alice takes each in her hand

.

"Come forth water"

"Come forth fire"

"Come forth earth"

"Come forth air"

"Come forth light"

"Come forth dark"

.

As Alice says the incantations the corresponding element is released

.

"I've never met anyone who can use all six elements"

"If you count lightning I can use seven, but what is that seventh crystal"

"It is the one for Null Magic, Null Magic is unique so there isn't any specific incantation for it, depending on whose magic it is and what they want it to do will change the incantation"

"Elze only has to say boost for hers to work"

.

.

.

"Did you say boost?" Alice asks remembering something else

"Yeah, why"

.

Alice grins as her right hand is covered in a black glow and when it dissipates a black draconic gauntlet is present on her arm, with gold black spikes along the outer edge. On the back of the gauntlet is a dark purple gem with a red and green sparks inside circling a black and red flame, along with another gem right below the elbow

.

"**[Boost]**"

.

Elze and Linze hear the sound and are surprised by what it says

.

"This is a weapon where I come from. It doubles, strength, magic, and regeneration for every ten seconds it is active" Alice says before dissipating the gauntlet

"Let me see your gauntlets" Alice says as Elze puts her gauntlets on and shows them to Alice

.

Alice examines them and decides to help a bit. She snaps her fingers and the two gauntlets are covered by a black glow and when it dissipates the gauntlets are red and cover all the way up to her elbow, as well as the fingers becoming talon like, resembling the gauntlet Alice showed her

.

"There, now it's somewhat like mine, it will use the boost ability every ten seconds, and will double strength, and magic along with regeneration. But it will only boost as long as your body can handle it, ok?"

.

Elze nods and thanks her before sitting down as Alice picks up the white crystal

.

"Null Magic huh, what spells are there?"

"There are spells like gate that let the user teleport, but those are extra rare. The name of the spell you can use should eventually come to you, it's known as personal magic for the reason that not everyone can learn it and its very rare two people can use the same spell"

.

Alice holds out her hand with the crystal in it

.

"Hmm, gate"

.

A white circle opens in the air and on the other side is the forest they were just at

.

"Phew, couldn't explain away if it showed them anywhere else" Alice thinks to herself

.

"I-it worked" Linze says sticking her head through the portal along with Elze and Alice

"Specifically Gate lets the user teleport to places they've been; I wonder why it brought us here? Guess this place was on your mind when you cast it"

"Sure let's go with that" Alice thinks

"It is amazing that you can use every type of magic" Linze says

"It is highly unusual, but useful if we're going to stay a party" Elze says still summoning and dissipating her improved gauntlets

"One more thing, those gauntlets, you see how you summon them and dissipate them, that's because they won't come off"

.

Elze tries before realizing that they won't, before shrugging and de-summoning them

**.**

* * *

**New skill has been relearned and updated**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Gate] – Active – Max – 100MP**  
**\- This Null Magic spell allows the user to create a portal to any place they have been**

* * *

.

"Hey, do you have a minute" Micah says walking in with a new girl

"What's up Micah?"

"My friend Ari needs some advice; she's an employee at that café down the street called 'Parent'…"

"…I'm hoping to expand the menu and I thought you might have some ideas"

.

Alice quickly scribbles down the recipe to make ice cream, along with several flavors and hands it to her, as everyone is curious to try it

.

* * *

.

Several hours later they each sit with a bowl of ice cream, happy smiles on their faces as they eat  
.

"This is very good; do they have this where you come from?"

"Yeah, but in at least a hundred flavors, I don't think you have things to make it here so I gave you the ones I was sure of"

"Thank you, I'll see what other flavors I can make" Ari says with a bow

.

* * *

**That Night**

* * *

.

Alice sits with the egg in her lap as Morgan sleeps next to her. She places her hand on the side of the egg and the egg wobbles against her hand. Alice smiles looking at the egg

.

"Not much longer now"

.

* * *

**? Egg**  
**Time to hatch: 3 days**

* * *

.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

.

Alice and Morgan sit in a cart with Elze as Linze drives; they make their way to a city

.

"Guess we should find an inn for the night"

"Were still a good distance from the royal capital"

"Was a letter delivery really the best use of our time" Alice asks carrying a sleeping Morgan

"Maybe not but the alternative was that slime quest" Elze responds before they all shiver

"We should look for an inn; I hope we can find a place like the silver moon"

"You want to look around that badly, even though I could use gate to take us back?" Alice says as the two nod their heads

.

The four hear a commotion and head to see what the crowd has gathered around; they see a samurai girl fighting several thugs. One sneaks up behind her

.

"Look out miss, behind you" Linze says

.

Alice snaps her fingers and all the men are forced to the ground by Alice increasing the gravity around them

.

"The guards are coming"

.

Everyone scatters as the samurai girl follows Alice and the others as they duck into an alley

.

"You good?" Alice says to the girl

"I'm grateful for your assistance, my name is Yae Kokonoe, I am curious what was that strange magic was?"

.

Alice smiles and shakes her head

.

"My name is Alice, and this one is Morgan" Alice says gesturing to the sleeping Morgan on her back

"I'm Elze, and this is Linze" Elze says

"It's very nice to meet you" Linze says

"About the fight, I saw you falter a bit, what happened?"

"Well this is rather embarrassing, but I misplaced my traveling funds on the way here" Yae says as her stomach growls and she blushes from embarrassment

.

Alice, Yae, Morgan, Elze, and Linze end up in a restaurant where a large feast is presented before them; Yae begins eating at a furious pace while the others eat slowly as they talk about plans and destinations before deciding that Yae should come with them, which she agrees to, everyone finishes and looks to Alice and Morgan, who are on their tenth plate of food each, plates stacked comically next to them

.

"What?" Alice says holding a rib while Morgan finishes off another fish

.

Alice takes the bag of coins from her coat and places half the amount due on the table before duplicating it discreetly. On the road and in the cart, Linze hands Alice a large book

.

* * *

**Tome of Known Null Magic**

* * *

.

Alice opens the spell book and begins reading

.

* * *

**Hair curling**

**Animal friendly**

**Summoning**

* * *

.

Alice reads the spell and is mildly interested

.

* * *

**The summoning of small objects is possible with this spell. The incantation is 'Aports'**

* * *

.

Alice holds her hand out, palm open

.

"Aports"

.

From Morgan's cloak pocked, a bag of money shoots forward and into Alice's hand as Morgan huffs, Alice snickers before giving it back and going back to reading

.

* * *

**New skill has been created**

* * *

**[Aports] – Active – Max – 10MP**  
**\- This Null Magic spell summons small object to the users hand**

* * *

.

* * *

**Reducing friction in a small area, the incantation is 'Slip'**

**Would you like to learn Slip?**  
**Y/N**

* * *

.

"Why not" Alice thinks pressing yes

.

* * *

**[Slip] – Active – Max – 15MP**  
**\- This Null Magic spell reduces all friction within an area**  
**\- Radius: 5 yards**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Sense things within an large area around the user, the incantation is 'Long sense'**

* * *

.

Alice reads the spell before casting the spell and seeing the effect before sniffing something in the air

.

* * *

**[Long Sense] – Active – Max – 10MP**  
**\- This Null Magic spell allows the user to sense things within a large area**  
**\- Radius: 5 miles**

* * *

.

"Straight ahead, drive faster" Alice says not looking up from the book

"Why?"

"Blood, lots of it" she responds

.

Yae drives faster and they come upon another carriage, being attacked by green skinned lizard men wielding swords, behind them is a man in a black cloak. Alice snaps her fingers and the lizards implode in a puff of purple smoke. The caster in the black cloak seeing this, summon more that emerges from a large shadow on the ground. Everyone charges the lizards while Alice focuses on the caster

.

"You know, you give darkness users a bad name, so I'll make this somewhat quick"

.

Alice grasps her right hand with her left and raises it above her head, twirling her index finger as three black magic circles descend from her head to the ground

.

"I offer up this contract, to unleash the demonic beast that prowls through the underworld!"

.

A ball of red energy appears in her hand, she throws it onto the magic circle as three black wolves made of shadow with blood red eyes; charge the caster who tries to run

.

"**[Slip]**" Alice says

.

The castor falls on his face as the demonic hounds tear him apart. Alice walks back to the group when a book appears in her hand

.

* * *

**Dark summoning spell (Lizardman)**  
**\- Obtained by defeating a darkness mage**

* * *

.

Alice pockets the book and joins the rest of her group

.

"You saved our lives" one of the soldiers defending the carriage says

"No problem, was anyone hurt?"

"Several of us were slain"

"Someone, anyone, Help" a female voice cries

.

Everyone rushes to the carriage and sees a blond girl with green eyes, standing over a butler bleeding from his chest

.

"The arrow broke off in his chest" she says

.

Alice places her hand near the man's chest

.

"**[Aports]**"

.

From a magic circle on her hand emerges the other half of the arrow. Alice places her hand near the wound and another magic circle appears as she uses a light crystal in her other hand

.

"Cure, heal"

.

The wound glows a warm yellow light as the blood disappears and the man's face softens in relief. He opens his eyes. After everyone settles down, they meet outside the carriage

.

"You have our gratitude kind adventurers, not only did you risk you own lives to save ours but you saved Liam from a painful death" the blonde girl says

"Forgive the delayed introduction, my name is Liam and I am honored to call myself a butler in the service to Duke Ortlinde. And the young lady before you is the duke's own daughter, Lady Sushie Ernea Ortlinde" he says

"Please forgive my butler for being so formal" Sushie says as everyone in Alice's group takes a knee, except Alice and Morgan

"What's going on?"

"Take a knee, when you meet the daughter of a duke you're supposed to hit the ground"

"Your point? she doesn't seem to mind much" Alice says deadpanned

"Not to brag or anything by my father, the Duke Ortlinde is the king's brother"

"Cool, you're the king's niece, I'm Alice, and this is my daughter Morgan, we come from a long line of those who call themselves by the name Grima"

"Are you nobility too?" Sushie asks

"At one point we were, left that life behind a while ago; couldn't stand the politics and people telling me what to do" Alice says as the others look surprised and Sushie claps

"Wonderful, we can have a conversation about it on the way"

"The way to where" Elze asks

"The capital of course, I have to introduce you to my father now that you saved my life" Sushie says

"What the young miss means is that we would be grateful if you could protect us on the way back to the capital" Liam says

"Sure, we were heading there anyway, the more the merrier" Alice says

.

Sushie asks Alice to ride with her and Morgan comes as well while the others ride in their cart following them

.

"What where the courts like where you come from" Sushie asks as Morgan looks through the book of Null Magic

"Hell, infighting between Demi-Human and Non-Human races along with the human races. When the fighting was over it was one boring meeting after the next; never a moment to myself, so I left. I could always go back but, it would just be to visit family" Alice replies ruffling Morgan's hair

.

Sushie nods and describes how they are working on a treaty with the neighboring Demi-Human Kingdom

.

* * *

Capital of the kingdom of Belfast, The City of Lakes

* * *

.

The carriages stop at a very large mansion and upon entering are met by dozens of maids standing in two lines and upon the staircase is a man with long golden hair in a ponytail, green eyes and noble clothes. Sushie rushes into his arms and he tells her how glad he is she is safe

.

"Father"

"Su, I was so worried"

.

The man lets go of Sushie and comes forward grasping Alice's hands

.

"You're the adventurers who saved my daughter's life I take it. I thank you" he says bowing to them

"Please don't bow, anyone would have don't the same" Alice says still not liking formality

"As humble as you are brave, let me introduce myself properly, I am Duke Alfred Ernest Ortlinde"

.

They all sit on a balcony and have a cup of tea while Alice drinks with the duke  
.

"To think, if you had not taken that delivery quest my daughter would be kidnapped or perhaps even the unthinkable, I'll have to thank your client too"

"Do you have any idea who did this?"

"Hard to say, I'd be a fool to think I don't have any foes. And I'm wealthy; my daughter could be used for political leverage or for ransom"

"Hi father" Su says walking onto the balcony in another pink dress

"Have you spoken with Ellen Yet?"

"Yes father, I don't think we should tell her about the attack though, it would only make her worry"

"Who is this Ellen?"

"That would be my wife, apologies, I'd love nothing more than to introduce you to her but she doesn't get out of her room much"

"Is she sick?"

"Yes and no, she survived a terrible illness five years ago, but it robbed her of her sight"

"You've tried magic right?" Linze asks

"Of course, the damage to her body was healed but it did nothing for her blindness as it seems more of an aftereffect"

"If only my grandfather were alive" Su says sadly

"My wife's father, Su's Grandfather, wielded a very special healing spell which enabled him to return the body to its natural state. The purpose of Su's last journey was to learn as much as she could about it. I had hoped that she was able to learn the spell"

"I'm sorry father but I couldn't, we'll just have to find a healer and teach it to them"

"Su, your grandfather's healing was Null Magic I'm afraid, if it wasn't passed to you then no one else has it. At this point, our best hope is to find someone with a similar ability"

.

The three other girls screech as Morgan sips her tea on Alice's lap and Alice sighs

.

"Was wondering when you'd realize" Alice says sipping her tea

.

In a bedroom in the mansion, on the bed sits a woman with closed eyes and light brown hair

.

Alice places her hand in front of the woman's eyes

.

"Recovery" Alice says as her hand glows

.

* * *

**[Recovery] – Active – Max – 150MP**  
**\- This Null Magic spell removes any negative status from the target and restores all HP and MP**

* * *

.

The woman opens her eyes and she looks around before settling on Su

.

"Sushie, I can see you, my girl"

"You're really better" she cheers

"Oh Alfred, I see you both" she says embracing him and Sushie

.

An hour later the group sits at a table with the Duke

.

"Not only have you saved my daughter's life, but you've also worked a miracle upon my wife. Bring it Liam"

.

The butler gives the duke a bag and a small chest

.

"Your first reward, for rushing to my daughter's defense, and for seeing her brought home safely after, it's the least I can do. Inside this pouch you'll find 40 platinum coins" the duke says as the others go white

"Is it that good?" Alice asks confused

"1 platinum is equal to 10 gold"

.

Alice smiles and places the bag in her coat, resolving to duplicate it later

.

The duke opens a chest revealing 4 medals on each, two pairs of wings and between the pair, on each side of the medal two lions and between them, a shield and two swords

.

"These medals bear my crest; they'll allow you through any city checkpoint, which means you'll have access to the noble districts, furthermore, they show you're under the Duke's protection"

.

The group thanks him and he, his wife and Su wave them off as they drive their cart

.

"Come and visit sometime, we'll be waiting for you" Su yells

.

Alice and her group deliver the letter and Yae asks to join their group to which they agree

.

* * *

**That night**

* * *

.

Alice sits at the desk in the room while Morgan is asleep, she watches the egg as she uses a fire spell to keep it warm as it wobbles almost knocking the toad sitting on it off in the process

.

* * *

**Basilisk Egg**  
**Time to hatch: 5 hours, 13 minutes, 42 seconds**

* * *

.

"In the morning, you'll be here to see the world, with me and Morgan and soon, we'll find Yuno and Keeno" Alice says placing her hand on the egg

.

Alice places the black fire towards the back of the egg and sees the outline through the shell, as it moves around and she sees the outline of its head press against where her hand is placed. Alice releases a small amount of magic and she can feel the young snake's happiness as it absorbs it. Alice looks at the egg, seeing how it grew from a chicken's egg to one the size of a cantaloupe

.

* * *

**And here ends chapter 5, with Alice growing a Basilisk**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your patronage**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

The next morning Alice and Morgan sit at the table with Elze, Linze and Yae drinking tea when the sound of a clock rings in her head. She smiles and claps her hands once

.

"Can I trust you three with something interesting" Alice says with a smile as they nod

.

Alice looks around and seeing no one else in the room, briefly wonders how nothing is ever stolen in this place, before the thought passes and she summons the egg from her room and places it on the table

.

"Why is there a toad sitting on that cantaloupe?" Yae asks

"That my friends, is an egg" Alice responds her smile growing

"What could be that big?" Elze asks

.

"Do they not have Basilisks in this place" Alice asks as the others look confused and Alice grins

"What's a basilisk?"

.

A crack is heard and they look down at the egg, a small piece cracked, before another, then another, soon small parts of the creature are seen until the entirety of the top half is open. From the egg slithers a serpent, 5 inches long, with deep green-black scales and a dark, emerald green underbelly. The snake climbs onto Alice's arm and coils around her wrist looking up at her with its yellow eyes

.

~Mother~ the snake hisses as it bumps its head against her nose

.

Alice strokes the snake's head with a finger as it hisses

.

"Yeah, I'm your mother" Alice says softly as the snake bumps its head against her nose again

"Why does it do that?"

"Can you understand it?"

"What is a basilisk?"

"In order, it bumps its head against my nose because that is their version of a hug. Yes, I can understand her. Finally a basilisk is born when a chicken's egg is set upon by a toad. Basilisks are special because they can petrify people with a stare and can kill people if you look into their eyes; not to mention they have the most potent venom in the world"

"And why has it not killed or paralyzed you?"

"She, has not killed me because she knows I am her mother" Alice says stroking the serpents head

"Would you like to hold her?" Alice asks

.

Morgan steps forward and holds her arm out slowly

.

"Family" Alice says to the snake before it bobs its head up and down. It moves its head towards her hand and flicks its tongue out before uncoiling from Alice's arm and slithering up Morgan's

"See, my little baby is harmless" Alice says as the basilisk licks Morgan's cheek before slithering back to Alice and coiling around her wrist and hissing

.

~Mother, Hungry~ she says as Alice nods her head

.

"Yes, I'd bet you would be hungry" Alice says conjuring a mouse

.

Alice snaps her fingers and a large pen appears, filled with little hiding places and grass. She drops the mouse in before gently placing the small serpent on a tree branch. The small serpent slithers into the grass melding with the colors, the mouse moves closer before the basilisk lunges forward and a second, thin pair of eyelids open up, its yellow eyes becoming more pronounced as the mouse looks into its eyes and the mouse stops moving. The young serpent unhinges its jaw, revealing its sharp fangs before it slowly swallows the mouse whole, fixing its jaw, and the bulge in its stomach disappearing, before looking back up to Alice who drops several more mice into the pen. After letting the young serpent hunt for a while Alice lowers her hand into the pen and the snake coils around her arm, its head laying on the back of her hand and it closes its eyes and she snaps her fingers and the pen vanishes

.

"A basilisk has three eyelids, the first like a human, is opened to allow the creature to see, the second, a thin layer, opens to allow her to petrify people and animals. Finally the third layer, another thin one, opens to turn her gaze lethal" Alice says stroking the small snake's head as it digests its first meal

.

As the snake rests coiled on Alice's hand, it glows softly and expands slightly, growing to 10 inches and coiling around her arm in the beginnings of a spiral

.

"Along with the fact they will grow to 3 feet the first month they are hatched"

.

Alice looks at the sleeping snake and strokes its head before covering her with her sleeve and sitting down and sipping from her cup of tea

.

"She's had an eventful first day, lets allow her some rest" Alice says as the others nod

.

After they finish their tea they walk around the city, noticing the demi-humans, fox, dog and various other races of demi-humans walk around the city along with humans, before they stumble upon a young fox girl looking lost

.

"Hey, are you okay" Alice asks as the girl looks up to her

"I-I got separated from my sister" she says as her ears droop against her head

"We agreed on a place to meet but I don't know how to get there" she says looking around

"**[Long Sense]**"

.

Alice snaps her fingers and a crystal map of the city appears with blips on the screen. Soon they lead the blonde haired fox girl to her red headed sister, who thanks them. They proceed to go shopping while Alice waits with the cart as Morgan goes with the others. Soon they return and load the cart up and head back to Reflet

.

* * *

**City of Reflet**

* * *

**.**

They walk back into the Silver Moon and notice people playing chess with the set she made with her newest ability

.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

.

* * *

**An ability to change the shape of woods and minerals, the incantation is "Modeling"**

* * *

.

Alice reads the ability from the book of Null Magic, and stands in front of a mahogany block of wood along with ivory and ebony  
.

"Modeling"

.

The board and materials blur into block-like pixels before turning into a beautiful chess set. She uses the ability to make boxes for the pieces before multiplying everything several dozen times and placing them in her inventory and taking the first inside to show to the others

.

* * *

**Flashback end**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Modeling] – Active – 75MP**  
**\- This Null Magic spell allows the user to shape materials into anything they can think of**

* * *

.

Alice watches the two become competitive as Micah sighs and tells them to do something productive

.

"My wife's running my shop" one man says

"No one's come in lately Micah" the red headed man, Micah's father, says

.

The door opens and in walks Elze, Morgan and Yae carrying bundles of cake, they hand one to Alice and ask her to deliver it to the duke

.

"And why can't you come as well" she asks

"I-I have to polish my gauntlets" Elze says

"You mean the ones that never get dirty, dulled or stained in any way, because they bonded to your soul?"

"Yes" She responds

.

Alice sighs and opens up a gate spell to the Duke's mansion. She goes inside and the Duke and his family enjoy the cake she brought as she teaches the Duke how to play chess

.

"I wanna play too, hurry up" Su says

"In a while Su, go play outside in the meantime" the duke says thinking about his next move

"It's raining outside, Alice, do something" Su says rolling on the ground in boredom before tugging at her right sleeve

"Let go" Alice says taking her hand off as the small serpent slides its head out of her sleeve, looking up at her wobbling back and forth

.

~Mother, dizzy~ she says wobbling back and forth

.

Alice strokes her head with a finger before the snake slips back into her sleeve

.

"You have a snake…in your sleeve" Su observes curious

"Yeah, I was there when she hatched, she imprinted on me, she's harmless enough so why not?" Alice says as Su thinks

"What's her name, and can I hold her?" she asks

"Her name is Bella, and that's up to her" Alice says raising her sleeve as Bella the Basilisk emerges and as Alice raises her sleeve to her face as Bella bops her head against Alice's nose

.

She holds her arm to Su, who also sticks her arm out. Bella moves near Su's arm and flicks her tongue in the air, before slowly moving onto her arm, never moving past her elbow

.

"How big is she?"

"About a foot now, she should get a bit bigger soon" Alice says as Su begins to move quickly into the light to get a better look but the snake falls to the ground and slithers back up Alice's leg and into her sleeve as Alice strokes her head comfortingly

"You have to be easy with her Su, she's only a few days old" Alice says as she feels the snake coil around her arm and stop moving, asleep again

"Most snakes do not like human contact, Bella's young enough that she's curious, I'm trying to keep that up, so please be careful with her" Alice says

"Sorry" Su says

.

Alice looks back to the board and notices the Duke made a move. Alice moves her queen and along with her rook, bishop, knight, and queen have his king trapped

.

"Checkmate"

.

The duke looks at the board before laughing

.

"That was a good game, we simply must play again" he says as Sue falls asleep on the couch

"You know, where I come from, we make things more interesting when we find good opponents" Alice says with a gleam in her eye as the Duke looks interested

.

* * *

**Several hours later, night has fallen and Alice stands with a gate open, holding several bags of money**

* * *

.

"Come on, one more game, double or nothing" he says as Alice smiles

"Maybe next time, it was fun though" Alice says stepping through the portal

"What took you so long?" Morgan asks rubbing her eyes along with the others

"I was playing chess against the Duke" Alice says tossing the money on the table revealing lots of gold and a few platinum

"You play chess competitively" They yell

"Give it a few years, it will pop up here too" Alice says placing the money in her inventory

.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

.

They reach the capitals guild outpost and looking through the jobs decides to face a Dullahan. On the way to the job location Alice takes Yae's swords and imbues them with magic and from her sleeve, Bella drops a few drops of her poison on it, which sink into the blade

.

"There, now they won't dull, will stay shiny and now they have Basilisk venom imbued into them, so be careful when you use them" Alice says handing them back before taking Linze's staff. She takes a dragon fang from her inventory and places it into the bottom of the small staff before taking a vial of dragon's blood and dripping it onto the crystal

.

"There, your magic should have a bit more kick to it now, you'll probably also find fire spells a bit easier" Alice says handing it back to Linze

.

The group eventually finds the creature within ruins. Standing ten feet tall, in black armor, holding its head in one hand and a large sword in the other. Yae blocks its sword with hers and as their blades make contact the Dullahan's sword corrodes from exposure to the venom as Elze jumps in, with her gauntlets and punches the creature, sending it into a wall. Linze uses her staff and, using an ice spell, freezes its feet to the ground. Alice holds up her hand, and a magic circle appears, from it emerges dark purple lightning that strikes the creature, causing it to spasm before falling to the ground dead and disintegrates in a black smoke

.

"So, this is what happened to the old capital"

"It'd be amazing if we could find some treasure"

"I doubt it; they didn't just drop everything and leave. If there was anything left, treasure hunters would have gotten it by now"

.

Alice steps forward as a pulse of magic moves in all directions

.

"**[Search: Relics]**"

.

* * *

**[Search] – Active – 5MP**  
**\- This Null Magic spell allows the user to specify criteria and then search the area for it**

* * *

.

Alice feels the pulse of energy, before it hits something, inside a cave-like structure covered by rubble

.

"This way" Alice says as they all follow her to the large pile of rubble

"There's something under here"

.

Alice's hands glow with a blood red energy as she pushes them together, a magic circle appears with the symbol of the Fell Dragon

.

"What I seek is the water that corrodes the gods, **Sutikusu no Mizu**"

.

A blast of black water shoots from the magic circle and hits the rubble, corroding it and making a path

.

**"[Modeling]"**

.

The surrounding rubble reforms into pillars holding the new door from collapsing as they walk through it.

.

"You really have some strange magic" Elze notes

"Yeah, where did you learn such magic?" Linze asks

"It's my family magic mixed with magic from Estabul and Roland. They are very far away, so I doubt you heard of them"

.

They continue walking and soon come upon a large stone wall, with glyphs and writing in an unknown language and find an amber colored stone in the wall

.

"It seems to be the catalyst for a spell of some sort" Linze says looking at it

"Alice, pass some Mana through it"

"Why me?"

"You have the best chances if there's danger"

.

Alice places her hand against the amber stone and it glows a yellow coloring as the ground shakes and the runes across the walls glow before opening and revealing a door. They all walk through a small cavern and see a large rock like shape on a stage like structure. Alice drags her hand across it, revealing through the dust a crystal like structure, and in the center a circular red gem that begins glowing softly as the light orb begins to dim. The orb glows brightly and the area begins to shake

.

"Let's get out of here, **[Gate]**"

.

Alice opens a portal and they all rush through it and reappear outside of the cave they entered. A red light engulfs the downed cavern before it explodes, revealing the creature, a cricket like creature made of crystal with the circular red gem near its head and six legs. Linze launches a fire spell at the creature, but it dissipates and the red Mana flows into the red gem

.

"I may have just made it stronger" Linze notes as Yae unsheathes her swords and charges. Striking the creature and making a scratch before the cricket head-butts her

.

Elze charges with her gauntlets and strikes the creature, before her entire body shakes and it spins back round and round as she backs away

.

"**[Slip]**"

.

Alice uses the spell and the creature falls down again and again as long as she keeps the spell pointed in its direction. Linze uses an ice spell and drops a rock and the creature trapping it, Elze jumps into the sky and using the bracers on her feet, along with a [Boost] from her gauntlets takes off the creature's legs. The red gem inside the crystal glows and its legs regenerate as one shoots forward and goes through Elze's chest, in a non-fatal area. The creature uses its legs and tries to impale Elze further as she runs and tries to dodge before falling down. Yae distracts the creature while Alice heals Elze and Linze drops another rock on the creature, this one large then the last and stunning the creature as Alice thinks what to do

.

* * *

**Crystal Cricket**  
**Race: Lower Phrase**  
**Defense: 75**  
**\- [Undying] – Passive**  
**\- As a Phrase, they will not die until their crystal core is removed**  
**\- [Magic Absorption] – Passive**  
**\- A Phrase possesses a core and body that will absorb magic in the area and magic directly cast against it**  
**\- [Defense Increase] – Passive**  
**\- Uses magic collected from [Magic Absorption] to increase defense**

* * *

.

Alice looks at the creature, its core glowing and realizes. She holds up her hand pointing towards the creature's core

.

**"[Aports]**"

.

The core disappears and reappears in Alice's hand. The cricket body of the creature dulls in color before disintegrating in a puff of blue dust that falls to the ground harmlessly, Alice looks at the core curiously

.

* * *

**[Phrase Core] – Item**  
**\- The Core of a Phrase. Can be forged into object, armor, Etc., in order to grant it the power of the Phrase**  
**\- Grants forged objects [Magic Absorption], [MP Pool]**

* * *

.

The group returns to the Duke's mansion and informs him of the creature and he readies an expedition to see what else is in the ruins of the city

.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

.

Alice appears in front of the Duke's mansion, to continue their conversation about the Phrase, and play chess of course, but mostly the Phrase when a carriage passes her, stopping as the duke jumps out and faces Alice

.

"Well met as always Alice. It's more than fortunate that I ran into you at a time like this, an act of god perhaps, for I'm in desperate need of your aid"

"Anytime, what is it you need"

"It's my brother, he's been poisoned"

.

Alice hops into the carriage with the duke as it takes off as fast as it can

.

"My brother was likely poisoned by the nobles who oppose trade with the kingdom of Mismede, a newly established kingdom to the south west of Belfast whose king is a beast man. My brother has been considering an alliance with them. If my brother passes away, the throne will fall to his eldest daughter, Princess Yumina. I'm certain this is the work of someone trying to gain power through a political marriage with Princess Yumina"

"I see, and what would you want from me"

"I want for you to quickly remove the poison from my brother using the spell you used on Ellen, Recovery" he says as Alice nods her head

.

Alice and the Duke quickly reach the palace and immediately walk through the gates, as they reach the steps a man is waiting for them, a crooked grin on his face

.

"Count Balsa"

"My, what an honor, Your Grace. You've come at the perfect time, we just managed to capture the culprit after His Majesty's life" Count Balsa says

"Wh-what?!"

"The culprit is the ambassador from Mismede; we must cut off her head and…"

"Absolutely not, my brother will be the one to decide this" The duke says

"Is that so? Your words are kind for a lowly beast man" he says walking down the stairs

.

"**[Slip]**"

.

As Alice walks off with a smile on her face, the count somehow falls down the stairs, who was the culprit, we may never know

.

* * *

.

The two enter a room, and several people in the room. A brown haired soldier and a green haired woman watch over the three others, a woman with long blonde hair and a lavender dress, a man with dark golden hair lying in pain in a bed, and next to him a girl with golden hair with pink streaks, holding his hand and looking at him with her heterochromatic eyes, one blood red and the other pink like the streaks of her hair.

.

"Brother" the duke says as they enter

.

As Alice and the Duke enter the room, everyone turns to them and the girl, seeing Alice, widens her eyes as Alice notices her as well, having the same reaction and decides to read her information

.

* * *

**Yumina Ernea Belfast**  
**Reincarnation of [Yuno Gasai] (Semi-Dormant) and [Keeno Fasris Inberun] (Dormant)**

* * *

.

Alice looks at the girl slack jawed as Yumina seems to show brief recognition before her gaze returns to tears and her gaze returns to the man on the bed

.

"Father" she cries holding the man's hand

"Alfred, who is this girl" the blonde woman says

"We'll talk later. Alice, if you would" he says as Alice nods

.

Alice stands over the king and places her hand above him

.

"**Recovery**"

.

Her hand glows as the yellow magic circle appears and brightens the room. Once it fades, the king, gains a look of relief, opens his eyes and sits up, hugging Yumina and the blonde woman, his wife.

.

"It's as if all my suffering was a dream. Alfred who is this man" the king says

"This is Alice of the house of Grima, the girl who healed Ellen's sight"

"Foreign Nobility?" he asks confused

"I left years ago, my name is Grima, yes, and I am nobility yes, but very far away, her and now, I'm just another civilian"

"I brought Alice here today believing she could help you too and here she has" the duke says happy

"I see, you have my thanks"

"Your welcome" Alice says noticing Yumina blush slightly

.

* * *

**Yumina Ernea Belfast**  
**Reincarnation of [Yuno Gasai] (Active) and [Keeno Fasris Inberun] (Semi-Dormant)**

* * *

.

The brown haired soldier pats Alice on the shoulder

.

"Well done, you saved His Majesty"

"General Leon, that's enough, still I can't believe you can use recovery, it is very intriguing indeed. I'm Charlotte, the royal family's official mage, so what other affinities do you have?" the green haired woman with a slight blush says as Yumina glares at her and her eyes dilate slightly

"_There's my Yuno_" Alice thinks happy

"I can use all of them, along with lightning magic" she says as the woman looks more interested. Yumina who was standing nearby, glows slightly with a blood red aura

"_And Keeno too, wonderful_"

.

* * *

**Yumina Ernea Belfast**  
**Awakened reincarnation of [Yuno Gasai] and [Keeno Fasris Inberun]**

* * *

.

Alice reads the screen as Alice smiles

.

"I would love to hear more details about that" Charlotte says seductively

"Sorry, but I think that the princess would disapprove of that" Alice says

.

Charlotte looks over and gains a fearful look at the aura being produced by the girl

.

"Thank you for saving my father" Yumina says with a bow

"Don't worry about it; I'm glad he's back in good health"

"What would Mismede gain from killing me? This crime was the act of another who sees me as a hindrance" the king asks

"I believe so as well, but the proof"

"Proof?"

"Yes, many saw Your Majesty collapse after drinking the wine sent by the ambassador"

"He collapsed from drinking wine? Ok, I know what happened" Alice says as the others look to her for an explanation

"For now let's meet with this ambassador, summon her here" the king says as the others nod

.

A woman enters the room, as the king sits on his throne and Alice recognizes her as the fox girl she reunited with her younger sister

.

"I, Olga Strand, am here at your command, Your Majesty"

"Charlotte, you know of runes yes?" Alice asks as she nods

.

Alice pulls out a black stone the size of a basketball, with three runes inscribes on it as veins of purple magic pulse through the stone

.

"This is a truth ward, Your Majesty, it will force those in the immediate area to tell the truth" she says as the king nods

.

Alice places her hand on the stone and pulses magic into it causing a dome of energy to emerge and expand to the entire room

.

"Did you poison the king?"

"No"

"Okay then" Alice says as the others look disturbed at how easy it was

"Could you invite the king's party to join us in the feast hall, and also see if count balsa can come?"

.

Soon the king and his party are once more present in the feast hall as Count Balsa walks in enraged

.

"What's the meaning of this, why have I been called back here?" he says before paling at seeing the king healthy

"You're Majesty"

"Fear not, good count, I have recovered"

"Indeed, I am pleased to see you well, your grace" Balsa says sweating

"That's all of us, I assume you found something since you called us here" Charlotte says

"Yes" Alice says pulling out a bottle of wine

"I have prepared a bottle of wine that has not been poisoned; I would like one of you to take a drink from it"

.

General Leon steps forward and drinks from it and walks back to his place perfectly in health

.

"Now that we can agree that this is bottle is poison free, I'll pour one into his Majesties glass, and since he is not feeling well, well need someone to drink for him. Count Balsa If you would"

.

Alice walks towards him with the glass as he pales and sweats

.

"That doesn't seem safe"

"Sure it is, I mean it's not like there's a way to poison wine after it leaves the bottle" Alice says, an innocent look on her face

"Balsa, what's the matter?" the king asks

"It's just, you see…" he stammers trying to think of an excuse

.

The general quickly catches on and grabs him as Alice forces the wine down his throat. He grabs his throat and gasps for air

.

"It's all in your head; I already washed the poison out of the glass"

.

Balsa stands up and looks shocked

.

"What" he says as everyone looks at him with narrowed eyes

"You know I wonder, what made you think there was poison in here" Alice says as the truth field springs to life around them

"Because I was afraid the poison I placed in the glass would kill me" he yells out before covering his mouth before he tries to run off

"**[Slip]**"

.

Balsa slips and falls on the ground unconscious. After Balsa is arrested, Alice, the king, his wife, the duke and Yumina sit together and drink tea, Yumina blushing and staring at Alice

.

"You've done this kingdom a great service today, among several others. I owe you a debt of honor for saving my life"

"Please think nothing of it sir, my visit to the duke was more exciting than usual, that's all" Alice says before Yumina stands up

"I have an announcement, a big one, may I speak" she asks blushing

"Of course"

"I have decided to take this wonderful girl as my wife. She would make me very happy, if I could have your blessing will you father?" Yumina says as Alice laughs at the faces of everyone present as they look at her with blank stares

"You know Yumina, ever since those pink streaks came in your hair, along with those eyes, you've been different, but it is certainly a good change from the shy girl you used to be. I might, but I must first ask why you have chosen her"

"Her kindness, her intelligence and her desire to protect and help those around her"

"I see, if that's how you feel then I shan't oppose you. I wish you a happy life together"

"This is wonderful"

"It calls for celebration"

"That's all well and good, but you should probably know a few things first" Alice says standing up

"What, is something the matter" The queen says

"Well, it's probably better to show you" Alice says scratching the back of her neck

.

Alice stands up and unfurls her six wings letting everyone look at them before retracting them

.

"You were going to find out sooner or later, so I'll be honest up front, I'm 230 years old, and most dragons do not like my kind, they consider us abominations, so we don't get along well with them, most of us cause war of some kind while others are harmless. My family founded a nation instead" Alice says as others take the information in

"You're a princess, not just a noble"

"Well if you want to get technical I'm the current sitting Queen" she says as other look shocked

"So if you two were to marry, we would be joining our two kingdoms" the king says as Alice nods with a sigh

"There was a reason I left you know, I like being a regular person, but I guess I can be that person, for a little while at least"

.

Alice snaps her fingers and a white portal opens in the center of the room

.

Alice holds a magic circle up to her ear

.

"Demiurge, can you hear me?"

"Lady Alice, is that you Your Grace?"

"Yes, can you come through for a moment, we have a task that needs discussing, Rule 32"

"Understood, I shall come immediately"

.

Rule 32 was a rule devised by Alice that states, when meeting foreign nobility or those in power, any from the overlord universe are to present themselves as kind, and hide their dislike of humans, and to conduct themselves in a professional manner

.

The portal glows and from it a man emerges, wearing a orange suit and red tie over a white shirt, tanned skin, slicked back hair, and round glasses. He approaches Alice and drops to one knee, his hand over his heart

.

"My lady Alice, it is very good to see you again, Lord Alucard said you would contact us when we were needed and we are glad to be of use now" he says

"Please stand up Demiurge and introduce yourself to the room, also take this"

.

Alice hands him a piece of paper revealing to him that Yuno and Keeno died and that the girl next to her is their reincarnation, bearing their souls, memories and powers. Along with how they are hoping to marry Yumina to Alice, and in conclusion to set alight the paper after reading it, thirdly and finally about Morgan and how she is her third child. He looks at the paper before nodding and lighting it on fire as it disintegrates

.

"Greetings, I am Demiurge, commander of defenses and ambassador to the Sorcerer Kingdom's capital city of Nazarick, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I have been told you wish to arrange a marriage between our Lady Alice and your Princess Yumina" he says conjuring a black throne, he presents it to Alice, who sighs and goes and sits down on it

"Now then, our Lady Alice is very open to the idea, we just need to hammer out the details. First, would you be joining our kingdom, we span an entire continent and are inhabited by various races of human, demi-human and non-human races, of which I myself am one" he says as his silver tail swings back and forth lazily

"We span merely one third a continent, I do not think we would be opposed to joining your Sorcerer Kingdom" The king says thinking about it

"Excellent, next would be the claim to your throne by our Lady Alice's children" he says as the others look at her

"You have children?"

"I have never been with a man if that is what you're asking" Alice says as she uses her gate spell, Morgan walks through and sits on Alice's lap

"Hey Mama, we were wondering what was taking so long. Who's the demon" Morgan asks confused

"I am Demiurge, Young Princess Morgan, one of several advisors to our great leader Lady Alice" he says softly as he lowers himself to her level

"Hey, I am not young, I am well over 50 years old" she huffs as Alice ruffles her hair

"Course you are sweetheart, continue Demiurge" Alice says

"Understood, if you are to join our Kingdom, her children would be allowed claim to your throne if your Princess marries our Queen" he says as the king nods

"Understood, I had hoped to not be a grandfather quite yet but it will be nice to spoil them some"

"Grandfather, Mama, is this" Morgan asks with hopeful eyes as Alice nods and whispers to her

"Both" she whispers quietly into Morgan's ear as Morgan squeals and rushes forward engulfing her in a hug as Yumina hugs her back tightly

"I missed you" Morgan whispers

"I missed you too, my sweet child" she whispers back

"Morgan gets attached very quickly though that quick certainly means something" Alice says smiling at the scene

"I have a question" the duke asks

"Go for it"

"What about the fact that Yumina is human"

"Semantics, I have the power to change species, it's not really hard, in fact"

.

Alice pulses a bit of magic and it shoots towards Yumina, engulfing her as six wings emerge. Throughout the three pairs of wings there are gold-black, dark red, and dark purple feathers similar to the wings of Keeno, Yuno, and Alice herself

.

"There, all set" Alice says as Yumina examines her wings, stroking them and flapping them before retracting them

"Now that this is taken care of, I assume there are no other questions or concerns?" Demiurge asks

.

The King looks around the room and at his family who nod at him

.

"We have none"

"Good, now then, if you'll sign this then it will be official"

.

Demiurge pulls out a scroll like piece of paper which quickly fills with words, before it finishes and shows that it is a contract containing all that they discussed. The king takes a quill provided and signs his name. Demiurge dries the ink, rolls up the scroll, and pulls out his black portal card, which glows before a portal opens in front of him. Alice stands and vanishes the black throne

.

"It was a pleasure to see you again Lady Alice, feel free to call upon any of the guardians at any time" he says as he walks through and the portal closes

"Now that the formalities are out of the way, I think we're due for a celebration" Alice says

"Yes, I'll have a bottle of wine brought up"

"Nonsense, I've got something special" Alice says snapping her fingers as a bottle of wine appears in her hands

"This was aged for the past three hundred years, said to have amazing flavor"

.

Alice pours everyone a glass and they toast and drink

.

"This is amazing"

"It has a wonderful flavor"

"It does, but be careful, you get drunk quite easily drinking this" she says finishing her glass before re-corking the bottle and placing it back in her inventory

.

They all finish their glass of wine and speak for a while longer. Eventually Yumina gathers her things and Alice creates a portal that she, Yumina, and Morgan walk through

.

* * *

**City of Reflet, The Silver Moon**

* * *

.

The portal opens and the three walk out, Alice and Yumina each holding one of Morgan's hands and swinging her back and forth

.

"Higher, higher" Morgan says happy

.

Alice and Yumina share a look and swing her back before throwing her into the sky; Alice spreads her wings and launches into the sky as Yumina quickly follows. Alice catches the laughing Morgan before throwing her to Yumina who tosses her back as they fly high then dive as Morgan laughs the whole time, soon they reach Reflet, retract their wings and walk the rest of the way swinging Morgan back and forth happily. They reach The Silver Moon and Yae, Linze, and Elze are waiting for them at the table, bored and tapping their hands on the table. Alice sits down, Morgan sits on her lap and Yumina takes Alice's arm in both of her hands and lays her head on Alice's shoulder. The others look to her questioningly and she tells them the story of what happened

.

"You've been gone six hours and you got engaged"

"This is quite the surprise"

"Yeah, didn't know you played for the other team"

"Listen Alice, we don't judge, I mean hell polygamy is legal here, but not everyone approves of your lifestyle in our society"

"Especially with the expectation that the crown princess would marry a prince to produce an heir"

"Oh don't worry about that I have a plan for that scenario"

.

Alice reaches into her inventory and pulls out two W shaped masks, one dark purple and the other light blue as she looks pensive

.

"Hmm, what do you think" Alice says to Yumina who thinks before selecting the light blue one

"Ah, the old classic, can't go wrong"

.

Alice places the mask on her face as her red hair stands up and changes to blonde spikes as she changes to Masquerade

.

"See, problem solved, nobody ever has to know their ruler is female"

"And what when the mask isn't enough?"

.

Alice sighs and swishes her hand in front of her face and the mask shimmers before disappearing leaving Masquerade with blue eyes and a visible face

.

"Now, this bit of magic isn't necessarily easy for me but it can work" Alice says as the mask reappears and she takes it off as the blonde hair falls into red locks

"That's better" Alice says placing the mask back into her inventory

"Where did you get such a mask anyway?"

"Made it, all from my own power"

.

The others look at her for a moment before dismissing the issue

.

"My name's Yumina Ernea Belfast, and I look forward to staying with you. I would like to set one thing straight though"

.

Yumina's multi-colored eyes dilate and a blood red aura appears around her

.

"Stay away from what's mine, Understand" she says as the others nod very quickly

.

The aura dissipates, her eyes return to normal and she looks at them with a smile

.

"Then I hope we can all get along" she says going back to holding onto Alice's arm and ruffling Morgan's hair

"W-when was it decided you would stay with us?" Yae asks

"Why my father ordered it of course, I wanted to as well so that only further encouraged it"

"You sure you'll be okay, milady?" Elze asks

"Oh there's no need for formalities, we'll be companions after all. I've been trained in many things so I think I'll add to the team nicely" Yumina says gesturing to the sword on her hip that belonged to Yuno, the grimoire on the table that belonged to Keeno and the bow and arrows next to the table that she was trained with as a child

"So where can I get a guild card, I'd like to get started working as soon as possible"

"You can get one after we finish our tea Yumina" Alice says sipping her tea calmly

"Princess, Guild jobs are too dangerous"

"You should stay here"

.

The responses from the two sisters causes Yumina to narrow her eyes and place her hand on her sword as it begins to emit its own black and white aura as the grimoire emits a blood red one responding to it. The two shrink down afraid of the aura as Yumina smiles a feral smile as the aura's disappear

.

"You see these weapons are relics, from my ancestors, they were well known for their magic and sword skills respectively, and I'm no slouch, I'm catching up to them rather quick"

"_Invite Yumina Ernea Belfast to party_" Alice thinks sipping her tea

.

The screen appears in front of Yumina who accepts as the screen disappears

**.**

* * *

**Name: Yumina Ernea Belfast**

**Level: 1 EXP: 0%/100%**

**Title: [God of Space and Time] [Queen of Yandere] [Prime Grade Magic Caster]**

**Race: [Fell Manakete]**

**HP: 2,100/2,100 HP Regen: 210 per minute**

**MP: 225/225 MP Regen: 81 per minute**

**RP: 650/650 RP Regen 135 per minute**

**Str – 12**

**Vit – 15**

**Dex – 20**

**Int – 25**

**Wis – 27**

* * *

.

"_A good place to start, especially since the average adventurer stats are 10, these three are a bit above that but this proves reincarnation affects the body, not just its potential_" Alice thinks to herself viewing the stat sheet

.

Everyone finishes their drinks and, after going to the guild to get Yumina a guild card, head into the forest on a job to hunt some monsters known as King Apes. Yumina walks into a clear patch in the forest and raises her hands

.

"Come forth darkness, I seek the proud beasts wrapped in silver, Silver Wolf Pack"

.

From a purple magic circle in front of her emerge five silver wolves, the one in the center with a four pronged star on its forehead. Yumina pats the head of the center one

.

"Hunting time" she says to it as they howl and take off into the woods

"They should lead the apes to us momentarily" Yumina says

"Well, I'd certainly hate to be outdone by that" Alice says raising her hands

"Come forth darkness, I seek a scale bound warrior, Lizardman"

.

From another purple magic circle in front of Alice emerge Lizardmen wearing armor and wielding swords

.

"This is one I picked up from the mage we fought protecting Su" Alice says as the others look intrigued

"You really only have to see magic once to use it don't you?" Linze asks

"Pretty much yeah" Alice says with a shrug

.

The wolves howl and they rush through the woods and past Alice and her group as silver apes with red eyes emerge from the woods with a charge. Everyone draws their weapons as they charge along with the Lizardmen. The beasts fall into a pit Alice had dug earlier and Yumina shoots those with arrows as Elze takes out another one with her [Boost Gauntlets] that now reach past her elbow, and the Bracers on her feet now matching the color of the gauntlets, signifying the slow formation of Scale-mail. Linze uses a fire spell and engulfs two in a pillar of flame

.

"You know I never understood why chanting is required when using spells here and the need for a wand or staff" Alice says cutting the head off another one

"That's just how it has always been; we have no other way to cast magic, and no other focus to direct the magic" Linze says dodging the punch of another as it gets hit in the head with an arrow from Yumina

"What I seek is thunder, Izuchi!"

.

Yumina spreads her hands before placing them together and a green magic circle appears, a cross over the magic circle as yellow lightning emerges and strikes on of the King Apes as it falls to the ground dead

.

"We should fix that because while you may have to have words and a focus…"

.

Alice snaps her fingers and all the remaining King Apes fall to the ground dead

.

"…I just have to do that"

"So, Allie, how did I do" Yumina asks

"Very good, your archery is very good, along with the magic, I can't wait to see your skills with a sword" Alice says as Yumina hugs Alice happy, to which she hugs her back

"I've missed this" Alice whispers into Yumina's ear

"Me too, I've missed you so much" Yumina says hugging Alice tighter

"That lighting spell, I don't recognize it?" Linze says confused

"That's because it's magic from Roland. I taught it to her" Alice says as they separate

"It was very impressive" She says

"Thank you very much" Yumina says

.

They return to the guild and retrieve their reward and turn in for the night, Alice and Yumina decide to share their room as they catch up. As Bella slithers around Yumina's shoulders, the snake, now two feet long and four inches thick long moves to look at her face, and bops her head against her nose before slithering over to Alice, where she coils around Alice's arm and falls asleep

.

"A Basilisk, it certainly is a different thing to read about it and to see one" Yumina says

"Yeah, Bella's a really sweet little girl too" Alice says stroking the snake's head

"Not to mention the sheer size she'll get to, or the corrosive venom she possess; oh and the lethal, or paralyzing gaze" Yumina says looking Alice in the eyes

"Well yeah, once she gets big enough, I'll let her come on missions with us" Alice says as she lays on the bed, her wings spread out.

.

Yumina crawls into bed next to her and they cuddle, careful not to hurt Bella as they fall asleep

.

In the middle of the night, Alice is awoken by a bright light; she sits up, carefully gets out of bed and looks towards the center of the room. She sees a large crack in the middle of the room, pulsing with white light as a circular looking glass seems to appear over the crack

.

* * *

.

"Hello? Is anyone there" a female voice says from the other side

.

Alice looks through the screen and sees a girl, wearing a purple coat and with strange purple glasses on her head with red and blue lenses, dirty blonde hair and silvery white eyes look back at her

.

"Hello, you do know it's quite late right?" Alice says rubbing sleep from her eyes and plucking a broken feather from her wings

"I apologize, black winged angel, but I am terribly in need of help" she says innocently

"Angel?" Alice looks back and notices her wings are still out, and just decides to roll with it

"What is it you would like, my dear" Alice says in a polite and warm tone

"I am due for my first year soon, and daddy has told me if I ever afraid to draw this strange magic circle and I would find help within the light of the angels" she says

"And what is this circle exactly?"

.

The girl holds up a piece of paper and it bears the sigil of the fell dragon

.

"Hmm, and what is your name dear"

"Luna Lovegood, and what are you called angel?" Luna asks

"I am Alice Grima" she says

"Grima? Your famous here. Daddy will be happy to have that information to write in the Quibbler" she says excited

"You haven't exactly told me what you want, and it is very late here"

"Oh I'm very sorry. You see I am about to be a first year in Hogwarts and last year the school was attacked by the spirit of Voldemort. I know it will happen again so I came to you for help"

"Hogwarts…Voldemort…Lovegood…where have I heard that before…wait, is this?"

"Luna dear, is there a boy named harry potter there?"

"Yes, he is very famous but he doesn't like it" she says cheerfully

.

Alice reaches into her pocket and pulls out a card, she thinks very carefully for a moment before she lets it glow a deep purple before passing it through the glass as Luna takes it

.

"Here's what I'm going to do, you keep that with you at all times and if you need me hold that card and think of me, I will come soon"

"Thank you so much, good night Angel" she says smiling happily as the portal closes

"Such an innocent girl, I like her" Alice says smiling as she slips back into bed

"What was that Allie" Yumina says groggily

"Nothing love, you remember the one world we could never find in our travels"

"Harry Potter?"

"It seems we are making waves in the multiverse because Luna Lovegood used my magic circle to contact me through the void between universes"

"Oh I loved her character, always though she was better for harry than Ginny, what year is it?"

"It appears to be the beginning of Harry's second year, I've slowed down her universe so we can go there after we finish up here and get everything sorted"

"And when will that be?"

"Cross that bridge when we come to it" Alice says closing her eyes

**.**

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

.

On the road Yae drives the cart as everyone looks depressed as Alice holds Bella

.

"Oh come on, Slime castle was not the worst quest we could have taken"

"That's your opinion; every girl should instinctually hate slime"

"Especially the green ones, they melt your clothes"

.

Alice snaps her fingers and their clothes are covered in a purple light before disappearing

.

"Happy now? Temporarily indestructible clothes, except for mine, which are actually indestructible" Alice says as the others smile happily

.

As the cart approach the castle they see that it is in pretty good shape. They emerge from the cart and stand in front of the large door. They walk through and Alice takes the lead, looking around and back to the others

.

"See perfectly safe"

.

Alice quickly raises her hand and a barrier emerges around her as a basin falls from the ceiling hitting the barrier with a thud before changing into slime and slinking away. They explore the first floor and find the scientists research journals and continue to explore. As they reach the stairs, green slime emerges in blobs and slinks towards them, they run up the stairs and as they slip on the slime made from the silver ones they fall down the stairs and into the green slimes. Everyone freaks out except Alice who snaps her fingers and the slimes are all sucked into a bubble above her head, which freezes over and Alice places it on a stone dais created using **[Modeling]**

.

They continue the process for any slime they come across and eventually they reach a study where they find a skeleton along with orange slimes that take each of their forms. Alice freezes the slimes and they leave their job done, relaxed because their clothes are wander into the nearby city, they help a girl find her mother, decipher scrolls to learn a few new spells, get Elze interested in Lolita clothing and Alice is given a mansion by the king since he could not give her a knighthood. The group stands in front of it and notice that it is closer to a palace then a mansion, light brown with a dark blue roof, a large garden of flowers on each side of it along with a fountain in the front and a courtyard off to the left of them and a forest to the right, as they talk about its size the difficult issue comes up

.

"It would really bother you that much to live here?" Alice asks as the three nod looking at Yumina who has a hand on her sword and Alice sighs and shakes her head

"How bout nearby?"

"That would work but there's nowhere nearby for us to live in"

.

Alice looks towards the forest nearby and snaps her fingers clearing out a half mile diameter. She holds out her hand and the cement walkway extends before stopping and a house begins to form at rapid pace. Before long a large three story house appears, seven bedrooms, white exterior, blue roof, completely furnished on the inside.

.

"Happy now" she asks slightly irritated

.

The three awkwardly nod their head as Alice sighs as they go to check their new house as Yumina and Alice walk into their palace of a house

.

"You know dear, I think they were fine, you intimidated them enough" Alice says as Yumina shrugs and grabs Alice's arm

"I won't take any chances the second time" she says laying her head on Alice's shoulder

.

Bella emerges from Alice's sleeve and climbs onto her shoulder and laying her head on top of Alice's, now at three and a half feet long and a foot and a half long, has become too big to stay coiled on Alice's arm and has begun acting as a belt

.

Alice and Yumina meet the people that will be taking care of them and their home once they enter, before one of them speaks up

.

"Mistress Alice, Duke Ortlinde and Lady Sushie request an audience with you"

.

The Duke, Su, Alice and Yumina sit down and have tea

.

"I was surprised to hear about you and Alice's engagement cousin, how did she woo you" Su says to Yumina

"We met and just clicked, it's like I found the other part of myself" Alice says as Yumina smiles, blushing

"And her I was contemplating a marriage between you and Su, well played Yumina" The Duke says

"You should of told me you were thinking about that father, oh well it's never too late to show my feminine allure" Su says with stars in her eyes

"Well that's one yes, how about a double wedding Alice?"

"I think Yumina would kill me" Alice says carefully as Yumina begins to emit a blood red aura

"Alright, alright, I'll stand down for today"

.

The Duke sips his tea before resting his head on his hands

.

"I should actually tell you I'm here to make a request"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"As you recently became aware, my brother is contemplating an alliance with the kingdom of Mismede, the kings would like to meet in person so they may discuss this matter in depth and that's our problem, normally one king would visit the other at his palace, but now the journey seems too perilous, so I…"

"You'd like to use Alice's gate spell" Yumina says interrupting

"That's right Yumina, you catch on quite quickly"

"I would love to help but I have never been to Mismede and I would need to in order for it to work"

"And that is why I'm asking you to travel to Mismede"

.

Soon a procession of carriages is ready to take Alice and the others to Mismede and they are on their way

.

* * *

.

Hours later they make camp for the night and all sit in front of a bonfire

.

"…And through right of conquest, Ryner became the king, with Ferris at his side, as he finally had his Napping Kingdom" Alice says finishing her story

"And what happened after that?" one of the younger children asks

"That, is another story" Alice says

.

One of the soldiers with bunny ears stands up and looks towards the forest

.

"What is it"

"Armored men approaching, at least twenty"

.

Alice summons a crystal map of the area and red dots appear in the forest, twenty eight in total

.

"**[Enchant: Multiple]**"

.

A magic circle appears over the screen before sinking into it. Alice selects each of the red dots in the forest and places her hand over the crystal map

.

"**[Lightning] [Arrow]**"

.

They hear lightning strike over two dozen times along with shrieks of pain. Soon all the bandits are gathered, all under the effect of paralysis, and tied up, ready to be sent to prison. The next day they reach a city in Mismede, and do some shopping, noticing one of the knights has feelings for the fox girl Olga, eventually they head back on the road and make camp once again when the sun sets. The animals of the forest begin freaking out and running away from something when overhead they see a dragon flying, they follow it and see it burning down a town, the soldiers move to evacuate the city while Alice and her group follow the dragon, intent on stopping it

.

Alice launches her black lightning at the creature that dodges and fires crimson flames at Alice who is forced to dodge, and looks at the creature with a smile as her eyes glow a sickly yellow color. Alice spreads her wings and takes off into the forest as the dragon follows, Alice reaches a clearing and stands in the middle as she gets a good look at the dragon, black scales, red eyes, at least twenty feet long

.

"Now then, let's see if we can have some fun" Alice says

.

Alice glows with a dark purple color along with the same sickly yellow color as her eyes, the color takes over the field in a blinding light, in her place stands a four legged dragon, black scales, bat wings, feathered wings, and tendrils swinging wildly as she lets out a sound like a roar mixed with a screech that cannot be anything comprehendible as human or anything sane

.

The tendril's shoot forward and impale the dragon's wings and its legs, as the dragon screeches in pain and in madness as it is forced to look at the form Alice has taken as its sanity leaves, piece by piece. Soon the dragon is on the ground, its mind dead as a vegetable; Alice reverts from her form and stretches her hands above her head as a few pops are heard

.

"Ah, I haven't let loose like that in a while"

.

Alice looks around and lets off a bolt of lightning in the sky and soon people emerge from the forest as Yumina walks forward and seeing the dragon strikes it dead using the** [Hell Lightning]** spell. Soon a large red dragon appears in front of them, its silver mane reflecting its age

.

"One of my brethren has caused you much trouble, my apologies. I am the sovereign of the sacred ground, and I feel one of the abominations amongst you, no wait two"

"Yes, we are of the Fell Dragons" Alice says as she and Yumina walk forward revealing their wings

"So your species hasn't died off yet, you seem less, filled with hatred, as your other brethren" he notes curious

"Yeah, well the madness only sets in the first 50 or so year of our birth, unless controlled anyway, then the remainder of our lives once we reach several thousand years old"

"And what bloodline are you from"

"The house of Grima, Lord Sovereign"

"The Founder of Fell Dragon's, interesting, I expect great things from you, especially since you nor your companion shall ever possess the madness" he says before taking off

.

The two turn around and note that the soldiers of Mismede look at her, knowing exactly what she is, weapons drawn, while the soldiers of Belfast look confused

.

"No big deal, our bloodline has been free of the madness for several generations now" Alice says as the others relax and store their weapons

.

They return to the city and put out the fires, and help the villagers as the soldiers agree to not talk about Alice, her wings, or her species, or that of Yumina. As they reenter the carts, they find a sleeping Morgan with Bella lying across her

.

"I swear, she could sleep through anything" Alice says stroking Morgan's hair

* * *

**And there ends chapter 6**

**.**

**The reason why Alice found Yuno/Keeno so quickly was because i simply chose to make it happen as soon as possible. As to why there in the same body, there's a reason for that, but its a spoiler so I won't mention it**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

The next day people are chopping parts off the dragon and Alice is given the largest fang from it. She places it into her inventory and duplicates it several dozen times, before duplicating every other part of the dragon discreetly and placing that in her inventory

.

* * *

**Royal capital of Mismede**

* * *

.

Alice and every member of her group kneel before the king, an older man, with white hair and a white beard, with a face similar to a snow leopard, ears and tail as well. They all introduce themselves and the king requests a spar against Alice after hearing she defeated a dragon

.

* * *

**Arena**

* * *

.

"Here are the rules, the fight will be over when one admits defeat or is in a position to receive a fatal wound. Use of Magic is permitted provided it is not offensive magic which directly harms a combatant. Ready. Fight"

.

The king takes his wooden sword and lunges forward to strike as Alice raises it with one hand and blocks, it slowly get closer to her face, forcing her to grab it with both hands, she kicks him in the stomach forcing him to back off as she smiles a feral smile

.

"Now that you've gone and done that, make this a bit interesting" Alice says as her eyes change to sickly yellow color

.

Alice charges him with her sword at a fast pace as the king smiles

.

"Now Accel"

.

He disappears in a blur and Alice looks around as he reappears behind her

.

"That was my null magic Accel, it burns through mana quickly though so I like to use it in short bursts"

.

* * *

**[Accel] – Active – Max – 50MP per second**  
**\- Multiplies the user's speed by 10 as long as it is active**

* * *

.

"I see, it is amazing, so thank you, I can wait to start using it, Accel"

.

Alice disappears and several pops are heard as she reappears in the same spot

.

"Interesting, it's a lot like mine, so let's end this. I offer up this contract, to bear the wicked beast that devours the light"

.

Alice, gripping her right hand with her left, twirls her index finger in a circle as there empty magic circles descend from her head to the ground as her legs are engulfed in darkness

.

"Now, [Accel]"

"Accel"

.

The two disappear as the sounds of the swords meeting are heard along with several strikes to the body. The two reappear with the king on the ground and Alice's sword on his neck as she looks at him with her black sclera and yellow eyes

.

"Do you yield?"

"Yes I yield"

.

Alice is declared the winner and everyone has a good laugh about it. Later that night a party is held by the king and Alice wears a long black dress with Bella on her waist as a belt, as Yumina and the others where dresses that Alice recognizes as from India on earth. Eventually Alice, needing a break walks into the hallway and sits down on a bench.. As she rests she hears squeaking and looks to her right, noticing a brown teddy bear with a red bow around its neck walking down the hall, it turns and looks at her, it waves before walking again as Alice, curious, decides to follow it.

.

* * *

.

Eventually the teddy bear reaches a door and comically fails to push it open, so Alice helps and the two enter the dark room, Alice looks around the room and notices the teddy bear walk to the back of the room where a young woman is sitting in a chair

.

"What's this? You've brought a strange guest with you Paula" the woman says

.

The woman sits in a pink chair, short silver hair in twin tails that go down to her shoulders, a blue Lolita dress with a silver and blue headpiece and a red ribbon towards the neck of her dress

.

"Good evening, might I inquire as to your name?" she asks politely

"My name is Alice of the house of Grima" she says as the woman looks curious

"Hmm, so it is true, your kind have mellowed out and gotten rid of you notable violence and hatred"

"I wouldn't say that, for me at least it's just more focused on my enemies"

"So, you're the DragonSlayer" she notes

"Yeah, that wasn't my fault, he was out of line, attacking for no reason like that. What about your name" Alice says

"Oh right, please forgive me, my name is Leen, an elder of the fairy folk, and here, we have my friend Paula" she says as the bear climbs into her lap

"Oh right, this here is Bella and she is a Basilisk" Alice says as Bella unwinds from Alice's waist and onto her arm for Leen to look at

"I've heard that word, but not for several hundred years, in case you can't tell, I'm quite older than I look, I think around 612 now; could you remind me what she is"

"Basilisk's have the most potent venom in the world, and their gaze can paralyze or kill depending on what they want it to do, along with the fact the largest one I know of grew to 60 feet long over a least a thousand years but I think I can get her that way before that"

.

Alice holds her hand out to Leen, with Bella's head on her palm, Leen holds out her hand, Bella flicks her tongue out in the air before slowly slithering over to Leen's arm before looking her straight in the eyes

.

"She is a beautiful creature" Leen says stroking Bella's head as the young serpent responds happily to the attention before slithering back to Alice and looking her in the eyes and bopping her head against Alice's nose

~Mother, I like her, can she come with us~ Bella hisses as Alice keeps her face blank

"What did she say" Leen asks curious

"Nothing" Alice says as Bella hisses her version of a huff before going back to coiling around Alice's waist

"Is Paula a summoned creature or something?"

"No, Paula's a teddy bear; she's filled with bits of fluff. I must say I'm surprised the sutured limbs and cute squeaky sounds didn't give it away"

"Teddy bears don't typically move"

"Now, that's due to my Null Magic Program, it allows me to issue situational commands to inanimate objects, for instance" Leen says stepping towards a chair and holding her hand out

.

"Initiate program  
Movement: Forward  
On Condition: whenever you are sat upon  
End Program"

.

After Leen finishes her spell she sits on the chair and it moves forward before jerking to a stop

.

"I forgot to specify a distance, but you understand, if I give an object a command then it will do as instructed" she says not liking the jerking motion

"Is there any limitation to it?" she asks

"The spell isn't quite powerful enough to do something like making Paula fly, it can't allow that level of freedom, and the objects form matters, Paula can do far more than a chair, but if I wanted to make a toy fly, I'd be better programming a model bird"

"Would you mind if I try?" Alice says as Leen looks curious and stands off to the side

.

"Initiate Program  
Movement: Backwards for two meters  
On Condition: whenever you are sat upon  
End Program"

.

She sits on the chair and it moves backwards before slowly coming to a stop

.

"Excuse me, how did you just do that?"

"Use your spell, I said the words"

"That is a truly spectacular talent you have, aside from Null Magic, which elements can you use?"

"All of them, along with lightning, and of course I can do this"

.

Alice snaps her fingers and dozens of toys appear in the room next to all the others already present

.

"Anything I can think of, I can create it if I have enough Mana"

"Sure, makes sense to me" she says confused

.

She walks back and sits in the chair as Paula mimics her actions

.

"Fine you know what, let's do it, you will be my new apprentice"

.

Alice looks at her strangely

.

"Ha-ha, such a reaction; relax I'll not turn you into a stuffed bear for refusing. That said if you should change your mind…" Leen rest her head on her hand and looks at Alice, intrigue behind her eyes

"Well, it's not that I'm not interested but my fiancée would probably kill me if I brought another girl home"

"Oh, I could possibly convince her" she says

"No you really can't but your welcome to try" Alice says as Leen claps her hands

"Wonderful, let's go" she says grabbing Alice's hand and leading her out

"I'd really let go if I was you"

"Oh what's the trouble, she won't kill me for something like this will she?" she replies teasingly

"No, she really will. She is very protective"

.

Leen lets go after realizing how serious she is, The two eventually find Yumina

.

"Hello, my name is Leen, an elder of the fairy folk; I would like Alice to become my new apprentice"

.

Yumina looks her up and down, looks between her and Alice, and looks pensive for a minute

.

"Fine, I did promise Allie she could have one" Yumina says with a huff

"One of what?" Leen asks curious

"Let's not worry about that now" Alice says realizing what Yumina just said

.

Leen looks confused before shrugging

**.**

* * *

**The next day, forest**

* * *

.

Alice, Yumina and Linze are in a forest as Alice takes out the dragon fang she was given and Linze cuts it up using her water cutter spell and Alice uses modeling to make various pieces. She places the pieces together and forms a western colt with a long barrel.

.

"**[Enchant] [Aports]**"

.

Alice takes a block of lead from her inventory along with gun powder, duplicates it several hundred times, placing those in her inventory, before using modeling to make bullets, she uses modeling once again to engrave the bullet tip with a pentagram and the sides of it with runic writing before repeating the process with the others before duplicating them and placing them in a sack, duplicating that several times

.

"Initiate Program  
3 step sequence  
Begin: whenever user says [Reload]  
On this Condition: Expel empty cartridges at high speed  
Then: Use [Aports] to take bullets of the same type from the user's person and place them in the cylinders  
End Program"

.

"What is that strange writing and the symbol on the edge" Linze asks

"The symbol is a devil's trap, any demon, devil, etc. hit with this bullet will be unable to move or use their powers, and the runic inscriptions are Enochian, runes that possess the same functions but for angels and angelic beings, this is the non-lethal way, this on the other hand"

.

Alice takes a sack of unmarked bullets and allows holy and demonic energy to flow into the bullets as runes and sigils carve themselves onto the bullets, Alice duplicates them several dozen times and places them into a separate sack, duplicating that

.

"These, are the lethal way"

"You really think, we'll need to defend against demons and angels?" Linze asks

"You never know, and after 230 years you learn not to take chances" she says filling the gun with the non-lethal bullets

.

She takes it and shoots it into a tree

.

"Aim's still good, ok then next"

.

"Initiate Program  
3 step sequence with conditions  
Begin: Whenever user says [Reload: Trap] or [Reload: Lethal]  
On the first condition: Eject all cartridges at high speed  
Then: use [Aports] to take [Trap Bullets] from the user's person and fill cylinders  
On the second condition: Eject all cartridges at high speed  
Then: use [Aports] to take [Lethal Bullets] from the user's person and fill cylinders  
End Program"

.

Alice snaps her fingers and a block of metal appears; Alice floods it with holy energy as it takes a new shape. When the light dissipates rest a long, silver, triple-edged dagger, with the cross section of the blade a three pointed star

**.**

* * *

**[The Colt]**  
**\- Weapon made to house special bullets to immobilize or kill supernatural creatures**

* * *

**[Angel Blade]**  
**\- Blade made from Holy Energy that can kill anything except an Archangel or a Greater Demon**

* * *

.

Alice slides the weapon into her sleeve where it rests comfortably in a holster, ready to be deployed at a moment's notice, she holsters the gun on her belt, right next to Bella, and finally she takes her sword and uses its mimic function to change to a spiral bracelet which she places on her arm

.

"You two want either?" Alice asks as the two nod, Alice makes clones of her two inventions and several dozen bullets of each type for the two

.

The two practice their shooting, Yumina barely missing Alice's head with one of her shots

.

"Sorry Allie" She says apologetically

.

Alice looks at her, sure her aim used to be better, before attributing it to a new body

.

* * *

.

The three returns to town and to the palace where Alice uses her gate spell and allows the King of Belfast to come and meet with the King of Mismede, while Leen negotiates to be the ambassador, while everyone knows it is an excuse to come with Alice and her group

.

* * *

**Several days later**

* * *

.

Yumina and Alice spending some alone time together. Alice and Yumina walk through town, arms interlocked as they enjoy their day off, Yumina wearing a Yuno's silver bracelet with a diamond shape blood red ruby in the center, along with Keeno's silver necklace upon which hangs a small silver tome with a blood red ruby

.

"You know Allie, I meant to ask, where did you get these rubies?"

"Hmm, it wasn't too hard, I actually crystalized my blood, so that way a piece of me would always be with you"

.

Yumina smiles and places her head on Alice's shoulder as they walk. They pick up a few things and soon walk out of town and onto a hill, overlooking the forest and a few nearby mountains as they sit down and have a picnic and some wine

.

"When I first awoke in this body, and realized that the two of us had joined, I was worried how it would turn out" Yumina says sipping from her wine

"What did you think I would leave you just because this happened" Alice says as Yumina looks to the side

.

Alice places her wine down, coughing a bit at the strange and unusual taste of it and takes Yumina's hand in both of hers

.

"I don't care that this happened, nothing has changed, you're just the best parts of the two of them, and I love you all the same" Alice says softly

.

Yumina smiles, with tears in her eyes as she engulfs Alice in a hug, crying softly on her shoulder. Yumina pulls back her head and looks Alice in the eyes, the smiles still on her face as she leans in and kisses Alice on her lips softly before it becomes more passionate. After a moment the two slowly retract their faces, Alice places her arm around Yumina's shoulder and Yumina lays her head on Alice's shoulder as the two watch the sunset together

.

* * *

**Days later**

* * *

.

A knock at the door rouses Alice from slumber and she rubs her eye with her right hand, looking and seeing her left being held by Yumina, only the blankets covering them

.

"What?" Alice yells sleepily

"Mistress Alice, I know it is early but Miss Leen is asking for you"

.

Alice looks out the window and seeing the sun rising sighs, realizing she can't go back to sleep

.

"Fine, tell her I'll be a couple minutes" she says

.

After the butler walks away Alice slips out of bed and dresses herself and brushes her hair. She reaches into her coat pocket and takes out a silver flask and takes a sip of it before shaking her head vigorously and placing it back in her coat

.

"There much better"

"What was in the flask?"

.

Alice turns back to see Yumina, wearing the comforter, and sitting on the edge of the bed

.

"Human blood, it might not show, but I am still part vampire. It really works since I don't like coffee, picks you right up in the morning" she says

.

Yumina holds out her hand and Alice looks confused before handing her the flask, she takes a swig hands it back and smiles a bit

.

"Looks like it still works for me to, now why don't you come back to bed" Yumina says

"Much as I would love to, believe me, Leen asked for me"

"Really regret this choice sometimes"

"She doesn't know what it meant yet, you could always take it back"

"No, no, I promised you one, and she's currently the best choice, and she seems fond of you already. I just need to get used to this" Yumina says waving her off

"Well there's Ravel Phenex, Erica, Athena, Albedo and Shalltear, Duna too, have you considered all of them? Why don't we wait and see if I'm fond of anyone, then we can have this conversation again"

"I…I'll think about it, I may end up keeping you to myself though, since you seem to be okay with that" Yumina says leaning forward as the covers fall slightly

.

Alice giggles and pecks her on the lips before taking another swig from her flask and leaving the room. Alice sits down with Leen as the two have a cup of tea and Alice drops blood from her flask into it

.

"Why do you have human blood?" Leen asks

"Pick me up" Alice replies sipping her blood tea

"A trait of the fell dragon's?" she asks

"Mostly just me, I guess the children too, but their less obvious about it"

"And why show me?" she replies with an amused grin

"You seem not to care very much, and besides, I have enough to sustain me for a long time now"

.

Alice takes another sip before placing the cup down and looking her in the eyes with a serious face

.

"Now then, why did you interrupt my sleep this early in the morning, I was having a very pleasant rest"

"I know, the walls are very thin" she replies with barely hidden laughter as Alice blushes a bit

"And here it though soundproofing walls was easy" she mumbles to herself

"Oh you did, just not enough. Fairies have better hearing, from what I heard, I'd say…three more layers would do it" Leen says sipping her tea calmly with an amused smile

"H-how much did you hear"

"A lot and I must say, five hours, that is quite the achievement"

.

As Alice blushes and Leen laughs

.

"It's too early for this conversation" Alice says pulling an object out of her inventory. In her hand sits a green gem in a diamond shape

.

"Is that what it thinks it is?"

"Yep, the gem that controls the dead, stole it days ago, want it?" Alice says tossing it to her as Leen grins and slips it into a pocket of her dress

.

Alice places her tea on the table then pulls a bottle of whiskey out of her inventory, she pours a glass and mixes blood into in before placing the bottle into her inventory as she nurses the drink

.

"You seem to have a few bad habits" Leen notes

"Drinking, smoking, gambling; as long as I don't do drugs or start a crime syndicate who really cares" Alice says with a shrug as she sips her alcohol

"Wanna learn poker?" She asks bored

.

* * *

.

After teaching Leen poker, along with Linze, Elze, Yae, and Morgan who walked in later along with Yumina who already knew, the group decides to bet real money and the prize totals at 7 gold pieces, Alice places alcohol in front of each of them except Morgan, who gets blood mixed with tea. Alice rolls a gold poker chip between the fingers of her left hand as she looks at her cards, after explaining all the possible ways to win to each of them, the game got competitive very quickly

.

"Bet" Elze says tossing three more high valued chips into the mix

"Call" four voices call out

"Raise by seven" Alice says tossing in more chips

"I'm all in" Morgan declares pushing all her chips in the middle of the table

"Fold" three voices declare, leaving Alice, Morgan, Yumina, and Leen

"Show"

"Two pair, Aces and 10's" Morgan declares

"Little wheel" Yumina says revealing the cards 1-5

"Five hearts" Leen declares

"Full house" Alice says revealing, with the board and her cards, three kings and two queens

.

The three toss their cards in the middle with a huff as Alice pulls in the pile of chips. Morgan, now out of chips, watches and soon falls asleep. Within the next few hands Alice pulls several more good hands and wins the whole thing

.

"So, you enjoy poker?" Alice asks finishing another glass of blood whiskey

"Yeah, it's fun"

"Wish I won though"

"A good form of competition"

"Mama, I'm sleepy" Morgan says rubbing her eyes

.

Alice picks up Morgan and looks out the window, noting that they were playing all day, walks to Morgan's room, tucks her in and kisses her forehead before going to her own room with Yumina

.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

.

Bella, now five feet long and two and ¼ feet wide, dodges a blast of energy before using her tail to fling rocks at Alice, who raises a shield before shooting it forward like a battering ram. The young Serpent lunges to the side and is hit in the tail as she spins forward and eventually wraps around Alice's neck looking her in the eyes

.

~I win Mother~ The Basilisk says

"Lucky shot" Alice says stroking the snake's head

~This time~ the snake responds in a sing-song voice

.

Alice smiles and laughs as Bella coils her tail around Alice's left arm, her body across her shoulders and her head across Alice's right hand

.

"You know, you're almost too big for this" Alice says bringing her hand, and consequently Bella's head, up to her face

~I don't know what you're talking about~ Bella says bopping her head against Alice's nose

"I will miss this though" Alice says gently putting Bella's head to her cheek

"You really are quite nurturing for a dragon" Leen says observing their match and its aftermath

"Well I do have three children, four with Bella"

"Oh and where are the other two"

"Last time they sent a letter, they were in…The Era of the Founders, whatever that means, anyway that's where I got the title of Ancient and Sovereign house of Grima, though they have yet to tell me what that entails"

"The Era… are you saying they are not in our time?"

"I thought it was implied" Alice says tilting her head

"Not possible, it simply isn't possible to reach other times"

.

Alice laughs and opens a small portal, she sticks her head into it before pulling it out as it closes, Alice looks to the right to see Morgan rushing up and jumping into Alice's arms

.

"Are you done with training now Mama?"

"Yes dear, let's go get you some ice cream"

"Yay"

.

Morgan hops out of Alice's arms and walks back towards the house stopping by Leen

.

"It is possible by the way" Morgan says before resuming her walk with Alice, leaving a confused fairy wondering if Alice did that or if she overheard the conversation

.

The two meet Yumina and have a cup of tea as Alice pours a bowl of blood for Bella to drink from, imbuing it with a bit of magic to further her growth

.

"So then, what's next?" Yumina asks

"Babylon, then I think the Phrase Invasion" Alice responds

"And then that's mostly it isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking of Harry Potter next, what about you?"

"Harry and Luna for the win, We're making it happen" Morgan declares seriously

.

Alice ruffles Morgan's hair and sips from her tea before pulling up a map, and a red dot appears near a shore

.

"Okay, here should be the first of 9, the garden, honestly I want to find the library, take that with us you know, but I don't really know when the Phrase invade or where the others are"

.

Alice raises her hand and a bubble appears around her as she walks into the water and walks along the bottom with the others in tow in bubbles behind her, eventually they reach a temple like area and walking inside reach an altar with five orbs of different colors, one for each element. Alice places her hand on it and the stones shine brightly as the light engulfs the room. When the light dissipates they all look around and notice they are in an enormous study filled with books as far as they eye can see

.

"The library? This should be the garden" Alice says confused

.

A piece of parchment bursts into existence and lands in Alice's hands

**.**

* * *

**You would be right except I saw this conversation coming. The future changed drastically when you appeared in our world. The Phrase began moving faster toward our world; they're mostly taken care of, not much of a threat. In the box to the left of the desk you'll find all the Phrase cores I collected, a surprisingly small army they have. Anyway don't worry about them or even the rest of Babylon if you don't want to**

**\- Creator of Babylon**

* * *

.

Alice shrugs her shoulders and begins looking through books before placing them back

.

"Black magic…Rituals…Forbidden Magic" Alice notes as Yumina smiles strangely and mutters under her breath

"Hmm…You good Yumina?"

"Make sure not to miss this ti…Yeah Allie, I'm great" Yumina says smiling

.

Alice looks at the smile suspiciously before going back to the books. They look through the books before placing them all back and opening a portal back to the beach. Bella slithers up to them

.

~How was the trip Mother~

"Very good, still don't like the water?"

~I am not a water snake Mother. I am a land snake~

.

Alice pats Bella's head as the others dry off and get the sand off themselves

.

* * *

**End of chapter 7, and what is happening to Yumina? Can you figure it out?**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the chapter where shit goes down, fair warning: There will be character death, betrayal and madness**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

**.**

* * *

**Several days later**

* * *

.

Alice takes the floating library of Babylon, which they found amazing that such a large chunk of rock could float, and sends it to the Multiverse hub, Alice takes all the Phrase cores and places them into her inventory, and with nothing left to do, they are all at a loss at what to do. Yumina pours Alice some tea as the others drink some wine

.

"What are we going to do, we're about as wealthy as we want, and yet nothing interesting has happened?" Alice says with a sigh as she sips her tea

"_Hmm, it appears someone's trying to poison me_" Alice thinks noting the taste of the tea and the makeup of it

.

What no one knows about Alice is that due to her draconic body, poisons and other things like that are metabolized before they can take affect

.

"Hey Yumina, where did you get this tea?" Alice says calmly

"A shop in town" Yumina replies quickly

"Okay" Alice says

"_She's actually lying to me, surprising_" She thinks astounded

.

Alice looks over Yumina and realizes her eyes are mostly red now and the pinks streaks in her hair are becoming few and far between

.

_"Is Keeno taking over? What would've caused such a reaction?"_

.

Alice ponders it as everyone finishes their drink and they part ways for the day, leaving Yumina, Morgan, Alice and Bella by themselves. The three go around town and look at weapons and spell books and after finding nothing head home, Bella goes and lays down with Morgan as Alice heads to bed and Yumina reads a book

.

"I guess I'll have to take care of this soon" Alice thinks as she falls asleep

.

* * *

**Several hours later Alice is awoken by a tugging at the sleeve of her coat**

* * *

.

"Mama"

"What is it Morgan"

"Yumina was arguing with herself. I went to get a glass of water and heard her"

"And what was she saying dear"

"She said that Yuno needed to stay out of her way. She turned the other direction and said it was Keeno who needed to stop, that she was preventing them from being happy"

"Anything else?" She asks with a sigh

"She said she was getting weak from stopping Keeno all these times"

.

"_So it's not the first time Keeno's tried to kill me_" Alice thinks her anger rising

.

"It'll be ok dear, go back to sleep"

.

Morgan walks to the door before looking back at Alice

.

"No matter how young I look or act Mother, I do know what is about to happen" she says walking out and closing the door

.

Alice leans back into bed and sighs

.

"So, even after all this time merged with her, you still have the strength to fight, eh, Yuno"

.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

.

Alice gets up and walks out of town with Yumina/Keeno and into a field

.

"Now then, I think that's far enough away, don't you Keeno?"

.

Yumina's smile disappears and turns to a frown

.

"When did you figure it out?"

"You really should have kept the hair and eyes the same. It wouldn't have hurt to have not been arguing with Yuno where you could be heard"

"Damn it, oh well, no use hiding now"

.

Yumina glows and the pink streaks in her hair disappear as her golden blonde hair returns and her eyes change to a deep crimson red as her face changes and reverts to Keeno's look as a red cloak materializes around her

.

"Much better now then, you probably know why I'm doing this"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I was looking through Yuno's memories, I saw, what you did, the millions of people you killed with her in order to prevent that demon thing from escaping. Then what you did to my universe, killing all those people to get the rest of the world under your banner"

"Let me get this straight, your subjugating Yuno's soul, stealing her abilities, and trying to kill me, because of millions I killed to prevent a pandemic of demonic proportions and them because I killed a few thousand to make your universe better"

"Better? they are all subjugated under your demon generals and so called 'Guardians'"

"They're fine, their standard of living is better than it ever was"

.

Keeno conjures a blood red magic circle as a bolt of lightning shoots forward and Alice swats it away with one hand

.

"Are you quite done, if you are, then leave; and let Yuno have control"

.

Keeno glows a bright light and her features change to Yuno's and she skips over and hugs Alice

.

"All set Allie, now she's gone and we can get on with our lives"

.

Alice pulls Yuno into a tight hug and cries

.

"Yuno, my Yuno, I'm so glad your back...back here with me again"

"And this time, I'm not going anywhere"

.

Alice continues the hug before widening her eyes as tears flow from her face as Yuno back up and Alice looks down to see Yuno's sword impaled into her stomach. Yuno grins sadistically as she reverts back to Keeno and laughs

.

"That was funny, the look on your face and the feelings of despair I get from her as I did that, priceless"

.

Keeno grins ominously as she conjures a black magic circle and places it to her forehead, grunting in pain as she pulls her hand back and draws out a pink ball of light and Alice's face pales as she realizes what it is

.

"Say goodbye to your dear Yuno"

.

Keeno crushes it in her hand as it forms into a translucent form of Yuno

.

"It's ok Allie, live your life, be happy, I'll always be with you. I love you" she says as she disappears

.

Alice hangs her head low, hair covering her face

.

"You let me think it was over, that I would be happy with her again. You gave me hope, and then took it away. That's enough to make anyone dangerous. God knows what it will do to me" Alice says, her voice low and ominous

.

Alice reaches down and pulls the sword from her stomach and waves her hand over the wound, sealing it. She looks up, eyes blazing a deep crimson red as opposed to their typical purple. Two intertwined blood red squares appear under her feet and red balls of fire appear around her

.

"**[Firaja] [Nova]**"

.

A blast of red and black fire shoots forth as Keeno erects a barrier. The blast shatters the barrier and hits her head on, burning her. Keeno waves her hands over her injuries fixing them.

.

"I was always prepared for a barrier Keeno, that's why I brought us here, where we can fight without consequence. I'm always ten steps ahead"

.

Alice pulls out her colt and conjures a magic circle in front of it that crackles with lightning. She fires into it, as it hits the magic circle it shoots forth faster than before and hits Keeno, causing a large chunk of flesh to be removed from her side

.

"Hey, _Hero_, ever heard of a railgun? A super electromagnetic gun, you use it to launch projectiles with a little extra oomph. Allow me to demonstrate it for you, CATCH!"

.

Alice fires several more bullets that make contact with the magic circle and hit her in various places. Keeno takes out a vial and drinks it, her wounds glow and are healed

.

"You know Keeno, when you said you would kill me I expected more. You got me all worked up, don't make it boring" Alice spats, venom in her voice

.

Alice snaps her fingers and chains erupt from the ground chaining each of Keeno's limbs and pulling her to the ground. Alice walks forward as her** [Angel Blade]** slides from her cloak into her hand

.

"Any last words?"

"Just one, Activate"

.

A white magic circle appears below Alice and she sinks into it up to her shoulders as it disappears, leaving her buried in the ground as it turns to hardened diamond

.

"I am very well aware I cannot beat you fairly, so I use underhanded tactics, common sense, you taught me that"

.

"Don't you know who I am..." Alice says looking over her "prison"

"...**I'm the juggernaut bitch**"

.

A large glow engulfs the area around Alice

.

"**[Juggernaut Drive]**"

.

When the light dissipates Alice is there, in her thirty foot dragon form, as black armor covers the entire body of the dragon

.

"Of all the things I taught you, I never showed you how to beat this Sacred Gear" Alice says looking at Keeno through her six red eyes

.

**[Boost]**

.

Alice rears her head back and launches her flames as Keeno teleports

.

"Maybe not but you did give Yuno a dragon slayer"

.

Keeno raises the poisoned lightning sword which glows a black color

.

"**[Void Cutter]**"

.

Keeno launches the blast which hits Alice in the stomach causing her dragon form to cry out in pain as the wounds close and the armor reforms

.

**[Boost]**

.

Dozens of yellow magic circles appear around Alice as spears of light shoots forth as Keeno spreads her wings and flies forward as several hit her but she manages to dodge others before Alice flaps her wings causing a large gust of wind, pushing Keeno back to the ground. Several black balls of energy appear next to each of Alice's wings

.

"**[Dragon Shot]**"

.

Alice flaps her wings and the blast shoot forth and hit Keeno, leaving Keeno lying on the ground, bleeding and wounded as Alice's black fire slowly begins to engulf her. Alice's dragon form dissipates, leaving Alice lying on the ground a few feet away

.

"Where did we go wrong Keeno?" Alice asks in a tired voice

"I'm not sure Alice, it all happened so long ago, yet I was still so angry about it all, and I still don't understand why" She replies, so much confusion and sadness in her voice

"I'll never forgive you for killing Yuno"

"I know and I deserve that, I just wish it could have turned out differently"

"Me too Keeno, me too"

.

The two sit in silence and after a while the flames completely engulf Keeno, leaving only ashes as Alice holds Yuno's sword in her hands as she begins to cry. After half an hour Morgan and Bella rush up to them from the city, notice the carnage and join Alice in a hug as Morgan also begins to cry and Bella wraps around them in a comforting manner. After an hour people begin to wander to the area, Alice's group among them, noticing the carnage and the crying people questions begin to fly aimed at them

.

"What Happened?"

"What was that dragon?"

"Where's Princess Yumina?"

"Did you do this?"

.

The questions begin to take a turn and realizing how it looks Alice summons a portal and the three walk through with a brief look back at Alice's group and a quick apology they walk through and the portal closes

.

* * *

**The Multiverse Hub**

* * *

.

The portal opens and Alice, Morgan, and Bella walk into the house and pass out on the couches.

.

* * *

**2 Months later**

* * *

.

In Yuno's old room, Alice creates a statue of Yuno standing on a stone square, Alice places Yuno's sword in the statues hand and places Yuno's original outfit on the statue. She snaps her fingers and the stone statue changes to a full color statue of Yuno. She smiles at the statue before walking out of the room and locking the door, placing the key in her inventory.

.

* * *

.

Alice walks downstairs and looks around, noticing how empty the house has become. Morgan had left a month ago, saying she needed time, and took Bella, the young serpent wanting to explore the world. Alice understood, but she still didn't like to be alone, no matter how depressed she was nobody wants to be alone. Alice leaves the house and looks back, before opening a portal and setting it to random. She pulls up her hood to cover her face and walks into the portal. Back in the room, on the stone square the statue stands on, words appear

.

* * *

**Yuno Gasai**

**Wife, Mother, Friend**

**Maybe the future's bad. But there's a future beyond that, right?**

* * *

.

* * *

**? Universe**

* * *

.

Alice emerges from the portal, face blank, coat billowing in the wind along with her dark red hair as she pulls up her status screen

.

"I know your there right now, can you just change the system back to something easier for me to use?" Alice asks softly

.

* * *

**…Sure kid, this one's a freebie…**

* * *

**[Classes are now specifications. Most have only one or two but you have dozens. Specifications let other people know what your field of study is on status plates and official papers]**

* * *

**[Your abilities are all listed in a pool. You select the ones you want active and the rest are there when you want to activate them]**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Name: Alicia Grima**

**Level: 1000 EXP: 0/1,000,000**

**Race: [Fell Dragon] [Eldritch Abomination]**

**Class: [Goddess]**

**Sub-Class: [Demon]**

**HP: 14,000,000/14,000,000 HP Regen: 1,400,000 per minute**

**MP: 4,500,000/4,500,000 MP Regen: 1,500,000 per minute**

**RP: 13,000,000/13,000,000 RP Regen: 2,500,000 per minute**

**Str – 100,000**

**Vit – 100,000**

**Mag – 500,000**

**Spd – 100,000**

**Wis – 500,000**

**Def – 100,000**

**Res – 100,000**

* * *

**Skills:**  
**[Alpha Stigma] - Active - Max - 0MP**  
**\- The Alpha Stigma gives the user the ability to analyze and copy any magic they see used**  
**\- Analyze and copy any magic, even partially completed spells the user observes and empowers spells copied using [Alpha Stigma] by 25%**  
**\- Passively increases Mag and Wis by 5 per level**  
**[Solver of all Formulas] - Anything and everything can be observed by one of such power, nothing can be hidden from one with this ability**  
**\- [Analyze Existence] - Active - 0Mp**  
**\- As the solver of all formulas, not only can magic be observed but relics, people, etc.**  
**\- [Release] – Active – 0MP**  
**\- By using [Analyze Existence] this ability fires a red beam of energy that attacks the opponent's weak points or can destroy a target through touch**  
**[Weaver of all Equations] – Allows for Mana to accomplish any task as long as Mana cost is met**  
**\- [Creation] – Active – MP Cost: Varies**  
**\- Allows creation of anything including Hero Relics**  
**\- [Destruction] – Active – MP Cost: Varies**  
**\- Allows destruction of anything including Hero Relics**  
**\- [Support] – Active – MP Cost: Varies**  
**\- Allows any type of defensive magic to be used, from shields to barriers**

* * *

**[Magical Transmutation] – Active**  
**\- When more magic is needed this skill lets other energies be used**  
**\- Transfer HP to MP at a rate of 1:2**  
**\- Transfer RP to MP at a rate of 1:3**  
**\- Transfer HP to RP at a rate of 2:1**  
**\- Transfer MP to RP at a rate of 2:1**

* * *

**[Outer God Form] – Active – Max – 1250MP**  
**\- Return to your true form as an Outer God. A Form beyond human comprehension, driving them insane just by looking at it.**  
**\- The longer a non-Eldritch looks at you the easier it is for them to go insane.**  
**\- Any who gaze upon this form gains the status [Madness] and is increased by 10% per second as long as they look upon your form**  
**\- [Outer God] – Passive**  
**\- As an Outer God you have access to abilities that warp reality itself**  
**\- [Reality Warping] – Active – MP Cost: Varies per use**  
**\- As an Outer God, you can change reality to fit your whims**  
**\- [Madness] – 10% corrupted**  
**\- You have witnessed something beyond your comprehension and it is slowly driving you insane**

* * *

**[Shard Buck Shots] - Active - MAX - 340MP per use**  
**\- A spell used to create many small crystals shot out in a scattered pattern. These are crystal fragments which sharp front ends.**

* * *

**[Demon Deal] – Active – Max – Varies per use**  
**\- Enables you to make a deal based on your terms, you may set the price to anything you want, from a favor to their soul, most demons will take the soul though**

* * *

**[Gate] – Active – Max – Varies per use**  
**\- This Null Magic spell allows the user to create a portal to any place they have been**

* * *

**[Aports] – Active – Max – 10MP**  
**\- This Null Magic spell summons small object to the user's hand**

* * *

**[Recovery] – Active – Max – 150MP**  
**\- This Null Magic spell removes any negative status from the target and restores all HP and MP**

* * *

**[Modeling] – Active – 75MP**  
**\- This Null Magic spell allows the user to shape materials into anything they can think of**

* * *

**[Enchant] - Active - 50MP**  
**\- Allows the user to imbue an object with a spell**

* * *

**[Auto Undo] – Passive**  
**\- Automatically restores HP and MP to previous values when either begins to drop**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**[Goddess and Demon are granted from Eldritch Abomination race. Goddess enables use of Divine power and Demon enables the creation of demon deals]**

* * *

.

Alice looks at the screen and dismisses it before looking out at her surroundings. A small patch of land, two miles in diameter; connecting to it are two land bridges stretching in opposite directions as far as the eye can see.

.

Alice pulls up a screen with a map, showing her island and the two land bridges stretching to meet two large continents, their only connection the small island Alice now resides. The bridge on the left leads to a kingdom and near that is some kind of Dungeon labeled **"The Great Orcus Labyrinth"**. On the other side of the land bridge is another dungeon, no name, in the middle of a place called **"Future City of Orario"**.

.

She examines both screens and notes that with what it appears to be, that two universes merged for this one she is currently in, not to mention that the "Future City" meant she was a few hundred years before everything started on that side of the land bridge.

.

Alice faces her small patch of land and waves her hands as a glow envelops the area as a small two story house is built seemingly from nothing. She enters and closes the door. She walks into her kitchen and sits at the table, taking out a pen and paper, she writes letters to Carnage and Toxin, and one to Morgan and Bella

.

* * *

**.**

**And here is the end of Alice's relationships...for now at least, forcing her to start out alone again in a new world that she knows nothing about**

**.**

**Keeno's betrayal might not make sense to a lot of you, and its not supposed to. That's all I'm saying right now, as River Song would say: Spoilers**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

.

* * *

Months, turning into years passed due to the isolation and having nothing better to do, she reads and learns about the universe she is in. After a while, she pulls up a map and taps on an icon and a screen appears

* * *

.

* * *

**[The Great Orcus Labyrinth]**  
**\- Dungeon containing 100 floors. Humans never go beyond floor 20 without expecting to die. ****Although that is mostly because there are chasms that one cannot escape from**

**Houses:**  
**\- Numerous amounts of Monsters**  
**\- 1 Prisoner**

* * *

.

Alice looks at that before thinking it over and sighing. Every day she would look at the screen before closing it and resolving to think again tomorrow about going, but this time…

.

"I guess this is what they meant by my 'saving people thing'. Maybe it'll help, just for a moment" Alice says softly

.

Alice snaps her fingers and opens a portal and walks through. When the portal opens she looks around and sees a large door, she quickly pushes it open and notices a girl encased up to her neck in a block of stone

.

"…P-please…h-help" she says her voice dry and hoarse, most likely from lack of use

"Why? Don't get me wrong, I'll help you, of course I will, but why are you in a block of stone?"

"I was betrayed"

.

Alice sighs and curses under her breath; she snaps her fingers and the block of stone glows but does not disappear.

.

"Hmm"

.

Alice walks over to the stone and places a hand on it, feeling its anti-magic properties

.

"Let's try something else then,** [Analyze Existence]**"

.

* * *

**[Anti-Magic Stone]**

**\- Prevents any magic from altering or destroying this stone**

**\- In reality, one just needs to have enough magic to overpower it**

* * *

.

"Hmm, actually going have to put active effort into this one"

.

Alice places her hand on the center of the stone as her hand and eyes glow, with the red pentagram of the Alpha Stigma

.

"**[Release]**"

.

Alice activates the ability and begins to pour Mana and Reiryoku into it to increase its power. It begins to shake and glow brighter but still not breaking

.

"Oh, that's how were going to be. FINE"

.

Alice's eyes glow a sickly yellow color as the pentagram on her hands change to a sickly green as she begins to use her Eldritch power

.

"I'll get you out of here, done worry; I never go back on a promise"

.

The girl looks at Alice in awe at the kindness she is showing her

.

"Alright, one more"

.

The sickly green pentagram glows with golden and black energy as the cube begins to dissolve. The cube disappears as the girl falls to the ground and a sheet falls on top of her along with a glass of water next to her. Alice hears a sound and turns around to see a large cyclops like creature. It charges at her while another stares at her

.

"Please"

.

Alice snaps her fingers and the two disappear in a puff of smoke. Alice walks over to the girl and helps her up as she continues to drink from the glass as it refills itself

.

"Thank you" she says, her voice sounding relieved and no longer scratchy

"What's your name?" Alice asks

"Give me one" the girl says

.

Alice looks over the girl. Her blonde hair cascading down to her lower back and her blood red eyes staring at Alice, her pale skin making her look like a doll.

.

"Yue, It comes from one of my favored places to visit, it means moon; your eyes remind me of the red moon there"

.

"Yue, Yue, Yue" she says to herself, memorizing the name

"I like it, what's your name"

"Alice"

"Alice, Alice, Alice" Yue repeats the name to herself, memorizing it

"Would you like to leave here?" Alice asks

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, can we go to the bottom. The people, who trapped me here, used me as a decoy so the monsters would come after me while they could get to the lower floors. I would like to know what it is they wanted from here"

"Two questions, one, how did you get into that stone, two, what exactly are you, I think I know but I want to be sure"

"I walked into a trap and that stone formed around me. Secondly I am one of the original vampires, they used me as a decoy because as long as I have Mana I can regenerate instantly, and the fact I can directly manipulate mana"

.

Alice holds out her hand and a bolt of black lightning crackles in her hand as it forms

.

"Join the club, and sure, we can go to the bottom" Alice says as the lightning dissipates

.

Alice reaches out with her senses to check the room and instantly notices something above them. At that point it chose to drop from the ceiling. Alice quickly scooped up Yue and moved as far away from it as she could. The monster was five meters long, and possessed four arms that all ended in razor sharp scissors. It had a further eight legs that clanked as it scuttled around. Finally it had two tails, each of which ended in stingers, most likely filled with poison. It somewhat resembled a scorpion

.

* * *

**[Dungeon Scorpion Monster]**

**HP: 100,000/100,000**

**MP: 50,000/50,000**

**Def: 25,000**

**Res: 25,000**

**\- Final trap to prevent the Vampire Yue from leaving her prison**

* * *

.

Alice looks over to Yue to notice her eyes on Alice, calm and filled with resolve, accepting whatever will happen next. At that Alice sighs before a grin returns to her face, the first one in a long time

.

"Well, you placed your faith in me like that; I can't just abandon you now, can I?"

.

Alice raises her hand and a translucent dome appears around them, the barrier glowing with an eerie purple light

.

"An anti-life cocoon, we can't leave but it can enter"

.

Alice pulls out her gun as dozens of portals open around the barrier, others appearing around the creature as it attempts to strike the barrier. Black lightning crackles down her arm and around the colt

.

"**[Reload: Trap Bullets]**"

.

The cylinder opens up and bullets shoot from Alice's coat and into it before it spins and closes

.

"Bring it"

.

Alice fires shots into the portals as they are teleported and then connect with the creature. Causing it to freeze as it is immobilized. Alice places her colt back into the holster on her belt as she dissipated the barrier and looks at the creature who snarls and shoots acid from its stingers. With the creature being paralyzed, the acid shoots up and down onto the creatures shell, it screeched as its own acid broke through its shell revealing its fleshy skin

.

"That was a bad idea wasn't it" Alice says to the creature as she jumps and lands on the creatures back

.

Alice raises her hands and a large bolt of lightning appears in her hands, growing bigger with each passing second. She takes the bolt of lightning ad throws it into the hole in the creatures shell, causing it to screech before it explodes, leaving only its shell remaining and large chunks of meat. Alice takes the shell and transports it into her inventory along with the monster meat using a magic circle before walking back to Yue who looks ready to burst into tears, her expressionless mask crumbling to nothing

.

"Why? Why didn't you just leave me and run, it would have saved you so much trouble"

.

Alice scratches the back of her head with her hand

.

"Because I promised, isn't that good enough?" Alice says awkwardly

.

Yue looks at Alice before walking up and hugging her tight, tears streaking down her face. Alice slowly returns the hug. The two sit comfortably for a moment before Yue looks up and stares into Alice's purple eyes with her red ones

.

"What are you doing here?"

.

And so began the hours of questions and answers. Being starved for conversation for months had that effect, and after some time Alice was retailing her with the story of her life, uncensored, with all the gory details. She looked up and noticed Yue sniffling

.

"You've suffered so much recently...just like me"

.

Alice was taken aback at the girl. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had cried for her sake. So she patted the girls head with a small smile

.

"Are you hungry?" Alice asks as Yue nods very quickly

.

Alice pulls out a glass and her flask, opening it she pours a glass of blood for the girl to drink. Yue takes it with a curious look. Alice lets her teeth form into their natural form and looks at Yue with enlarged fang teeth like hers

.

"I'm an amalgamation of a lot of things, vampire is one of them"

.

Yue takes the glass and drinks before looking at the glass with a face

.

"Stale?" Alice asks as Yue nods

.

Alice takes the glass and holds her arm over it, quickly using her angel blade, slices her wrist and lets it fill the glass, before healing herself and drinking from her flask

.

"Alice?"

"Yeah"  
.

"You taste good" Yue says, the glass empty, and licking her lips suggestively

.

Alice looks away and stands up

.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah"

.

The two walk through the dungeon, killing off monsters when they appear before reaching a staircase going lower into the dungeon. When the exit the staircase they see a flat plain filled with tall grasses

.

"I'm not dealing with this, you want to set fire to it or should I?"

.

Yue raises her hand and is covered in a golden light as she said one word

.

"Azure Blaze"

.

A massive blue white fireball, six or seven feet in diameter appeared in the middle of the field before lowering and hitting the middle of the field engulfing the area and spreading fast. The sounds of dying monsters can be heard in the distance. Soon a creature rushed towards them, on fire, it was a plant monster made of writhing vines in the shape of a woman. It fell to the ground in front of them and died

.

"You feel like this was supposed to be more, I don't know, fight like?"

.

Yue shrugs and the two move through the blaze, a barrier preventing them from getting burnt.

.

* * *

**A few days later, Alice had carved a temporary base into the wall and cast a barrier preventing them from being assaulted by monsters in their sleep. Alice was sitting down and Yue, sitting on her lap, her face in Alice's neck.**

* * *

**.**

Alice had allowed her to 'Drink from the source' so to speak after they had shared their life stories. Alice felt a connection to her. She hugged Yue tightly as she drank her fill. They would do this before bed due to the tiredness Alice would feel. Yue removed her fangs and pulled back her head as Alice lay down and Yue clung to her arm

.

* * *

**A month later**

* * *

.

The two stood in front of a door, next to it were pillars with spiral designs. They push it open and notice a large red magic circle in the center of the room. From it emerges a Hydra like creature with six heads, each a different color and a different symbol etched into their heads

.

* * *

**[Hydra]**  
**Red head – Shoots torrents of fire**  
**White head – Healing magic**  
**Black head – Fear magic**  
**Yellow head – Tank, high defense, high resistance**  
**Green head – Wind Magic**  
**Blue head – Greater Physical Strength**

* * *

.

The red head unleashes a torrent of flames as the two duck in opposite directions and begin firing counter attacks, Alice with her black lightning and Yue with her various magic spells. As Alice blew the red head clean off the white head engulfs the stump with a glow and it restores, like a tape rewinding. The head reappears and unleashes fire again

.

"Gotta take out the white head first then"

.

Alice fires a blast of lighting at the red head and the yellow head blocks it, Alice clicks her tongue in annoyance

.

"**[Release]**"

.

Alice fires a blast of red energy that cuts off the yellow head and the white one before Alice hears Yue scream. She erects a barrier around herself and moves through the torrent of wind to see the black head staring Yue in the eyes. Alice uncoils her bracelet from her arm and it changes into its European sword from as Alice slashes it down and it fires a black of black energy that cuts the head off upon contact

.

"Yue, are you okay?"

"…Alice?"

"What happened?" Alice says concerned

"I'm so glad…I thought I'd been…Abandoned again. Alone in the darkness…"

.

Alice knew that look in Yue's eyes, the fear of abandonment. She had felt it many times over the last few years of being in this world. She looked back and noticed the hydra slowly walking towards them. She rose, intending to return to the fight, only to be stopped by Yue grabbing her sleeve. Yue was trembling, afraid and looking ready to burst into tears at any moment. She wouldn't be useful in this fight this way, and Alice's **[Release]** only worked if she had the space to use it, and the moment she got back in the fight it would go straight for Yue. There was no time to comfort her, and words would only make it worse at the moment. Alice bent down and looked her in the eyes and pressed her lips to Yue's.

.

"_What is it with me and Vampires_" Alice thinks to herself

.

Yue stared at Alice, eyes wide with surprise

.

Two years, that was how long Alice had been in this world alone and six more months were spent in isolation with Yue for company, so it would make sense for feelings to develop. Alice was not dense, she could see that Yue had feelings for her; Alice felt the same but kept making excuses about how it would be unfair to Yuno. But that's all it was, an excuse, because Yuno told her to be happy and in the past six months Alice had smiled more than she ever had since Yuno died

.

"Were gonna kill that bastard, and leave here…Together"

.

Yue looked up at her, her emotionless mask gone and in its place the most radiant smile she'd ever seen

.

"Yeah!"

"Give me all the Mana you can muster"

.

Yue jumped onto Alice's back and flooded her body with Mana. Alice holds up her sword and Teleports repeatedly as the heads try to attack. Alice raises the sword and slices downward, sending a blast of golden energy at the remaining heads, blowing them all to smithereens. Alice lands on the ground and her and Yue fall to the floor exhausted. A loud screech is heard and the two tiredly look up and see a seventh head sprouting from the remains of the six

.

* * *

**[Final Hydra]**  
**Silver head – Extra Powerful Light attacks**

* * *

.

Green balls of light engulf the area around Alice as her Mana is restored and Yue looks at her shocked. Alice raises her hand and Energy gathers, Black, Sickly Yellow and Green, Golden, Deep Purple

.

The hydra fires a blast of rainbow energy at the two as Alice fires the blast of combined energy. The two meet in the middle and cause shockwaves in the room as Alice's blast begins winning the battle of wills and moves towards the Hydra who screeches as it makes contact and kills the head, leaving its body remaining. Alice snaps her fingers and takes the meat into her inventory before laying down exhausted and soon passes out

.

* * *

**Several days later**

* * *

.

Alice slowly regains consciousness and realizes that she is sleeping in a bed and that Yue is holding her arm again

.

"Yue?"

"Mmm" Yue snores lightly

"Yue, wake up Yue"

.

Yue just continues to snore

.

Alice quickly activates her lighting and it shoots down her arm, shocking Yue awake

.

"Alice?"

"Yea…"

"Alice!"

.

Yue hugs her tight and Alice returns the hug. For several minutes they say nothing until Alice speaks first

.

"Sorry, I had you worried didn't I?"

"Yeah…You sure did…"

.

Alice asked what had happened and Yue told her. Apparently when the Hydra was defeated a door opened and Yue stood, waiting to be bombarded by enemies only for nothing to come out, once she restored enough Mana to move she carried Alice though and noticed a living area, she placed Alice on the bed and let her relax, with Yue in bed with her of course, until she awoke.

.

"So you saved me back there, thank you Yue"

.

Yue's eyes sparkled with boundless happiness at Alice's gratitude. The expressiveness of her eyes made up for the lack of normal expressions by her. The two dress and Alice uses her power to quickly tailor some of the present clothes for Yue; A frilly dress shirt, a mini skirt, knee high socks, small boots, and a bow on top of her head.

.

The two explore the small two story complex, with light orbs and everything, before reaching a study and noting the skeleton, loot the dead body and place everything in Alice's inventory. Before a figure appears like a hologram as Alice walks through a magic circle. Alice realizing the cloak the skeleton was wearing was the same one, deduced they were the same person

.

"I congratulate you on overcoming my trial. My Name is Oscar Orcus. I suppose to the world I'm known as a Maverick. By the way, please spare me the questions; this is a recording I left behind. I wanted to tell those who made it this far why it was that we, who learned the truth, chose to fight against the gods…so I decided to leave a message. And this was the simplest form to convey the message in. I want you to know…that though we were Mavericks we were not truly rebels"

.

The story he wove was one completely different from what Alice had learned upon coming to this world. His tale was one of Mad Gods and their descendants who fought against them. A short time after the age of the gods, the world was engulfed in strife. Fighting between Humans, Demons, and even Beast men in a never ending war, their reasons were as numerous as their battles. Land, Resources, Greed, Personal Values – but most important was Theology. In that time races and countries were split into numerous factions and each had their own god. And it was the god of each faction or tribe that incited them to fight against those who worshipped others. After some time a group appeared that sought to put an end to this centuries-long war. They called themselves The Liberators. They each only had one thing in common, they were each a descendant of one of the gods. Their leader was someone who, by coincidence, had learned of the gods true intentions. The gods were using the various races like pawns, with the world as their chessboard. The leader of the Liberators learned of the sickening disregard the gods had for life and sought to find comrades who felt the same. After an arduous search they had learned of the home of the gods and how to get there. There were seven amongst the Liberators who were exceptionally powerful and were chosen as the vanguard against the gods. However, their plans were foiled before they even began. The gods manipulated sentient races and made them believe that the Liberators were trying to destroy the world. They were marked as enemies of the gods and every, Human, Demon, and Beast man considered them their mortal foe. After a great many conspiracies, events, and dramatic encounters, the Liberators found themselves on the run. They could not bring themselves to fight against those they had sworn to protect, but those very people believed they were ungrateful heretics trying to bring about the end of the world. Their true names were forgotten, and they were simply known as "Mavericks" in the annals of history.

.

Eventually the Liberators were killed off one by one until only the strongest seven remained. With the entire world against them, they realized they wouldn't be able to defeat the gods. So they scattered themselves to the ends of the earth and built huge labyrinths to hide themselves in. They created a series of trials, praying that someone who could clear them might one day appear, so they could bequeath their power unto them, in the hope these new warriors would carry out their dream. After he finished his long speech, Oscar smiled peacefully

.

"I have no idea who you are or why you chose to fight your way down here. Nor do I have any intention of forcing my own dreams of the gods' demise onto you. I simply wanted you to know what it was we fought and died for… As a reward for hearing me out, I shall grant you my strength. How you use it is entirely up to you. I can only pray you don't use it for evil. That's all I have to say. Thank you for listening to the end. May the 'blessings' of the gods never reach you"  
As soon as the apparition disappeared, a pain entered Alice's mind as a screen appeared

.

* * *

**[Creation Magic] – Active – Varies per use**  
**\- Magic from the Age of the Gods**  
**\- Enables addition of Magical Properties to minerals. And to create new ones with special traits**

* * *

.

Yue also stepped into the magic circle and gained the same power before they looted everything they could and went to take a bath together. What happened in there is exactly what you would think.

.

* * *

**Several days later**

* * *

.

"You sure about coming with me Yue?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm going to make enemies"

"Ok…"

"Whole worlds have gone against me before?"

"So what…"

.

Alice smiled and gently stroked Yue's golden blond hair and looked into her crimson eyes and saw they were glowing with happiness

.

"I'll protect you, and you'll protect me. As long as we watch each other's backs, we'll be stronger than anyone, and beat down anyone who stands against us"

.

Yue held up her hands to her chest, as if carving Alice's words into her soul. Her deadpan expression crumbled, fading away to reveal the most beautiful smile in the reply was the same single syllable she always gave:

.

"Yeah!"

.

The two walk into the portal, ready to take on the world, or at least a large army

.

* * *

**Several weeks later**

* * *

.

Yue places a plate of cooked meat in front of Alice as she begins eating it and feeling the familiar pain that comes with it

.

"Is Hydra meat that good?" Yue asks aware of the pain

"No, but I haven't gotten the skill I want yet" Alice says taking another bite

"Why eat it then, if it could kill you?"

"It won't kill me, it would kill a human, but me, I'm stronger than the 'Gods', it's just mild heartburn"

.

* * *

**[Skill Gained from Monster Meat]**

* * *

**[Limit Break] – Active – 1500MP per minute**  
**\- Triples stats as long as Mana can be provided**

* * *

.

"Finally" Alice exclaims tossing the Hydra meat into her inventory and pulling out a white cake with orange icing and eating it with a happy expression on her face.

"What's that?" Yue asks with a tilt of her head

"Orange Crème Cake, a simple pleasure that is very good. Completely gets rid of the taste of Monster meat" Alice says

.

After a moment Alice stands up and claps her hands once

.

"Okay then, I'm ready"

.

Alice walks to the center of the room, Yue following closely behind. Alice snaps her fingers and a pentagram with runic inscriptions appear beneath her. She places her hand on it and black Mana flows from her hand into it as it glows a blood red color and a wave of the blood red energy shoots outward and in all directions

.

"What did it do?" Yue asks

"Placed a little suggestion into the mind of every person except us. If they're desperate, or greedy, the magic circle will appear in their heads with a small suggestion to draw it and place Mana into it. So I can then transport to their location and use my [Demon Deal] to either get allies or get favors"

"Ok" Yue says before sitting in Alice's lap

"What are you doing" Alice asks curious

"Getting as much time as possible before you have to get your contracts" Yue says laying her head on Alice's chest

.

Alice strokes her hair and leans her head on top of Yue's. They stay that way for five minutes until Alice feels a pull in the back of her mind

.

"Alright Yue, its time"

.

Yue pouts but gets up and places a kiss on Alice's lips before she goes and sits on a couch. Alice reaches into the back of her mind and feels the pull

.

"Hmm, this one seems desperate, ok then"

.

Alice places up her hood and disappears in a burst of black fire

.

"Show off" Yue says before laying back

.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

* * *

.

Alice appears in a burst of fire and looks around, noticing she is in a gorge type of place, before her eyes settle on a light blue haired bunny girl sitting in Alice's pentagram

.

"Did you summon me?" Alice asks placing her hood down

"W-who are you?" she asks afraid

"Dear if you summoned me…"

.

Alice blinks and when she opens her eyes, they are solid black

.

"…Then you know exactly who I am. So what do you want? What earthly possession do you desire?"

"I want protection, for my tribe. We were chased out of our home recently"

.

Alice blinks a few times before her eyes return to normal and she laughs a bit and the bunny girl glares at her

.

"Sorry, sorry. Well not really, but no-one has ever summoned a demon for protection before, that's a new one. So what's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"Do you speak for your tribe?"

"Yes" the girl responds quickly

"Okay; then I want your tribe to swear allegiance to me"

"W-what"

"You heard me. It's not like I need them to kill people or anything, just do the field work, crops. Almost like a small country or Vassal type scenario"

"That sounds reasonable" the bunny girl says calming down

"So…"

.

Alice's eyes change back to solid black as she holds out her hand

.

"…Do we have a deal?"

.

The bunny girl shakes her hand and both are engulfed in a dark purple light

.

"What was that?"

"Deal being sealed, Just so you know, if you go back on it, I get your soul" Alice says while smiling

"Now then, where are my subjects- I mean your tribe" Alice says as the bunny girl sighs

"My name's Shea Haulia"

"Alice"

"There back in the forest of trees, about three days walk"

.

Alice places her hand on Shea's head and looks through her mind, seeing where they are she opens a gate and pushes the bunny girl through as she walks through herself. Shea looks around shocked before settling her gaze back on Alice

.

"What was that?"

"Teleportation. Demon Magic has many uses, the so called demons in this world know nothing" Alice says as the two hear people in the distance and walk up to see a tribe of bunny people walking, they see Shea and smile

"Shea, you've returned, did you get help?"

"W-well, somewhat, I made a deal"

"Oh, and what was this deal? And with whom?"

"With me" Alice says as her eyes change to black as the other jump back in fear

"Demon" one of them hisses

"You gave your soul to a demon just for our sake"

"In a manner of speaking she gave yours too. She said she spoke for the tribe so she traded your allegiance for protection"

.

Everyone yells at her

.

"You Idiot"

"There was another way, there has to be"

"I ain't becoming a vassal to some demon bint"

.

At that last comment Alice spikes her aura and projects killing intent

.

"Now then, you have two choices, come quietly and you'll be treated well"

"Or what" the same man who insulted Alice says

.

Alice raises her hand and snaps her fingers. The man who insulted her drops dead

.

"I take Shea's soul, and then massacre all of you"

"You're a monster"

"Honey, I'm a demon" Alice says smiling, her eyes solid black

"You win" the man who seems to be in charge says

.

Alice changed her eyes back and sighs

.

"I really didn't want to do that. I mean all you have to do is tend my fields, nothing like killing people or offering sacrifices"

"Really?" the chief asks

"Yeah, I could've demanded more but she was desperate and even a demon has some sympathy" Alice says

.

Alice opens a portal back to her patch of land and takes the Rabbit men through it

.

"Is this the underworld?" one of them asks

"Nope, but it is where I live, now then for the fields"

.

Alice snaps her fingers and the land in front of her house expands five miles, with houses cropping up at the edge of the new land

.

"That, is where you'll live, make fields, ask me for whatever crop you want, plant your own, I don't care. You're my subjects and I treat them well so long as they don't betray me first"

.

Alice leaves the Rabbit men to their part of her territory as they all look at her and notice Yue standing by the door waiting. They watch as Alice pecks Yue on the lips before filling her in on what happened

.

"A tribe of subjects to make us food, ok, food is good once in a while" Yue says as they walk in the house

.

Alice walks into the house and notices another pull in the back of her mind. She sets a filter, so that only certain requests make it to her, nothing sexual, and nothing requiring mind control. Once she does that she notices all the requests have gone from her mind and shakes her head at the stupidity of it

.

* * *

**Several weeks later**

* * *

.

"I'll give you ten years"

"Thirty"

"Five, you're the one asking me for something"

"Fine ten years"

"Nope, you tried to change the deal so I did the same, now shake on it before I change my mind again" Alice says as the man shakes her hand and they glow a deep purple

"Congratulations, You are now wealthy beyond your wildest dreams, for five years at least. Then I get your soul"

"Yeah, yeah, the money, where is it"

.

Alice holds out her hand and using the energy from the **[Demon Deal]** creates a bag of money, forever refilling and hands it to him

.

"Any money you haven't spent by the time the deal is up comes back to me, so don't cheat me" Alice says as she opens a portal

"I'll be seeing you soon, Daisuke Hiyama" Alice says as she walks through the portal

.

Alice's portal opens and she sees another person from japan, black hair and a determined look on his face. Alice looks around and notices her circle is triple the size as it usually is

.

"Are you the one who summoned me?" Alice replies confused

"Yes. I want power. All I have is this Transmutation skill, along with no affinity with magic"

"Hmm, I could fix both, hell; I'll even let you choose how long you get to keep your soul, just because I like that fire in your eyes"

"I want to be the Hero, like in the Anime and Light novels, and I would like my soul until the end of my life"

"Hmm, I can do that, but here's my part, if I call on you, no matter what I ask, you will do it"

"Deal" the boy says holding his hand out

.

Alice laughs and shakes his hand as the deep purple energy engulfs the two

.

"Name's Alice, Crossroads Demon, what power's you want?"

"My name is Hajime Nagumo. I would like perfect affinity with every element, direct Mana Manipulation, and a better growth rate"

.

Alice grins as she takes out a bottle and fills it with mana, along with skills

.

* * *

**[Growth Potion]**  
**\- Grants perfect Magic affinity**  
**\- Grants skills:**

**[Argonaut] – Active**  
**\- Deals triple damage when attack is used against those who are evil**

**[Iron Stomach] – Passive**  
**\- Allows for consumption of Monster meat, with the possibility to gain a skill from the monster eaten**

**[Creation Magic] – Active – Varies per use**  
**\- Magic from the Age of the Gods**  
**\- Enables addition of Magical Properties to minerals. And to create new ones with special properties**

**[Realis Phrase] – Passive**  
**\- A desire to be strong given form**  
**\- Increases Growth rate based on desire**  
**\- Greater desire equals greater growth rate**

* * *

.

Alice hands the potion to the kid

.

"Take that before you sleep. It will fix your problems and give you a few skills. Iron stomach enables you to eat monster meat that will increase your stats and will give you skills based on the monsters you eat, and the first time will give you direct Mana manipulation. Argonaut, if you fight something evil, it will multiply your attack by 3. Creation Magic enables you to create new ores with magical properties once you max out you transmute skill. And Realis Phrase, enables you to grow as fast as you want, as long as you have a desire to do so, increased desire means better growth though"

.

Alice opens a portal and looks back at the boy, who has a grateful look

.

"Make this world interesting, Hajime" Alice says as she enters the portal and it closes

.

Alice arrives at her home and is greeted by three puppies in front of her barking to get her attention. Each has a jet black fur and deep blood red eyes with dark grey sclera. These are Hellhounds; Alice bred them to collect souls when their deals are up.

.

* * *

**[Hellhound] x 3**  
**\- Creatures bred for tracking and killing and delivering their soul to their master**

**HP: 500/500 HP Regen: 10 per minute**

**MP: 125/125 MP Regen: 5 per minute**

**[Invisibility] – Active – 25MP per minute**  
**\- Can turn invisible at will, and will only do so when ordered by Alice**

**[Fire Breath] – Active – 100MP**  
**\- Can fire a blast of fire at an enemy**

**[Inescapable tracking] – Passive**  
**\- Can find anyone once put on their trail**

**[Supernatural Defense] – Passive**  
**\- Prevents typical weapons and magic from harming them**

**[Trap the Soul] – Active – 100MP**  
**\- Traps a soul in a gem, within the Hellhounds mouth**  
**\- Gem will hold creature indefinitely**  
**\- Gem may be used in ritual or forging material**

* * *

.

"You all are going to be amazing hunters aren't you" Alice coos as the three dogs bark happily as they shift from visible to invisible, although Alice can always see them

"Alright then. Fenrir, Baskerville, Juliet; in the house" the two male dogs rush into the house while the female waits and Alice picks her up and carries her in

.

The two dogs are seen devouring Hydra meat as Alice places Juliet down and she does the same. She discovered soon after she bred them that they can eat monster meat without feeling pain. Yue walks in and pats each dog on the head before pulling Alice into a kiss

.

"How goes the contracts?"

"Just the greedy ones, except for this one, he had this determination to be a hero, so I let him set the terms of our deal and now we have an ally, powerful one too if what I gave him grows the way I think it will"

.

Yue nods her head as the two go to the window and notice in the distance, the Rabbit men have begun plowing fields and planting crops. Whenever the two go to visit, the rabbit men seem happy with their lives, and of course that they are free of danger. Alice looks back to her dogs as Juliet sneezes fire; the other two bark before doing the same as Alice and Yue laugh softly

.

Alice sits on the couch as Yue sits down next to her, her head on Alice's shoulder, as the three dogs jump on the couch and snuggle with them

.

"Your warm little hell spawn aren't you" Alice coos as the three lick her face before laying back in their laps

.

The three fall asleep for a few hours when Alice wakes up feeling another pull in her head. She gently takes the dogs off her lap and lays Yue down with a blanket as she disappears in a burst of flames

.

"Alright, it's late, and I was about to sleep, what do you want?"

"I need more power. I'm casting mind control magic on this dragon here, and it woke up and is resisting" a boy says

"Yeah, no, I have principles; contracts detail nothing sexual and nothing involving mind control"

.

Alice says before looking over to the dragon

.

"How about you, want to make a deal?" Alice asks as the Dragon nods its head. Alice places her hand on the dragon's head

"Release me" Alice hears in her head

"And what do I get"

"Allegiance?"

"Deal"

.

The two glow brightly and Alice looks back to the mage and snaps her fingers causing the dark mage to drop dead. Alice leaves a note next to the body detailing what he was trying to do using dark magic. Alice turns to the dragon and notices it glowing as a light engulfs it and when it dissipates stands a girl in a black Kimono with pointed ears, golden eyes and dark blue hair

.

"Thank you for saving me. My allegiance belongs to you, as per our deal. My name is Tio" the dragon girl says

"Alice, lets go"

.

Alice opens a portal and gestures her into it. The two arrive on the island and Alice sends Tio to live with the rabbit men and help them with the fields. Alice walks back into her house and carries the sleeping Yue up to bed while the puppies sleep on the couch.

.

* * *

**The next Morning**

* * *

.

"Master"

"Wake up Master"

.

Alice groans and opens her eyes to see Shea and Tio in suggestive positions on the foot of her bed as Yue sleeps soundly

.

"What now?"

"We want to thank you for keeping us safe and protected"

"No" Alice says deadpanned

"Come now Master, I'm sure you'll enjoy it" Shea says removing her coat

"Nope, nah uh, not doing it" Alice says before whistling loudly as her three Hellhound puppies rush into the room. With them the size of an adult terrier they don't look intimidating except for their glowing red eyes and smoke emerging from their mouths

"Sic'em pups"

.

The three charge the Dragon girl and the Bunny girl who take off as the three chase them, breathing fire occasionally and chasing them out of the house as Alice snaps her fingers, closing the windows and doors and a dome barrier emerges over the house preventing anyone from entering unless Alice or Yue let them

.

"Mmm , what was that?" Yue says sleepily

"Nothing, go back to sleep" Alice says laying back down

"Okay"

.

Several hours later the two make their way downstairs, Alice cooking some breakfast for the pups and getting ready for her daily contracts while Yue gets ready to work on her new spells she got from Alice. As Alice gives the puppies their food she feels the familiar pull of a contract request, tells Yue and disappears in a ball of black fire

.

"Alright, who summon..." Alice is speechless by what she sees in front of her

.

Men and women of different sizes and ages, all exuding godly power almost on par with Alice

.

"Hello Demon, let's talk" one of them says

.

Alice, realizing this is bad for her, releases her own Divine power as the area changes to a solid gold field, filled with solid gold swords, as one appears in her hands

.

"Back off, and let's talk about this" Alice says as her eyes change to a sickly yellow

.

"An old one" one of them says

"I'm not an old one. I am an Outer God" Alice says as her features begin to change as tendrils emerge from her back

.

The Gods and Goddesses back off in fear and reel in their power as Alice does the same and the field of swords disappears as she exhales and calms down

.

"Now that the measuring contest is over, how about we get down to the point of why you summoned me" Alice says as she conjures a black throne to sit on

"We heard rumors of a demon making deals for souls when we came down from above. We decided before we sealed our godly power to take care of it"

"I only take the souls of the greedy, the desperate I make allies and friends, I never take the souls of the good hearted"

"Alright, I'm good with it" a woman with short red hair says

"Come now, Loki, should we not be more worried" a man says

"Oh, come off it Ouranos, she's one of us. Virtually our ancestor"

.

The old man looks unhappy but does not respond

.

"We have come to this place, with plans to take these children into our fold, a…Familia if you will" a young looking goddess with twin tails says

"Were going to seal the dungeon, build a city over it, and our Familia will explore the dungeon, gathering the monsters crystal to be used in its various uses and to trade into currency"

.

They explain to her the process of adding a person into their Familia before they bow to her and leave

.

"They respect me, honestly doubted they would know what I am" Alice says, her head in her hand, while she sits on her throne

.

Eventually she teleports back and tells Yue what she found, only for the girl to hold her and not let go for at least half an hour before telling her how scared that made her and how afraid that made her. Eventually she let go but was clingy the entire rest of the day.

.

* * *

**And here end chapter 9**

**.**

**Remember, before you flame me for Alice moving on so quickly, it was years of time skips, and Yue was the first person she had met in years. Yuno told her to be happy so she is going to be**

**.**

**As to her [Demon Deal] skill, I like to think of it as a mixture of Lucifer Morningstar from Lucifer and The Crossroads Demons from Supernatural**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Four and a half years later**

* * *

.

Yue and Alice are inseparable along with the puppies, now up to Alice's shoulder in height, and with the ability to shift to puppies again at will

.

* * *

**[Hellhound] x 3**

* * *

**[Fenrir][Baskerville][Juliet]**

**\- Creatures bred for tracking and killing and delivering their soul to their master**

**HP: 5000/5000 HP Regen: 100 per minute**

**MP: 1250/1250 MP Regen: 50 per minute**

**[Invisibility] – Active – 25MP per minute**  
**\- Can turn invisible at will, and will only do so when ordered by Alice**

**[Fire Breath] – Active – 100MP**  
**\- Can fire a blast of fire at an enemy**

**[Inescapable tracking] – Passive**  
**\- Can find anyone once put on their trail**

**[Supernatural Defense] – Passive**  
**\- Prevents typical weapons and magic from harming them**

**[Trap the Soul] – Active – 100MP**  
**\- Traps a soul in a gem, within the Hellhounds mouth**  
**\- Gem will hold creature indefinitely**  
**\- Gem may be used in ritual or forging material**

* * *

.

* * *

.

Howling is heard as a man rushes through the forest. He runs as fast as he can, but his deal has come due. Eventually he makes his way to a clearing and holds up a magic stone, conjuring a beast made of fire. Alice walks from the woods as the beast growls at her

.

"Really, you should have known this was coming, it's really your own fault, Daisuke Hiyama"

.

Alice snaps her fingers and the beast disappears as three howl are heard from around Alice as Blood red eyes are seen

.

"Dinner time"

.

The three sets of eyes disappear as rushing is heard from Alice's side as they make contact with the man as they begin to tear him limb from limb. Soon once he is dead the three Hellhounds reappear and turn back into puppies as they rush to Alice and bark happily as one of them lays a black gem at her feet, which she picks up.

.

* * *

**[Damned Soul]**  
**\- A person who sold their soul for earthly possessions. This is the result of that contract, a soul forever prevented from moving on**  
**\- Can be used in forging or rituals**

* * *

.

Alice pockets the jewel as she pats each of the puppies on their little heads

.

"You three did very well for your first hunt" Alice coos as the three bark happily as Alice opens a portal back to the house

.

The puppies rush into the house and jump, ready to land on the couch only for Alice to wave her hand and hold them mid air

.

"Nope, you three are getting a bath"

.

The three dogs whimper as Alice carries them outside and to a basin of water. She drops them in as the Hellhound pups whimper and bark as Alice washes their fur.

.

* * *

.

An hour later the three have fresh shiny coats and stand next to the basin of water, now blood red in coloring

.

"What's that?" Shea asks as she walks closer

"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies Shea"

"What is it?" she asks again

"Human blood, the pups got covered in it when we were hunting" Alice asks as Shea looks at them in horror

"Oh don't give me that look, this is going to happen a lot soon, when people make deals with me for their soul, this is what happens when it comes due" Alice says pulling out a black gem

"His deal was due so I collected" Alice says pocketing the gem again

.

Shea leaves without saying another word as Alice waves her hand over the basin as it disappears and the three pups roll around in the grass for a while as Alice plays fetch with them as Yue comes out and sits in Alice's lap, her back to Alice's chest as Alice throws the three sticks again for the puppies to get.

.

"How was your first collection?" Yue asks

"Good, I was right. Hellhounds are perfect for this" Alice says as Yue nods as the puppies drop the sticks at her feet and go to snuggle with Alice and Yue

"The church has started preaching their propaganda about how you evil and need to be purged" Yue says

"Fine with me, just makes me more well-known" Alice says before laughing as Yue tilts her head

"Demonized on one side of the land bridge, worshipped as an Ancestor Goddess on the other"

.

Alice and Yue share a laugh over the whole situation as Alice feels another summon. Yue gets up and the puppies look ready to hunt

.

"Sorry pups, a summon, not a hunt"

.

The three look down and whine as Alice disappears in a ball of fire

.

* * *

**Future Orario (10 or so years from canon)**

* * *

.

Alice appears in a forest, looking around she sees off the nearby edge that an entire city has popped up, walls around it protecting the city and a large tower in the center. Around the entire city a dome covers the walls and the city itself, quickly falling apart like breaking glass

.

* * *

**Space time dome**  
**Durability: None (Falling apart) (Effects no longer working)**  
**Time spent within barrier: 1000 years**  
**\- Created by the gods to allow them time to create a city, seal the dungeon, and get people to live in the city before they sealed their divine power**

* * *

.

"U-um, hello?"

.

Alice turns around and sees a little girl crying while sitting in Alice's magic circle. The girl has a pink dress, golden yellow hair, unkempt and messy, and dark blue eyes. Alice notices the pointy ears of the girl and realizes she is an elf. Alice's face softens and she slowly moves towards the girl, only for the girl to back away. Alice looks at the girl and notes that from her appearance and her clothes she was living in the forest for a while

.

Alice disappears quickly and the girl looks around as Alice reappears, without the ball of fire, and places Juliet on the ground, the Hellhound, in puppy form, moves to the young girl, whose face lights up and begins to pet the small creature before picking her up and holding her as Alice takes a seat next to her

.

"What's your name, little one?" Alice asks softly

"Lefiya Viridis"

"I'm Alice, and that's Juliet"

"A-are you the one I summoned?" Lefiya asks

"Yes child, what did you summon me for?"

"M-my parents died in a fire, so I went to live with this family. They didn't care for me being an elf; the older neighborhood kids used a spell that sent me into the forest. They said if I came back they would kill me" As Lefiya finishes her story Juliet licks her face, causing her to laugh

"Do you want to come with me?" Alice asks

"Can I?" Lefiya asks hopeful

"Of course, come on, let's go" Alice says standing up and holding out her hand

.

Lefiya takes her hand as Juliet jumps out of her lap and stands next to Alice. Alice opens a portal and the three walk through it. Once the portal closes, several minutes later, another elf, wearing green robes, with green hair, comes by and looks around, finding nothing, continues searching, missing the disappearing magic circle used to summon Alice

.

* * *

.

Back at Alice's island, the portal opens and the two emerge. Lefiya looks around as Juliet runs to the other two hellhound pups and they start play fighting as Alice leads the young girl inside. Yue emerges and notices the girl and tilts her head to the side

.

"Who's your friend" Yue asks

"This is Lefiya Viridis, she's going to be staying with us, and maybe joining my Familia later?"

.

Lefiya looks at Alice with wide eyes and hugs her around her waist as Alice chuckles

.

"I take it that's a yes?" Alice asks as Lefiya quickly nods her head several times

.

"Ok dear, well do that later, now I need you to tell me about the kids who did this to you" Alice asks as she nods her head and tells her there names, where they live, and what they look like

"Ok, this is Yue, my Wife, she'll make sure your taken care of" Alice says as Yue nods happily while Alice walks outside to the puppies who bark and sit at her feet happily, wagging their tails

"Listen carefully, our new friend has a few enemies, and their parents each made a deal with us. Their deals are overdue, so it's time to collect" Alice says as the three pups eyes glow blood red and smoke emerges from their mouths as Alice's eyes change to black

.

* * *

**Several hours later**

* * *

.

Alice returns after collecting on overdue deals, making a few more with their children, and bathing the pups to get the blood off, as she sneaks into the house and up to her room as the door opens and Lefiya emerges

.

"Miss Alice? What are you doing back so late?" she asks rubbing her eyes

"I had a few things to do, now then, how about we get you into my Familia" Alice asks as the girl instantly perks up

.

Lefiya lies on the bed, on her stomach, back exposed, as Alice sits next to her. Alice pricks her finger and draws a line down Lefiya's back. The blood glows and changes to black as its moves and shapes into a six winged dragon with blood red eyes. The head towards Lefiya's neck and the tail towards the small of her back, beneath the dragon are inscriptions in a runic language. Numbers and letters begin rising from it as Alice copies it down on paper

.

* * *

**Lefiya Viridis**  
**Level: 1**

**Strength: I 9**  
**Endurance: I 11**  
**Dexterity: I 12**  
**Agility: I 13**  
**Magic: I 0**

**HP: 80/80**  
**MP: 25/25**  
**Physical Attack: 9**  
**Magical Attack: 0**  
**Defense: 11**

**Magic:**

**Skills:**  
**[Magic Ring] – Use any magic as long as effects and name are known**

* * *

.

Alice hands the paper to Lefiya after she buttons up her shirt and she looks over it happy

"So I'm a mage then?"

"It would seem so. We'll slowly start working on that, you're still only five" Alice says as Lefiya pouts

.

Alice tucks Lefiya into bed and strokes her head until she falls asleep

.

"Goodnight Lefiya"

.

Alice leaves and closes the door to see Yue standing there smiling

.

"Your very good with kids, did you know that?"

"It's not my first time with children in the house"

.

Alice takes Yue into their room and tells her about her children before they fall asleep

.

* * *

**Several days later**

* * *

.

Lefiya comes down the stairs excited as Alice places a plate at the table for her, Sausage, Eggs, and juice. Lefiya eats quickly as Alice pours some blood into two wine glasses, for her and Yue

.

"Were going to get you a weapon today" Alice says

"Yay" Lefiya says eating faster

"Slow down dear, you'll choke that way"

.

Lefiya reluctantly slows down as Alice and Yue finish their glasses. Soon she finishes and the two go outside and look over the blanket filled with materials laid out by Alice

.

"Ok then, I was a smith a while back, was pretty good at it too. Close your eyes and hand me whatever materials call to you"

.

She closes her eyes and picks up each item, placing some back and handing other to Alice, eventually opening her eyes again to look at an interested Alice

.

"Hmm"

"What is it Miss Alice, did I pick wrong?" she says worried

"No child, it's interesting, that's all" Alice says picking up the first item

"Phrase Core, its absorbs ambient magic and magic aimed at it. It will absorb magic to strengthen itself and give you a second Mana pool, one that recharges in battle"

"Dragon tooth, enhances magic channeling from the body to the staff. Especially since its one of mine"

"You're a dragon?" She says in awe and wonder

.

Alice puts her finger of Lefiya's forehead and shows her an image of her Fell Dragon Form

.

_"Goddess technically"_

_"Grima, you got that thing we agreed on" Alice thinks_

_"Still don't get why but yes"_

.

Alice unleashes a small bit of her divine aura, giving a golden glow behind Alice, revealing against the wall of the house, the shadow of her six wings unfurling as her eyes change to blood red, as Lefiya stares in awe. Alice reels in her divine power and, snapping her fingers, carves a magic circle into the ground and places the two items into it and places a few drops of her blood into it, and the circle glows as Alice places a large piece of BloodMetal into it. The circle glows and once the light dims a new staff is created. A large black cylinder shape for the stick portion and on top of it is the Phrase core held in place by four claws like shapes make from the dragons tooth

.

* * *

**[The Dragon's Staff] - Weapon**  
**\- Magic: 500**  
**\- Durability: Durandal**

**[Mana Pool]**  
**\- Magic absorbed by this staff will be placed into this pool to be used for spells**  
**\- Current pool: 0/100,000**  
**[Complete Magic Absorption]**  
**\- Any magic shot towards this staff will be absorbed and added to the mana pool**

* * *

.

Alice hands the staff to Lefiya, who realizes the staff is taller than her, begins looking at it and waving it around as the red core begins glowing softly, taking in ambient magic slowly

.

"Alright, now, it increases your magic by 500, more than any weapon ever created. Secondly it provides total defense against magic, so we'll need to work on your physical defense, and provides a large mana pool, which will allow you to use higher grade spells and get your magic stat up quickly" Alice says as Lefiya is overjoyed with her staff

"One other thing, unlike most mages, because of your skill, I doubt you'll need those long incantations"

.

The young girl looks at Alice with a beaming smile as Alice opens her hand and a bolt of black lightning appears

.

"**[Fell Lightning]**"

.

Alice thrusts her hand out and the blast shoots forth and into the ocean. Lefiya looks at the blast as it is created and fired and holds out her staff

.

"Fell Lightning"

.

The red stone glows softly as a red magic circle appears in front of the gem and another black lightning bolt shoots forward and into the sea as Lefiya jumps up and down before rushing to hug Alice

.

"I did it, my first spell" Lefiya says hugging Alice tight as Alice picks her up and spins her around as Lefiya laughs

"You did very well, but we need to be careful with that staff. Your body is not ready for high level magic. That was a more basic spell, something just above what you could do naturally right now. A little more and you won't need the staff do that spell"

"I understand, I'll be careful" Lefiya says as Alice pats her head

"Good"

.

Alice takes out a book and it glows a purple color as Alice's Fell Dragon sigil appears on the cover

.

"This is every magic spell I know, and it will expand as I learn more, I want you to read the first few pages, they go from the easiest to cast spell to the hardest. Don't go past the first few pages and you'll be fine, any more than that will hurt you due to the mana requirements" Alice says handing the book over to her

"What are you going to do?"

"A few things sweetheart, then I'll be right back" Alice says as Lefiya nods and sits on the ground opening the book as Alice disappears in a ball of fire

.

* * *

.

Alice reappears and notes that once again she is in a forest near Orario. She looks around and soon notes a magic staff pointed at her. She tries to move before frowning and looking down, noticing her magic circle has had more runes added to it

.

"A devil's trap would be effective…"

.

Alice's eyes change to solid black as the circle cracks and she walks out of it

.

"…If I was an ordinary demon. Now that I'm good and annoyed, what have you summoned me for?"

.

The woman, in her green robes and green hair, drops to her knees in fear

.

"I'm sorry" she says in fear

"I was trying to find another elf, to take her under my wing, when I felt her presence disappear, I found the remnants of a magic circle and deduced she summoned something and it took her"

"Nope, she came with me willingly"

"So you do have her?"

"Yeah, but she stays with me"

"Why?"

"I'm fond of her, so are my pets. I think, when she's a bit older, I'll adopt her. She's already a part of my Familia"

"How can a demon have a Familia?"

.

Alice flexes her divine power once more and her light appears behind her, revealing the shadow of her wings before they disappear

.

"Goddess and Demon are relative terms, I'm somewhere in the middle, with powers of both and yet I am neither"

"Is she being well taken care of at least?"

"Yes, unlike those Humans she was stuck with, I care for her, I'd love to have her as a part of my family. My pets are fond of her too"

"And what pets are those"

"Hellhounds"

"You let those beasts near children!?"

.

Alice opens a portal and whistles loudly as Fenrir emerges in his puppy form. Alice picks him up and he licks her face

.

"You think this is a beast, he's harmless, Girl's best friend. Course when I need him to be…"

.

Fenrir jumps out of her hand and quickly assumes his hunting form and bears his fangs at the green haired elf, smoke emerging from his mouth and eyes alight a deep crimson

"…He's the greatest hunting dog I could ever ask for" Alice says, her eyes black and a sinister smile on her face

.

Fenrir changes back and goes through the portal back home as it closes and Alice looks back at the elf

.

"I am Riveria Ljos Alf. What is your name?"

"Alice, Demon, Goddess, whatever race I feel like at the time" Alice says

"How about we make a deal"

"What kind?"

"Magic exchange, I'll tell and show you mine and you do the same with yours"

"I want to see Lefiya first"

.

Alice opens a portal and the two look in to see Lefiya reading, the getting tackled by the three pups licking her face as she laughs and the portal closes

.

"Happy now?" Alice says holding out her hand

"Yes, I accept your deal demon" Riveria says shaking her hand

"Our magic has no incantation, just the name of the spell and effects. Lefiya is more like me in that respect because of a skill she possesses, she needs no incantation either"

.

Alice holds out her hand

.

"**[Fell Fireball]**"

.

A black ball of fire emerges from Alice's hand before it disappears. Riveria tells her of her strongest fire spell Rea Laevateinn and gives her the incantation as Alice nods

.

"I think that's enough for now, summon me whenever you want and we can talk, just not at night"

.

Riveria nods and Alice opens a portal and leaves. Alice reappears in front of her house and Lefiya walks up to her

.

"Don't think I didn't feel you using that spell to watch the whole thing" Alice says scolding as Lefiya looks at her feet

"Did you mean it?" she says softly

"Of course, I would love it if you were in my family"

.

Lefiya hugs her and the two stay that way for a while

**.**

* * *

**A month later**

* * *

.

Alice brushes Lefiya's hair as the girl hums, eyes closed, and a smile on her face

.

"Alright Lefiya, lets update your status"

.

Lefiya lies down on her stomach as Alice draws a line of blood down her back, morphing into the shape of the six winged dragon as the numbers begin to rise as Alice copies them down

.

* * *

**Lefiya Viridis**  
**Level: 1**

**Strength: I 14**  
**Endurance: I 25**  
**Dexterity: I 29**  
**Agility: I 22**  
**Magic: I 41**

**HP: 174/174**  
**MP: 43/43**  
**Physical Attack: 14**  
**Magical Attack: 41**  
**Defense: 25**

**Magic:**  
**[Arcs Ray] – Low Light Magic Attack**

**Skills:**  
**[Magic Ring] – Use any magic as long as effects and name are known**  
**[]**

* * *

.

Alice hands the paper to Lefiya who buttons her shirt and lies on her bed looking it over.

.

"You're having trouble with strength, though as a mage that was expected, dexterity and endurance are surprising, not to mention the noticeable growth in your magic. What's strange is that only your spells appears in your stats, though I guess that could be because your skill encompasses those"

"Ok" Lefiya says lying down

.

Alice tucks the girl in and strokes her head as she falls asleep

.

"Goodnight Lefiya" Alice says walking to the door

"Goodnight…Mama"

.

Alice closes the door a smile on her face and a spring in her step as she goes outside with the puppies as she pulls out a scroll filled with names and times, continually counting down, some at zero

.

"Alright, let's go" Alice says, her eyes changing to black as the puppies change to their hunting forms

.

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

.

The three sit down for breakfast as Lefiya looks to Alice

.

"Why do you stay out so late Mama?" Lefiya asks innocently

"I don't need sleep, food, or water. I spend that time completing things most would get done during the day"

.

Lefiya nods and goes back to eating as Yue drinks her blood and Alice reads from her scroll, watching the times next to the names tick down before putting it away. She sets on the ground a bowl filled with meat and whistles as the puppies come and eat their breakfast

.

"It's your turn to train Lefiya today Yue, what do you have planned?" Alice asks

"Magic training, mock battle, the usual" Yue says as Alice nods

"I have a few errands to run in the city. Buy a few chickens and goats for the rabbit men; get some magic stones for lamps, Spread a little joy" Alice says, innocent smile on her face, as Yue knows what she means

.

Alice leaves the house and opens a gate to a city near the Great Orcus Labyrinth. She emerges and walks into the city, looking around she notices that priests and mages are speaking to the masses as they walk by, and handing out pamphlets

.

"Do not ignore the demon plague that is upon us"

"Seek salvation in the church"

"The heroes are our only hope"

.

Alice laughs when she remembers that one of their heroes summoned her for power and another for money before thinking of the differences in their level systems between them and Orario until a priest bumps into her

.

"Are you going to let the demon plague take your soul too" he says, a fanatical gleam in his eyes as he takes her by the shoulder

.

"First…"

.

Alice's eyes change to black

.

"…Let go…Second…"

.

Alice snaps her fingers sending the priest into a wall as her eyes change back

.

"…Don't touch me"

.

Alice puts her hood up and continues walking, the people giving her a wide berth. Alice buys everything she needs and leaves before the church can round up an inquisition. She heads back to her island, drops off supplies to the rabbit men and heads home. She walks to her house and sees Yue and Lefiya firing spells at each other

.

"Arcs Ray"

.

A blast of light shoots from a magic circle on the staff, as Yue dodges and raises her hand

.

"Lightning arrows"

.

A dozen arrows appear and shoot towards Lefiya who erects a barrier as the arrows harmlessly hit and disappear

.

"Immolation"

.

Lefiya raises her staff as a red magic circle appears below her feet as a blast of fire shoots forth at Yue

.

"Feather fall"

.

Yue glows as is lifted into the air, out of the way of the spell before landing

.

"Very good" Alice says walking over

"Mama"

.

Lefiya rushes towards her and engulfs her in a hug

.

"Hello, little one, how was your training with Yue?"

"Good, Mama Yue taught me a barrier, and I learned magic of my own. A spell called Immolation" she says proudly

"Good, very good" Alice says ruffling her hair as Lefiya leans into the head pats

"How about we update your status. All this training should have done a good deal" Alice says as Lefiya nods and rushes into the house as Alice looks at Yue

"She's very good for a five year old. You almost wouldn't think she was anything but an adventure mage with her power the way it is, albeit a very new one"

"Hmm, that way at five years old and her growth should be interesting"

.

* * *

**Lefiya Viridis**  
**Level: 1**

**Strength: I 21**  
**Endurance: I 35**  
**Dexterity: I 29**  
**Agility: I 42**  
**Magic: I 67**

**HP: 300/300**  
**MP: 100/100**  
**Physical Attack: 21**  
**Magical Attack: 67**  
**Defense: 35**

**Magic:**  
**[Arcs Ray] – Low Light Magic Attack**  
**[Immolation] - Wide Area Fire Magic**

**Skills:**  
**[Magic Ring] – Use any magic as long as effects and name are known**  
**[Concurrent Chanting] – Can cast magic while moving**  
**[]**

* * *

.

Alice hands Lefiya her status and she gushes over it and jumps for joy

.

"You really do have good stats for your age, almost like a newbie adventurer, so how about we go see a dungeon soon"

.

Lefiya cheers and hugs Alice as they laugh

.

* * *

**Two months later**

* * *

.

"Fell Fireball"

.

A black ball of fire shoots from her staff, hitting another group of killer ants disintegrating them

.

"**[Chain Fell lightning]**"

.

Black lightning shoots from Alice's hand going through the bodies of a dozen werewolf-like creatures called Kobold.

.

"Lili"

"Lili's got it"

.

A girl moves between the two, collecting the magic stones. She is five years old, has chestnut brown hair, down to her shoulders, the same chestnut brown eyes, wears a red and white dress with a hood and is covered by a brown cloak, and is carrying a large dark green backpack, bigger than she is.

.

* * *

**About a month ago Alice received a summon**

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

.

Alice appears in a ball of fire in her magic circle and realizes she is in the dungeon of Orario

.

"Alright, who summoned me?"

"We did" a man says

.

Alice looks at the people and notices a group, five or so people, arrogant and greedy looks on their faces, and behind them, a little girl, no more than five, beaten and discarded like trash

.

"What do you want?" Alice says, her rage barely contained

"Money, infinite amounts of it, for each of us"

"And what do I get?"

"How about the girl over there, she's useless, not even good as a supporter. What can we get for her soul?"

"Pure human soul" Alice says walking over to the girl, taking in her bloodied and bruised form, she makes a decision

"I'll take her, and give you what you deserve" Alice says her eyes changing to black

.

Alice snaps her fingers and the three are thrown back and stuck to the wall. She opens her portal and the three Hellhounds emerge, in their hunting forms

.

"I'll even be a bit sporting and give you a ten second head start" Alice says as they fall to the ground and take off into the dungeon as Alice looks to her puppies

"Have fun, and leave none of them alive"

.

The three bark in conformation before takin off after them, taking their scent in as they track and seek their deaths. Alice stands over the girl and waves her hand over her, and grimaces at the injuries she sees, before conjuring several white magic circles that hover over the girl as her injuries begin to heal and she places the girls head in her lap, stroking her head to comfort her. Soon the now healed girl opens her eyes, looks around and begins to struggle Alice holds her

.

"Easy, easy, you're safe now, their gone, they won't bother you again"

.

The girl reluctantly lays back on Alice's lap and looks up at the ceiling

.

"Are they dead?" she asks, hope in her voice

"Would you like to watch?"

.

The girl nods her head and Alice snaps her fingers, conjuring several crystal monitors in front of them, each on a different person as they run for their lives and are hunted by the hellhound. They watch as the Hellhounds kill them, slowly, one by one, Alice running her fingers through the girl's hair, keeping her calm and comforted

.

"What is your name, young one?"

"Lili's name is Liliruca Arde, please call her Lili"

"My name is Alice"

.

The three hellhounds rush in and sit at the two's feet, then change back to puppy form

.

"And those are Fenrir, Baskerville and Juliet"

"You have Hellhounds?"

"Everyone needs a pet, why not a hellhound?"

"Miss Alice, what exactly are you"

"A Demon, Goddess too" she says, running her fingers through Lili's hair

"Lili is curious why you saved her"

"No matter what race I am, or what you are, I will not ever let anyone harm children" Alice replies

"Would you like to come with me Lili?" Alice asks

.

Lili looks at her skeptically and, seeing no lies, smiles a happy smile while hugging Alice

.

* * *

**Flashback end**

* * *

.

Lili came home with Alice that day, and joined the Familia that night, After Alice cashed in a few favors to get her out of the Soma Familia. Joined the family a few weeks later, after experiencing the care of Alice, Yue and Lefiya, which she had not felt in a long time

.

"Did you get all the magic stones Lili?"

"Yes Mother, Lili did good" she says smiling

.

Alice smiles and takes them home. She began taking them into the dungeon recently, but never lets them go past the third floor. The two get back to the house and have dinner before taking them to their room, each lay down on their beds and get ready for Alice to update her status

.

* * *

**Lefiya Viridis-Grima**  
**Level: 1**

**Strength: I 35**  
**Endurance: I 42**  
**Dexterity: I 39**  
**Agility: I 50**  
**Magic: I 98**

**HP: 493/493**  
**MP: 157/157**  
**Physical Attack: 35**  
**Magical Attack: 98**  
**Defense: 42**

**Magic:**  
**[Arcs Ray] – Low Light Magic Attack**  
**[Immolation] - Wide Area Fire Magic**  
**[]**

**Skills:**  
**[Magic Ring] – Use any magic as long as effects and name are known**  
**[Concurrent Chanting] – Can cast magic while moving**  
**[]**

* * *

**Liliruca Arde-Grima**  
**Level: 1**

**Strength: I 10**  
**Endurance: I 29**  
**Dexterity: I 32**  
**Agility: I 49**  
**Magic: I 67**

**HP: 247/247**  
**MP: 72/72**  
**Physical Attack: 10**  
**Magical Attack: 67**  
**Defense: 29**

**Magic:**  
**[Cinder Ella] – Transformation magic. Turns user into anything around the same size**  
**[]**

**Skills:**  
**[Artel Assist] - When the user is carrying a certain amount of weight, will compensate in abilities**  
**[]**

* * *

.

Alice hands each of them their stats and while Lefiya looks happy over hers, Lili looks sad

.

"Lili doesn't grow very fast" she says, head low and hair covering her eyes

.

Alice sits on the girls bed and pulls her into a hug, Lili laying her head against Alice's chest

.

"Your young right now Lili, once you and Lefiya get older then it won't be any trouble for you to get stronger"

"Really?" she says looking up at Alice with hopeful eyes

.

Alice kisses her forehead and pulls Lili closer

.

"Of course, you'll see, everything will be fine"

.

* * *

**And so ends chapter 10, with Alice completely uprooting canon forever by taking two main characters**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your patronage**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

* * *

**8 or 9 years later**

* * *

.

"When you said you would level up, this was NOT what I had in mind" Alice yells at her two daughters as she watches them fight

.

Lefiya, now 14, has her hair tied back into a ponytail, a rosette pink cape on top of a white shirt and pink corset dress, a purple bow hanging at the collar. Liliruca, now 14, has kept her look much the same, her clothes are a black dress, black stockings and black boots, and a crimson cloak instead of her brown one, the main difference over the years being the wolf ears and tail on her body, created using her magic to enhance her senses using the enhanced powers of demi-humans

.

"What did you…Think we had in mind?" Lefiya says dodging a fire blast

"You defeated a dragon, fifty times this size…This… is nothing" Lili says firing another blast from her water attributed magic sword

.

The dragon they are facing, an infant dragon, Four meters in height, with jet black skin and blood red eyes. It is an irregular version of a rare monster equivalent to a floor boss since none spawn on the 11th floor

.

"I was a few hundred years older and had much more experience" Alice mumbles to herself watching them fight

.

"Arcs Ray"

.

A blast of light shoots from the magic circle on Lefiya's staff and hitting the dragon in the leg, causing it to fall off balance and roll onto the ground

.

Lili fires another blast from her magic sword as it breaks apart; she reaches into her backpack and takes out her scythe. She rushes forward and slashes the weapon across the creature's stomach, drawing a deep gash as it shrieks. It gets up and releases a blast of fire, nearly missing Lili's head as she rushes forward and slashes the creatures leg, taking it clean off as it falls back to the ground

.

"Are you ready yet Lefiya?" Lili yells

.

Lili and Alice looks towards Lefiya who is holding out her staff as a red magic circle appears beneath her

.

"Now"

.

Lili shoots away from the dragon as Lefiya hits the bottom of her staff against the magic circle

.

"Rea Laevateinn"

.

Purple veins move from the magic circle all over the area. Twisters of fire erupt from the ground before engulfing the entire area and setting everything it can on fire, leaving the room illuminated red instead of its white coloring. Trees on fire, monsters shrieking as they are engulfed by the flames

.

Alice looks at the scene before snapping her fingers as rainclouds appear and rain pours down, extinguishing the fire before stopping and disappearing. She looks to her two daughters noticing them passed out, back to back

.

"I'm very proud of you two" Alice says waving her hand over the area. Magic stones fly towards her and into Lili's bag as she two magic circles appear, lifting the two up, she opens a portal and takes them back home. Changes them, and places them in bed

"I probably should have tried a bit harder to stop them, but they wanted so bad to be level 3. I think they may actually have done it" Alice says, more to herself than to anyone else, she goes to the bedroom and wakes Yue, to tell her of the events of Lili's and Lefiya's Boss fight

.

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

.

The two rush down the stairs once awake and rush towards Alice, who ready for them, produces two pieces of paper

.

"These are your options for your next development abilities. Lefiya, yours were expected, Lili, I was surprised, in a good way"

.

* * *

**Possible abilities for Lefiya**  
**[Abnormal Resistance] – Eventual immunity to poisons, compulsions and divine power**  
**[Dragon Killer] - Abilities increased 50% towards Dragons**

* * *

**Possible abilities for Lili**  
**[Magic Ring] – Use any magic as long as effects and name are known**  
**[Abnormal Resistance] – Eventual immunity to poisons, compulsions and divine power**  
**[Dragon Killer] - Abilities increased 50% towards Dragons**

* * *

.

"Dragons are not easily encountered, so I think that option should be out, so I'll take **[Abnormal Resistance]**" Lefiya says as Lili nods

"Lili will take **[Magic Ring]**. Next time abnormal resistance, unless Mage if it comes first, since we do have healing magic and potions" Lili says as the others nod

.

Alice nods and they go into the living room and lay on the couch, their backs to Alice as she gets to work on their new status

.

* * *

**Lefiya Viridis-Grima**  
**Level: 2 - 3**

**Strength: F 304 - I 10 (Total Hidden Value: 781)**  
**Endurance: B 724 - I 10 (Total Hidden Value: 1827)**  
**Dexterity: B 730 - I 10 (Total Hidden Value: 1746)**  
**Agility: B 724 - I 10 (Total Hidden Value: 1699)**  
**Magic: S 975 - I 25 (Total Hidden Value: 1948)**

**Mage: H**  
**Abnormal Resistance: I**

**HP: 826/826**  
**MP: 310/310**  
**Physical Attack: 10 (Total Hidden Value: 781)**  
**Magical Attack: 25 (Total Hidden Value: 1948)**  
**Defense: 10 (Total Hidden Value: 1827)**

**Magic:**  
**[Arcs Ray] – Low Light Magic Attack**  
**[Immolation] - Wide Area Fire Magic**  
**[]**

**Skills:**  
**[Magic Ring] – Use any magic as long as effects and name are known**  
**[Concurrent Chanting] – Can cast magic while moving**  
**[]**

* * *

.

Alice moves to Lili and begins updating when something interesting happens

.

* * *

**Liliruca Arde-Grima**  
**Level: 2 - 3**

**Strength: F 326 - I 10 (Total Hidden Value: 628)**  
**Endurance: D 589 - I 10 (Total Hidden Value: 1021)**  
**Dexterity: B 700 - I 10 (Total Hidden Value: 1289)**  
**Agility: B 702 - I 10 (Total Hidden Value: 1341)**  
**Magic: A 872 - I 14 (Total Hidden Value: 1749)**

**Healing Power: H**  
**Mage: I**

**HP: 750/750 HP Regen: 20 per minute**  
**MP: 225/225**  
**Physical Attack: 10 (Total Hidden Value: 628)**  
**Magical Attack: 14 (Total Hidden Value: 1749)**  
**Defense: 10 (Total Hidden Value: 1021)**

**Magic:**  
**[Cinder Ella] – Transformation magic. Turns user into anything around the same size**

**Skills:**  
**[Artel Assist] - When the user is carrying a certain amount of weight, will compensate in abilities**  
**[Magic Ring] – Use any magic as long as effects and name are known**

* * *

.

Alice hands the two their new sheets as Lili looks at her shocked

.

"Is this real Mother?"

"Yes, it seems you have something special about you Lili, getting a skill instead of development, and a development skill"

.

Lili beams as Lefiya looks at her paper interested with this result

.

"Your hidden values reveal quite a bit, a few fields are even better than most level 3s, and you only just now got there, you're going to be powerful. I can't wait to see your hidden stats next time you level up" Alice says as her two daughters hug her

.

* * *

**A few days later**

* * *

.

Alice walks, arm in arm with Yue, as her daughters take one of their hands, Lili taking Yue's and Lefiya taking Alice's as they walk to the guild to exchange magic stones from the previous few days. They meet with an elf with brown hair and glasses

.

"How may I help you?" she asks

.

Alice holds up a large bag and places it on the table, overfilling with magic stones

.

"These are from the middle floors, how did you get there, we've never seen you before"

"Really? Were the Familia living…actually that makes more sense. You see we don't live around here"

.

Alice opens a portal for her to see the location of their house before closing it

.

"We teleport to the dungeon daily, and Lili typically exchanged the stones."

.

The elf looks at Lili, squints and shrugs

.

"We're the Grima Familia, ask any of the Gods and they'll refer to me as Ancestor" Alice says as the elf nods and takes the bag of magic stones to the back. Soon she returns with an even larger bag of money and places it on the table

"There you go, 45,000 Valis for the stones, especially that large one"

"Mini boss on the…Tenth floor I think?" Alice says before shrugging

"My daughters just hit level 3, so were going out to celebrate" Alice says as the girl widens her eyes

"You two are what, 12, 13?"

"14" Alice says smiling at the reaction

"You'd have to be the youngest record setters ever" she says stunned

"Yep, now can you recommend a good place?" Alice asks

"The Hostess of Fertility is good"

"Thanks Ms…"

"Eina"

"Thank you Miss Eina" Alice says as they leave

.

They walk out and look at the shimmering night sky for a moment before making their way to the pub recommended to them. They walk in and are greeted by a girl with silver hair in a green waitress outfit and a white headpiece

.

"Welcome to the Hostess of Fertility, my name is Syr, First time?" she asks as Alice nods

"I am Alice Grima, Goddess of the Grima Familia, these are my children Lili and Lefiya, were here to celebrate their level up" Alice says as Syr smiles at them

"Good for you two, it's nice to see younger level 2s"

"Three actually, they just set the record" Alice says her smile widening as Syr stumbles as she leads them to a circular table

"Thank you Miss Syr" Lili says

"Thank you" Lefiya says

.

Syr leaves and brings Alice and Yue wine and Juice for Lefiya and Lili

.

"What can I get you all?"

""Meat"" Lili and Lefiya say at the same time

"Fish please" Alice says

"Ribs, thank you" Yue says

.

Syr leaves and brings them their food several minutes later, Lefiya and Lili dig in as Alice and Yue eat gracefully

.

"What do you think Yue?"

"Tender" she responds

""Good"" Lili and Lefiya exclaim as they continue to eat

"What about you Alice?" Yue asks

"Excellent fish, it's been awhile since I had any good ones" Alice says biting another piece

.

The three finish their food, Alice opens a sac and places 600 Valis in it and as they walk out, she hands it to Syr

.

"Miss Alice, I think you left too much"

"Keep it" Alice says, not turning around as they walk outside as she hear the Waitresses talk to each other

.

"She's nice" she hears Syr say

"Nya I want that table next time" the black haired cat girl says

"I'm the one who needs the money Meow" the brown haired cat girl says

.

Alice laughs as she creates a portal back to the house as everyone walks through. They make their way inside and into the living room when Alice speaks up

.

"I have a present for you two" Alice says

.

She takes out of her inventory two green orbs, inside is some kind of creature. They glow and are encased in purple crystal entirely before Alice hands them to Lili and Lefiya

.

"I got those from a, shall we say, less than reputable source. I changed it so that if you flow your mana into them, you'll gain a bit of spirit magic. I tested one myself and got two spells, the same ones that should be in there" Alice says as the two fill the crystals with their mana as they float and are gently absorbed into their chests

.

"Where in the black market did you get these Mother?" Lili asks

"The darkest corners" Alice replies as they sit on the couch

.

Alice waves her hand and two magic circles appear, one bright white and another deep black

.

"Light and Dark Spirit magic. The only magic that, no matter skill, requires an incantation, and yet, the payoff is that spirit magic is some of the strongest"

.

"Dim, Flash"

.

The two magic circles expand and smaller circles form along the edges

.

"As you speak the incantation they grow, without it they are weak, anyway"

.

Alice waves her hand and the circles disappear

.

"It's good you two are level 3, but here's the next goal, how high do you want to go?" Alice asks honestly

"Ais Wallenstein, currently level 4 is one of the fastest growing adventurers" Lili notes as Lefiya nods

"We want to be better than her"

.

Alice smiles and pats their heads

.

"Then were going to need to work much harder, go much deeper in the dungeon, ok?"

.

The two young girls smile and nods their heads, determined expressions on their faces

.

"Your records are impressive for your age, but most likely someone will come to beat them sooner or later. So you have to work harder to set an impossible to beat record"

.

* * *

**2 weeks later, Dungeon level 15**

* * *

.

"Immolation"

.

Lefiya launches her wide are fire spell at a group of Minotaur's as they are engulfed by the flames

.

"Almost there, are you two sure about this? It's only been two weeks"

"We've trained hard; the Goliath should level us up if we beat it"

.

The four continue to the next floor. Lili holds her scythe tight before shooting forward and slashing at a large group of monsters, causing deep gashes as they fall to the ground, dissipating into nothing

.

"I know you two have advanced stats for level 3. Being in my Familia increases your growth rate even more, but please be careful"

"Don't worry Mama, we've got this" Lefiya says smiling

"We'll be careful Mother" Lili says hugging Alice

.

The group walks on, defeating monsters as Alice holds on to Yue, worried, as Yue comforts her. Soon they reach a square room, blue in color, and pixelated. They look around as they begin hearing cracking and roaring as a large monster breaks through the wall. Seven meters tall, grey skin, humanoid appearance, black hair, and blood red eyes with black sclera as Alice looks it over

.

* * *

**Goliath**  
**\- Monster Rex of the 17th floor**  
**\- Slow but strong**  
**\- Equivalent to high level 4 to low level 5 adventurers**  
**\- Drop Item: [Goliath Hard Skin]**

* * *

.

Alice stays to the side with Yue, watching with worry as her daughters ready to fight it

.

""Distel""

.

Electricity covers the two as Lili takes off towards the monster as Lefiya begins chanting. Before starting this expedition, knowing they would want to take on the Goliath, Alice went back and acquired more of the gems, crystallized them and gave them to the two, after copying them herself of course. Lefiya seemed to get the long chant magic while Lili got the short chant and Quick cast magic, though they shared three spells, enhancement magic [Caelum Veil], Light Magic [Light Burst] and Dark Magic [Darkness Burst]

.

"Immolation"

.

Lili points her scythe at the Creature as a red magic circle springs to life and fires the blast of magic at it, exploding upon contact, before she moves to avoid a giant fist coming her way. The smoke clears and she sees that it did no real damage, superficial cuts already closing up. Lili rushes around the monster to its back as it slowly turns to face her

.

"**[Icicle Edge]**, Flash, run through; slash apart the shadow, my name as an agent is Lux, avatar of light, queen of light **[Light Burst]**. Dim. Encircle. Return all to the darkness, my name as an agent is Tenebrae, avatar of Darkness, queen of Darkness **[Darkness Burst]**"

.

Three magic circles appear around her scythe as three blast shoot at the monster, one a large icicle and the other two spears of light and darkness, they move closer to each other before merging and forming a large arrow with swirling energies as it impacts the monsters face

.

"Come, fire, burn, burn, burn. Whirlpool of fire, wall of crimson, howl of hellfire"

.

As Lefiya chants the monster roars and waves its hands over its face, clearing the smoke. The Goliath is now missing half of its jaw and a large chunk from its neck. The monster roars and smashes its hands on the ground, causing the ground to crater out and jagged pieces to stick out as Lili has to dodge as Lefiya has to cautiously move backwards and continue chanting

.

"Borrow the power of a gust of wind and close the world, burning sky, burning earth, burning sea, burning spring, burning mountain, and burning life. Change everything to scorched earth and give the signal of rage and despair the cost of the life of my loving hero"

.

Lili swings her scythe at the creature's ankle and sinks into the tendons as the creature shrieks in pain and swipes at Lili, grazing her and sending her flying back into the wall. Alice is about to rush in and help when Yue grabs her and shakes her head

.

"They can do this"

.

Lili moves from the crater she created in the wall and looks at the monster

.

"Rage, Wrath of Heaven, **[Caelum Veil]**"

.

The electricity covering her shoots forward and hits the Goliath, causing it to spasm and shake before it fades and the monster look at Lili, killing intent increased. The monster punches the nearby wall, sinking its arm in and pulling it out, reveals a club in its hand. Lili takes off and moves around the monster, dodging its strikes and parrying others with her scythe

.

"Hurry up Lefiya, its getting angry"

.

"I order you in the name of the agent. The name given to me is Salamander, avatar of fire, queen of fire"

.

Magic circles appear all around Lefiya, one at her feet, and one on each side of her body, each with smaller circles swirling around them, as they glow brightly and taking the hint, Lili shoots towards Alice who erects a barrier to protect them as the Goliath moves towards them

.

"**[Firestorm]**"

.

Purple flames shoot forth, like a tsunami, and impact the Goliath as well as the entire room, ignoring Lefiya, Alice, Yue, and Lili due to Alice's barrier. As the wave dissipates, everything is on fire, the walls, the ground, everything; and in the center of the room, a large purple magic stone

.

The group looks over the carnage as Alice holds her right hand above her head and snaps her fingers as clouds appear and rain pours down in droves, extinguishing the flames with a torrent of water. Alice looks to her two daughters, Lefiya, passed out from Mana exhaustion, using a higher spell than she had mana for, and Lili, passed out from injuries. Alice lifts the two using magic circles and brings the large magic stone to them, noticing a large amount of leather attached to it, enough for a few dozen pieces of clothing

.

* * *

**[Goliath Hard Skin]**  
**\- Rare Magic, Elemental, and Physical Resistant drop**  
**\- Made into armor and clothing**  
**\- Highly valued by adventurers**

* * *

.

After viewing their drop Alice looks to her two daughters

.

* * *

**Lefiya Grima (Viridis)**  
**Level 3 - level 4**  
**Waiting for ascension**  
**Unconscious for next 2 days while healing**

* * *

**Liliruca Grima (Arde)**  
**Level 3 - level 4**  
**Waiting for ascension**  
**Unconscious for next 2 days while healing**

* * *

.

"Guess they got what they wanted" Alice says pushing the two magic circles carrying them into the portal along with Yue

.

Alice takes them into the house, changes them and puts them to bed before going and sitting on the couch with Yue, visibly relieved that they are alright

.

"They'll be out for two days at least before they wake up" Alice says as she lays down and Yue joins her

"So what now?" Yue asks curious and a bit bored

"Honestly, I don't know, two days, haven't had that much time to myself in a while. Contracts are happening at random times and nothing's happening"

"The meeting of the gods is tomorrow" Yue notes

"It is?"

"The letter came last week, I showed you" Yue says holding up a letter

"Meh, that's something, you want to be my plus one?"

"Sure"

.

* * *

Next morning, Meeting of the Gods

* * *

.

Alice is wearing a simple black dress, her coat over top it, as Yue wears a white dress, her arm interlocked with Alice. They walk in and notice the room goes silent

.

"That's the Ancestor"

"An outer god"

"Older than us"

"Demon"

"Greater being"

"Hey Ancestor" Loki says walking up to them, wearing a black dress and carrying a glass of wine

"Loki, how is your Familia"

"Good, Ais is now a major player on our trips and expeditions to the dungeon"

"Good for you, I took two under my wing myself"

"You finally made a Familia of your own?" she asks surprised

"Just me, Lefiya and Lili"

"I remember her, my mage Riveria talked about her a lot, years ago"

"That was years ago, now my two just hit level 4 after two weeks of level 3 and I have come to get them each their Alias"

"You were supposed to do that when they hit level 2"

"Yeah, well I don't like following the rules" Alice says smiling

.

Alice and Yue talk with others, before they retire to chairs at a round table, Yue sitting in Alice's lap

.

"We are here today to give Aliases to the young adventurers" a man says taking out a scroll

"Lefiya Grima of the Grima Familia, able to use any magic, without any incantation, level 4"

.

"Greater Sorceress"

"Demigod"

"Prime Grade Magic Caster"

"Thousand Elf"

"That one sounds good"

.

Alice hears mutters of agreement as the man nods

.

"Then Lefiya Grima shall be known as "The Thousand Elf". Next we have Liliruca Grima, of the Grima Familia, same magic abilities, adding in transformation magic, and her using it to make wolf ears and tail. Her favored weapon is a magic scythe made by her goddess"

.

"The smallest rookie"

"Reaper"

"Little Red"

"Grimm"

"How about The Little Red Reaper, for her clothes and weapon"

"The Magic of Death?"

"The end of all things"

"Death's Pride"

"Go back to Little Red Reaper"

.

Alice hears the mutters of agreement and laughs a bit as they decide

.

"Then it is settled, Liliruca Grima will be known as "The Little Red Reaper". Now onto the next…"

.

Alice tunes out the rest of the meeting and says goodbye to the Gods and Goddesses who came to speak with her before going back to the house, Yue going to feed the hellhounds as Alice goes and sits on the roof. Alice opens her inventory and pulls out a guitar, black colored, and begins to strum a few notes before playing strumming a slow tune, not really a song as much as how she feels

.

.

"Sometimes I look up at the stars  
And wonder when life was better  
I'm happy now, but I miss the old  
The ambition, the goal  
I'm happy now, but I miss the challenge  
When things were hard and my luck was down  
I have family but life has grown stagnant  
Never changing, growing, evolving  
I love them dearly, but sometimes  
I just need something new  
Something challenging, dangerous, hard  
Anything  
I love my life now, but I still remember  
When life wasn't as easy  
When it forced me to grow  
Just me, myself and I  
Against the world"

.

.

Alice throws her guitar back into her inventory and lays back, her hands behind her head

.

"All this power, yet the only reason I'm happy is them. The only reason I haven't left this place, is them."

.

Alice looks up at the sky as it changes to night and the stars emerge

.

"Carnage, Toxin, Morgan, Bella, what would you think, seeing your mother like this. What would Yuno think?" Alice says with a sigh as she gets up

.

"I get way too sappy sometimes. Really shouldn't be by myself for too long" Alice notes, before she composes herself and goes back inside and sits on the couch, Yue, and the pups joining her soon after

"Another day, and then they should wake up" Alice says as Yue nods

"It'll be good to hear their happy voices again, but tomorrow is a special day for us you know"

"Yeah I remember, still not telling" Alice says as Yue pouts

.

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

.

Alice wakes up and goes downstairs to make breakfast as Yue sits at the table, smiling a radiant smile, holding a wrapped present

.

"Happy anniversary" Yue says pecking her on the lips before handing her the present

.

Alice sits at the table and tears open the wrapping paper, opening the box, she sees a crystal mirror, she picks it up and it expands to 3 feet by 3 feet

.

"It's a viewing crystal, you speak the name of the person you want to see and it shows them, no matter where they are"

"Yue"

.

The crystal shimmers and shows Yue standing in front of Alice looking into the mirror

.

"Carnage, Toxin"

.

The crystal shimmers again, revealing Carnage and Toxin, fighting in a battle alongside four magicians holding stick wands and weird movements and incantations, as the two are flinging spells around with their hands as the six face down an army together

.

"Hmm, about what I expected. Morgan, Bella"

.

The crystal shimmers once more, revealing Morgan, as a 20 year old, teaching in a classroom filled with students, each wearing robes and holding stick wands. Alice notes Luna in the crowd of students and a boy with a lighting shaped scar. As Morgan teaches, Bella sits off to the side, now 30 feet long, as a guardian of sorts

.

"Not what I expected but ok" Alice says as the crystal goes blank once more and Alice smiles and places it in her coat

"Thank you Yue, I love it" Alice says hugging the small girl close to her chest

"You'll have to wait though, we have dinner plans and I think you'll like it" Alice says, a knowing smile present as Yue tilts her head in wonder

.

* * *

**Im going to be speeding up my updates, I want to complete the entire Life of a dragon series. After book 3 the series will end with the option for me to pick it up again later**

**.**

**Not a lot of relevant plot but some fluff and filler and Alice's remembrance of old times**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your patronage**


	12. Chapter 12

**Now, here's where some really plot relevant stuff happens**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

* * *

**Several hours later, Hostess of Fertility**

* * *

.

In a rare occurrence, Alice leaves her cloak and normal attire for a black dress with Yue in crimson red with heels as the two walk into the pub and get a table, Yue looks around noticing only couples present, before looking at the door seeing a sign the reads "Couples night". The two order their food and have a pleasant dinner and finishes as Yue looks at Alice confused

.

"Don't worry Yue, I have your gift, I just like teasing, if only a little bit" Alice says as Yue pouts once more as Alice walks up and a stage appears as she sits on a chair and once more pulls out her black guitar

.

"This one is for my wonderful Yue, it feels like we've been together forever, I hope it feels the same as long as I live" Alice says before she begins playing

.

* * *

"Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything, take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

* * *

.

As she finishes her song, the crowd gives her a standing ovation, as everyone applauds, even those who walked in to hear the music. Alice looks over to Yue, who is crying tears of joy, with the most beautiful smile on her face. As Alice walks off the stage, Alice takes Yue's hand in hers as she pulls the girl into a tight embrace. Yue pulls Alice into a kiss as the two receive applause and whistles, not even noticing them, the two of them in their own world

.

"I take it you liked it?" Alice says smiling

"It was beautiful. I love you, so much"

"I love you too"

.

The two remain in an embrace for a while before they pay for their meal and head home. Yue kisses Alice goodnight and goes to bed as Alice sits on the couch, holding a dragon tooth and knife as she begins carving it from its curved shape into a symmetrical point, before hollowing out the inside into a circular hole.

.

Hours later, after she completes her task, she holds out her hand and Lefiya's staff appears, she places the bottom into the circular hole before sealing the two together. Alice looks at the staff now noting the pointed accessory on the bottom before she sends it back to its place. She summons Lili's scythe, looking it over, it was one of her finest works, like Lefiya's staff

.

* * *

**[The Dragon's Scythe] – Weapon**  
**\- Physical Attack: 500**  
**\- Durability: Durandal**  
**\- [Mana Pool]**  
**\- Magic absorbed by this staff will be placed into this pool to be used for spells**  
**\- Current pool: 81,325/100,000**  
**\- [Complete Magic Absorption]**  
**\- Any magic shot towards this staff will be absorbed and added to the mana pool**

* * *

.

Made of BloodMetal, Phrase Core, and dragon teeth, the black scythe was just as powerful and potent as Lefiya's staff. She takes the scythe and runs the blade along a dragon's tooth to sharpen it, before dropping some dragon's blood on it and returning it

.

"Maybe I should start sleeping a bit more, maybe create a new species, something. Nah, sleep" Alice says bored

.

Alice walks upstairs and walks into her room, lays down, as Yue quickly latches onto her in her sleep, Alice smiles and holds her tight as she falls asleep

**.**

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

.

Alice opens her eyes, notices Yue still asleep before looking around and noticing Lefiya and Lili sitting at the foot of her bed

.

"Hi Mother"

"Morning Mama"

"It's too early for this" Alice says placing a pillow over her face

"Come on Mama"

"Lili and Lefiya want to know"

.

Alice groans and wakes Yue as she goes with her two daughters, she looks at their marks, takes down notes and hands them their development sheets

.

* * *

**Development abilities for Lefiya Grima: 3 can be selected**  
**[Spirit Healing] – Automatic mana regeneration. Begins regenerating MP at a small rate after magic use**  
**[Healing Power] – Automatic health regeneration. Begins regenerating health at a small rate after damage**  
**[Overflow] - Increase to magic and strength**  
**[Spirit Killer] - Abilities increased 50% towards spirits**  
**[Dragon Killer] - Abilities increased 50% towards Dragons**

* * *

**Development abilities for Lili Grima: 2 can be selected**  
**[Spirit Healing] – Automatic mana regeneration. Begins regenerating MP at a small rate after magic use**  
**[Overflow] - Increase to magic and strength**  
**[Spirit Killer] - Abilities increased 50% towards spirits**  
**[Abnormal Resistance] – Resistance to poison, compulsion, and godly power**  
**[Dragon Killer] - Abilities increased 50% towards Dragons**

* * *

.

"Why 3 for me and 2 for Lili Mama" Lefiya asks

"More Excelia probably, you do have higher amount of falna in your system than should be possible. Course, you two grow somewhat every time you kill a monster so this was expected, every now and then. Honestly that's what probably happened to Lili last time round, that's why she only gets two. It piles up you know, all that extra power had to go somewhere"

"I want Spirit healing, Healing power, and Overflow" Lefiya says

"Lili wants Spirit Healing and Overflow"

"Alright, let's get settled, just don't expect this to happen again for a while" Alice says

.

The get ready and Alice sits on the bed as Lefiya lays on her stomach and Alice draws a line of blood across her back as it changes to the six winged fell dragon as the numbers change and new ones are added as Alice takes them down

.

* * *

**Lefiya Grima**  
**Level: 3 - 4**

**Strength: D 531- I 52 (Total Hidden Value: 1312)**  
**Endurance: A 809- I 10 (Total Hidden Value: 2636)**  
**Dexterity: B 767- I 10 (Total Hidden Value: 2513)**  
**Agility: B 700 - I 10 (Total Hidden Value: 2399)**  
**Magic: SS 1002 - I 73 (Total Hidden Value: 2950)**

**Mage: H - G**  
**Abnormal Resistance: I - H**  
**Healing Power: I**  
**Spirit Healing: I**  
**Overflow: I**

**HP: 1427/1427 HP Regen: 20HP per minute**  
**MP: 761/761 MP Regen: 20MP per minute**  
**Physical Attack: 52 (Total Hidden Value: 1312)**  
**Magical Attack: 73 (Total Hidden Value: 2950)**  
**Defense: 10 (Total Hidden Value: 2636)**

**Magic:**  
**[Arcs Ray] – Low Light Magic Attack**  
**[Immolation] - Wide Area Fire Magic**  
**[Caelum Veil] – Electric element enhancement magic, also used to launch electricity in all directions. Thunder Spirit Magic**  
**[Light Burst] – Short Chant Magic. Light Spirit Magic**  
**[Darkness Burst] – Short Chant Magic. Dark Spirit Magic**  
**[Meteor Swarm] – Long Chant Magic. Earth Spirit Magic**  
**[Firestorm] – Super Long Chant Magic. Fire Spirit Magic**  
**[]**

**Skills:**  
**[Magic Ring] – Use any magic as long as effects and name are known**  
**[Concurrent Chanting] – Can cast magic while moving**  
**[]**

* * *

.

Alice moves on to Lili as Lefiya looks over her new stats happy

.

* * *

**Liliruca Grima**  
**Level: 3 - 4**

**Strength: C 602 - I 52 (Total Hidden Value: 1230)**  
**Endurance: A 902 - I 10 (Total Hidden Value: 1923)**  
**Dexterity: B 824- I 10 (Total Hidden Value: 2113)**  
**Agility: A 951- I 10 (Total Hidden Value: 2292)**  
**Magic: SS 1057 - I 73 (Total Hidden Value: 2806)**

**Healing Power: H - G**  
**Mage: I - H**  
**Spirit Healing: I**  
**Overflow: I**

**HP: 1500/1500 HP Regen: 60 HP per minute**  
**MP: 750/750 MP Regen: 20 MP per minute**  
**Physical Attack: 52 (Total Hidden Value: 1230)**  
**Magical Attack: 73 (Total Hidden Value: 2806)**  
**Defense: 10 (Total Hidden Value: 1021)**

**Magic:**  
**[Cinder Ella] – Transformation magic. Turns user into anything around the same size**  
**[Caelum Veil] – Electric element enchantment magic, also used to launch electricity in all directions. Thunder Spirit Magic**  
**[Light Burst] – Short Chant Magic. Light Spirit Magic**  
**[Darkness Burst] – Short Chant Magic. Dark Spirit Magic**  
**[Thunder Ray] – Short Chant Magic. Thunder Spirit Magic**  
**[Icicle Edge] – Quick Cast Magic. Water Spirit Magic**  
**[]**

**Skills:**  
**[Artel Assist] - When the user is carrying a certain amount of weight, will compensate in abilities**  
**[Magic Ring] – Use any magic as long as effects and name are known**  
**[Concurrent Chanting] – Can cast magic while moving**  
**[]**

* * *

.

Alice finishes as the two look over their sheets as she sits down as the two girls hug her happily

.

"Level 4"

"Finally"

"Yes, after all that training you two deserve to rest for a few days, we'll start training again next week. I worked you two very hard the past two weeks"

"That's true Mama, only the amount of sleep necessary to function, eating while fighting in the dungeon, sleeping in there too. We didn't leave there the entire time" Lefiya says

"Not to mention we went deeper than ever before. We almost died several times, but you healed us and we pushed on. Past the boss room while we waited the respawn time to respawn the Goliath, down to floor 20 to train extensively" Lili says

"Don't forget the Mini-bosses we faced too" Lefiya adds

"I pushed you so hard, because I knew you could do it, I knew you'd be angry, cry, bleed, scream at me. But let me ask you, was it worth it?" Alice asks, a knowing smile on her face

"Definitely"

"No regrets"

"Good, now then, we have a celebration to plan" Alice says as Lili's and Lefiya's eyes light up

.

* * *

**That night**

* * *

.

"Alright…" Alice says irritated

"…After three different goddesses examined my daughters, and proved that I was not faking their stats, nor using godly power to enhance them, I congratulate them on reaching level 4 in the shortest amount of time ever. Cheers" Alice says raising a mug of ale and drinking it all down at once

"I really wish I could get drunk" Alice says taking out her flask of blood and taking a sip before passing it to Yue who takes a sip and hands it to Alice, who puts it back in her coat

"What's in that flask exactly" Loki asks curious

"You probably don't want to know"

"Come on, if you have some good stuff, you have to share" she whines

"Its human blood" Alice says, only Loki hearing her

"No thanks, that's all you" she says waving her hands back and forth

"Meh, your loss"

.

Everyone enjoys the party before they make their way home and go to bed, tired from the night of festivities

.

* * *

**Several days later**

* * *

.

Lefiya walks down the stairs and noticing the dark, continues walking through the hall from memory and reaches the kitchen when the lights turn on suddenly and she hears a cheer and sees Alice, Yue, and Lili

.

""Happy Birthday Lefiya"" they say

.

Lefiya squeals in glee as she is hugged by everyone at once before Alice sets her in a chair next to a strawberry cake as Alice snaps her fingers and the 15 candles light

.

"Make a wish dear" Alice says softly as Lefiya closes her eyes and blows out the candles, a happy smile on her face

"Strawberry Cake, your favorite" Alice says cutting a piece and handing it to the birthday girl before getting everyone else a piece

.

Lefiya eats her cake, a happy smile on her face as she enjoy every bit

.

"You always bake such good treats Mama" Lefiya says, a happy sigh escaping

"I'm just glad you're happy on your special day baby girl" Alice says rubbing Lefiya's head

.

Everyone eats their cake and go to sit on the couch and give Lefiya her presents. She opens each one and examines the contents

.

"A polishing kit for my staff"

"Mana and health potions"

"A copy of the Mage Hero set, and in my size" Lefiya says holding up a new outfit

"Go try it on dear" Alice suggests as Lefiya smiles and rushes up the stairs.

.

When she returns she is wearing knee high brown boots with white thigh high socks, a light purple skirt, brown shirt with a white top on the shirt, her pink flowing cape behind her and a white cloth on her head, her golden orange hair flowing past it, and pink, diamond shaped earrings  
.

"How does it look?" she asks

"Good"

"Cool"

"Wonderful"

"One more outfit dear" Alice says handing her a new box, she smiles and goes back upstairs.

.

When she reappears downstairs she wears a white one piece sleeveless dress with a red top over it, a red addition to her dress, the back reaching to her feet, knee length brown boots, a white cape on her back, billowing out in two directions. On her head, a red headpiece, on her arms red sleeves matching the dress start at her wrist and end at her elbow. Below her neck, attached to the white top of the dress is a pink gem

.

"How do I look?"

"Good"

"Like this one better"

"Much cooler"

"It suits you baby girl" Alice says as Lefiya beams and looks at herself in the mirror and holds her staff next to her, mimicking battle poses as the other smile and chuckle lightly

"I think, I'll keep this one on. The Hero set is nice, but it's not really made for battle" she says

"Any place you want to go? It's your day"

.

Lefiya thinks for a moment before turning to Alice

.

"Can you take us somewhere beautiful?" She says as Alice smiles

"Can you hand me my spell book dear" Alice asks holding out her hand

.

Lefiya hands Alice a strange black book as it touches Alice's hands, it glows dark purple and shrinks as chains emerge, one vertically and one horizontally across the center of the book, connecting at a rosary with a blood red gem in the center

.

"Good to be back Master" the book says its red gem glowing as the chains wrap around Alice's wrist

"Good to see you too Sora" Alice says

.

About a year ago, a portal opened and the black book emerged and fused with Alice's Grimoire. Alice looked through the new book and before long noticed the new spells, complex spells, before realizing it was an entire new system of magic. She soon discovered a consciousness within it, which affectionately called itself Sora, which spoke to her and told her a story. A story of a world destroyed by what she called a magic king, and his seven mages, one for each of the seven sins. How, in the magic king's last moments, sent the book through a portal, telling her to find someone who could stop the infinite cycle of destruction and creation by the magic king. Sora told her that within her grimoire was the element which made one a magic king candidate, the Magic King Element, passed it to Alice and made a contract with her, saying that she would be the one to help her. Alice used her power to freeze the universe Sora came from and said they would go soon enough and Sora was fine with that, her universe having already reset itself beforehand and selected new magic king candidates before the freeze

.

"You learn new spells quite quickly Master, I acquire new pages almost weekly now. Not the mention the tons of spells and rituals you placed within my pages directly" Sora says

.

When the two made a contract, Alice took the entirety of her 'Pool of unused magic' and placed them within Sora's pages, of course she still has all her spells if she needs them, but she found this more interesting

.

Alice chuckles and the chains break and disappear and the book opens up and expands as the pages flip before settling on one

.

"Now then, where is that spell. Ah, here we go, **[Gate]**"

.

The blood red portal opens in front of Alice as she gestures them all into it before looking at the portal, sighing before putting on a smile and walking through herself as it closes behind her

.

* * *

**Overlord Universe, Unknown location**

* * *

.

The portal opens and they all step out and look around. They stand on a large hill, a cherry blossom tree next to them, off the edge of the cliff, an amazing view of a forest, a city in the distance at one direction, and the other, the setting sun

.

"This was my favorite place to come to, when I needed to clear my head" Alice says remembering

"Where is this place Mama?"

"Lili does not recognize the scenery" they say confused as Yue tilts her head, thinking

"I took you on a little road trip, outside your universe" Alice says looking off in the distance as the Lili and Lefiya look on shocked while Yue looks unsurprised, but also curious

"This was the one place where I didn't have to do anything, act anyway, I could just…Exist…for just a few minutes. I wasn't at a good point in my life when I first came here, but this place, allowed me to rest, once I calmed down" Alice says laying on the grass and snaps her fingers, a barrier dome appears over them before encompassing the nearby area before turning invisible, so they would not be discovered

"It is beautiful"

"Peaceful"

"Calm"

"Isn't it? It's like were the only ones in the universe, for just a moment"

.

They all lie down and watch the sunset, and the stars come out as the sky lights up from each one. Lefiya and Lili are amazed while Alice smiles contently. After more than an hour, Sora speaks up

.

"…Master…I know your all enjoying yourselves, but we've been spotted" Sora says as Alice sighs as sits up

.

"Okay, we need to go before they get here"

"Who's they" Lefiya asks as the barrier is broken and shatters like glass

"That's is who they are" Alice says with a sigh before putting on a confident if not slightly arrogant grin that Yue, Lili, and Lefiya quickly pick up on and understand before going to stand behind her as Yue takes her arm

.

As the smoke clears in front of them a new person stands before them. A girl, about 16, pale skin, blood red eyes, wearing a red Victorian dress, matching bonnet and carrying an umbrella looks at them, before smiling when noticing Alice and curtsying

.

"My Lady Alice, it is good you have paid a visit to our realm once more" she says

"Shalltear, allow me to introduce my companions. The girl on my arm is Yue, my wife, a vampire with unparalleled magic skills in her universe; the two behind me are my children, Lefiya and Lili"

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, you need not fear me Young Mistresses, I am but a servant of Lady Alice" she says as the two emerge from behind her

"It is nice to meet you Ms. Shalltear, my name is Lefiya"

"Lili's name is Liliruca, nice to meet you"

"I heard what happened to Lady Yuno and it is a tragedy and Lady Keeno a horror" Shalltear says as Alice tenses and everyone notices it

"...But enough of that, it was wonderful to see you again, yet I fear you are about to leave once more. It is alright, Lord Alucard, Lady Seras, and Lady Ophis take good care of us all in your absence, we do miss you though, so please visit every now and then" she says before opening a gate of her own

"Shalltear"

"Yes Lady Alice?"

"Tell Demiurge, I'm sorry things with the kingdom of Belfast didn't work out"

"Yes Lady Alice" she says as she walks through the gate and it closes behind. As soon as it closes Alice slumps and sighs in relief

"I really don't like having to act that confident around them. But they expect that in their ruler, someone who knows everything, and has the power and attitude to back it up, it was fun for a while but it got tiring" Alice says opening the gate again

"Did you enjoy the view Lefiya?"

"Yes Mama, let's go home" she says smiling

.

They all walk through the portal as it closes behind them

.

* * *

**Danmachi and Arifuerta Universe**

* * *

.

The portal opens and they emerge and sit on the couches and relax

.

"Is there anything else you would like on you birthday dear? I can get you just about anything" Alice says as Lefiya smiles and shakes her head

"No Mama, today was wonderful, there isn't anything else I would want" she says as Alice smiles

"How about more cake"

""Yes Please""

.

* * *

**A couple days later**

* * *

.

Alice appears in a ball of fire and looks around notices soldiers and mages standing around her

.

"Which one of you summoned me?"

"I did" Ouranos says stepping forward

"Hey old timer, and here I thought you didn't like me" Alice says, her voice filled with false cheer

"I don't, but this is necessary. There is a god, in the nearby city, the entire city is his Familia, and he is coming to invade. You will go and use your strongest magic to destroy them all" he says seriously as Alice narrows her eyes

"And why should I?" she asks as he smirks

"Because…I can make life very…Tough…for your Familia in my city. Course I could flat out banish you, but ostracizing them will break their spirits much faster"

.

Alice's aura forms a dark outline as her eyes glow a blood red with black sclera

.

"You Bastard…FINE…you get all the credit for what's about to happen" Alice says as a fanged grin emerges

"But you'll see, there's a reason I don't use my strong magic around humans" Alice says as she disappears in a ball of fire

.

* * *

.

Alice reappears in her house and snaps her fingers as Lefiya, Lili, and Yue appear and fall on the ground

.

"Listen, I need you to stay out of the city for right now" Alice says as the other look worried and Yue picks up on the false cheer and fake smile and says nothing at the moment

"Why Mother"

"Lili wants to know what's happened" Lili asks as the smile fades from her face

"Mother needs to do something, and doesn't want you to see her this way" she says softly, voice cracking

.

Yue takes the two into the other room, looks back at Alice and nods before going with their daughters as Alice disappears without a sound

.

* * *

**Orario, outside border**

* * *

.

Alice reappears in front of the city, various Familia and their respective gods look at her, some with smug grins and others looks of pity, many looks of confusion. Alice looks out and sees an army marching towards them, 500,000 at the least

.

"Ouranos is forcing me to do this, I am to use the strongest magic I possess. I am not allowed to refuse. I just want to say, he threatened my children, so I think some of you can understand. Please don't look at me differently after this" Alice says sadly

.

She turns towards the army and holds her hands over her head, the chains on her spell book break and it expands and floats in front of her as it opens and stops on a page. A dome of blue magic circles form around her, some horizontal with Alice in the center, some vertical and spinning around the dome

.

"...And here I thought I could be a better person, guess I was deluding myself" She says tears streak down her face

.

"**[Iä Shub-Niggurath]**" Alice says, her voice barely above a whisper, and yet is heard by everyone, the power of the spell making itself known, the dark energy radiating off the magic circles

.

The magic circles glow and change to black, radiating eldritch power. A black twister shoots forth at frightening speed and engulfs the left side of the soldiers, taking out 100,000 before moving back and floating between the two armies. People cheer for Alice as she looks back, her face pale as she shakes her head

.

"Don't cheer, here comes the worst part. Remember you all made me do this" Alice says her face slowly turning blank as her eyes change to blood red with black sclera

.

The twister implodes, changing into a ball of black energy; it grew larger and larger before impacting the ground. It burst like a water balloon, and a sticky fluid engulfed the nearby ground. A few moments passed until a vast black tree grew from the corrupted earth, instead of branches, it had tentacles. The sounds of bleating goats rang out, as if drawn by the sound, the ground buckled and writhed as it gave birth to something horrible and unnatural. Ten meters in height, although if one counted the tentacles on its back, the number became unclear. Its body shaped like a turnip, it had numerous black tentacles, five legs tipped with black hooves, its body made out of a thick slab of meat. Multiple fissures appeared on its body creating mouths as the sounds of bleating goats erupted from them. These creatures were the Dark Young of the Black Goat, and there were ten of them. As everyone looked at them, Alice was laughing like a madman as a temporary insanity took over and her eyes changed to the sickly yellow of an eldritch

.

"Wonderful, throughout all of history, I may be the only one to summon ten Dark Young at once. My thanks to those who died here today"  
The Dark Young moved slowly towards Alice and stood in front of her, front legs bent in their version of a bow as she pointed her finger towards the invaders

"Slaughter them" Alice says coldly, her eldritch power radiating around her

.

On her command the Dark Young shot towards the invading soldiers, beginning a quick but ridiculous looking five-legged gait. It was a frantic tangle of movement and energy, and from a certain point of view it could be considered comical. That is, as long as they weren't headed straight for you

.

What happened next could be considered the fastest battle in history, as well as the greatest horror to be witnessed. The Dark Young trampled, ate, bit, and killed everyone in their path. Alice, still a bit insane turns to the now horrified people she was blackmailed to protect, noticing Ouranos at the front

.

"You seem displeased God…" she spats venom in her voice

"…Were you expecting more? After all, you forced me to do this, I never use this spell, because this is the result…" she says sweeping her hand towards the carnage still going on

"…And the worst part, after horror wears off, them, these people you forced me to protect, will remember you told me to use this spell, the one spell I never, EVER, use, the one that causes only death, destruction, fear and horror" she says, venom and hate in her voice before the Dark Young run towards her, many people, humans and gods alike run like the devil was after them, of course, in a manner of speaking, it was. They stopped in front of Alice and bowed once more as she reaches out and pets the young eldritch like a puppy

"Such a good killing machine" Alice coos as it lets out something akin to a purr that sounds more like a growl

.

Alice snaps her fingers and quickly writes a note and attaches it to one of them

.

"You listen to Demiurge ok?"

.

The ten Eldritch creations bark the sound of bleating goats as they enter the portal to the overlord universe, for their new assignment under the Demon Demiurge. As the portal closes Alice turns back, her fanged smile in place as her eyes change to normal as she hangs her head, her bangs covering her eyes , she looks up, tears streaking her face, her light purple eyes red and puffy

.

"This is what you made me do Ouranos, I hope you're happy" she yells before disappearing without a sound

.

Ouranos looks back to the crowd and sees, shock, horror, anger, hatred, betrayal and distrust, before someone throws a rock at him and people begin calling for his head

.

* * *

"Death to the God"

"He made her do this, she was so kind"

"How could he force such a good person to commit such a horrific act?"

"What else has he done that we don't know about?"

* * *

.

* * *

**Back at the house**

* * *

.

Alice appears on the couch and lets out a scream as her tears fall as the others quickly rush to her and hug her

.

"Mama"

"Mother"

"What has happened Alice?"

.

Alice eventually calms down and looks at them sadness etched into her features along with anger

.

"That God Ouranos forced me to slaughter 500,000 invading soldiers. He made me use a spell that uses the life force of the enemies to summon dark creatures to kill the remaining enemies in the most brutal and horrifying way possible. And you know what they did; they cheered me on as those things were created"

"How could they do this to you?"

"That God and his adventurers, there are so few good ones, the rest. Greedy, Self-absorbed, Power Obsessed. I would know, with how many contracted with me to get something" Alice says, Malice and hate in her voice

.

It was from that point onwards, Alice and her entire family held disdain for the Adventurers and Gods of Orario. It was only a select few that they were friendly with. Sadly, it was at that point that the small remaining bit of humanity in Alice died.

.

* * *

**I do not own Thousand Years, the song is not mine**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your patronage**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

* * *

**2 months later**

* * *

.

Life moved on, what happened that day became known as the "Ouranos Massacre". For a few weeks they gave Alice and her family a wide berth but were not openly hostile, after that things went back to normal. Ouranos was cursed in the same breath as the devil and the demon kings; people have lost faith in him and by extension, were suspicious of the guild. Of course, adventurers didn't really care, everyone has to earn a living, but the common person began to distrust them, and put faith in Alice and her Familia above all others along with Loki Familia and a few minor ones, along with their compassion at her cheery attitude and clear regret at her being forced to commit a massacre.

.

"Happy birthday Lili" Alice, Yue, and Lefiya yell as Lili looks at her chocolate cake smiling as she blows out her candles

.

Alice cuts them each a piece as Lili eats hers, a happy smile on her face

.

"Nothing ever beats chocolate" she says

"I think strawberry, but chocolate's good too" Lefiya says

.

They enjoy their cake and soon go sit on the couch and give her presents

.

"A kit to keep Lili's scythe sharp"

"New boots for dungeon expeditions"

"A hundred bars of chocolate" she yells before quickly eating one and sighing happily

"The good stuff too"

.

Lili opens an envelope and takes out several aged looking documents and looks them over

.

"Is this what Lili thinks it is?" she asks happily

"Yep, how to summon irregulars in the dungeon, took some doing to find too. All you need is a small bit of godly power and the dungeon spawns them. That is a list of what spawns at what floor and its expected strength" Alice says as Lili skims through it before handing it to Lefiya

"It's rather small" Lefiya notes

"Of course, not many want to experiment with it. You'll notice how old that list is" Alice says as they nod

"Of course, that list also explains how to find rare monsters like crystal rabbits and monsters with the best and rarest drops"

.

Lili and Lefiya look over the list a while longer before Alice speaks up

.

"Now then Baby Girl, what do you want to do?" Alice asks

"Lili wants to see something amazing"

.

Alice thinks for a moment before opening her spell book in front of her and opening a gate

.

"Come on, let's go" Alice gestures to the portal and they all walk through it as it closes behind them

.

* * *

**The multiverse hub**

* * *

.

The portal opens and they all walk out and notice Alice's house, boat, and dungeon, amongst the garden of planets

.

"Amazing"

"What is this place Mama?"

"It's wonderful"

"This, is the center, of everything. Every Reality, every possible future, every single different multiverse, universe, if you can think of it, it's here somewhere"

"Everything that can and would, ever happen, is here. I could show you anything in this place"

"Like what?"

.

Alice snaps her fingers and a crystal appear in front of them, swirling with various images

.

"This is what would've happened if I never showed up"

.

* * *

**The crystal swirls and shows a boy with white hair, saving Lili, being a rival to Lefiya. Lefiya in love with Ais instead of a rival, it changes once more to show Yue being saved by a boy with white hair, eventually with her being part of a harem with the bunny girl Shea and the Dragon girl Tio**

* * *

.

Yue holds to Alice tight while Lefiya and Lili watch curious

.

"So, if Mother never found us, Lili would've still hated adventurers and never had Lefiya as a sister" Lili says sadly

"I would've never had a Mama again and would've fallen in love with Ais" Lefiya says scrunching her face

.

The two siblings embrace each other, realizing how good their lives are at the moment

.

"This is what happens if I had gone off the deep end a while back in my history"

.

* * *

**The image changes to Alice crying in a field with Morgan and Bella before she gets up and her eyes blaze a blood red color. The image morphs into her sitting on a black throne, a golden staff in her hand, the guardians bowed before her as she orders massacres, assassinations, and begins a totalitarian regime of the overlord universe before moving on to conquer others**

* * *

.

Alice looks at the image neutrally before it changes back to swirling energy

.

"Last one, this is what is most likely going to happen in the future, I haven't even looked yet so, it's news to me as well"

.

* * *

**The image changes to a golden field of swords, several entities radiating divine power as Alice stands before them, a sword of gold in her hand as they all ready to attack her as portals open next to her and people emerge, Carnage, Toxin, Morgan, Bella, Yue. Before a bigger pink portal opens and reveals...**

* * *

.

"NO" Alice takes her sword and slashes the crystal monitor in two as it disappears and she drops to her knees

"I refuse, I will not. There are rules, I won't do it again" she mutters before slapping both her hands against her cheeks before standing up and looking to her wife and daughters

"Don't worry, I'm fine, just need to change a few things. There are rules for a reason; I'm past the point of breaking them"

"What rules Mama?"

"Rules of the universe sweetheart, there are some things you aren't supposed to do, all my power and there are things I can't do, without causing such a large amount of trouble"

.

Alice opens a portal back and the others walk through it as the spell book lights up

.

"Master…With enough power, you could break the rules"

"I'm past that point Sora, messing with the universe just makes things worse later. I made that mistake once, I won't do it again" Alice says seriously, sadness present on her features

"I'm here if you need to talk Master"

"I know Sora, I know" Alice says as she walks through the portal and it closes behind her

.

* * *

**Danmachi and Arifuerta Universe**

* * *

.

The portal opens and everyone emerges from it as it closes and the Hellhound puppies rush into the room and run in a circle around them

.

"I guess we haven't given them much attention lately" Alice says picking up Juliet and holding her as she licks her face

.

Lili picks up Baskerville and Lefiya picks up Fenrir. They all go outside and play fetch with them

.

"Did you enjoy the experience Lili?"

"It was incredible, being able to see the center of everything"

.

They all continue to play fetch as Alice notices the rabbit men have begun growing a wide variety of crops as Tio flies overhead, protecting the small settlement. Juliet barks before lying in Alice's lap. She strokes the puppies head as the two observe Lili and Lefiya play with Fenrir and Baskerville.

.

"You and me girl, we're very alike. We like to watch the world" Alice says as Juliet barks and licks her hand

.

Soon enough Fenrir and Baskerville tire and they all go back inside, Lefiya and Lili go off to bed after putting Fenrir and Baskerville to bed as Alice holds Juliet as she sits on the couch with Yue

.

"My summons are starting up again, that big decline is finally turning around"

"They're curious after the lack of sightings" Yue says

"True, but in all honesty, I don't know why I did this in the first place"

"To occupy yourself?"

"Maybe, I guess I was just bored" she says before laying her head back as Juliet yawns before laying down on Alice's lap, as Yue lays her head on Alice's shoulder

"Think I should take in a few more?"

"Strays?"

"In a sense"

"Why not" Yue says, falling asleep

.

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

.

Alice opens her eyes and feels the knot forming in her neck. Juliet, noticing her awake, licks her face before barking, waking up Yue. Alice stands up and pushes her neck to the right, as it makes a loud popping sound before she does the same to the other side

.

"We really should stop sleeping that way" she notes as Yue nods, rolling her neck, popping it to get the knots out

.

Alice goes into the kitchen and cooks breakfast for Lefiya and Lili before sitting at the table, Yue sits in her lap and sinks her fangs into Alice's neck, as Alice holds her small frame close

.

Lili and Lefiya walk in and after rubbing the sleep from their eyes notice the scene before speaking up

.

"Mama, it's too early for us to see this" Lefiya says

"Did you have to do this now Mother?" Lili asks

.

Alice laughs before tapping Yue on the shoulder, who slowly brings her fangs from Alice's neck as Alice waves her hand over the wound, sealing it up and making it like it never happened as Alice take a wine glass and fills it with blood wine and makes another for Yue

.

"Sorry Dears, Yue was thirsty, it's been awhile since we did that" Alice says calmly taking a sip of wine

"So, what do you two plan to do today" Alice says after a few moments of silence

"Were going after crystal rabbits today" Lili says as Lefiya nods

"Hopefully find some of those Chicken rooster things on the first couple floors, if we find one we should be set for a while, if we find several, we should be set for life" Lefiya says

.

Alice nods and Lefiya and Lili eat before Alice opens a portal to the dungeon for them and it closes as Yue sits back in her lap

.

"We haven't done anything for a while, how bout we do something today" Alice says holding her

"Ok" Yue says, her eyes filled with happiness

.

Alice conjures a portal and the two walk through, into the main city of the Arifuerta portion of the universe. The two walk arm in arm as they go around the city, Alice nodding subtly to people she recognizes who's contracts are coming close to due, as they flinch away while some outright run away from her

.

"Alice, I want one" Yue says pointing to a game booth

.

Alice takes Yue over to the booth and places a few gold pieces on the table as she is handed a few balls to throw at targets. She throws the first two and purposefully misses before sinking the third one, hitting the bullseye. The booth runner hands Alice a stuffed puppy which she hands to Yue who holds it close to her chest, a small smile on her face

.

They walk around a bit more, trying food stands before stopping at a noodle shop run by a familiar face

"Hi, welcome to…Ms. Alice?"

"What's up Hajime" Alice says as they take some seats

"I haven't seen you since…"

"Yeah, well, haven't needed you yet, how are the powers?"

"Great, I gain more and more power every time I eat monster meat, course, hiding my powers from the church is an interesting challenge. I'm the strongest of my entire group that came to this world, and on my off time I run this shop"

"Everyone needs a hobby" Alice says picking up a menu

.

They order and Hajime brings them two bowls of noodles which they enjoy before paying and leaving. Alice walks into a bakery and buys several different treats before they walk out of town and Alice opens a portal they enter and reappear at the house. Alice places the pastries away as they sit on the couch

.

"So, what now Yue, we have a few hours before the girls get back" Alice says as Yue smiles and licks her lips

.

* * *

**A few hours later**

* * *

.

Alice holds Yue close, the vampire snuggling closer as they lay in bed underneath the covers. Soon she feels the familiar pull of a contract and she wakes Yue, explains the situation, and Yue, reluctantly, let's go and Alice disappears in a ball of fire

.

Alice reappears and notices she's in some kind of bedroom

.

"Help, Please"

.

Alice looks over to see a girl cowering in the corner as a man unbuckles his belt. Alice's eyes glow, blood red with fury as she waves her hand and the man is thrown into a wall. She tightens her opened palm slowly as the man's bones break and he cries out in pain before she closes her fist entirely and the man falls to the ground dead. Her eyes soften and she goes and wraps her arms around the girl, holding her as she balls her eyes out into Alice's chest

.

When the girl removes her head from Alice's chest, she gets a better look at her. Baby blue eyes and golden blonde hair, matching fox ears and a tail, and a kimono revealing enough of her to guess what happened to her

.

"What happened child" she says softly

"I-I was captured in a raid, t-they sold me into this disgusting place, and they were going to…to"

"It's ok now child, you're safe, I'll take you from here, if you want"

.

The girl nods her head quickly and Alice slowly helps the girl up as she creates a portal and ushers the girl in, before looking back at the place in disgust before walking through the portal herself. Alice walks through the portal with the girl as it closes and she sits her on her couch

.

"You're safe here, no one knows where this place is. What's your name?"

"Haruhime Sanjouno"

"My name is Alice, Goddess of the Grima Familia; you summoned me when you were in need"

"Thank you, without you I would've been…"

"It's okay now, your safe, and I won't let them take you"

"Really" she says her eyes

"Of course, you can join my Familia if you like, or you can live with the Rabbit men if you want, it your choice, but you never have to go back to Orario if you don't want to"

"I...I think…"

"Give it a few days child, think it over, for now, let's get you a warm bath, some good food, and some less revealing clothes" Alice says looking away as Haruhime covers herself a bit more as Alice snaps her fingers and a blanket appears around her frame, covering the more, revealing, parts of her Kimono

"Bath's upstairs to the right, take all the time you need, there will be some clothes on the bathroom counter for when you get out"

"Thank you" she says before walking upstairs as Alice looks over and notices Yue watching from the kitchen

"You did a good thing" she says

"Yeah, but I feel like I could've done more. It would have been so easy to destroy that Familia for what they did; I have a lot of political power now, enough that people don't want to be on my bad side" she says holding out her hand before grasping the air, making a fist

"But…"

"That would waste any power I have right now, and at the moment, Haruhime is the only one they did this too"

"That you know of"

"Yes, and that's the problem. I'll ask around, if I find one more occurrence of this, I'm going to war, and it will be worth it, damn the consequences and damn the guild for not doing anything yet"

"You good now?"

"Yeah, thanks dear, I needed that" Alice says sitting in a chair

.

Alice pens a letter before she tosses it and it disappears in a ball of fire, before she gives Yue a kiss and disappears as well, leaving Yue and Haruhime to get to know each other as Lefiya and Lili return through a portal several minutes later. Alice reappears and a white haired boy rushes past her, she rushes to catch up when he notices her and trips, the sound of howling in the distance. Alice looks the boy over, 15 at the oldest, white hair and red eyes; he looks at her, before hearing the howling and running again

.

"What's going on" Alice asks conversationally while running alongside him

"Hellhounds…Hellhounds are after me"

"What's your name?"

"Bell…Cranel" he says in between breaths

.

The name rings a bell and Alice remembers the future vision, where Bell was a hero, strong, with an unprecedented growth rate. He trips again and a pop is heard as he holds his ankle, pulled and maybe dislocated

.

"You ok?" Alice asks with a tilt of her head

"What do you think, and how can you be so bloody calm right now"

.

The sound of howling and breaking sticks gets closer as Alice looks at Bell with a grin on her face

.

"Because no one knows the hounds like I do, they just want you" Alice says before disappearing

"Where'd you go. Don't leave me out here" he yells before he gets up and limps, trying to escape

.

Soon he reaches a clearing and looks back, noticing the black hounds after him, their red eyes glowing in the darkness. He falls to the ground and crawls away, keeping his eyes on the hounds

.

"Hey"

.

Bell looks over and notices Alice, the Hellhounds doing the same

.

"Your back?"

"I'm invested, currently" Alice says before looking at the hounds

"Stay"

.

The three hellhounds growl at her but don't move

.

"You can control them?!"

"Oh, not those ones" Alice says pointing at one before petting the air next to her

"I brought my own. Mine's bigger"

.

Alice looks at the invisible Baskerville, the most vicious of her hunting dogs and yet the most affectionate next to Juliet

.

"Sic'em boy"

.

Baskerville takes off, still invisible, at the three hellhounds and attacks them mercilessly as Alice stands next to Bell, watching the fight

.

"I bet you ten gold my pup wins" she responds, smile present on her face as Bell watches in silence

.

As the carnage ends Baskerville trots up to her, a satisfied air around him, as he becomes visible to bell, in all his blood covered glory

.

"Good boy, now let's get you cleaned up"

.

He whines but Alice looks at him sternly

.

"Oh don't give me that, I gave you the option not to come" Alice says

.

She snaps her fingers and a downpour of water hits Baskerville, washing all the blood off, before he reverts to his puppy form and Alice holds him

.

"Well then Bell Cranel, I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Alice, Goddess of the Grima Familia and Crossroads Demon, You need worldly possessions, heal a friend, resurrect someone, I'm your girl, and depending on the situation I won't even take your soul" She says, voice filled with cheer as Bell looks at her like she grew a second head

"A Goddess and a Demon?"

"Depending on the circumstance" she says

"Can you bring back my family?" he says, voice barely above a whisper

.

Alice reaches out using magic, and reaches into bell's soul and memories, looking for them, before she pulls out of them and speaks to Bell once more

.

"Your parents are in the upper world, and your grandfather has returned there as well since he is a god"

"G-grandfather was a God?"

"Yeah, Zeus, you didn't know? Interesting, anyway, I could bring your parents back, but would you want them to be removed from their eternal rest"

"No" he mumbles

"Good, you needed to understand that. Demon and Goddess means while I do take souls, I have a conscience, in a certain sense at least. You're a good kid Bell; you have simple goals in life. I have a friend named Hestia that has no one in her Familia, interested in making her happy?"

"Okay" Bell says with a nod of his head

.

Alice opens a portal, on the other side, an abandoned church. Alice pushes him into it before shutting it

.

"Okay, there's my one good deed for the century. Let's go home boy" Alice says as Baskerville barks as they disappear in a ball of fire

.

Alice reappears in her house, places Baskerville on the floor and goes and sits on the couch, conjuring a wine glass that she fills with blood wine, she sips from it as she relaxes. Soon Yue comes down and sits next to her

.

"Long day?"

"Yeah, rescued Haruhime, made a few contracts, saved a boy being chased by Hellhounds"

"Baskerville looked happy"

"I would think so, he got to tear apart three of them"

"He's a good hunting dog"

.

Alice nods her head as she starts to nod off before waking up quickly. She picks up Yue and carries her upstairs to their bedroom

.

"No more falling asleep on the couch" she mutters as she falls asleep

.

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

.

Alice wakes up and goes downstairs to make breakfast, only to see Haruhime sleeping on the couch; Alice begins cooking before the fox girl smells it and wanders over

.

"Breakfast?" she asks

"Yeah. Why were you sleeping on the couch?"

"I though you would want me too, I didn't get a room before" she whispers as Alice frowns

"Guest room's upstairs, it's yours, no more sleeping on the couch, I know how that feels"

.

Haruhime smiles and sits at the table, Lili, Lefiya, and Yue make their way down and sit at the table as Alice gives them each a plate and a glass of blood for Yue as Alice herself fills a glass of blood wine

.

"You all introduced yourself to our guest?"

"Yes Mama"

"Yes Mother"

"Yes Alice"

"Good, now then Haruhime, have you thought about my offer. I won't be mad if you say no"

"Honestly, I just want to read, I'm not much for the adventuring type. Matter of fact I despise most of them after…"

"That's okay, I understand, how about being a supporter? I know a rabbit that could use one. I'll let you look through my library every now and then"

"Deal" she responds immediately

"Okay, you'll go to my friend Hestia, she just got her first member. And please tell her I would help her get out of that abandoned church" Alice says creating a portal as Haruhime nods her head

"Draw my circle when you need more books" Alice says as she walks through

"Why do you keep helping Hestia?" Yue asks curious

"Well…" Alice scratches the back of her head

"…I feel bad for her, no one wants to join her Familia. She's a kind person, can't lie convincingly. That's a hard quality to find nowadays"

.

The others nod their head and say nothing else, except for Yue

.

"You know what ability she had?"

"Yeah, it would've helped but it is also a crutch for them if I kept her" Alice says with a sigh

"What ability?" Lefiya asks

"Temporary level up"

.

The two look at her with wide eyes

.

"You two don't need that though, your strong through your own right, not because of a crutch like that"

"Won't her Familia come looking for her?"

"She was never marked so…Not my problem, unless they think they can steal her back once Hestia marks her"

"About that Mother, they were raided last night, by Freya Familia. Their Goddess was sent back to the upper world and the Familia was dispersed"

"Alight then" Alice says with a shrug

"Next, how successful were the two of you in finding the crystal rabbits and those chicken rooster things?"

"Were set for life, money wise and have enough Moonbow gems to get pretty much any crafting material we want for several years now"

"Excellent. Now we need to restart your training, I've heard Ais Wallenstein is close to level 5" Alice says as the two narrow their eyes as Alice grins

"We'll get to work after we finish breakfast" Alice says as she watches her daughters shovel food in as she laughs

.

After breakfast the three go outside and Yue sits on the front porch watching the three of them.

.

"From here on, level ups will be hard, that's why you need hard opponents. Excelia is going to be harder to accumulate, that's why you the coming fights must mean something. Excelia is increased exponentially if it comes from a fight that means something, the fight with the irregular infant dragon, it leveled you up because you sought to prove yourselves after hearing my own fight against a dragon, and the fact it was irregular and stronger than typical monsters. The Goliath, was a floor boss and the two of you fought it alone, were going to have to find a stronger monster if we do that again"

.

"So what are we going to do then?"

"First, fighting only irregulars from this point forward. Secondly, you two will go through the first five floors today, summoning 5 irregulars on each. Come back if you can't and well use that as a base to get working" Alice says as the two nod and Alice flows a bit of her godly power into the two of them

"Enough to get to the fifth floor summoning irregulars" Alice says before conjuring a portal into the dungeon, gives her two daughters a hug and they go through the portal before she lays against a tree as Yue walks up and lays next to her and notices Alice staring up at the sky

.

"What are you thinking about?"

"…Everything, all these years I've lived, 237 now I think. I've almost lost track, the lives I've lived, the people, friends, lovers. I don't know how people live this long sometimes. I used to be human you know?"

.

Yue tilts her head, her eyes radiating curiosity

.

"I expected to live 60, maybe 70 years before I was inevitably killed in battle, but I changed, went back in time, messed with everything and then left when I got what I want. Ran into a dragon, accidently became his vessel and the rest is history. It was that moment, that precise moment, where my story truly started. Even then, I still don't understand sometimes, the concept of eternity that I'm now going to live through, the dragon side numbs strong negative emotion, but it's still there, regret, depression, sadness. But I only truly feel them when something strong happens"

"…And?"

"…I…I don't know, I honestly don't know. When I stop doing, when they leave and it's just you and me, and we don't do anything else, this is what I think about. Its why I continue to do, act, create, never stopping because when I stop, I wonder, I think about it, and feel curious, how it'll be in 50 years, 100, 1000. Will I even be me at that point? I wonder" Alice says, her voice even and monotone

.

Yue holds on to Alice a bit tighter, laying her head on Alice's shoulder as the two stare off into the distance, the puppies eventually coming out and laying with them as they both ponder Alice's thoughts and are comforted by the puppies. Yue falls asleep and Alice carefully slips out of her grasp and carries her to the bed, laying her down before she goes back outside and sits with the puppies, the garden of planets visible in front of the in a small hologram version as she scrolls through universes, taking a look in a few before moving on to the next, taking Sora's world in her hand as she scrolls through and comes across another, looks into it and smiles, placing the two worlds together as they merge

.

"That should be interesting" Alice notes, watching the new history before thinking where she could play into it, before bookmarking it and moving on, not noticing as the view of the world closes the scene changes to a black dragon, its eyes moving and staring right at her as it glows and runes are visible on its eye. She scrolls through planets before stopping on one, it gives off an interesting feeling, she opens it and watches, a man with a moustache and cowboy hat, a girl with flaming red hair and a gun, a half angel and a ton of demons.

.

She bookmarks and stars that one before she continues looking for a few more hours. Eventually she hears the portal reopen and her daughters come through, their clothes and hair messy, their breathing ragged, and the dead of their feet way of standing

.

"…We…Did it"

"Five…whole floors…of…Irregulars"

"Good, very good, and it only took…mmm, about four, maybe six hours. Not bad, next time, in two days perhaps, well go for seven floors, work our way down to 18 again, slowly" Alice says as she turns back to the two, noticing them asleep, while standing up

"My girls, working so hard, you really shouldn't work yourself to the bone like that, but who am I to talk?" Alice says with a laugh and a smile as she levitates them inside

.

* * *

**A month later**

* * *

.

As Lili and Lefiya work their way through the 16 floor of irregulars, Alice goes into the city to visit Hestia. She reaches the abandoned church and knocks on the door and Haruhime answers, wearing a long red dress, its length down to her knees

.

"Ah Miss Alice, it's good to see you, you're here for Goddess Hestia?"

"Yes, is she around?"

"She just got back actually, Bell just reached level 2 you see, Goddess Hestia was at the conference of the gods getting him his Alias"

"Oh, I probably should probably remember to go to those, meh" Alice says with a shrug as the fox girl ushers her inside

.

Alice sits on one of the pews as Haruhime goes through the secret entrance to the underground living area and returns with Hestia a moment later

.

"Ah, Ancestor, how are you?"

"Good, bored mostly, but alright, I heard your rabbit leveled up" Alice says grinning as Hestia puffs her chest out proudly

"Yep, he hit level two in the shortest time ever, a month in a half"

"Pray tell, how he did it? I know in my Familia, everyone gains an amazing growth rate, but your blessing does not encompass that like mine does"

.

Hestia looks unsure, deflating a little before looking back up at her

.

"I can trust you, right ancestor?"

"Of course, besides, who am I going to tell, I don't even come into the city very often"

"Bell…he has a skill, Realis Phrase, it accelerates his growth rate based on his desire to catch up to the woman who saved him from a Minotaur on the upper floors"

"He's infatuated right?"

"Yeah, and I hate it, I'm right here, I throw myself at him, and he JUST DOESN'T NOTICE" she says before crying as Alice holds her and thinks

"You…You forget he's a boy, he doesn't know women very well, and he's incredibly dense, so…tell him, tell him you love him, as a woman loves a man. Don't let a little cluelessness prevent you from getting what you want. Be blunt, be direct and make sure he can't escape" Alice says before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a red vial, she swirls it around, pondering for a moment before handing it to Hestia

"Give this to him, it doesn't do anything bad, it will make him feel the emotions you have for him. So if words don't work feelings are your next best bet"

.

Hestia hugs Alice and mutters her thanks in between sobs before she composes herself and looks up at her

.

"Your nice for one of the outer gods, you know that?"

.

Alice chuckles a bit

.

"Sweet innocent Hestia, you say that because you don't know what I've done, but that's alright" Alice says patting her head as she stands up and walks to the door before looking back at her

"Congratulations on your rabbit; make sure to invite me to the wedding" Alice says walking out the door

.

Alice walks into the city she thinks to herself. How her power had grown so much yet she isn't enjoying it very much

.

"It's boring at the top" she mutters

.

She walks through the streets, waiting for something, anything to happen. Yet when nothing does, she sighs and head home. She stretches on the couch, Juliet in her lap as she scratches behind her ears, looking out the window

.

"Lili and Lefiya are out in the dungeon, Yue's visiting the rabbit men. It's just you and me girl" Alice says as the pup in question barks once before putting her head back on Alice's hand, a signal to continue petting her, which she does

"You've got it easy, you know that? Eat, sleep, hunt occasionally, all the attention you want" Alice says as the pup tilts her head as Alice scratches behind her ear again

"Don't worry girl, I'm just a bit…Bored? I don't know, we'll find something to do"

.

They stare off in the distance as Alice thinks about what to do, it only being early afternoon

.

"What to do, what to do?"

.

Alice skims through a few more planets in the Garden of planets, Juliet asleep on her lap, before she stumbles across one

.

"Isn't this…"

.

She looks into it and sees a familiar scene, one she saw from a book in her childhood

.

"You're the Wizard aren't you, the one from the prophecy? I'm Theodora"

"Um… yes I am, I am Oz the great and powerful"

.

Alice smiles at the world, her favorite story as a child. Bookmarking, starring and everything else she can to put that into her list of 'To Visit' places. She modifies the world a bit, changing a few events to give Theodora a better ending

.

"She always got a bad ending, I think I'll fix that" Alice says as she creates a hologram of herself, making a new outfit

"How longs it been since I wore a hat? Ohh and red too, add in the white, she always had such a good look, add in the black pants. Perfect"

.

Alice looks over the outfit she made before placing it into her inventory

.

"I'll wear that when we go to the next world" Alice says smiling

.

Yue walks through the door, baskets of food in her arms as Lefiya and Lili walk through a portal exhausted

"How was your day?" Yue asks

"It was ok, better now that your here" Alice says pecking her on the lips before patting Lefiya and Lili on their heads

"And how about you two"

"16th floor…Cleared"

"Tired"

"Okay, I'll get dinner going then we can talk"

.

Alice walks into the kitchen and slices sausage, grates cheese, various other processes before she presents her family with a stir-fry. As they eat Lefiya and Lili discuss the dungeon

.

"Irregulars are hard to beat once you get past floor 10"

"We've taken much longer than expected to reach this point now. What is our objective Mama?"

"Honestly…I'm not sure, I don't know of any other dragon's that would be important enough"

"We beat an irregular Wyvern, that' something"

"Maybe, but not the amount you would need" Alice says placing her hand on her chin, thinking

"So what was the point of this?"

"Besides give you harder opponents to train with, get you ready for the deep floors"

"The Deep Floors?"

"Anything beyond floor 20. After that I can't teleport you home, you'd have to make your way back to floor 18 first"

"And…"

"I'd prefer you have more people around you but…You can go if you want to, you're ready" Alice says uncomfortably as the two look happier before Alice turns serious

"I have one condition, no irregulars if you go into the deep floors"

.

The two nod their heads quickly before hugging Alice

.

"We'll make you proud Mama"

"You'll see, we'll be the strongest Mother"

"I know that, but let me worry, I'm your Mother"

.

Everyone hugs and they stay that way for a while before they each go to bed and Alice lays in bed with Yue, snuggling as Yue sleeps and Alice ponders what to do now that Lefiya and Lili will be gone more. Eventually she falls asleep and the dreams take hold

.

.

* * *

**Her dreams, for once, have new form, instead of past memories replaying. She sees, fire, ice, blizzards, firestorms, and in the center, a black dragon, with red eyes, sharp claws, and staring right at her, before it smiles and lets out a loud roar and shoots towards her. As it approaches she sees the runes on its eyes as magic circles appear around its body and different spells shoot towards her.**

* * *

.

.

She sits up with a gasp and looks around, now back in her bedroom, as Yue rubs her back and she calms down before lying back against the pillows

.

"Bad Dream?"

"Yeah…First one in a long time"

"Want to talk about it?"

"I'm good, go back to sleep" Alice says pulling Yue closer with a smile on her face

.

After Yue falls back asleep, the smile leaves her face and she looks at the ceiling

.

"What was that? And why does it feel like I should know what it is?" Alice says before sleep takes hold once more, both of them forgetting it ever happened

.

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

.

As the four eat breakfast Alice discusses their expedition into the deep floors

.

"You'll be gone for two weeks, before making your way back to floor 18 where I can conjure a portal"

"Didn't you say anything after floor 20 was where you couldn't create a portal?"

"Floor 18 is where I'm comfortable. Anything beyond that is sketchy; the anti-magic properties of the dungeons deeper floors prevent teleportation, even with my strength in magic, it's the potency of the spell that's the problem, more potency, less accuracy, and less accuracy, more danger. Floor 19 at the absolute worst and even then its only 50-50 chance I can successfully create a portal back"

.

"_Course I can teleport anywhere I want, just can't take people back with me in places like that_" she thinks to herself

.

Alice stands with her daughters in front of a portal, several bags with them, the other side of the portal, floor 18

.

"Now then, remember what I've taught you"

"Fight dirty"

"Look out for each other"

"And?"

"Always run if you can't win"

"Good, I'm proud of you two" Alice says hugging them tightly

.

They pick up their bags and walk through the portal and look back at Alice

.

"See you in two weeks"

"Bye Mama"

.

Alice waves them off with a smile as the portal closes

.

"I am proud of them, but…"

"You worry. You're allowed" Yue says hugging her

"Your right, I worry and yet…I have this distinct ominous feeling about letting them out of my sight"

"You just need to take your mind off it. They'll be fine"

"I know, something just doesn't feel right though" Alice says resting her head on top of Yue's

.

The two walk back inside and sit on the couch with the three puppies as Alice looks over her scroll and sees no contracts due before she puts it away and tries to relax, before feeling the tingle in the back of her head

.

"Contract?"

"…No, this feels more like…a plea for help" Alice says confused before she stands up and disappears in a ball of fire

.

* * *

**Orario Dungeon 19th floor**

* * *

.

Alice reappears and looks around, quickly noting the 19th floor of the dungeon, sighing and looking around and noticing a girl cowering in the corner. She walks over and gets a better look at her once she looks up at Alice. Bluish white skin, amber eyes, a red gem in the center of her forehead, Silvery blue hair, long blue nails, and ears sharper than those of an elf, and blue scales along her shoulders

.

"A Vouvire"

.

Vouvire were monsters in the 19-24 floors of the dungeon, unparalleled destructive power, taking the form of a human woman with a lamia lower half. Their drops are worth a lot of money but nothing compared to the gem on their foreheads. Removing one is near impossible and dozens have died trying

.

"_This though, is a child, not a monster_" Alice thinks to herself as her face softens

.

She looks the girl over and notices a broken leg and several dozen wounds from weapons, made from adventurers. Alice slowly moves towards the girl before hearing a loud shrieking as a firebird shoots towards the Vouvire girl as Alice holds out her hand

.

"[Icicle Edge]"

.

A blue magic circle appears and a large icicle shoots from it and impales the firebird, killing it

.

Alice walks towards the cowering dragon girl and carefully sets her leg in the right direction before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a potion which the girl flinches away from

.

"It's okay, this is going to help you, it's a potion"

"po…tion?" The girl says, her English broken and strange sounding

.

Alice smiles at the girl, who weakly smiles back. Alice pours it over the girl's wounds as they close up and her broken leg corrects itself. Alice holds out her hand

.

"Do you want to come with me? No one will hurt you anymore."

.

The girl examines her before slowly reaching out her hand and taking Alice's, who helps her stand up. Alice quickly looks around and, hearing footsteps curses under her breath

.

"Come on, don't fail me now"

.

Alice holds out her hand and a crack appears in front of them, before expanding slowly into a circle, on the other side, Alice's house. It twists and grows smaller before closing

.

"Come on, Come on" Alice says holding her hand out as the crack reappears

"Hey, give us that Vouvire"

"That's our kill"

.

Alice pours on the magic power as the crack is forced open. Alice takes the girl in her arms and jumps through the portal, and snaps her fingers, the portal twisting and resisting her commands before closing suddenly and rapidly

.

Alice looks at the young girl, feeling instinctually protective of her, a dragon child, as she cries into her chest

.

"It's okay now, my Hatchling, you're okay now" Alice says, spreading her wings, her real wings, for the first time in a long time, and wrapping them around them two of them, as the young dragon girl cries

.

After she calms down, Alice retracts her wings and places a blanket around the girl, standing her up and leading her into the house, sitting her on the couch

.

"What's your name?" Alice asks

"N-name?" she replies confused

"My name is Alice, and I'm going to be your mother"

"Ma…ma?"

"Yes, now would you like a name?"

.

The girl nods her head, smiling

.

"Hmm, how about Wiene, do you like it?"

"Wi..ene, Wiene" she says gesturing to herself smiling as Alice nods

"Wiene, Wiene, Mama, Mama, Wiene" she says excitedly pointing from Alice to herself

.

Alice hugs the girl to her, smiling and patting her head as Wiene holds on tightly to her, scratching her with her nails and drawing a bit of blood, before she back off and looks sad. Alice notices and quickly takes the girl and clips her nails, before hugging her again, Wiene enjoying it greatly

.

"Mama?" Wiene asks quietly

"Yes Hatchling"

"Not blood? Not Mama?"

.

Alice smile falters a bit before she looks at her

.

"Would you like to be?" Alice says as the girl nods her head up and down

"Want blood. Want Mama to be Mama" she says in her most complete sentence yet

.

Alice pricks her finger and draws blood and places it on the gem in her forehead

.

"Relax" she says before she pulses magic into it

.

Wiene looks uncomfortable and in a bit of pain, but stays calm as takes in the magic and blood, before she grunts and whimpers, closing her eyes and seeming to be unconscious and in pain

.

"Listen to me Wiene, What you're feeling right now; it's not death, its life. A new kinda life, open your eyes Wiene. See what I see, feel what I feel. Let's go take a howl at that moon" Alice says

.

She looks down at Wiene and sees her open her eyes, amber, now with flecks of red. She sits up and looks around before hugging Alice, a pair of leathery wings emerging from her back, along with two feathery wings, like Alice's, one above and one below Wiene's leathery ones

.

"Mama, Mama" she says nuzzling her head into Alice's chest as Alice smiles a beautiful smile

"My child, my hatchling" Alice says hugging the girl closer

.

The two stay that way for a while before Alice looks down at the young dragon girl

.

"Let's get you a bath and some clothes" Alice says as Wiene nods her head

.

Alice bathes Wiene and gets her a one-piece black dress, with slits for her wings in the back. Alice grooms her daughters wings, keeping the feathers straight and in pristine condition as Wiene closes her eyes, a happy smile on her face

.

"All done, how does that feel?"

"Good" she says flattening her wings on her back, still very visible

"Alright, let's go introduce you to everyone"

.

Alice takes Wiene by the hand and leads the nervous girl downstairs where Yue is sitting with the three puppies

.

"Yue, this is Wiene, my daughter, she's a Vouvire"

"Cool"

"Baskerville, Juliet, Fenrir"

.

The three puppies walk over and circle around her sniffing her, before sitting down in front of her. Wiene slowly reaches her hand down and pats each of them on their head before holding onto Alice's hand again

.

"It's okay, you'll get used to them"

.

Alice sits on the couch, Wiene right next to her, holding her hand for comfort, as she tells Yue how she found Wiene, while Wiene sits there, Juliet next to her, as she pets the puppies head, getting used to her presence. Alice pats Wiene's head, as the dragon girl leans into the touch, purring like a cat, before laying her head in Alice's lap as she runs her fingers through the girl's silvery blue hair as Alice smiles at the girl

.

"I've had children before, Carnage, Toxin, Morgan, and Bella if I want to count her. But I've never raised a baby. Wiene, that's basically what she is right now; she speaks in broken English, and has simple desires, food, sleep, and love"

"You're going to dote on her" Yue says

"Of course, but…Wiene's different, it's not just that she's my child, it's that she's like me, she's a dragon. Dragon's feel an instinctual need to help dragon children, because they are rare enough, since dragons live forever, many don't see the point"

"You feel like she's yours, that you're her real mother"

"Nothing so blunt like that, but yeah. I have many children, Carnage, Toxin, Morgan, they are my children, created from various aspects of my power but they all grew up far too fast for me to raise them properly, they mostly learned from worldly experience. Lili and Lefiya have my blood in them and I've raised them since they were young, so I've doted on them a bit more, but Wiene, she's a dragon. This…is something else. Its…simple, nothing to overthink. She accepts me as her mother and I accept her as my daughter"

,

Alice continues to stroke Wiene's head, as the puppies whine at their lack of attention. Wiene, still asleep, reaches out and takes Juliet, and holds her close to her chest. Fenrir and Baskerville hop into Yue's lap

.

"See, she's already adapting rather well"

"How old do you think she is?"

"Physically, probably around 13, mentally around 2, judging by the way she speaks and how confused she gets"

.

The two sit in silence for a while, enjoying the presence of the other, before Alice carries Wiene to her bedroom, a recent addition to the house made by Alice, and lays her down, Juliet still in her arms. Alice geos back downstairs and sits on the couch with Yue, snuggling together

.

"This has been a good few weeks"

"Yeah"

.

The two cuddle a while longer with each other and the two pups before sleep takes them

.

* * *

**Now we have Wiene as a new daughter for Alice, who is now related by blood**

**.**

**I've shown you two different bits of foreshadowing, can you figure out what they represent? Lets see if you can find out before I post the corresponding chapter**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and thank you for your patronage**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the last chapter of Book 2.3, Book 2.7 will start sometime on Monday or Tuesday**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

* * *

**In Alice's dreams she once more stands in the center of a burning field encased in ice. Lightning strikes the ground in various places. Alice looks around and notices the area engulfed in fog, something off in the distance that she can't see, before she hears the roaring and turns around, seeing the same black scaled red eyed dragon. It looks at her before it sweeps its wings out, revealing burning bodies beneath it; Alice looks at them and widens her eyes. The bodies of Yue, Lili, Lefiya, and Wiene, wounded horribly and burned**

* * *

.

"T-this isn't real, it's not real."

"H-help"

"…S…save us"

.

Their burning corpses mumbling for help as the dragon roars and they are engulfed in ice before it breaks into a million pieces. Alice's eyes turn red. She holds out her hand and her scythe manifests

.

"I'LL KILL YOU"

.

She lunges at the creature as it takes off into the sky; Alice spreads her wings and shoots after it. She slashes her scythe and causes a deep incision only for it to heal immediately; as if it was never there in the first place, she slashes again and again, only for the wounds to heal and disappear

.

"DIE, DIE, DIE. WHY WON'T YOU DIE"

.

Alice back off and raises her hands to the sky, hundreds, thousands of magic circles appear, all of various sizes and colors

.

"TAKE THIS, I'LL DESTROY YOU, KILL YOU, KILL YOU"

.

From the magic circles launch everything, every element, mixtures of them, pure energy in it various forms. The blasts of magic and elements shoot towards the dragon, as it nears; a large purple magic shield appears around the dragon, blocking everything, as Alice drops to her knees

.

"Why, why won't you die? You took everything from me…Why won't you die?"

"...Alice..."

.

Alice looks up to the sky as she hears the voice, her eyes changing back to light purple, as she notices the black sun before looking at the dragon

.

"_See you soon_" Alice hears in her head as the Dragon takes off and flies into the black sun, disappearing

.

"Alice wake up"

.

Alice sits up with a scream as Yue holds her tight while she shakes, tears streaking her face

.

"What happened. Everything was on fire and ice"

.

Alice looks around the room and notices everything smoking and blocks of ice melting. Alice snaps her fingers and everything is as it was, un-scorched and unflooded

.

"A black dragon"

.

Alice recounts the events of her dream in excruciating detail as Yue holds her and she cries

.

"It was real, that wasn't a dream"

"I know"

"It's coming for me, for us"

"Yeah"

"And I don't think I can win"

"I'm aware"

"So what now?"

"We…enjoy every moment until then, and damn anyone in our way"

.

Alice thinks on it for a moment, nodding for the time being, all the while thinking

.

"I can't live that way, not again. There has to be a way"

.

Alice falls back asleep and thanks anyone and everyone, that her dreams are non-existent for the rest of the night

.

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

.

Everyone eats breakfast in silence, Wiene smiling all the way, blissfully unaware of what's to come

.

"Do you like it Wiene?"

"Good, Meat" Wiene says eating another slab of lamb

.

Alice smiles at the dragon girl, a bit more strained that usual but still real

.

"That's great Baby Dragon, how about we go into the city later tonight and get you some more things to try"

"Mama, Happy, Love you" she says as Alice smiles, tears forming in her eyes as she embraces the young girl

"Love you too, my little hatchling"

.

Alice holds her arm out and Yue joins their hug and Wiene doesn't flinch away and instead embraces both of them as the three pups nip their heels to get attention

.

"Okay, okay, let's go play fetch" Alice says as the puppies bark in happiness as Wiene tilts her head

.

Alice walks outside with the puppies as the others follow. Alice sits against the tree and grabs the three sticks on the ground. She hands one to Wiene and tosses the other two, they retrieve them and look to Wiene. She looks at her stick before throwing it several feet. Juliet trots over and grabs the stick before standing in front of Wiene and dropping it at her feet. Wiene pats her head before throwing the stick again

.

They all play fetch for a few hours, Wiene smiling the entire time, laughing with Alice and Yue, before the pups bring the sticks, drop them at their feet, and lie down, yawn, and close their eyes, asleep

.

"The pups are tired, and we've been playing for a few hours, let's put them to bed then we can relax until dinner"

.

Alice, Yue, and Wiene take the puppies inside, and go to sit on the couch, Wiene laying her head down in Alice's lap as Alice runs her fingers through the young girls hair, this becoming their daily ritual

.

"Her wings?"

"As long as she's careful, lying on her side won't hurt her wings"

.

They stay that was for a few more hours before Wiene sits up and stretches as Alice waves her hand and causes some small flames and snowflakes to appear and move around, fusing and separating, making different colors and shapes as Wiene looks on in wonder, smiling and clapping now and then, as Alice and Yue see Wiene acting like the young child she is

.

"Okay Wiene time for dinner, go put your black dress on"

"Yes Mama"

.

Wiene walks upstairs as Alice pulls on her coat. Wiene comes down and Alice fits her into a pair of black boots, which Wiene admires for a minute before reaching out and holding Alice's hand, Yue grabbing the other as Alice conjures a portal and the three walk through it and into town

.

Alice, Yue and Wiene walk through the town, ignoring the glances they get or the hostility some emit towards Wiene

.

"Cover your ears sweetie" Alice says as Wiene does so

.

Alice turns back around, her eyes black, killing intent radiating the area

.

"ANYONE GOT ANYTHING TO SAY!"

.

Some look at her, while others turn and walk away. None say anything or make any move towards her

.

"That's what I thought. So leave my daughter along, ok" Alice says, her voice filled with false cheer

.

Alice slowly removes Wiene's hands from her ears and takes her hand again as the three walk through the town and end up in the hostess of fertility, where they all sit down and a black cat rushes to their tables

.

"My name's Chloe and I'll be your waitress Nya. What can I get you?"

"Fish"

"Ribs"

"Meat?"

"Okay, Goddess Alice, who's your new person"

"Wiene, a Vouvire, my daughter" Alice says as Chloe

"Okay" she says going off with their orders, not at all surprised by this new development

.

She comes back moments later with their food, a few cooked fish for Alice, two racks of ribs for Yue, and a pile of various meats for Wiene. As they eat, more people shoot looks towards Wiene and Alice, most ignoring them, but others, slowly forming a group in the corner of the room, before making their way to Alice, weapons drawn

.

"That's a Vouvire right?" one of them says

.

Alice looks to the Manager of the pub, Mama Mia, who nods her head

.

"Yes, she's my daughter, what of it?"

"That gem in her head, we want it"

"Speak for yourself, I want a crack at her, alone" one of them responds, a lecherous grin on his face

"No"

"No, what lady?"

"You won't touch her, and you will leave us along"

"Calm down lady"

"I am calm and it's Goddess" she says, her power exuding in small amounts

"Give us the Vouvire" one says drawing his sword

"You know, I came into the city for a pleasant night…"

.

Alice stands up and pops her neck

.

"…Just wanted to spend some time with my daughter, you know…"

.

Alice takes her thumb over her index finger and cracks it

.

"…But since you asked so nicely…"

.

Alice's eyes change to black and she raises her right hand, her thumb and middle finger pressed together

.

"…Let's see how you fare against a Goddess"

.

Alice snaps her fingers and all the adventurers standing against her fall to the ground, crushed by increased gravity, creating cracks in the ground

.

"Pathetic, this is the weakest version of this and you can't even handle it" Alice says before waving her hand

.

The coin purses of each of the men fly to the counter as Mama Mia collects them and nods to her

.

"Get out"

.

Alice snaps her fingers and the men go flying out the door. Alice waves her hand and the craters in the floor repair themselves. Alice sits back down and eats her food with Yue and Wiene, ignoring the stares and whispers. The three finish their meals without further incident and Alice leaves 700 Valis before they leave

.

"Thank you, come again Nya" Chloe says, happiness on her face as she holds the bag of Valis

.

Alice walks hand in hand with Yue and Wiene as they stroll through the town, outside the wall and through a portal back home

.

"Did you have fun Wiene?"

"Fun, yeah, Meat good, Steak, really good" Wiene says, a bit of drool escaping her mouth as Alice wipes her face with her thumb before pats the dragon girls head as Wiene sighs in happiness before rubbing her eyes

"Mama, tired"

"Alright Baby Dragon, let's get you to bed" Alice says picking up the girl and carrying her inside and into her room, tucking her in, kissing her forehead, and closing the door, as she goes and sits on the couch with Yue, who lays her head on Alice's shoulder

"Today was a good day"

"Yeah"

"I'm not gonna just give up you know"

"…Yeah"

"And I can't convince you to stay behind when the time comes"

"No"

.

Alice looks at Yue before pulling her into a chaste kiss; they part and stay close for a while longer before Alice speaks up

.

"I'll protect you, and you protect me"

"Yeah"

"It's immune to magic, and it heals rapidly from physical wounds. Not even mentioning that it can cast magic"

.

Yue doesn't respond and the two stay cuddled together, enjoying each other's presence, while they individually wonder how they are going to survive, or at least, keep the children safe

.

* * *

**1 week 5 days later**

* * *

.

Alice sits at the table with Yue and Wiene, eating breakfast as a portal opens, Wiene hides behind Alice and Lefiya and Lili emerge from it, large bags on their backs and smiles on their faces, Lefiya especially happy

.

"Mama we're home"

"We're back"

"Wonderful, Wiene, sweetie, come out from behind me."

.

Wiene emerges from behind her and looks at the two with a mix of fear and caution

.

"Lefiya, Lili, this is Wiene, your new sister" Alice says as the two slowly move towards Wiene

"Hi, I'm Lefiya"

"Lili's name is Lili"

"N-name, Wiene. Sisters?" Wiene says looking to Alice who nods as Wiene smiles

.

Wiene walks over and looks at the two before hugging them tightly before going back and holding Alice's hand

.

"Family" Wiene says as the Alice smiles at them

"Yue, can you go into town and buy some good food for me to cook tonight" Alice says as Yue nods

"Lefiya, Lili, lets catch up in the living room" Alice says as they all go to sit down along with Wiene

"So, how were the deep floors?" Alice asks as Lefiya blushes up a storm and Lili smiles a mischievous smile

"Lefiya's in love~" Lili says in a sing song voice

"Oh, do tell, boy or girl?"

"This lovely little elf named…" Lili starts as Lefiya covers her mouth

.

As she eventually calms down Lefiya looks at Alice

.

"Her name is Filvis Chalia. There was a large battle on the 24th floor and many died, we saved as many as we could but then an attack came at me and…"

"Filvis saved her, and since then, she's had this lovesick expression" Lili says as Lefiya presses the tips of her index fingers together

"She's wonderful, she's really nice, has a beautiful smile and a good personality. I-I think she likes me too"

"That's good for you Baby Girl, I'm happy for you. How about you Lili?"

"Lili's had no luck on that front. That's what teasing Lefiya is for"

.

Lefiya blushes, pouts and glares at Lili as Alice smiles before turning serious

.

"Don't wait too long Baby Girl, tomorrow isn't guaranteed for any of us" Alice says as Lefiya nods

"What's going on Mother, Lili sees that look" Lili says

"Well, you see…Fine…a few weeks ago"

.

Alice recalls her experience with the black dragon and looks at the faces on her daughters as they move from shock, fear and anger before settling on acceptance

.

"So any day now this thing, which is immune to magic, is going to come and kill us all"

"Pretty much"

.

Lefiya stands up and uses a bit of power from Alice to create a portal

.

"I'm going to see Filvis" Lefiya says as Alice nods and watches her go through the portal

"Lili, you and me, are going to start the battle plans" Alice says as Lili nods and they clear the table and take out maps of the nearby area

.

* * *

**Several days later**

* * *

.

Alice stands in front of many gods, some look at her in fear, some in awe and others in anger

.

"Look, I don't want to be here anymore than you do, but I was told the probability of victory increases if I get help"

"Help with what?"

"…There's a black dragon, it's most likely immune to magic, has amazing regeneration, and can cast magic. Lastly there's the fact, it's coming here"

"The one eyed black dragon!"

"No, I wish, this one is strong enough to make the one eyed black look like a cake walk"

"And why should we help you?"

"Because, I am going to throw everything I have at it, and my chance for success is less than 20%. With you all helping me, it jumps to 38%. I'll take anything I can get, so, you in or out?"

"Out"

"Out"

"Out"

"In" Loki responds

.

In the end, only Loki and some smaller Familia join her while the others run away in terror

.

"When the time comes, I'll send up a flare into the sky" Alice says as she teleports away

.

Alice reappears in her home and takes out her Grimoire

.

"Sora, tell me more about the black sun I see in my dreams with the dragon"

.

"Black Sun? That sounds like a Breakdown Phenomenon. Out of control magic that has the possibility to send everything to the "World of Demise". The end of the world, where the Archives are stored and all of history is recorded"

"Would you say that the end of the universe is?"

"Pretty much, it's the end of everything, once something goes there; very few beings have the power to leave"

"So this World of demise, it connects the realities of other magic kings?"

"Yeah? What are you getting at Master?"

"If a Breakdown Phenomenon were to occur here…"

"It would connect the two realities, if this black dragon is as strong as you say, it could use this to come here"

.

Alice puts her hand to her chin, in thought for several minutes

.

"So this black dragon seems to be from your universe, which is now combined with one other, seemingly its original universe. Could it be that I can't harm it because my power is not from either part of its universe?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Our world has strange magic rules"

"Then I think it's time I select my Thema. Give myself a fair chance against it"

"It would, but if you do your Magic King Element would become fully active"

"And?"

"Full activation along with your unique circumstances of acquiring it has the possibility to cause a Breakdown Phenomenon just as likely as it would give you the power to stop them and the dragon"

.

Alice frowns before running her hand through her hair and sighing

.

"So in essence, I have to wait for it to come to us unless I want to risk it coming the moment I get my Thema?"

"Yeah, sorry Master"

"Its fine, we'll figure something out"

.

Alice sighs once more and sits back on the couch, places her hands on her head and closes her eyes and thinks

.

"Gods assistance, minor. Thema, completely out, odds of current success, roughly 24%, and that's assuming we even find a way to harm it"

"So what now"

.

Alice jumps, out of her seat, sticking herself onto the ceiling, looking around and noticing Yue, she unsticks herself and sits back down, gasping for breath

.

"You startled me" Alice says after composing herself

"Sorry" she says as Alice pulls Yue to her, resting her head on top of Yue's

"I don't know what we're going to do Yue, were running out of time, and my dreams are getting more violent" Alice says rolling up her sleeve, revealing bandages and burns, burns that even her auto undo couldn't even fix, forcing them to heal naturally

"I'm ready for whatever happens, as long as were together" Yue says snuggling close as Alice hugs her tight

"Me too Yue, but I'd prefer not dying" Alice says as Yue holds tighter to her

.

* * *

**A few Months later**

* * *

.

Alice sits underneath the tree in the middle of a field outside Orario, Grimoire in hand, as she looks through Sora's pages

.

"There's gotta be something we can do Sora"

"…Master?"

"Yeah"

"…You trust me right?"

"Of course"

"…There is one thing"

"Oh?"

"If you go within yourself and control the Magic King Element before it becomes fully active we can get working on your Thema"

"But?"

"It has the possibility for it to take control or to cause full activation"

"What else?"

"It has less chance of causing a Breakdown Phenomenon then picking a Thema without controlling it first"

"Some odds please Sora"

"Originally, 40% chance of Breakdown Phenomenon. With this, I'd give a rough guess and say 12%"

"Still not odds I like but better then what we've got now"

.

Alice crosses her legs and places her hands in her lap before closing her eyes, diving into her inner world. Alice looks around the gray plane of reality inside her head, noting Grima asleep on one side, a puddle of black and white tar next to him. Alice looks the other direction and notices a person sleeping looking similar in appearance to Alice. White hair, a black vein like crack in the side of her face, black clothing, and their right arm, jet black, demonic in appearance, ending in large claws

.

"I guess this is the one?" Alice says walking towards her

.

Alice looks at her Magic King Element, sleeping peacefully

.

"Control it huh, I wonder how that works. Trial and error I guess" Alice says snapping her fingers

.

Around the element a cage appears around it, it slowly opening its eyes groggily

.

"Huh, where am I? Is it time to destroy the world?" she asks

"We won't destroy the world, we protect it" Alice says as the Element opens her eyes fully and raises its hand and the cage dispels as her hand glows with a black energy

"It is my reason for existing" it says as it glows with a black aura as Alice does the same, hers being white.

.

Alice's aura slowly begins flowing from her and into the Magic King Element

.

"I am sorry, but this is how it always must be" she says as her world turns red and a black sun appears in the sky

"You forget who I am" Alice says, glowing with sickly yellow and green energy

"I am a God"

.

Alice snaps her fingers, the world changes back and the element is chained to a chair

.

"I don't really want to fight you; I just need your power to stop something from killing us"

"But we're the Magic King?"

"There are things stronger than us. We're new, we don't even have a Thema yet, of course there's something stronger than us. We're untrained, inexperienced with these forms of magic, and mostly, the magic we do have is ineffective against it, at least as far as I know"

"We would lose?"

"Yes, this is why we need to work together"

.

The Magic King Element thinks for a moment, before looking at Alice, scanning her features. Before nodding

.

"We…will work together, for now"

.

Alice undoes the restraints and The Element holds out her hand

.

"Excellent…Then we can destroy the world"

"We won't destroy it, it's our home" Alice says as The Element frowns

"Then…Dominate it?"

"Maybe, maybe not" Alice says as The Element grins

"Then control it?"

"Being The Strongest is the same thing, establishes you as the top of the food chain. So I don't see why the hell not" Alice says slapping her hand into the elements as the world around them shattered into black ink as Alice wakes up, sitting against the tree once more

"I did it Sora, I'm in control of my Element"

"That's great Master, but there's a problem"

"What could possibly be the problem, everything's looking up"

"…Master…Look in the sky"

.

Alice looks up as the smile fades from her face and she pales. Looking back at her, darkening the sky, is a pitch black sun

.

"B-but how, I thought we dealt with this"

"Did it gain control, even for a moment?"

.

Alice thinks back to her encounter with the magic king before remembering her world turning red and the black sun appearing

.

"Yeah but it was a split second"

"That's all it needed Master. This is a Breakdown Phenomenon"

"How do I stop it Sora, quickly please, how do I stop it"

"You need a Thema Master, and quickly, before 'it' comes through"

.

Alice thinks her hardest on a Thema, something that is meant to be the complete opposite to her

.

"Can't you tell me what it is Sora?" Alice pleads

"It doesn't work that way Master, only you know what your Thema is"

"Creation? No, I do that all the time, destruction? No equally as much time. Come on; come on, what is the opposite of my being. I like power, I love my family, and I try to be a good person"

.

.

"Master…It's too late"

.

.

Alice looks to the black sun, as something emerges from it. Claws, red eyes with runic inscriptions, blood red wings, and jet black scales. It looks at Alice and smiles, a fanged smile. As it roars to the sky, spitting fire

.

Alice looks at it, her face pale, fear, for the first time in a long time, visible in her eyes. She throws her hand to the sky, shooting up a flare. Moments later, various gods and their Familia appear behind Alice, weapons drawn, ready for battle as they look upon the dragon with mixtures of fear and determination. Lili, Lefiya, and Yue appear next to her, also weapons drawn, and in Yue's case, magic ready and waiting. In total, one thousand stand ready against the dragon, to defend their homes and their respective gods

.

Alice raises her sword and it glows with black and white energy

.

"Charge"

.

.

They all run at the dragon, the mages beginning their casting. The beast rears its head and fires a blast of fire at them. The blast hitting several dozen adventurers, others begin running away while some remain and the beast lands on the ground as they reach it and circle around it, attacking it relentlessly as its wounds stay for a while, only to heal and another to take its place

.

.

"We can't hurt this thing"

"It's unreal"

.

Alice jumps into the air, facing the beast and slashing its eyes, as the beast roars in pain. The mages finish their chants and various blasts of fire hit the beast and cause large gashes as Alice looks on shocked as the beast opens its eyes, now healed as Alice realizes what's happening

.

"It can't dispel magic it can't see" she says softly coming to that realization before looking at everyone

"IT CAN'T DISPEL MAGIC IT CAN'T SEE. AIM FOR ITS EYES" she yells

.

The Adventurers, with renewed vigor attack the beast aiming specifically for its eyes as the beast narrows its blood red eyes as runes pass across its eyes as several magic circles appear around it of various colors and sizes

.

"GET DOWN"

.

Some duck to the ground while others keep attacking as large blasts of energy emerge from the circles; disintegrating several hundred while others look on in horror

.

The beast begins firing blasts of fire from its mouth as Alice, her daughters, and the armies of adventurers are put on the defensive, dodging blasts of fire while others are incinerated

.

Alice removes its eyes again as the mages fire another round of spells at it causing another round of gashes, the previous still present and healing at a slow rate

.

"IT'S WORKING, KEEP GOING"

.

The beast roars in pain before it takes to the sky, runes appear all around its body, before changing into a large magic circle above its body. A large meteor emerges from the circle, before another and another until dozens of Giant Meteors shoot towards the army

.

Alice holds out her hand, glowing with yellow and green energy but the Meteors stay rushing towards them

.

"It didn't work. EVERYBODY RUN"

.

The meteors impact the ground around Alice as she unfurls her wings and flies out of the way, looking for Yue, Lefiya and Lili

.

"Where are you?"

"Can you hear me?"

"P-please answer me"

.

Alice continues to yell out for them before she hears struggling, she flies down towards a meteor and gasps as tears fill her eyes. She takes her sword and slashes the meteor apart and looks at the scene before her. Lili and Lefiya, eyes closed, dead, blood everywhere, limbs at wrong angles and Yue, her legs crushed and her ribs much the same, but still breathing. Alice takes Yue's broken body into her arms as Yue looks up at her, a pained expression on her face

.

"I'm out of magic, my regeneration isn't kicking in"

.

Alice waves her hand over Yue; different colored magic circles appear and try to heal her as the magic is repelled as Yue coughs up blood

.

"N-no, why. WHY"

"T-the…Dragon's m…Magic… prevents healing of…wounds from …it's…power" Yue says her face becoming sunken as her eyes begin to close  
.

Alice holds Yue, trying everything possible to get her regeneration working again

.

"D-don't…let this…stop you…Alice…Be a good person…and live a good life" Yue says before closing her eyes, her breathing stopping

.

Alice lays her down and looks at the dragon, her eyes filled with hatred

.

"Mama?"

.

Alice's head snaps over and she notices Wiene, standing next to her

.

"How did you get here? You need to go back" she says frantically

"P-portal? Portal open near house" she says

.

The Dragon roars and shoots towards Alice and Wiene, Alice pulls Wiene close and uses her wings to push off and they land a few meters away, avoiding the dragon's claws

.

Alice places Wiene behind a tree and waves her hands over her, barriers and magic circles forming around Wiene to keep her safe

.

"Stay here Wiene" Alice says as Wiene nods

.

Alice walks towards the dragon, her sword changing into her scythe

.

"You've taken from me, three very special people. I won't forget this, I will kill you" Alice says, her eyes blazing with red fire as her wings unfurl

.

Alice flaps her wings and shoots towards the dragon as it does the same, they connect in the middle, her scythe and the beast's claws before she pulls away and gouges out the beast's eyes again before she slashes at its throat as it screams in pain from the recurring loss of its eyes. Black blood oozes from its throat as the beast slashes wildly with its claws as its eyes regenerate slowly, she continues to hack at the creature with her scythe, and before long, its physical wounds heal and its eyes open once more

.

"I really don't have the power necessary to beat you, do I?"

.

The beast looks at her. A knowing look present on its features, before it grins, and its razor sharp teeth visible, before it looks to where Wiene is hiding, before teleporting as Alice shoots towards them, teleporting as she flies, getting closer and closer

.

"Come on, Come on. Teleport farther, COME ON. Why isn't it working?" she says as she gets closer and closer

.

Wiene looks out and sees Alice, and smiles as she gets up and walks towards her unable to hear what she's saying

.

"Get back in the barrier, hurry. Please Wiene"

.

The dragon appears behind her, crushing all the trees where it landed as it roars and a blast of magic shoots towards Wiene, its guttural laugh echoing in the air

.

"No, NO"

.

Alice is only a few feet away, reaching her hand out, as Wiene is encased in ice, and falls to the ground shattering into a million pieces, the gem in her forehead the only thing remaining as Alice sinks to her knees and screams to the sky, tears streaking her face, as the dragon flies off roaring with laughter as it lands about a mile away

.

Alice picks up the gem, her tears landing on it as she holds it to her face

.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Wiene, Lefiya, Lili, Yue, this is my fault…"

.

Alice cries for a moment longer before her expression turns hard and she looks at the dragon, her face blank

.

"…But I'll fix it, I'll fix everything"

.

Alice pulls out Sora's Grimoire once more and looks at it as the gem begins to glow

.

"Sora, I've decided, my Thema is…Annihilation"

.

The chains over the book break and flip as it floats in front of Alice

.

"Yes, your heart, your essence, the very thing that defines what you are, your soul, are encompassed within Annihilation, The Thema of Vanitas Master, The Desire to return all to nothing. It can be found in the Luxuria Archive. I, The Astil Codex, hereby enter a binding contract with you"

.

Alice stands up and faces the dragon, determination in her eyes

.

"Connect to the Luxuria Archive, Execute Thema"

.

As a bright light moves from the ground to Alice's head, her attire changes, a black knee length dress and a matching black coat down to her ankles. Finally, a white streak through her red hair emerges

.

"How does this work Sora?"  
.

"…Vanitas…Is a unique Thema Master…To destroy something you need to understand it"

.

The Dragon stands there, curious, watching and wondering what is happening

.

"So, what now then Sora?"

"Vanitas uses darkness as a pure destructive power; if you don't know how to destroy something then it tries to kill it with as much power as possible"

"Let's go"

.

Alice raises her hand, balls of darkness appear, arrows of darkness, bullets, various other forms. Alice closes her fist and the various forms of darkness shoots towards the dragon, which raises its magic shield to block the blasts. From behind it, a jet black portal opens and more blasts of darkness fire at the dragon and hit it in the back and wings, creating large gashes in its body that are not healing, and yet not bleeding either

.

"It's working" she notes, surprised

"You thought it wouldn't Master? It's clearly from our world"

.

The creature looks at her, understanding flashing in its eyes

.

"Master, Destroy the black sun before it can escape" Sora says, recognizing the look in the dragon's eyes

.

Alice raises her hand; an eastern dragon made of darkness is created, its long snake-like body coiling around Alice protectively, its blood red eyes staring ahead, before shooting towards the black sun. The dragon takes off and collides with the darkness manifestation first, causing an explosion and when the smoke clears, the dragon is flying, rather slowly, through the black sun as it disappears and the yellow sun they know returns

.

"I'll find you, this isn't over" Alice says as her Magus Mode dissolves and her clothes return to normal

.

Alice walks to the crater and, choking back a sob, levitates their three bodies as she pockets Wiene's gem and opens a portal back walks through the portal and slowly lowers them to the ground, she waves her hand and three large holes appear underneath the tree they all liked to sit under, Alice places them within before she covers them with dirt with another wave of her hand. She conjures four headstones and places them before conjuring a chisel and engraving them

.

* * *

**Lefiya Grima**  
**Daughter, Friend**  
**Thousand Elf, The Greatest Magic Caster; Taken from us too soon**

* * *

**Liliruca Grima**  
**Daughter, Friend**  
**Little Red Reaper, and The Greatest Supporter; taken from us too soon**

* * *

**Yue**  
**Wife, Mother, Friend**  
**Happiest when with her loved ones; Taken from us too soon**

* * *

**Wiene Grima**  
**Daughter, Friend**  
**The true definition of Innocence and kindness; taken from us too soon**

* * *

.

After Alice finishes she sits there and cries. The puppies emerge and rush to Alice, before noticing her crying, and the headstones and being to whine and lay next to Alice, howling at the sky

.

Hours turn into days, sometimes filled with sleep while waking hours are filled with tears and howling. Day turn to weeks then months, after three months, Alice rises from the tree, sunken eyes, pale skin, and unkempt appearance. She looks at herself before looking at the puppies, emaciated and sleepy but still there with her

.

"L…Lets…get you something to eat…And…me…a shower" she says, her voice hoarse from disuse

.

The puppies slowly get up and walk with her to the house; she enters and looks around the room, smiling sadly as she remembers the good times. She takes a bowl and takes all the dog food and monster meat from her inventory and puts it in the bowl as they eat if quickly, scarfing down as much as they can

.

.

"_D-don't…let this…stop you…Alice…Be a good person…and live a good life_"

.

.

Yue's words ring in Alice's head as tears fill her eyes once more

.

"I'll try, for you Yue, after I kill the bastard that did this" Alice says

.

Several hours later Alice emerges from her house, her clothes clean, her body fresh, and her appearance clean once more. The puppies run out the door, youth and energy once more a part of them

.

"Well…I guess this is it. Sora?"

"*Yawn*, yes Master?"

"I want you to take it, all of my power, just leave my Thema, and my wings"

"Are you sure Master?"

"It's all useless against the dragon anyway; I need to start over if I'm to stand a chance"

"Okay Master, would you like me to do it now?"

"Let's wait a moment first"

.

Alice opens a white portal and walks through it

.

* * *

**Multiverse Hub**

* * *

.

Alice looks over the place once more, waving her hand; her house and the tree with headstones appear from the Arifuerta and Danmachi universe, she places them half a mile away from her main house, well within walking distance. She composes herself and after setting the house down she goes to the garden of planets and stands in front of one specifically

.

* * *

**Trinity Seven and World Break (Mixed Universe)**  
**Alice's place in universe: Main Character**  
**Enter: Y/N**

* * *

.

Alice presses yes as a swirling portal appears in front of it

.

"Okay Sora, now you can do it"

"If you're sure Master" she says before the Grimoire glows brightly as Alice feels all her power leaving her, her Fell Dragon powers and her Thema the only things remaining

"Master…The Dragon is still in your head sleeping, along with the black and white tar thing and you're Magic King Element"

"Alright" Alice says, walking through the portal as it closes behind her

.

Alice opens her eyes and looks around, noticing the same place from her dreams, covered in fire on one side and ice on the other, this time though it is completely visible. Off on the fire side she sees a castle on fire and on the ice side she sees a castle carved into ice, people frozen solid as far as the eye can see

.

"You know, we were wondering if anyone would ever show up"

.

Alice turns around and notices two people

.

* * *

**And end, Alice is now on the warpath, determined to kill the dragon that took everything from her**

**.**

**Alice was completely unable to permanently harm the black dragon, because as she said, she didn't have any powers from its universe, until the end of the chapter that is**

**.**

**I showed it easy enough with the foreshadowing, if you connect the two it should be brutally obvious who the two people are**

**.**

**I'll see you in book 2.7: 'The Last Great Adventure'**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


End file.
